


Two That Are One

by ErickaB



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 99,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErickaB/pseuds/ErickaB
Summary: Ben Solo has been tasked with a mission to assassinate a girl who is restoring Emperor Palpatine back to his former self. He fails when he comes face to face with someone who he's been sharing a strange connection with. Rey Palpatine's life is dark. She fears and despises her grandfather and his General, but when the man from her visions appears in the flesh, Rey must learn to trust if they are to make it out alive
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 85
Kudos: 112





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this thought after watching TROS. How different would the story be if the roles were reversed? If Ben had the life he deserved and Rey was raised by Palpatine. What if it was Ben who needed to save Rey? Could he do it? Would their bond be strong enough to overcome anything? Delve into this story and find out!

Ben’s eyes slowly opened in the early hours of the morning. He had had the dream again. Every night for the past three years it had been the same dream. He had been standing in a large room, dark and ominous. He hadn’t been alone. Beside him, stood a girl. He didn’t know who she was, or what she looked like, but he could feel her just the same. She called to him like a moth to a flame. Her slim body was covered in black. Somehow he knew he should weary of her, but he never was. She called to him unlike anything ever had before, as if they were one. They stood side by side, their lightsabers drawn and ready to strike. He always woke up before the dream could end, but he hadn’t been able to shake the presence of the girl. 

After a few weeks of the same dream he had gone to his parents, Han and Leia Solo, and told them about it. When they seemed to have no answers for him he decided to keep it quiet from others, to figure out the dream for himself. As of yet, he had failed miserably. The girl was starting to haunt his waking moments, and what the dream meant often distracted him. 

He rubbed his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, before slowly shaking his head. He needed to get a hold of himself. Uncle Luke, his teacher in the Force, was beginning to suspect something was amiss. Although he loved his uncle, their relationship was strained at best. He felt Luke held him back from his true potential in the Force. He knew he was capable of so much more, but Luke forbid it. Today, he would graduate from the Jedi Academy founded by his uncle and would become a pilot in the Resistance Fleet. 

Ben wanted that more than anything, to be a Jedi like his mother and grandfather before her. The Skywalker blood ran deep in his veins, and he felt the call towards the Force. He knew the story of his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. He knew of how he had turned from the light side of the Force and embraced the darkness. Luke always told him a Skywalker lived with the strong pull from both the light and dark. He had trained him to only reach for the light… but…. 

The girl in his dreams. She was darkness, and he felt an equal pull towards her. How he knew this, he wasn’t sure, but he felt the darkness with the light in his dream. Ben learned to hide his thoughts from Luke. If he couldn’t explain it to himself how would he ever explain it to his Master? Even now, he felt the girl deep within his soul. When he closed his eyes, he swore he saw her, a darkened shadow, but her just the same. 

Who was she? Where was she? These questions floated through his mind all morning. Was she trapped somewhere and needed his help? Is that why she called to him every night? Did he dare reach out further to find out? To do so would lead him down a path of darkness, of that he was sure. 

Ben dressed in his padawan attire and walked from his quarters. He would be the first to arrive to the ceremony, but he needed to get his mind off of the dream. He smiled as he drew closer. He should have known they would already be here, their excitement just as palpable as his. 

His three best friends, Poe, Finn and Rose would graduate alongside him. They had all started their Jedi training together at a young age. Each one came from different parts of the galaxy with different backgrounds, but they had become instant friends. Ben knew he wouldn’t have made it through these years at the academy without them. 

“There he is! You’re late,” Poe called, once he was in eyesight. 

“Late? The ceremony doesn’t start for another three hours,” he said, chuckling. 

They greeted him with handshakes and a hug from Rose. She was like a sister to him, to all of them, except Finn. The man was hopelessly in love with her, and Ben had encouraged him to tell her how he felt. He was yet to listen. Still, the man gravitated towards her like a puppy. He wasn’t sure how Rose felt about Finn, but he caught her staring at the man when she thought no one was looking. Perhaps, she felt it too. Poe was a ladies man. He didn’t just settle with one girl. He was the life and fun of their tight-knit group. Ben was the quiet one. They had pushed him towards several different girls over the years, but he always felt something was missing. It was as if his soul wasn’t in it. Immediately, his mind conjured up the girl from his dreams and he pushed the image back down. 

“Okay, just hear me out, the moment we graduate we take some speeders to the outskirts of town to the Cantina and celebrate,” Poe said.

“Only you would make up a plan where we steal right after we graduate, Poe,” Rose said, shaking her head in amusement. 

“It’s not stealing, Rose, not if we bring them back,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Ben smiled at his friend. Poe saw the best in every situation and loved bending the rules. He was a free spirit, and when his mind was made up on something it was hard to sway him. They had all gotten in trouble more times than he could count following Poe. Still, he wouldn’t trade his friend for anything. 

“We could finally get Ben laid,” Finn said, laughing. 

Ben rolled his eyes, “Worry about your own virginity, Finn, and I’ll worry about mine,” he said, his eyes cutting to Rose. Finn cleared his throat, mumbling something about kicking his ass, which only made him laugh. 

For the rest of the time the four friends chatted about what their future held. Ben knew exactly what he wanted to do. He loved to fly, so he was planning to join the Resistance Fleet and become a pilot like his father. There would be time later on to be a Jedi Master, but for now he would fly. There was a war coming, everyone knew. They would need good men in the Fleet. He and Poe would be first in line. Ben wasn’t sure what Finn would do, but he knew he would stick close to Rose. No matter what, the four would remain close whatever they chose. 

Only recently had the rumors started that Emperor Palpatine was alive. Somehow, he had survived his fall after Ben’s grandfather had saved Luke. No one knew how he had cheated death, and there were some who still didn’t believe it. No one had seen evidence to prove Emperor Palpatine was alive, but Ben had overheard a conversation between Luke and his mother one night. Luke believed the rumor, had felt the disturbance in the force. Ben remembered the fear in his larger than life uncle. He had said a war was coming, a war that would shake the very foundation of every Force user. Something big was coming, something they had never seen, and it scared him. Ben knew he would be in that war when it came. It was what he had been trained for.

The ceremony began on time and before Ben knew what was happening he was a graduate of the Jedi Academy. It was over as fast as it began. He missed most of the ceremony, because his mind wandered off as it usually did. He felt a presence in his mind again, and he immediately thought of the girl from his dreams. He felt a power within her, and fear. So much fear that it almost drowned him. Ben tried to push as much assurance towards her wherever she was. He wasn’t sure if it was working, or if he had finally lost his mind and was making stuff up. But, the fear and pain he felt inside his head disappeared. 

He was about to speak to her when a thunderous applause erupted around him. Ben came back to the present and realized he was the only one sitting down while his peers were on their feet celebrating. He shook his head, clearing the cobwebs and stood to his feet. Poe, Finn and Rose was there to give him hugs and smiles. They had done it. 

Ben searches the crowd for his parents and spotted them by his uncle. He made his way through the crowd to his mother’s waiting arms. Her hug was warm and strong as she whispered how proud of him she was. When Leia finally let him go his father replaced her. Father and son embraced in a firm hug. 

“I’m proud of you, son” Han said, emotion evident in his voice. 

“Thanks, dad,” Ben responded, his own emotions coming front and center.

He had made his parents proud, and that made him feel ecstatic. They had always supported him and had been there for him every step of the way. He had been angry at them for sending him away to the academy, but they had been an ever present voice throughout his life. He never doubted their love for him. 

“I heard you are joining the Resistance Fleet,” his Uncle Luke said. 

Ben let go of his father and turned to his uncle, nodding his head.

“He will make a damn good pilot,” Han said, pride shining through his words. 

“That he will,” Luke answered, softly. Ben watched something cross his uncle’s face, some sort of emotion he couldn’t quite name. 

“Ben, yo, we gotta go!” Poe yelled from across the crowd. 

“Whatever you kids are planning be safe and try to stay out of trouble,” Leia said, kissing her son on the cheek. 

Ben said his goodbyes to his parents and uncle and joined his friends. The moment he felt their excitement he forgot about the weird look Luke had given him. Tonight, he would allow himself the freedom of having fun and enjoying his life. He would forget his future. He would forget everything, even the girl from his dreams. Tonight, he would feel what it was like to be alive. 

“To the future!” Finn yelled over the loud music. 

The four of them raised their glasses in the air, the glasses clinking together in celebration. Ben brought the green liquid to his lips and downed it in one swallow. It burned the entire way down his throat, but the burn made him feel alive. 

“To the two greatest fighter pilots the Resistance has ever seen! And those two,” Poe said, laughing as he pointed to Finn and Rose. 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Rose said, “Just remember who will be making sure your X-Wing is in working order and doesn’t crash and kill you.”

“Yeah, without us you wouldn’t be able to fly!” Finn added. 

Ben smiled in his drink. Finn had decided to follow Rose as a mechanic in the Resistance. He knew Finn would, but he smiled nonetheless. The boy had it bad. 

“Finn, you’re a good pilot, too. You’re wasting your talent on tinkering with the X-Wings instead of flying them,” Poe said. 

Finn shrugged his shoulders, “This is what I want.” He stole a glance at Rose, but the girl was giggling at the band playing tonight. 

“Let it go, Poe,” Ben said, softly. Finn met his eyes, his thanks shining through his dark orbs. 

“Whatever, I’m just saying…”

“We know what you’re saying. Now, order us more drinks,” Ben said, cutting him off. 

Poe walked to the bar to get them another round, mumbling to himself the whole way. Ben shook his head, smiling at his friend. 

“Thanks,” Finn said. 

He slapped his friend on the back. “You’re welcome. Tell her,” Ben said, only for Finn’s ears. 

By Ben’s fourth drink he needed to go to the bathroom and relieve himself in the worst way. Poe was in the middle of telling one of his many stories when he excused himself from the table. He only got half way there before he felt a presence in his mind. It was there for a split second and then it was gone. But, it was enough to make him stop in his tracks. His eyes scanned the room, his mind wondering if someone was messing with him. No one seemed to be paying him any attention. 

The door to the Cantina opened catching Ben’s attention. When he looked outside into the darkness he could have sworn he saw a dark figure watching him. For a moment he was frozen, his mind reeling. The bathroom was forgotten as he made his way towards the door. Looking back at his unsuspecting friends, he walked outside. 

The door closed behind him muffling the music. It was a quiet, clear night. There wasn’t anyone hanging around outside. Ben slowly turned in every direction, but there was nothing amiss, nor was there anybody there. Perhaps he was more drunk than he thought. Ben softly shook his head, chuckling to himself and his overactive imagination. 

He blew out a long breath, berating himself for being foolish. As he turned to go back inside a small voice floated to him upon the wind. 

“Help me…”

Ben turned around suddenly, his eyes growing wide. There was nothing there but the darkness, but there was no doubt in his mind he had heard a voice. He swiftly moved around the old building to the back. His eyes strained in the darkness looking for someone who needed help, but he saw nothing. 

He came to a sudden stop as a sharp pain burst through his head. He grabbed his head, leaning forward as a wave of dizziness hit him. The presence he had felt several times grew in strength. 

“Who’s there,” he asked once the dizziness subsided. He felt foolish speaking out loud, but the foolish feeling died the moment he heard the voice again. 

“H—hello?”

Ben took a step back, as if a powerful force punched him in the chest. His eyes grew wide, his body barely taking in air. There was no denying it now. He heard a voice as plain as day, but there was no one around him. He searched the darkness again, begging his eyes to see something… anything. He needed this to make sense. The seconds turned to minutes as the night grew quiet around him. 

“Where are you. I can’t see you,” he whispered, more to himself than anyone else. 

“I can’t see you either,” the voice replied. 

Ben took a step back, his back slamming into the wall. He swallowed a few times, his throat feeling like sandpaper. The pressure in his head slowly subsided, but an excitement began to grow in its place. 

“Are you still there,” he asked the darkness. 

“Yes,” came the excited voice of a girl. 

Suddenly, Ben felt a calm wash over him, a moment of peace. For the first time in his life he felt a belonging so strong it choked him. 

—————————————————————

Six year old Rey looked down at her feet, her eyes wide and fearful. Large tears clung to her eyelids as her small mind tried to process what she had just seen. Blood ran to the soles of her shoes and she took a step back, her tiny body shaking. Her father’s eyes, the color of her own, stared up at her, unmoving. Her mother lay beside her father, but her face was hidden behind thick, dark hair. 

The events leading up to this horrible moment had happened so fast. One minute she was a happy child living with her two loving parents on Jakku. The next, she was orphaned. 

That fateful day, she knew something was wrong the moment her mother scooped her up into her arms, rocking her back and forth and telling her it was all going to be okay. Rey clung to the neck of the woman whose smile soothed her nightmares at night. She clung to her neck even as her father rushed to them and tried to pry her away. 

“We have to go,” her father said, his voice shaking. 

He grabbed his wife and forced her arms from her child. Rey fell to the ground, her tears flowing freely. She ran towards her parents’ fleeting back. They were headed towards a ship. They were leaving her behind. 

“No!” she yelled, but they never stopped. 

Someone grabbed her arm from behind, forcing her to stop running towards her parents. She fought against the hold, fought as hard as a six year old girl could fight. Her screams grew louder, but her parents never acknowledged her. 

They reached the ship, but something made them abruptly stop. Hope surged in Rey that maybe they had changed their minds. They wouldn’t leave her. Slowly, her parents crept backwards, their faces staring at something in the ship Rey couldn’t see. 

The person holding her pulled her back inside her hut. He stood between her and her parents and she fought to get past him. He allowed her to fight for a few moments before restraining her with ease. 

“No, please,” her father pleaded. Rey heard the fear thick as smoke in her father’s voice, yet she could not get to him, could not see. “Run, Rey!” Her father screamed. 

She couldn’t even take a step while the monster held her. His beady eyes watched her, a small smile upon his face. Hot anger surged in her small body, and she wanted to claw that look off his face. 

“Do you know what’s happening, child,” he asked, softly.

Rey didn’t answer, but fought harder to get free. No, she didn’t know what was happening. All she knew was that her peaceful existence had ended with her mother’s scream and her father’s begs. It was too much for her small mind to comprehend. 

“Traitor,” a new voice whispered. 

Rey grew still at the sound of the voice she didn’t recognize. Her wide eyes looked at the door, as if she could see through it. 

“Punish me in whatever way that will satisfy your anger. They are innocent in all of this. I made the choice to leave and hide. They had no choice but to follow.”

“Silence!” the new voice yelled. 

“I beg you,” her father whispered.

The sound of a blaster and her mother’s scream choked the air from her little body. Her unshed tears fell from her eyes in tidal waves as her fear grew. 

“Monster!” her mother screamed. “You will not win. No matter what you do, you will never win!” 

A second blaster followed her mother’s words as silence reigned down upon Rey. She stopped fighting, stopped breathing, as the seconds ticked away. The man holding her let her go and she forced her legs to move. 

Rey ran outside the hut, but stopped the moment she saw what was in front of her. Both of her parents lay dead, their blood soaking Jakku’s sandy surface. For just a moment, she could pretend they were just resting, but as she crept closer the horror became too real. Their blood made a straight line towards her feet as she jumped out of the way. 

She was confused and terrified. Nothing made sense to her. They were dead, of that she was sure. Even at the age of six there was no disguising death. 

She fell to the ground, a sob breaking from her lips. She crept over the blood, grabbing at her mother, but the woman didn’t respond. Rey laid her head on her mother’s shoulders and wept until the hot sun lulled her to sleep. 

Rey awoke in the arms of someone carrying her. Her hooded eyes looked up into his face, yet she did not recognize him. His face was deformed and pale white, as if the sun had never kissed his skin. She should have been scared, but she was so tired. She chose to sleep. 

When she came too again, Rey didn’t recognize her new surroundings. Before her was a large plate of food. Meats, cheeses, breads and fruits assaulted her senses. She went straight for the plate and devoured as much as her small body could consume. 

A door hissed open in front of her and she jumped back in surprise. The man she remembered carrying her from her parents’ bodies entered the room. Their eyes met, and she felt a sudden pulsing fear within her. His scarred face scared her. He smiled, but it only made it worse. The smile looked foreign, as if he had not done enough smiling in his life. 

“W—where am I?” she asked. 

“You are aboard my ship, young Rey. Do you know who I am?” he asked. 

She shook her head no. She had never seen him before. 

“I am your grandfather,” he said, softly. “Your father was my son.”

The mention of her father brought back the tears even as she tried to sort out what he was saying. Her grandfather? Her father had never spoken of him, had never even said he was still alive. 

“I don’t have a grandfather,” she whispered in her small voice. 

“Silence!” he said, causing her to flinch. “I am your grandfather and you are my charge now. I came looking for your father only to find that I was too late. The Resistance had murdered him before I arrived”

“The Resistance,” Rey echoed, keeping the name in her memory. 

“Yes, yes,” he said, softly. “And we will have our vengeance, young Rey. You and I. We will hunt down every member of the Resistance and destroy them in the name of your parents! Would you like that?”

Rey didn’t know what she liked. She knew this man scared her more than anything, but if he was really her grandfather he was the only family she had left. Suddenly, she felt a presence in her head as images went by in a blur. 

“I will show you what they did, what they are capable of doing to us,” he whispered. 

She had no choice but to watch as men wearing the Resistance emblem shot and killed both of her parents. She had seen their emblem before, had heard her father talking of the Resistance. He always seemed as though he was on their side, but they had killed him. By the time the visions ended Rey was shaking. 

“We will make them pay, all of them. With you by my side I will destroy them once and for all. There is a power growing inside you, child! A power that will turn the tide of this war! They all will die,” he said, laughter bubbling from his mouth. 

Rey’s eyes slowly came open. The darkened room welcomed her as her eyes adjusted to what little light shone through her window. She had had the dream again. The dream of her parents’ deaths. That day fourteen years ago still seemed as though it had happened hours before. But, she was no longer a six years old child. She was now a woman of twenty. 

Fourteen years she had lived in terror under her grandfather’s thumb. Fourteen years had it been since she had set foot on a planet… any planet. He kept her hidden away with the stars upon his ship. The power he spoke of within her only grew as the years went by. It had always been there, but she didn’t know what it was. Whatever it was, her grandfather used it for his own uses. 

He was growing weaker as he grew older. Something had happened to him years ago, but he never spoke of it. It left him weakened. When she would ask him, he would grow angry with her and hurt her. She learned to stop asking. She didn’t have the strength to anymore. 

All Rey ever wanted was some semblance of a family she used to have, but he never gave that to her. He terrorized her instead, keeping a hold of her through fear. He had found a way to harness her power for himself. The only time he ever called for her was in his weakened state. To feed from her power. The more he took from her the more the darkness grew within her. She was his battery, charging him at his will. She hated him. She hated everything. The more time passed the quicker her descent into darkness. One day, she would kill him and take his empire for her own. Of that she was sure. In the end, she would take his power as he had taken hers. Until that time, she was just a prisoner. 

There were no prison cells for her, though. She was able to roam the ship as she liked, but there was always eyes upon her. Watching her. A part of Rey would have rather had the cells, for this small freedom gave her a false sense of security. Only the dreams reminded her of what the situation actually was. 

Her grandfather, who she now knew as Emperor Palpatine, had once been the leader of the Galactic Empire, but that rule had met its end before she was born. Now, he had his hands in the First Order, and some wanted him to reign supreme again. It was for this reason he had Rey. She kept him strong with her power, and he kept her at his side as his successor, grooming her for the day she would replace him as Empress. 

But, there were some out there who opposed both her grandfather and the First Order. The Resistance. She loathed them more than she did her grandfather. Rey had never forgotten that they were the reason her parents were dead. They had killed them in cold blood. To her, the Resistance was no better than Palpatine. She would end them all. Both the Resistance and her grandfather, or die trying. Either way, it was a better option than the life she had now. 

Rey sat up in bed, sleep leaving her for good. Her body ached from head to toe as she stretched. Palpatine had taken some of her power earlier that day and she was left with the repercussions. For hours, she sat rocking in her bed reminding herself of who she was. The horrible things she would see in those few short moments he used her made her physically sick. What scared her the most is how much she longed for that darkness he made her feel. It was like a drug to her. It was always like this. Her body felt tired, and her mind was out of control. Sometimes, she felt as though she left her body and was suspended in space. 

Even as the darkness took hold of her there was something in the space between, some feeling or force calling out to her. Even though she couldn’t see it she would grab a hold of it and it would calm her fears. It gave her the strength to endure the horrible visions and the darkness consuming her. Even if it were for a short time. It was enough to keep her grounded, and to keep some semblance of herself when Palpatine would take what wasn’t his. 

For the most part, she was left alone, unless Palpatine required her by his side for some false show of unity between them. Most of his crew feared her as much as they feared their Emperor. Rey didn’t mind. It kept everyone at a distance. Everyone but one person. Palpatine’s General. Hux was all that she knew him by. He had joined her grandfather a year before. General Hux had set his sights on Rey the moment he had boarded the ship. She had politely declined his advances, but politeness got her nowhere. 

She was used to his fists, was used to no one coming to her aid. When he did not get his way with her, which was every time, she would walk away with a bruise somewhere. His mental abuse was worse, so she made it a habit to avoid him at all cost. What turned her stomach more than the abuse was the night she had overheard him asking her grandfather for her hand in marriage. He had asked to join the Emperor through family bond. So far, it had been a no, but that could change. Her grandfather was waiting for something… something to do with her, but she feared the day would come that he would realize he was waiting in vain. When that day came Hux would win. She would die before that happened. 

Rey walked to her small window and looked out at the vast blackness of space. With each passing day she felt a void begin to swallow her as deep as the nothingness before her. The hope a child holds onto was slowly seeping away the older she got. Her choices were few, and none of them gave her hope. 

“End it,” she whispered to her reflection in the window. “End it and this pain will stop.” She said these words to herself every morning she woke up, and every minute that passed through her day she would lose the courage to do it. 

But, there was something different about today. Even as she said those words she felt a stirring within her. It felt familiar, as if she had felt it before, though not when she was in her right mind. It was small and barely there, and when she searched for it further it stayed just out of her grasp. She stared harder at her reflection, reaching deeper into her mind. Beads of sweat appeared on her brow as she fought harder to capture the new feeling. Suddenly, a shape of a face appeared where hers was only seconds before. She could see none of its features, but it was dramatically different from her own. 

Rey took a step back, her eyes wide in surprise. Puffs of breath fell from her lips as the shadowy face disappeared. Her reflection appeared once more. Had she made it all up, she wondered as she stepped back towards the window. Her fingers skimmed across the cool surface of the window, but only her face remained. 

The feeling was gone with the shadowy face, and emptiness took hold again. Minutes passed as Rey willed the feeling back, but there was nothing. It was as if a lightswitch had been turned off. As suddenly as it was there, it was gone. 

She turned from the window and walked out of her room. There weren’t many Stormtroopers around at this hour, which allowed Rey to roam freely without eyes upon her. She walked towards the hidden compartment that would take her to her favorite spot on the ship. It was the one place no one looked for her, the one place she could truly be alone. 

The wind whipped around her as she sat down. Her legs dangled over the large reactor shaft. It was here she felt peace among the loud noises. She looked below her. It was so far down she could not see where the shaft ended. Rey closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. This was her way of getting ready to face whatever today had to offer. She needed these moments like she needed air to breathe. 

“Help me,” she whispered. Someone. Anyone. 

“Who’s there?” A voice whispered back. 

Gasping, Rey’s eyes flew open. She looked around expecting to see someone there, but she saw no one. She even looked into the reactor shaft, as if anyone would be in there. Had she finally lost her mind? She was hearing voices and seeing shadowy faces in windows. This day was beginning in the strangest of ways. 

“H—hello?” she called out. It was hard to hear her own voice over the wind, but she could hear the new voice plainly. 

“Where are you? I can’t see you,” the voice said in her mind. 

“I can’t see you either,” she responded back. 

There was silence, only the wind of the reactor shaft could be heard. It surprised her how desperate she was to hear the voice. Even if it meant she was going crazy. A feeling of peace and belonging came with the voice somehow. 

“Are you still there?” The voice whispered. 

“Yes,” she said quickly, excited. 

Her heart pounded against her chest. She felt alive for the first time in fourteen years. The voice sounded deep, masculine. It was a man talking, and she clung to it like a lifeline. Whoever this was, if it was anyone at all and not her leap into madness, could they possibly help her get out of here. 

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know. On a ship in the middle of nowhere” she answered. 

A few seconds of silence fell between them, and she feared the voice was gone again. 

“How am I hearing you?” it asked. 

“I was hoping you would have those answers.”

Rey relaxed her body, staring before her. She reached out with her mind, reached out to the voice that was somehow calling to her. The air in front of her sizzled as if an electrical current pulsed around her. A shadow appeared. It had no features, but it was solid. 

“There you are,” the voice called. 

“I can see your shadow,” she whispered, her excitement growing. 

Slowly, she raised her hand to touch the shadow. To her surprise the shadow copied her movements. Whoever it was was reaching for her as well. Would she feel something solid? Or would it be as vapor? Her fingertips were inches from the shadows when the world around her shifted. The movement of the ship threw her backwards away from the shadow. She fell on her back, her head smacking against the hard floor. Rey grabbed her head as sharp pains made her dizzy. 

“Ow,” she said, rubbing her head and sitting back up. 

When she looked back at where the shadow was it was gone. “Hello?” she called, urgently. 

There was no response, just that of the wind. The ship rocked again, causing her to have to hold on to keep from slipping into the reactor shaft. She had lost her grip on the feeling and with it the voice. Rey stayed another half hour searching for the voice, but it remained out of her reach.


	2. The Mission (Ben)

Three months later…

“Red leader, coming in on your six hot and heavy.”

Ben checked behind him to see two TIE Fighters zeroing in on him. He accelerated around a large crater field directly in front of him. The Fighters stayed with him, matching his moves. One of them took a shot at him, hitting the backside of the X-Wing. For a moment, he lost control of the jet, but kept his head and steered his way back on course. 

“R-2, work your magic, buddy!” he yelled. 

The droid let out a few beeps and boops before going straight for the damaged part of the jet. The alarms surrounding Ben in the cockpit grew silent again as R-2 fixed the issue. Ben was thankful to have him. 

“Red Leader, I see you,” Poe’s voice crackled through his ear piece. 

“I got two on my six. They’re damn hard to shake,” Ben responded. 

“I’m coming in above you. I’ll take them out and clear the way for you.”

“Copy, Blue Leader,” Ben said, his hands tightening on the controls. 

True to his word, Poe came out of nowhere just above him and the two TIE Fighters. Ben banked left, surprising both Fighters. Before they could follow, Poe opened fire. He hit straight and true, destroying them both in seconds. 

“Nice shooting!” Ben said, excited. 

“You owe me so much,” Poe responded, laughing. 

Ben smiled as he maneuvered his way towards the crater field. He was almost to it when Poe had helped him out. 

“Call this even for the last three times I saved you, my friend,” Ben chuckled. 

Their mission had been pretty simple at first. They were sent out to do recon close to the planet where the Resistance was hiding. Unusually large activity was picked up by their scanners, and General Leia wanted to know what was causing it. She had sent out her best pilots, her son being one of them. She did not coddle him, did not hold him back, but allowed him to be the Resistance fighter he so desperately wanted to be. He loved her more for it. In times such as this she was his leader and not his mother. 

“Keep your mind on getting back to base, gentlemen. There will be plenty of time to tally up who has done what,” Leia said over the intercom. 

“Permission to fly around this crater field to see where the Tie Fighters came from, General?” Ben asked. 

“Permission denied. Get your men out of there and back to base, Red Leader. We have enough information to know the First Order hasn’t located our base, she answered. 

“Red squad, turn and head back to base,” Ben instructed the four Fighters in his squad. 

Ben flew around a large crater, ready to turn his jet around, but something stopped him. For a moment, he froze, his eyes staring out before him. Time seemed to slow around him, the craters spinning at a snail’s pace. The presence was back in his mind. He hadn’t felt it in three months, not since the night at the Cantina when the girl had just suddenly disappeared. Now, she was back. The crater field before him disappeared. 

The world around him shifted and he found himself in a darkened room. He didn’t know this place, had never been here before. There was someone there with him. He searched the darkness until he found what he was looking for. A shadow cowered in the corner of the room rocking back and forth. He could hear her soft cries from where he was. 

“I’m here,” he whispered, not knowing what else to say. 

The shadow jumped at the sound of his voice. It sat up, taking the shape of the girl he remembered that night. He begged to see her face, to see something human about her. She reached towards him. In the small light of her window a hand began to take shape. 

“I’m being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain” she said, her voice hoarse. 

Ben knew she was crying, which awakened some protective part of him. He could feel her pain as if it were his own. It choked the very breath from him. 

“Tell me where you are. I’ll come for you,” he said, believing every word he said. He would go to her and get her out of whatever hell forced her to feel this way. Her pain felt so real to him. Her fear pulsed through his veins, as if he, too, feared what she feared. 

“Can’t hold on,” she said, her teeth grinding together. 

The connection broke as easily as it grew between them. The world around him sped up. Someone was screaming in his ear, and as the view outside his jet focused again Ben let out a curse as he saw the large crater coming straight for him. He maneuvered to his right just before it could make impact. 

“Red Leader, what’s going on? Are you having mechanical issues? You’re flying straight into the crater field. Get out of there now!” Poe yelled. 

Poe was right. He had floated too close to the crater field and they were coming too fast and furious towards him. He turned his jet around and flew as fast as he could. His hands shook as he steadied the jet to safety. Sweat poured from his face. Ben had broken the first rule of flying. He allowed himself to be distracted. It had almost cost him dearly, but it had not been his doing. He had no control over when the presence came and went. And something had changed. This was the first time he was able to see another place and time, a place he wasn’t there physically. 

He joined his squad and the Blue squad. Poe flew up beside him, but he refused to look at his best friend. He didn’t want to see his confused eyes. Ben was a smarter pilot than he was showing. He couldn’t allow himself to lose focus like that again when flying. If he lost the faith of his men he lost everything. But, it had been three months since he felt her presence in his head. He still shook from her fear, his head pounding from the pain. Whatever was happening to her it was happening to him. 

He landed his jet back at base and climbed out. Several people tried talking to him, but he passed them all without a second glance. He passed Poe’s concerned face as if the man wasn’t even there. He needed a moment to clear his mind. 

Ben rushed towards his quarters and went straight for the bathroom. The bile was already in his throat and he barely made it in time for his breakfast to come up. He purged himself into the small toilet as fear and pain slowly released him. He took slow, deep breaths to calm himself before standing to his feet. He splashed cold water on his sweat-streaked face several times before looking at his reflection. His eyes were unnaturally wide, his face a pale white. A knock at his door made him jump, and he stared at the object as if he didn’t recognize what it was. 

“Ben?” his mother’s soft voice floated towards him. 

“J—just a minute,” he stuttered. 

After several minutes his heart rate calmed enough for him to open the door and face Leia’s concerned face. She was his mother again. 

“What happened up there?” she asked, softly. 

“Nothing,” he said. “I thought I saw something beyond the crater field, but I couldn’t reach it.”

“You went straight for the crater field, Ben. You’re a smarter pilot than that. And you disobey a direct order.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I give you my word,” he said, feeling a bit better. 

“You look as though you’ve seen a ghost,” Leia said, her eyes roaming his face in the only way a mother would. Ben forced a smile to appease her, apologizing again for his mistake. 

“I’m fine, really. I got distracted for a moment, but I made it out just fine.”

Ben hugged his mom, soaking in her love and strength to calm his mind. It worked. When she released him and left he felt almost back to his normal self. He sat down on his bed and thought of the girl. For the first time he had seen something solid from her. It had only been her hand, but it had been enough to drive him to realize she was real. She wasn’t just some figment of his imagination like he had tricked himself into believing. She was out there somewhere and she was in trouble. 

There came a knock on his door, bringing him out of his thoughts. Ben opened it expecting to see Poe or Finn, but was surprised to see his father standing before him. 

“Take a walk with me, son,” he said. 

Ben followed his father out into the hot afternoon. The sun beat down upon them, warming his cold skin. Ben raised his face towards the sun and allowed its rays to kiss his skin. He loved it here at D’Qar. Their base was surrounded by a lush green forest of the planet. 

Han stopped at a large rock formation protruding from the ground and took a seat. Ben followed his father. The two men sat in comfortable silence for a moment. 

“Your mother told me what happened,” Han said, after the silence grew too long. 

Ben sighed, of course she did. “It was nothing,” he said, throwing small pebbles out before him. 

“She said that too, but I know better,” he said, turning his knowing eyes upon his son.

“What do you want me to say, dad? I got distracted and floated into the crater field. It was a rookie mistake that won’t happen again.”

“Except you’re not a rookie, son. You’re a trained pilot and strong in the Force. You’ve never made a mistake like that before. What really happened?” 

Ben had a choice here. He could confide in his father, or he could act as though nothing was wrong. He knew Han wouldn’t push him either way. He would accept whatever explanation Ben gave him. 

“There’s something out there calling to me, dad. I don’t know what it is or where it is, but it’s getting stronger. It’s growing. There’s someone… someone needs me, and I don’t know how to get to her.”

“You’ve told your mother and me about this before.”

“Yes,” Ben said, meeting his father’s eyes for the first time. “There’s a presence in my mind. Not all the time, but it will appear out of nowhere. That’s what happened. One minute I was flying and the next I was in a dark room I didn’t recognize. Whoever is reaching out to me is just a shadow, but I saw her hand today… a solid piece of her.”

Han looked at his son in concern. “There’s a presence in your mind, calling to you? Son, that isn’t normal,” he said, cautious. 

Ben looked away from his father’s gaze. It was so hard to explain what was happening to someone on the outside. He heard himself speak the words and thought they sounded insane. 

“I know,” he said, softly. 

“Your mother has spoken of Force Bonds between Force users, but not to the extent you can see where the other person is. Only that you can sense them.”

“This is something more, dad.”

“Have you spoken to Luke about this?”

“No!” Be said, rushed. 

Han threw up his hands in mock surrender at his son’s outburst. Luke was the last person Ben wanted to talk to about what was happening. 

“All I’m saying is he may have some answers.”

“Yeah, his answer would be that I’m turning into my grandfather. I’ve heard him say it before, when him and mom didn’t think I was around,” Ben said, a scowl upon his face. 

“Come on, Ben,” Han signed. “Your uncle cares about you. He knows what it’s like to have that Skywalker blood flowing through your veins. He doesn’t think you’re turning into Vader. It’s just that he doesn’t want you to go down the same path. He loves you.”

“I know,” Ben said, low. “But, sometimes he looks at me as though he knows I’ll choose the Dark Side one day or something. He knows how strong I am in the Force, and he held me back because of it.”

“Luke knows what he’s doing, son. He also knows it’s a choice, a choice you’ll make for good not evil. Don’t hold it against him because he worries. I wish I could help you, Ben. I’m not good with this whole Force thing,” he chuckled. Ben’s lips twitched up in a small smile. “Talk to him. He may have the answers.”

Ben was about to speak when alarms went off around the base. Both he and Han jumped up and ran towards the information room. Others joined them. Ben left his father to join Poe and Finn. 

“You okay?” Poe asked. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said, reassuring his friend. 

Leia entered, followed by Admiral Gial Ackbar and Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo. They all wore the same facial expression… grave. Something had happened while Ben and Han were talking. Something major. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Finn whispered. Ben and Poe agreed. 

The three leaders of the Resistance allowed the remaining members to file inside the information room. A low whisper floated through the growing group. Ben felt apprehension eating away at him. Whatever was happening it wasn’t good. General Leia raised her hand to bring the meeting to order. 

“Some grave information has fallen into our hands in the past hour. Our informant inside The First Order was found dead on the planet Crait. We had been tracking him for some time when his beacon went offline. We aren’t sure of what he died from, but we do know that he was murdered. Before he died he put a message inside his droid to send back to us. We found the droid this morning in the wreckage of his Fighter. Admiral Ackbar…”

From here, the Admiral took over. He slipped a disc inside the large mapped table in front of them. The map of D’Qar disappeared and in its place was the hologram of a man. He slowly turned in a circle as he spoke to each and every member of the Resistance. 

“I bring news to the Resistance, news I prayed I wouldn’t have to make. Emperor Palpatine is alive. I have seen him with my own eyes.”

There was audible gasps spreading throughout the room. Everyone had always suspected it could be true, but to have their suspicions confirmed was like a punch in the gut. 

“He’s bringing the First Order together as one united front. Their power is growing even as he is a shell of his former self. To end the First Order you must destroy him once and for all. It isn’t as easy as just killing him. There is someone, a girl, that he keeps close. She gives him power somehow, and with that power he grows stronger. Without the girl, he would waste away. Kill the girl. Kill Palpatine. She is the key to end this war for good.”

The hologram disappeared leaving the group in silence. Palpatine was back, as crazy as it was. Ben knew the story of his grandfather, and that he had sacrificed himself to save Luke. Palpatine hadn’t been heard from since, everyone thinking he was dead, but he had only been waiting to come back. And now, he had this girl who made him stronger. He shook his head. The story was unreal. 

“It can’t be! I saw him die!” Luke said, angrily. 

Ben had never seen his uncle as shaken as he was now. Everyone in the room was equally shaken… including Ben. 

“It’s true, Luke,” Leia said, softly. 

Admiral Akbar replaced the small disk with another and all eyes landed upon a new hologram, one that shot ice through everyone’s veins. Palpatine walked across the circular surface before them. Beside him was the girl mentioned earlier. Palpatine was hidden by his black cloak, but the girl’s face was visible. 

An image flashed in Ben’s mind like a whisper of the wind. He crept up behind the girl, his lightsaber above his head and ready to strike. He was there to kill her, and in doing so he would save the Resistance. She slowly turned to face him, her eyes meeting his…

“Ben?” 

Ben shook his head to clear it from the vision. Poe, Finn and Rose watched him in confusion. His eyes cleared and resolve started to set in. He felt it with every fiber of his being. It was his destiny to end the girl’s life. The vision was real, as real as any memory he had. It grew within him and clung to his very soul. 

He jumped from his seat, startling his friends, as he flew past them. Leia and the others were just leaving when he spotted them. Ben felt he was running towards his destiny, and all he needed was the okay from his General… his mother. 

He stumbled into the room in his haste to get to his mother. Leia, Admiral Ackbar, Vice Admiral Holdo, Han and Luke watched him as he righted himself in embarrassment. 

“Come in, Ben. Close the door behind you,” Leia said. 

Ben did as she asked, and when he turned around to tell them what he had seen his words died in his throat. Leia unrolled a piece of parchment. Upon it were plans to a ship, a large ship. Ben stepped closer, his eyes scanning the blueprints just in case she snatched them away. 

“You’ve seen something. I saw it too.” It wasn’t Leia who cut the silence in the room, but it was Luke. His uncle stared at him with a look of disbelief. 

“So did I,” Leia said, looking down at the blueprints.

“What did you see?” Ben asked, his voice barely audible. 

“You had a chance to kill the girl.”

It was all the proof Ben needed. This was his mission, his fight. Both he, Luke and Leia had seen the same vision. If that wasn’t destiny he didn’t know what was. He looked at his father. Han looked scared for his son, but Ben knew he wouldn’t speak up and stop it. He nodded his head at him and turned to his mother. 

Ben stepped forward. “Permission to take this mission myself, General.”

Leia looked up from the blueprints at her son. For a moment, he saw only his mother. Tears clouded her vision as they stared at each other. Her duties as the General of the Resistance wavered long enough for Ben to see a mother’s pain.

“Let him go,” Luke said. 

“Permission granted,” she whispered. 

They spent several hours in planning of how Ben would get aboard Palpatine’s ship. If Palpatine was as weakened as the spy had claimed then maybe he wouldn’t sense a new Force user among him. Ben’s mission was to get on board, undetected, to find and kill the girl. The hard part would be getting away. 

“The chance of escape is… slim at best,” Vice Admiral Holdo said. 

“The mission isn’t to escape. It is to kill the girl so that we can kill Palpatine. Whatever happens afterwards doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” Han said, finally speaking up. He walked towards Ben, squeezing his shoulder. “It matters to me. The only way you’re doing this mission is if you come home after it’s over.”

Ben didn’t answer him. What could he say? He wasn’t going to lie to him. There was a reason fate chose him for this, a reason he couldn’t explain. Even facing the very real possibility that he would die didn’t deter him from knowing this is what he was supposed to do. 

“We have a way to get you on board without being detected, but after that it will be up to you, Ben. Look at me, my son.” Ben turned away from his father to his mother. “You’ve been so distracted lately. Are you sure this is what you want to do?” she asked, a mother’s last ditch effort to protect her son. She knew as much as he did that he was supposed to take this mission. 

“I know within my very soul this is what I’m supposed to do. I’m not trying to be a hero. I don’t want to die,” he said, turning to his father. “The Force gave us that vision for a reason. It wants me to do this. It pulls me to do this. This could be the turning point in this war we’ve all been waiting for.”

“In three days time you’ll leave in search of this girl. Until that time, you will be briefed on every part of the ship she’s on. You will know it like the back of your hand. Every exit, every way of escape. Every room. You will learn about Palpatine from Luke and I. When you leave this planet you will be well prepared. May the Force be with you in this mission.”

General Leia had the final say. She was very likely sending her son to his death, but the vision they shared could not be denied. They would save their tears for the morning he left, but for now they would get some rest and they would train, he and Luke. Ben was about to face the toughest fight of his life… of his very soul.


	3. He Came To Kill Me (Rey)

Rey awoke from a deep sleep, her eyes fluttering open in the darkness of her room. She had seen the shadow again after three months of silence. He had appeared one night after Palpatine had taken power from her. Rey had stopped resisting Her grandfather months ago, realizing it was in vain. There was a connection between them, a blood connection, and he could take what he wanted from her. Their connection allowed it. She started to hope one of these days he would take too much and just end her, but he never did. He knew how much to take to leave her weakened and in pain. Somehow, the power within her kept him alive, although it didn’t quite restore him to his former self. It kept his body functioning. He didn’t care about her, that she knew, but only wanted her with him for what she brought to him.

Rey had tried to escape once, and only made it so far as the pod room when Hux and his Knights arrived. They grabbed her and escorted her back to her room. When Palpatine found out he was furious and she paid dearly. He had almost killed her, but held back just at the last minute. It was then she knew she couldn’t stop it. She knew she was trapped. But then came this new presence in her mind. It was different than anything she had ever felt, and was strong enough to bring her back from the darkness. Where Palpatine was her darkness, this new presence was her light. 

Rey rolled over on her side, her eyes slowly closing. “Be with me,” she whispered, wanting to feel the presence again. Wanting to see the shadow. She forced her body to relax, forced her mind to reach out to him wherever he was. 

A blanket of warmth touched her cold skin as light burst through her closed eyelids. Rey opened her eyes and gasped. She was no longer in her room, but somewhere she didn’t recognize. She was outside, surrounded by a forest of pure green. Above her, a large sun shone down upon her. She tipped her head back and soaked in the warmth it brought. She had never felt anything so wonderful. She was on land and not in her darkened room. 

“Hello,” a voice whispered. 

Rey gasped and turned to look behind her. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. For the first time Rey was able to see the shadow figure take the shape of a man. He stood before her, shirtless, and dripping of sweat. He was much taller than she had thought, with broad shoulders and a lean, muscular build. His hair was a deep black, which was plastered to a chiseled face. Dark eyes stared at her, a look of surprise within them. He was devastatingly handsome and Rey couldn’t deny she felt a strong attraction to him. 

“I can see you. All of you,” she said in awe. 

“I still see you in shadows,” he said, his eyes scanning all around her. “Where are you?”

“I’m lying in my bed, or I think I am,” she responded, taking her eyes off him long enough to look around her surroundings again. Rey knew she was in her bed, but this felt so real. When she looked back at him he had taken several steps towards her. He towered over her, causing her to have to look up into the sun. 

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Rey,” she answered without hesitation. “And yours?”

“Ben,” he answered just as fast. 

“Ben,” she repeated, softly. She liked the way his name rolled off her tongue, liked that she had a name to go along with the presence in her mind. 

For what seemed like forever they both just stared at one another. He was real and not just some figment of her imagination. She could feel his power rolling off his body and seeping into her pores. Rey wanted to fold her small body within those powerful arms and hide from her pain and hatred. 

“The Force is connecting us, but why?” he asked, taking another step towards her. 

“The Force? You’re a Force user?” she asked, surprised. 

“I am. And so are you… aren’t you?” 

Rey bit her lip. How much of her life should she tell him? Although she felt a powerful connection with Ben she wasn’t sure she could trust him with the truth. And if she told him she was the granddaughter of Darth Sidious Palpatine would he shut her out? Rey didn’t want that. She didn’t want him to be afraid of her. 

“There is a power in me, yes, but I don’t know what it is. It’s always been there, growing stronger, but I’ve always held it in check. It scares me,” she said, softly. That power was what Palpatine was after. It’s what kept her in constant danger. 

“There’s something more between us than a Force Bond, but I don’t know what it is. I shouldn’t be able to reach out and touch your hand, but I know if I try I could.”

Ben slowly raised his large hand in the air. His palm was facing her as the look in his eyes became more concentrated. Suddenly, the world around her melted back into her darkened room. The sun was gone, replaced by coldness, but Ben remained. She could still see his warm planet, but now it melded into hers, as if she were looking out a window. Slowly, his hand came forward until it pierced the barrier between their worlds. Ben was half in his world and half in hers. His hand was inches from her. She only needed to reach out and touch him. 

“Trust me,” he whispered. 

Rey didn’t realize she was shaking until her hand came into view. Her tiny fingers moved slowly towards his. She held her breath as she laid her skin against his… palm to palm. Rey sucked in a breath, her eyes growing wide in shock. She felt solid matter, not mist and smoke, but a solid person behind the hand. 

“How,” she breathed, pressing her palm deeper into his. 

Before he could answer a barrage of images assaulted her. They moved too quickly for her to capture one, but she could hear laughter. She could feel love and acceptance, excitement and joy. She could see hundreds of faces zooming by her in seconds, all of them smiling. 

The images disappeared the moment Ben snatched his hand away. Ben took a step back from her, his face pale and fearful. Rey realized what she had experienced was every emotion Ben had experienced. If she was able to take that from him he was able to do the same from her. 

“What was that? You—you were screaming. You were in pain,” he asked, tears filling his eyes. 

Rey lifted her hand and cut the connection from him immediately. She sucked in several deep breaths as the realization that he saw her horrible life hit her in the chest. The darkness descended upon her again without the brightness of Ben’s world to give her light. She didn’t want him to know about all the things he heard. Isolation consumed her. 

“Rey—Rey—Rey.” His voice echoed in her mind. He was trying to reach her again. She felt the pull towards him, felt herself give in, but she couldn’t face him, not after what she had unknowingly showed him. She pushed herself from her bed and ran from the room, as if she could outrun him. 

“Rey!” He screamed. She slid to a stop in the middle of the hallway, but refused to turn. She knew he was behind her. 

“Get out of my head,” she whispered, her bottom lip shaking. 

“Not until you tell me where you are.”

Rey jumped into a dark room. Something within her screamed not to allow him to see her. She didn’t question it. He walked around her until he was in front of her. She refused to look into his eyes, refused to meet his stare. 

“I have powerful friends, Rey. I can send them to get you and take you away from what’s happening to you. I—I saw you in pain, saw you screaming for mercy. Tell me where you are and they will come for you, I swear it.”

“You wouldn’t come for me yourself?” she asked. Rey felt like he slapped her in the face. Not that she wanted him in danger, but he didn’t think she was worth saving himself? 

“I would, but…” His words trailed off. That was when Rey finally looked up at him. There was conflict within him, she could feel it. She saw it oozing from his eyes. “I will come and get you, but there is something I need to do first. Just—just hold on a little longer. If you promise me you can do that I will give you my word I’ll come find you and protect you from whatever is happening.” The more he talked, the more his strength behind those words grew. He believed every word he said, as if she had given him a kind of hope. 

“I promise,” she replied, her own hope building. 

Ben’s head jerked to the side and he slowly disappeared. Rey waited for him to return, but there was nothing but darkness. Something had distracted him. Ben was gone. 

For the rest of the day, Rey roamed the ship. She counted the number of TIE Fighters and where they were located. She then went and checked all of the exits of the ship, burning them into her memory. The pod room was quiet and empty as she entered. There were twenty-three pods in all. 

She walked into one of them, turning slowly to memorize everything about them. There were no buttons or controls inside the pod. She looked confused for a moment before she noticed a central station in the middle of the room. It was here that the pods were controlled. There was a place to type in a destination and a release button to clear the pod from the ship. Rey realized this was a way of keeping people from just leaving on their own. 

“You aren’t supposed to be here.”

Rey jumped at the sound of General Hux’s voice. He looked at her in suspicion, as if she were doing something she shouldn’t. Rey stepped away from the control area and walked towards the exit. Hux moved to block her and she took a step back. What was he planning to do? 

“Follow me. You and I need to have a little chat,” he said. Behind him, out in the hallway, his Knights stood. There were seven in all, covered head to toe in black armor. Who they were or where they came from no one knew. They guarded the General at all times. He was never seen without them. Some on board the ship had aptly named them the Knights of Hux. She had seen them fight more than once. They were lethal. 

Rey followed him reluctantly as his Knights surrounded her. She snuck a peek at the one on her right, but his face was covered by a mask. He stared ahead, never acknowledging her presence. They led her towards Hux’s private quarters and into his small sitting area. There were only two chairs and a table between them in the room. Hux took one of the chairs and gestured for her to take the other in front of him. 

Rey moved slowly towards the chair and sat down uneasily. Hux watched her every move, a small smile upon his face. If she didn’t know the true man that he was she could have believed his smile was friendly. 

“Can I get you something to drink? To eat?” he asked, his voice too sugary sweet. 

Rey shook her head no. She didn’t want anything from this man. She looked towards the exit and felt a pulse of fear in her veins when she noticed the way was blocked by two Knights. She would never get passed them. 

“You and I are very similar, Rey. You may not believe it. Both of us feel the same. Both of us want the same…”

Rey turned to meet his cold, blue eyes and had to swallow a laugh. There was nothing similar about the two of them. 

“I have been denied my wants by the Emperor. I have been denied my wants by you. And that does something to a man, Rey. That hurts his pride, and if it happens far too much as it has in this case it starts to make him very angry. Do you like it when I’m angry?” he asked. 

“No,” she answered, quietly. When Hux was angry she suffered. He had hit her, kicked her, even spat on her when he was angry. 

“Neither do I. I do not like to show you that side of me. I know you are aware of my affection for you, Rey. It is no secret. It is not right to hurt the one you care about, but I just get so angry,” he said, chuckling. His chuckle caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. 

Hux reached out his hand and sat it upon the table in front of them. Rey looked down at it, watched his fingers beckoned her to follow his lead. It reminded her of her moment with Ben when they touched hands. This would be completely different though. She had no desire to touch him. When she did not respond to his summons one of his Knights stepped behind Rey’s chair. 

“You either do it, or they will do it for you,” Hux said, his teeth bared in anger. 

Rey slowly lifted her hand from her lap and placed it over Hux’s. The moment their skin touched she had to steady herself from showing her disgust. His skin was clammy and cold, a stark contrast to Ben’s. He roughly clamped down on her hand as Rey bit the inside of her cheek. 

“I will not be denied any longer. I have claimed you as my own and I will have you. Even if I have to kill the Emperor myself,” he whispered.

Rey’s eyes darted towards him, growing wide at his words. “What you talk of is treason!” She seethed. 

Hux laughed, letting go of her hand and sitting back in his chair, as if he had no care in the world. “And who will tell him? You? No, I don’t think you will. Would you like to know why?”

Rey remained silent. 

“Because you want him dead. I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking. But, I’m always looking, Rey. I am always watching. I see you when others do not, and I see the fear and hatred you have for him. You will not tell him, because deep down you hope that I do kill him.”

“You can not kill him. He will regenerate again using my powers. Using our connection.”

“By that time I will be long gone with his army and his granddaughter.”

Rey was silent for a moment. She knew Hux didn’t like Palpatine, but she never thought he would make plans to kill him and take his empire. It was an insane plan, one that would blow up in his face. He was right, she wanted her grandfather to die. 

“You want me to trade one prison for another,” she said. 

The smile upon his face slowly fell. His eyes darkened as he bared his teeth again. “What choice would you have? You have nowhere to go. You want to be free of your grandfather. You can’t go to the Resistance. You hate them just as much. So, who do you have left. Me! I will take care of you, Rey. If you would only give in to me.”

There was one other choice she had, though Hux wasn’t aware. Ben… she said in her mind. Her mind opened at once. She couldn’t see him, but she could feel him close. 

“No,” she said. 

In anger, Hux grabbed the table and threw it away from them. Hux grabbed her shirt and threw her up against the wall of his room, his body holding her still. Puffs of his stale breath assaulted her senses causing her to panic.

“No?” he said, low and deadly. 

Hux leaned into her, his eyes closing in pleasure as he took a deep breath. When he looked back at her she saw his crazed eyes. He meant to do her great harm. 

“Fight him,” Ben’s voice whispered.

Rey felt something surge through her, a power that had always been there but lay dormant. It grew and grew until she felt as if she would explode. 

One minute Hux was holding her to the wall, and the next he was laying on his back on the other side of the room. Rey, wide eyed, stared at her hand reached out before her. The Knights of Hux fell into a stance of attack, but he stopped them. “No!” he yelled, his eyes wide in shock. 

“W—What…” she said, her words leaving her. What had she done? How had she done it? She was able to throw Hux across the room with only a thought in her mind. She met his stunned eyes. 

“Get out of the room,” Ben’s voice said over the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. 

Rey walked slowly towards the door. Neither Hux nor his Knights commanded for her to stop. Hux could only stare at her, amazed and somewhat nervous.

Rey didn’t hesitate. She ran from the room as fast as her shaking legs would take her. The entire time her mind was reeling about what she had just done. She ran until she found herself in the deepest part of the ship. She turned in every direction, her heart hammering loudly. She raised her hands and stared at them as if she didn’t recognize her own skin. They shook violently. 

“The force is strong with you,” Ben whispered. 

Rey jumped at the intrusion in her mind. The force? 

“No it’s not,” she said, frantic. 

She raised her hands again. She had pushed Hux away from her using something other than physical force. But the force? If it were true she was in more danger than she thought. If her grandfather knew her powers had grown this much… Rey gasped. Would Hux tell Palpatine? She didn’t think he would. He would have nothing to gain from it. 

“It’s raw, and you untrained, but I can feel it flowing inside of you,” he said. 

“It’s stronger when we are connected,” Rey added. 

She walked towards the reactor shaft, allowing the loud noises of the wind to calm her raging heart. For the first time she had protected herself from Hux. Elation erupted inside her. Ben felt it too. She looked around her wondering why she couldn’t see him but only hear him. 

“He’s hurt you before…”

It wasn’t a question but a statement. He was connecting the dots, but he didn’t have the whole story. Hux was only part of the whole picture. 

“Yes,” she said, simply. 

There was silence. Rey waited for Ben to say something, but the minutes dragged on. “Ben,” she called, but his presence was gone. Rey slowly dropped to her knees, the elation from earlier slowly fading to a dull ache. 

Three days passed and the silence drew on. Ben was nowhere to be found. Rey avoided Hux at all cost, but her hunger was winning. She hadn’t eaten in days, so she snuck from her room towards the kitchens. She stole some bread and cheese, the easiest thing in her reach, and slipped back to her room. 

She was just about to take a bite when her grandfather called out to her through their bond. She dropped the bread on the floor as pain ripped through her mind. He wanted her to come to his throne room. She knew why. If she didn’t do as he asked he would come to her. That would make this worse. For a moment, she contemplated using her new found powers against him, but she didn’t know how they worked. And she didn’t want him to know what she could do now. 

Like a pig being lead to a slaughter she left her room and did as he bid of her. He was hooked to his power chamber, the only thing keeping him alive besides her. The First Order hadn’t seen their leader in this state. If they did, he would lose his hold over them. Why didn’t Hux reveal this to the Order? Because he feared one day Palpatine would find a way to come back as himself. It was in that moment Rey knew Hux wouldn’t do any of the things he spoke to her about. He was too scared. 

“Your hand,” he said, his voice frail. Rey didn’t move. She knew Palpatine could take her power without her hand. She wouldn’t willingly give it to him. His milky-white eyes darkened in anger. “So be it,” he hissed. 

Pain, as hot as fire and as thick as smoke, shot through her entire body. She fell to her knees, a silent scream upon her lips. Her chest tightened, making it difficult to breathe. Darkness. So much darkness around her. She heard the voices of thousands of people as they cried out in fear and pain, and were silenced in a moment. She saw countless eyes staring back at her that would blink no more. Palpatine’s past sins. Her sins. Hatred and fury swam in her veins, threatening to consume her soul. She felt an overwhelming power course through her. She wanted to destroy, to kill anything in her path. Rey’s very mind began to shake and shatter. 

“Power! So. Much. Power!” Palpatine yelled, as he took from Rey. 

A new image appeared before her eyes, one that stopped her from slipping into the darkness. It was Ben. He was on his knees, his back arched, as his face formed lines of pain. His arms were outstretched as he finally released his scream. Rey was beside him, her body arched back like his. Her screams rose with his, mixing into the room. Before them stood Palpatine. Gone was his power chamber. He stood on his own. His eyes were clear, shining in the darkness. His hands stretched towards them as he took their power. Ben fell first, his body growing still. 

Rey opened her eyes and screamed, the connection with Palpatine ending. He paid her no attention as he allowed her power to run through him. His eyes were closed in satisfaction. She took this moment to crawl towards the door, to escape him. 

She climbed to her feet in the hallway and ran, falling several times as she went. The pain still held her in its grasps as she fought to reach her room. She fell to her floor, grabbing her head and rocking back and forth. What had she seen before? Palpatine had hurt Ben. She stopped rocking, her eyes flying open. She was crazed, hatred and rage flowed through her as it always did after Palpatine took her power. But there was a new emotion. Fear rocked the very foundation she stood upon. Rey had seen a vision. Ben would come to her, would try and save her, but he would die for it. That is what she saw. She knew it as much as she knew her own name. Ben would die if he came for her. Rey wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Those were her thoughts as she left her room and ran towards the reactor shaft. The vision consumed her further as she sat down, dangling her legs off the side. She stared into the deep void of darkness below her and realized how easily she could let go. It would be easy to just scoot up and drift down below. The fall would take time, but she would be at peace once she met her end. If she ended it now, Ben would be safe. He wouldn’t come for her. Palpatine couldn’t hurt her anymore. Neither could Hux. 

“I’ll end it all,” she whispered. “Once and for all. I can be with my parents.” She slowly stood to her feet, her tearful eyes opening and looking below her. “Ben, I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promise,” she whispered to herself. 

Her arms slowly raised, as if she could fly. Leaning forward, her mind made up to jump, she suddenly felt the connection open up in her mind. A strong force pushed her back. She hit the back of the wall hard and her eyes flew open in surprise. She expected to see Ben standing before her, but he wasn’t. He was there, though, she was sure of it. The connection felt stronger than it ever had before. 

She looked all around her, reaching for him in a panic. His presence covered her like a blanket, calming her in an instant, but she still could not see him. She slowly looked up, realizing the connection was stronger above her. 

Rey ran towards the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time. She climbed and climbed until her legs screamed in pain. She didn’t stop. The closer she got to the main part of the ship the stronger his presence was. Into the hallway she ran, not stopping when a Stormtrooper yelled for her to halt. 

By the time she made it to the loading dock she could barely breathe. Her lungs burned with the effort, but she ignored it all. She ignored the pounding in her head, and the shaking of her legs. Ben was here, in this room. She turned in circles, searching behind the TIE Fighters. 

Rey walked towards a large window that allowed her to look out upon the entire fleet. She looked past the fleet into open space. Was he out there? Was he close? She felt a moment of fear thinking he was on his way here. 

“Stay away,” she whispered, her fear growing. 

As she whispered her words, she noticed a shadow moving behind her. She could see the reflection from the window. They stood behind her, something blue in their hands. She could hear the hum of a lightsaber. 

Slowly, Rey turned to meet the person here to do her harm. What she did not expect was to know the eyes looking at her. Eyes she had dreamed of. It was Ben. He froze the moment she turned towards him, their eyes meeting. His lightsaber was drawn above his head, and he was ready to strike her dead. This wasn’t their connection. This was real. He was real. 

Rey took a step back, running into the window. “Ben?” she whispered, confused. 

His eyes grew wide, his mouth coming open but no words formed. The lightsaber above his head went silent as the blade disappeared. He dropped it to the floor, as if it were too heavy to carry. 

“You,” he said, his voice shaking. “You’re the girl,” he choked. 

“Freeze!”

The landing dock exploded in a fury of activity as Stormtroopers ran towards them, their blasters drawn and pointed at Ben. Rey paid them no mind as she felt her connection with Ben grow. She could hear his thoughts now, could see what he had planned. 

“You came to kill me?” she said, softly. Tears filled her eyes. Something caught her attention on his shirt. It took a moment to realize she knew the emblem and where she knew it, but once she did Rey felt a surge of hatred flow through her. Ben wore the emblem of the Resistance. “You’re from the Resistance?” she seethed. The very people who murdered her parents and condemned her to this life.

Rey envisioned a wall in her mind, a wall that would put distance between her and Ben. She pushed it towards him with all the strength she had. Ben flinched, their connection lost. He had come here to kill her not save her. He was from the Resistance. That final piece of hope she felt because of him slowly died with the truth. There was no way out of her hell. 

“T—take him away,” she commanded, her tears slipping past her eyelashes. Long after they left with their prisoner, Rey stood in front of the window. The light within her slowly faded out as the hours ticked by.


	4. Silent Voices (Rey)

Rey hurried towards the cells, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. Ben tried to kill her… the same Ben who had seemed so caring before. He was part of the Resistance, the group that murdered her parents in cold blood. The same Ben who had promised to rescue her. What was real? 

She stopped just short of revealing her presence when she heard grunts of pain. She slowly turned and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground as she heard them throw a few punches. They must of hit their target, for Ben grunted louder. 

Rey dropped her head into her hands, confusion smothering her. Had she missed something in their connection? Had she overlooked something he said that would make this all make sense? 

“Who sent you?” one of the Stormtroopers asked. 

When there was no reply she heard Ben grunt again. Rey looked up as footsteps approached her. Hux and his Knights passed her by without a second glance. They walked around the corner and out of her sight. 

“Leave us,” he commanded. 

Several seconds later, the Stormtroopers passed her. Rey got gingerly to her feet and crept closer. She heard the whoosh of the door as it closed, but their voices could still be heard. 

“Who are you?” Hux asked. 

Silence. 

“I will not play a game where I ask you a question more than once. You already have blood on your shirt. If you like, I can add to it.”

“I’m from the Resistance,” Ben replied. Rey flinched. 

“Why did the Rebel scum send you?” There was more silence. Ben cut the silence with a yell of pain. Rey jumped, as if she felt the force of the Knight’s fist. “Why are you here,” Hux said, angry. 

More grunts and yells of pain assaulted Rey. She leaned her head against the wall, her eyes closing as puffs of air left her body. They were beating him senseless. Her fingernails dug into plaster. 

“You tried to kill the girl… why?” Hux asked. 

“She was my mission,” Ben wheezed. 

“What was the mission!” Hux screamed. 

Ben laughed, which only caused him to be beaten more. Rey grabbed her stomach as pain ripped through her body. What was happening? She felt every blow, every force upon Ben’s body. 

“S—stop it,” she whispered, falling to her knees. 

“Enough,” Hux said, as if he heard her. Rey scrambled out of their way as the door opened and Hux and his men walked out. 

He looked down at her, slowing. Their eyes met for only a moment before he walked passed her and out of sight. The door to the cell where Ben was being kept was still open. She could see him against the wall, his arms and legs chained. His head was bowed, his body still. She waited to see him move, but the door closed before she could. 

Rey got to her feet and walked towards the door. She had no idea how to open it, for there were no buttons nearby. She wanted that door opened, and the thought grew stronger within her mind. Suddenly, the door did as she wanted it to and whooshed open. For a moment, she stood, shocked, before entering the room. She walked towards the shadows and sat down against the wall. Now, she would wait. 

She had lost track of how long she sat there and watched him. He was just as she remembered from their connection. She remembered seeing him under the bright sun, how alive he looked. Now, he looked almost dead. A feeling of dread filled her at the thought. She was about to leave when finally Ben started to come to. His head slowly rose to reveal a bloody face. His left eye was swollen shut and had already turned black and blue. His lips were cracked and bleeding. Rey flinched at what she saw. He was looking right at her. A feeling of guilt washed over her, but she stuffed it down. 

“I know you’re there,” he said, softly. 

She didn’t speak, didn’t know where to start. She wanted answers, but the trust she had in him before was gone. Would he even tell her the truth. 

“Rey,” he whispered. 

The walls in her mind started to shake. The effort it took to keep them in place caused a blinding headache to form. Ben tried to get inside her mind, but she didn’t want him there. A soft whimper of pain escaped her mouth before she could stop it, and the pressure disappeared. 

“You won’t be able to keep me out long, Rey. Whatever is connecting us is stronger than either of us can control.”

Rey drew her body into a fetal position against the wall, resting her cheek upon its cool surface. Ben stopped trying to get in her head, but the pain remained. He was right. Whatever connected them would break through her mental blocks soon. She wouldn’t be able to stop it. With him this close, she felt the full brunt of that connection. 

“Y—you came here to kill me? Yes or no,” she asked, her head swimming. 

“Yes… I mean no…” he sighed.

Rey felt sadness and anger. He was supposed to save her. He was supposed to be her ray of hope. He had promised. 

“Why?” she asked. 

Ben was silent. She could see the conflict in his eyes, could see him struggling with giving her information. He trusted her as little as she trusted him. As the minutes went by she realized he wasn’t going to answer. 

“You’re from the Resistance?”

“Yes,” he said, low. 

Anger surged through her chest. She bit her cheek to keep from screaming at him. He was a Rebel scum, a supporter of the people who had ruined her life. 

“Murderer,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. 

“Says the girl who is supporting and helping make Palpatine stronger,” he whispered back. 

She saw his own fight of emotions. His jaw clenched and unclenched as his eyes grew dark. He looked away in disgust. 

“Is that what I’m doing?” she asked, her tears growing. 

“You asked did I come to kill you. The answer is yes, I did. I came to kill the girl who will help Palpatine destroy the ones I love. You support a man who will destroy everything I hold dear. Did I know it was you, no I did not. I meant every word I said to you, every promise I made, but now…” he stopped, his lips quivering. 

She flinched at his words. They ran down her body causing her flesh to burn. Ben thought she was helping Palpatine willingly. If he only knew the real truth. 

“But now, what? I’m no longer worth saving? You think you know what is happening here. You think you know me, because we’ve had this connection?” Rey said, anger rising. 

“I know everything I need to know about you,” he said, angered too.

“You do?” she asked.

His eyes darkened more, his face a mask of rage and anger. Without their connection they were strangers pitted against each other. She couldn’t read his thoughts or feel him like before. Rey realized she had no idea who this man really was, and by the hatred upon his face he felt it too. He thought her a monster, a foul creature. A prickling of sadness slid down her spine. 

“Ah, you do,” she whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. “Say it.”

“You’re Palpatine’s monster,” he spat. 

“I’m his granddaughter,” she said. This brought Ben up short. His mouth opened, ready to speak more foul words, but he clamped it shut at this bit of news. 

“You call me a monster because you think I support Palpatine and all that he has done. What about you?”

“What about me?” he said, his anger back. 

“You support a group of people who destroyed my life. Would you like to know what the Resistance did to me?” she whispered. “The Resistance killed my parents. They were innocent scavengers. They had no hand in this war. They were murdered in cold blood for no reason but being at the wrong place at the wrong time. It is because of that I am here. Do not call me a monster without examining your own self and loyalties first, Ben.”

There was more silence as she watched him process this information. The anger in his eyes softened, but was still visible. “That’s a lie,” he said, softly. 

Rey laid her cheek back on the wall and looked away from him. She wished she were lying. She wished she was still back on Jakku with her parents. The Resistance made sure that would never happen again. They would be happy… she would be happy. Rey would give anything for just one day with her parents again. 

They sat in silence for a while. Neither one knew what to say. Rey knew she needed to leave before someone caught her. How would she explain her presence in Ben’s cell? She wouldn’t be able to. She got to her feet and headed towards the door. 

“Can I see your face again?” Ben asked her, making her stop. 

Rey turned towards him, raising her eyes to meet his. With his good eye he studied her with a mask covering what he was thinking. Rey allowed him to look, but hid her emotions behind a wall of stone. 

When he looked away from her without another word, Rey slipped out of the room. She walked towards her quarters in a daze. Her head pounded with every step she took, and she barely made it to her room before crawling into bed and passing out. 

Four days passed and Rey felt no better. She dragged her tired body out of bed and staggered towards the bathroom. When she looked at her reflection she gasped. Large bags had formed under her eyes and her face was pale white. Was she getting sick? Pain shot through her head and she winced. She turned the bathroom light off. The darkness didn’t hurt her head as much. 

After getting dressed as best she could, Rey stepped out of her room to go to Ben’s cell. She hadn’t bothered to go and see him since that first night. What was the point? She would rather not see the anger in his eyes. She had spent a lot of time thinking about their connection, about the softer side she had experienced from Ben. He was a good actor, she would give him that. Had he pretended to care? Had he used it to get close to her? She shook her head to rid herself of those questions. 

Rey entered the control room to a flurry of activity. Palpatine had commanded for her to join him for a demonstration. She joined him and Hux, who were standing in front of a large window. She stood between them, her eyes roaming over the First Order Fleet. Over the years, she had come to learn what each ship was and what their roles were. There was something new outside the window, and Rey leaned forward to see it. 

When she recognized what it was, Rey felt the world shift beneath her feet. Her eyes went wide and she couldn’t breathe. She took a step back from the window, but Hux grabbed her arm and held her in place. He forced her forward, back to his side. She didn’t want to see this, wanted no part in what was happening. Palpatine’s ship sat beside a Star Destroyer. A Star Destroyer built into a planet. 

“My God,” she whispered, knowing full well what it could do. Her head slowly turned to the left, and panic rose up in her throat like bile. Five planets lay in the Star Destroyer’s path. 

“The New Republic has silently supported the Resistance long enough. Their elected officials scurry like rats in a dark alley as they make plans with the Rebel Scum. Today, the entire galaxy will see the power of the First Order, and they will bow before us!” Hux said, madness in his eyes. 

“Do it!” Palpatine ordered.

Rey was helpless as Hux nodded his head for the demonstration to begin. The Star Destroyer lit up, a red haze falling within the control room. The ship shook as a bright streak shot from the planet. It passed outside their window, breaking into five lines. Five lines for five planets. So many lives would cease to exist in seconds. So many voices would be silenced. 

The red lasers hit their mark one after the other. Rey felt every hit. She heard every scream silenced in death. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream as Palpatine and Hux destroyed all of the New Republic. They destroyed the senators who would stand against them in seconds. Hundreds of thousands of people gone just like that. The New Republic was no more. 

“And, so it begins,” Palpatine said, his laughter like nails on a chalkboard. 

“All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this… as the last day of the Republic!” Hux cried, tears in his eyes. 

Rey dropped to her knees, covering her mouth as her body shook. What had she just witnessed? What had they done? How could she have just stood by and done nothing, but what could she have done? Ben was right. She was a monster.

Palpatine passed her, looking down at her emotional state in disgust. “Weak,” he said, his hatred showing. Rey paid him no mind, but stared at the pieces of what used to be planets. 

Hux knelt down beside her, tears streaming down his face, but not for the souls he had just murdered. He was happy, elated even, about what he had just done. “I have the power to give you the entire galaxy. With you by my side they will kneel before us and we will rule over them all.” He looked up, “Take her to her room.”

Rey was picked up under her arms and drug back to her room by his Knights. She didn’t have the strength to fight them. They could have taken her to the reactor shaft to push her to her death and she wouldn’t have fought them. Rey felt a disturbance within her, felt the loss of every life. 

They threw her on her bed and left her. She laid in an awkward position, part of her body on the bed and part off. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. 

The lush forest was back, and so was the sun above her head. Rey tilted her head up, feeling warmth again. She loved the feeling, so different from what she was used to. The darkness never felt this warm. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding her against a solid chest. She slightly turned her cheek to the side and rubbed against soft flesh. Lips caressed her forehead. She felt safe for the first time since she could remember. 

Rey lifted her face and captured the lips with her own in a slow, sweet kiss. She wanted to remain here forever, to swim in the warmth and protection. A calloused hand caressed her cheek and she leaned into the touch. When she opened her eyes she saw dark ones staring back at her. She knew those eyes. Those eyes had looked at her in anger and disgust, but now they looked at her in a love that took her breath. 

“Ben,” she breathed. He captured her lips once more before she awoke. 

Rey’s eyes flew open in the dark room. Instantly, coldness surrounded her. It was just a dream, but it had seemed so real. Another vision, she wondered, but the vision had been one of intimacy. It had been one of love. 

She sat up, her head swimming. She grabbed it, realizing the pain was still very present. Four days and still going strong. She pushed passed the pain to get to her feet and walk out of her room. Down the hall she went, using the wall to help her walk. She paused for a moment to catch her breath. It was hard to breathe. What was happening to her? 

She made it to the cells and listened. There was no sound coming from Ben’s cell. She forced the door opened and saw him lying on his side. He was shivering, his arms extending behind him. Ben looked in no better shape than she was. She lost her footing and fell in the doorway, crawling the rest of the way to him. 

She crawled towards him, falling to her stomach with a sigh. All of her strength seeped from her bones, and she felt as though she were dying. She couldn’t move, could hardly breathe. Ben’s eyes slowly slid open and stared at her. Their faces were inches apart, but she could see him so clearly. There was no strength within his eyes, no anger from earlier. Whatever was happening to her was happening to him as well. 

“Y—you’re still holding on, R—Rey. L—l—let go,” he begged. 

The final hold on the walls in her mind began to crumble. With each brick the wall fell, until it exploded into dust. Rey could no longer keep their connection out, could no longer fight against it. Their connection surged faster and harder than ever before as she gave way to it. Ben’s presence filled her mind, filled her soul, filled every space between. His very essence mended with hers, and in her final moments of consciousness she felt a sweet pleasure of peace.


	5. I Was Wrong (Ben)

She wasn’t moving. Her face was inches from his, her eyes closed. He could feel her presence within him, and the sickness he felt from earlier passed. Already, he could feel strength flowing in his numb limbs again. Over the course of four days he had felt himself grow weaker and weaker to the point he could barely sit up straight. She had shown that same weakness. 

Ben pulled himself up to sit, the whole time grunting with effort. He leaned against the wall, sweat pouring from his face. He wasn’t as strong as he thought, but he was feeling better the more time passed. He took one deep breath at a time, calming his mind. Rey’s presence was all around him, swimming in the spaces that made up who he was. 

He could feel her every emotion, her every want and desire. He could feel everything that she feared. It was almost too overwhelming. Ben pushes back against this new found presence and his body relaxed a bit. He closed his eyes, seeing images zoom past him. Images of pain and destruction, of tears and blood. She was a small girl, screaming and scared as a man held her down. She was screaming for her parents. 

The image blurred until he could see her nestled beside her dead parents. She was so tiny, so scared. The image swept away like the wind, only to be replaced with more horrors. She was being beaten and abused. She was on her knees at the mercy of a monster. 

Ben closed his eyes, staring at this image. She wasn’t a willing participant as he had thought, but someone who fought against what was happening to her. Image after image showed a girl who desperately wanted to escape, who desperately wanted to be free of Palpatine. 

The man who had interrogated him earlier appeared in several of the images, and Ben felt a fear of him. He felt his life in danger around him. This man wanted her, wanted to hurt her. She fought him too. Rey’s entire life had been one continuous fight after another. Other images appeared, ones that he was in. The fear disappeared, the pain with it. All he felt was peace. He felt hope. Rey saw him as a light in the darkness. 

Ben’s eyes flew open. He looked down at Rey’s unconscious form. He had been wrong about everything. He had been wrong about her. And here he was, on a mission to end her life. No wonder she shut him out, looked at him as if he were no better than the evil she lived with. He had promised to save her, and at the first opening he had failed. 

“R—Rey?” he called. There was no answer. “Rey,” he said, louder. She didn’t move. What was wrong with her? Why wasn’t she waking up. Ben wondered what would happen if they found her in here. Would they accuse her of trying to help him? She would face more pain and hurt. 

“Rey, you need to wake up,” he said, as loud as he dared. 

When she still didn’t move, Ben scooted back down on his side. His chained hands screamed in pain, but he ignored them. The numbness had worn off in his musing. He laid his head inches from hers, searching her face for any sign she was waking up. There was nothing. Ben still didn’t understand their connection or how it worked. It always came and went, but with her so close it felt as if they were one being, as if what she felt he felt too. And right now, he couldn’t feel what she was feeling. It worried him. 

Ben went with his gut instinct, not knowing what else to do, and placed his forehead upon hers. Her skin was ice cold compared to his fevered skin. His body relaxed as he closed his eyes. Thankful to feel puffs of air from her mouth, he reached for her. With their contact, it was much easier than it had always been to find her. She was there, but she didn’t know how to come back. The darkness was too thick. If he was her light in the darkness, he would guide her out. 

She turned towards him, her eyes round as saucers. She was afraid. Ben tried moving closer, but he couldn’t move at all. This place was darkness itself, and if he weren’t careful he could get lost himself. He struggled to reach her, but the more he struggled the more he was pulled away. He realized she would have to reach him. This was her fight to bare. 

Ben grew still, giving up his struggles. Instead, he held his hand out for her to take. She would have to make the choice. This one time, she would have to trust him. Her eyes looked down at his hand, skeptical. He held perfectly still, begging her with his eyes. 

Rey took a step towards him. She took another and then another, until she was in reaching distance. Now, she only needed to take his hand and he would do the rest. Her small hand moved towards his, sliding in as easily as if it were made to fit there. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and brought them out of the darkness. 

Together, their eyes opened, their lips opening to take large gulps of air. There were no words he could speak in that moment, no way to express what he was feeling. What just happened was impossible. Rey scooted away from him, as if she feared he would attack her. She jumped to her feet and ran out of the room. 

Ben watched the door long after Rey had left. What he did should have been impossible, but he had done it anyway. He had rescued her from the darkness and pulled her back into the light. He felt her confusion as palpable as his own. She battled with her own inner feelings towards him. There was anger and hatred, but there was also affection and caring. Rey blamed the Resistance for her parents’ murder, but he couldn’t believe that they would do such a thing. If they were as innocent as she claimed the Resistance wouldn’t have harmed them. It had to be something else, some other explanation. 

The door whoosed open and the man from earlier stepped inside. Several other men followed him, their faces shielded by black masks. The man was back for more questions, but he wouldn’t get any answers. 

“Get him to his feet,” the man commanded. 

They roughly grabbed him and pushed him to his feet, holding him in place. The man paces slowly in front of him, his hands folded behind his back. 

“Why did you come?” He asked Ben. 

Ben didn’t answer, but waited for the first blow to come. He didn’t have to wait long. Another one of the masked men stepped forward, a bottone in his hand. He whipped it around and made contact with Ben’s stomach. Ben hunched forward, the pain running down the length of his body. 

“Why did you try and kill the girl?”

Again, Ben was silent. Another blow came from the left and hit him on the side of the head. Bright stars danced behind his vision as warm blood oozed from a new wound. The man grabbed his chin and roughly pulled his face upwards. There was anger piercing from his blue eyes. 

“The girl belongs to me, and I do not appreciate you trying to take her away from me,” he said, low. 

A stirring of emotions surprised Ben. He felt protectiveness and caring swim within his stomach. He didn’t like to hear the man speak about Rey, did not like the claim he put on her. 

“I’m not giving you anything,” Ben said.

“We’ll see,” the man replied, a humorless smile creasing his face. 

He stepped back, but two of his men took his place. Ben had but a moment to prepare himself before they opened up a barrage of assaults. He took blows to the head, face, arms, legs, stomach, back, everywhere the men could reach. 

“What are the Resistance planning? Why did they send you?” the man screamed. 

The assaults stopped long enough to give Ben time to answer. He raised his head to meet the man’s stare. His left eye was swollen again after just coming back open. Blood ran down his face, soaking his shirt. Ben spit in the man’s face, giving him a bloody smile. 

The man stepped back swiftly, anger being replaced with shock. He wiped the blood and saliva from his cheek and looked down at his hand in disgust. Ben would pay for that, but for the moment he would enjoy that look upon the man’s face. The man had no idea what Ben was capable of, did not understand that if he wanted to be free of this cell he could be. Ben could be long gone before any of them knew what had happened, but he couldn’t. Not yet. The moment he realized Rey was here he knew what he needed to do. He would have to take these beatings in the meantime.

“Beat him to within an inch of his life, but do not kill him. Make him wish he were dead,” the man seethed. 

The men dropped Ben to the ground. Their steel-toed shoes assaulted his body with kicks over and over. With his hands chained behind him, Ben was powerless to protect himself. Instead, he floated into his mind, to a place away from the cell. He allowed his connection with Rey to open. 

She was in her room, her back to him, but he saw her stiffen. She turned and gasped. She could see what they were doing to him, but he kept his eyes on her. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as her bottom lip quivered. 

“Just give them what they want,” she whispered, begged. 

He didn’t answer her, couldn’t answer, for if he opened his mouth he would scream in pain. He didn’t want to frighten her. She cut the distance between them and dropped to her knees. Rey’s hand reached for his face as she closed her eyes. When skin met skin, Ben felt the most elated feeling of peace. He closed his eyes and knew the pain no more. 

When Ben came to the man and his minions were gone. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but every movement caused his body to spasm in pain. They had beat him to a bloody pulp. Both eyes were now barely open. Even as he heard the door open, he didn’t try to see who it was. He wanted to stay perfectly still. It hurt less. 

Small hands grabbed his arms and pushed his body to sit up. Ben cried out in pain, biting his lip hard and drawing blood. He knew there were broken bones, could feel several rib fractures. The amount of power it took to breathe was almost too much. His body shook from cold and shock. For a fearful moment, Ben thought he would die in this cell. That is, until his eyes landed upon the person who had joined him.

Rey looked over his wounds with shocked eyes. When their eyes met, he saw determination. She broke eye contact with him for just a moment before her eyes returned to his. If he could speak he would have told her not to look away, to keep her focus on him. 

Her hand touched his forehead, and he felt something warm and wet upon his skin. The smell of aloe and lavender greeted him. There was some sort of soft fabric between her skin and his as she slowly and gently ran it across his forehead. Rey was caught up in what she was doing, which gave him a chance to study her. 

She had a round face with large eyes that showed to her very soul. They spoke of knowledge beyond her years and a sadness that choked him. The things she had seen and witness in her short life had left their mark upon her. Her self worth was shattered into a million pieces. What had this girl been through, he thought. 

She moved down to his cheek, the touch like a feather. Ben realized she was cleaning his wounds. Suddenly, the anger he had once felt was gone. The disgust at who she was melted away. What he saw now was just a scared girl. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

“My mother used to soothe my wounds after a fall with this stuff. It always helped me,” she whispered.

“Thank you,” he whispered back. 

Her eyes darted to his, her hand coming to a stop. She watched him for a moment before continuing her ritual. Uncertainty was replaced by softness. Even in the darkness he saw how fragile she was, yet there was a power underneath it all. A power she was not yet aware of. He felt the Force within her, felt it calling to him, felt it demanding he rise up to meet her. 

“You should just give Hux what he wants. He almost killed you,” she said, softly. Her voice was sunlight in this darkness. 

“I don’t like him,” he said, simply. 

Rey half smiled, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. “That makes two of us,” she whispered. 

Ben felt a moment of triumph at her words. This Hux had said she belonged to him, but Rey told a different story. The feeling brought him up short as he stared at the girl. Did he not come here to kill her? She was helping make Palpatine stronger, and in doing so she would hurt the people he loved. If Rey was left alive the war would be over for the Resistance. Unless…

“Help me get out of here,” he said. “If you help me get out of here I’ll keep my promise, Rey. I’ll take you with me.”

She glanced away from him, defeat in her eyes. “You came here to kill me, Ben. The only reason you haven’t done it already is that you’re chained to this wall. The Resistance sent you to do a job, and you expect me to go with you to them?”

Ben didn’t know how to answer that. He saw her point, and saw how she would hesitate to believe he wouldn’t cause her harm. He needed to get her to trust him, and he hadn’t started the right way. Trying to kill her had dampened the situation. If he were in her shoes he’d feel the same way. Yet, here she was, cleaning his wounds. That had to count for something. 

“You’re not alone, Rey,” he said, putting as much emotions as he could into those words. 

Her hand dipped down to his chest, resting there just over his heart. It beat wildly as the silent seconds went by and their eyes connected. The soft fabric fell from her hand. He felt her, flesh against flesh. She relaxed her palm upon his chest, her eyes slowly closing. His heart skipped a beat, unsure of what she was doing. 

His chest warmed at her touch. In fact, his entire body warmed and reacted to her. He felt his broken bones move just a little, until they popped back into place, causing him to jump in surprise. He didn’t feel any pain, which confused him. His eyes, once two slits, opened until he could see clearly. The flesh of his lips stitched themselves back together. He felt his wounds mend themselves back together, felt his bruises disappear. Strength returned to his body in the darkness of the cell. 

Rey’s eyes slid open, looking dazed and tired. His, on the other hand, watched her with awe and shock. With a single touch she had healed him from head to toe. He looked down to see only dried blood on his skin. Her hand still rested upon his chest, and Ben wanted more than anything to hold it in his own. 

“Neither are you,” she said, removing her hand. 

“How did you do that?” he asked. 

She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. I just knew that I could.”

Ben felt the ghost of her touch instantly. He wanted the contact back. Rey gathered up the supplies used to wash his wounds before standing to her feet. He didn’t want her to go, but his words failed him. She took one last look at him before walking out of the door. 

He leaned his head back against the wall, blowing out a long breath. He hadn’t felt this good since before coming on this mission. As the hours crept by, Ben came to a decision. He really didn’t have to talk himself into it. Somehow, he had always known. His mission wasn’t to kill Rey, but to save her. He would risk everything to get her away from Palpatine, for there was no way he could harm any part of her. He had to earn her trust somehow. 

“Tell me about yourself, Rey,” he said.

When he opened his eyes he could see her. Rey sat on her bed, looking down at her hands. She played with a stray strand from the pants she wore. He wanted so badly to see her eyes, and as if she heard him Rey looked up. 

“There’s not much to tell,” she started, quietly. “I was born on Jakku. I lived there until my parents were murdered. I was six years old. M—my grandfather found me and has been raising me ever sense.”

“You know how evil he is, don’t you?” Ben asked, cautiously. He didn’t want to upset her. 

After a long pause, Ben didn’t think she was going to answer him, but he heard her soft reply. “Yes. It’s why you came here to kill me. Killing me will kill him. Others have tried, you know. They failed.”

“I don’t want to kill you,” he said. 

Rey looked down at the strand again. She was so small, so lonely. “But you did,” she whispered. 

“I was wrong, Rey. We all were. I—I thought you were helping Palpatine, but you’re not aren’t you? He takes the power from you. It’s not given freely.”

She shook her head. No, she didn’t help him willingly. Ben felt shame and guilt for the things he had said to her. His words must have wounded her deeply. “I—I’ve tried defying him, when he takes my power. I’ve tried to fight him, but he is stronger than me.”

“No,” Ben interrupted. Rey’s head shot up as she looked at him. “You are the powerful one, Rey, you just don’t believe in it yet. I’ve felt it within you. You have the power to fight him, beat him.”

“He will hurt me,” she hissed, her anger rising. Ben backed off, feeling he had pushed her too far. He couldn’t pretend he knew what she was going through. He couldn’t pretend he knew what it was like to stand up to someone like Palpatine. Still, it didn’t change the fact that Rey was strong. 

“You like the sun,” he said, instead. Rey’s forehead furrowed in confusion. “I remember from our connection that day. I watched you for longer than you were aware. I couldn’t see your face, but you looked up towards the sun and soaked in the warmth.” He gave her a small smile. 

“It felt good,” she said, returning his smile. The anger within her dimmed away. 

“I can show you the sun in person, if only you’ll trust me. Rey, I can get us out of here. The both of us.”

“Why would you help me? I’m his monster. I put the people you love in danger.”

Ben bit back a curse. His words were coming to bite him in the ass. “Because I was wrong,” he answered. “Rey, there’s something between us, something stronger than anything I’ve ever felt. I know you feel it too. Something led me here, but not to kill you. You’re in my very soul as I am in yours. Tell me I’m wrong,” he challenged. 

Rey kept quiet, her eyes locked with his. Her silence was all the answer he needed. She felt the same way he did. This, whatever it was, wasn’t one sided. 

“My name is Ben Solo. I am a Jedi and Resistance Fleet pilot. My entire life has been the Force, to learn how to weld it for good. But, none of my studies prepared me for you. There isn’t a lot I can promise you, but I promise I would give me life to protect you. I can get us out of here right now if you will just say the words, Rey. 

“I…” she said, her voice wavering. A war raged within her mind. Ben could feel it. He knew it could be a mistake to mention the Resistance, but he didn’t believe they murderer her parents, and he wanted to prove that to her. 

Rey gasped, her eyes cutting towards something out of his view. “No,” she moaned, before something he couldn’t see ripped her from her bed. She slammed into the floor, her cries of pain making him wince. He watched in horror as she was drug from his vision. He was alone in his mind. She had shut him out again.


	6. What Have We Done (Ben)

“Hey!” He yelled, slapping the chains around his wrists together. “Heyyyyy…”

Fear choked him as he reached out for Rey. The last thing he saw was her being drug from her bed by a force he couldn’t see. She was blocking him for some reason, as if she didn’t want him to see what was going on. 

“Come on,” he whispered, his feral eyes staring at the door. “Hey, someone help!” He screamed again. He banged the chains together. It made a loud sound that he knew any passerby could hear. 

The door finally came open as a Stormtrooper walked in, his blaster drawn on Ben. He looked around the room, as if expecting some emergency. When he saw nothing amiss, he held his blaster out further towards Ben. 

“You, stop that right now,” the Stormtrooper said, his voice, a robotic hiss. 

Ben stared at him, concentrating on the Stormtrooper with intent. “You will remove these chains from my wrists,” he commanded. 

“I will remove these chains from your wrists,” the Stormtrooper echoed, his voice faint. 

The Stormtrooper stepped forward, removing a key and releasing him. His wrists throbbed in freedom, but he had no time to check their injuries. 

“You will give me your blaster and remove your helmet,” Ben said. 

The Stormtrooper did as he commanded without hesitation. He handed his blaster to Ben and removed his helmet. Ben didn’t know what he expected under the helmet, but he was surprised to see a normal face staring back at him in a daze. It was just a man, nothing special about him. 

Ben raised the butt of the blaster and hit the Stormtrooper as hard as he could on the side of the head. The man dropped in a heap at Ben’s feet. Ben stepped over him and hurried towards the door. Looking out into the hallway, he saw his way was clear… for now. 

Ben closed his eyes and searched his surroundings. He couldn’t feel Rey, but he could feel something else. An inkling, a whisper of darkness and strength. He knew that was his destination. He crept down the hallway, in and out of shadows and rooms. The Force guided him. The closer he came to his destination, the more powerful the darkness became. 

The blaster slightly shook in his hands, but he closed his eyes for a moment to calm his nerves. Ben ran into a darkened room, the one he recognized from his connection with Rey, but the room was empty. This was her room, of that he was sure, but where was she? 

A scream sent chills up and down his spine. Ben jerked around, his wide eyes staring out into the hallway. The scream belonged to Rey. He didn’t think, but ran out of the room and down the hallway. When a group of Stormtroopers came around the corner, he jumped into a supply closet and waited for them to pass. This was taking too much time. Something was happening to Rey, and she needed him. 

When the Stormtroopers passed the supply closet, Ben continued on down the hallway. His heart hammered so hard he feared the sound would give him away. 

He came to a large room, and slithered inside. He hid in the shadows behind a large pillar. Ben took a deep, sighing breath when no one saw him enter, but his relief didn’t last long. He looked around the room and noticed he wasn’t alone. 

Hux was there, along with his men. Ben saw Rey kneeling in front of something. He took a closer look and what he saw shocked him. There was a man hooked to some contraption in front of Rey. This was Palpatine. Ben remembered from the hologram. 

Rey’s body shook in fear. She slowly lifted her head to see the thing in front of her. She was terrified of him. Palpatine reached his hand out to her, a smile growing upon his black lips. Ben felt an urge to blast the hand away, even going so far as to raise the blaster, but he saw Rey stiffen, felt her presence return to him, and the blaster lowered. 

“Get out of here,” she whispered in his head. “If he sees you he will kill you.”

“I’m not going anywhere! I’m going to save you,” Ben said back. 

“No!” she begged. “Ben, please. If he finds you here… I had a vision right before you came of this very moment. He destroys us both. He wants power, and whatever connects us is power. I think that’s why he attacked us in my vision. Leave now, please, before you get us both killed.”

Ben lowered the blaster to his side. He was torn between saving her and listening to her. If revealing his presence would do them harm he couldn’t save her. The conviction in her whisper was hard to ignore, but so was his instinct to protect her. 

He raised the blaster again and made a move to step from behind the pillar. A force stopped him, pushing him backwards. When he tried to move, he realized he was paralyzed. His eyes shot towards Rey, seeing her shaking. She was doing this. 

“Let me go,” he said. 

“You want me to trust you. You have to trust me first. He senses your presence in me, I can feel it. Don’t do this, Ben,” she begged, terrified.

He slammed his eyes closed, feeling helpless. She wanted him to trust her, to do nothing but watch. Rey released him from the paralysis, and the hand holding the blaster shook violently. He raised it, but only half way. Slowly, he lowered it to his side. He had failed. 

“Your hand,” Palpatine drawled. 

Rey tried to close the connection, but changed her mind at the last minute. He grabbed a hold of it and held on. Ben’s eyes opened as he watched the creature reach down towards Rey. She didn’t take his hand, but turned her face to the side in a show of defiance. 

“You will give in to me one day, Rey. You will accept your destiny by my side,” he seethed. 

Both hands came forward as a bolt of electricity shot towards Rey. The moment it hit her she screamed. Ben grabbed his chest, his mouth opened in a silent scream. He fell towards the pillar, his eyes growing wide. He turned, sliding down the length of the pillar as scenes assaulted his mind. He felt a darkness such as he had never felt before. Everything Rey felt he felt. Everything she saw he saw. Voices silenced. Eyes closing to open no more. Ben saw the faces of Resistance fighters dying before him. 

On and on it went. Ben felt as if he would explode. He grabbed his head, wanting the pressure to release him. This is what happened to Rey, what had been happening for years. How had her sanity survived it? Just these few minutes made Ben want to rip his brain out. 

The pressure began to die down as the images turned to mist. He was back in the large room, sweat pouring from his face. He couldn’t catch his breath. Rey had left the connection open. She had allowed him to see what Palpatine did to her. He looked around the pillar. Rey was on her stomach, her cheek plastered to the floor. Her body shook violently. 

Palpatine’s laugh floated all throughout the large room. His body vibrated as the power Rey gave him seeped into his pores. His eyes opened and the milkiness that covered his irises earlier was gone. His eyes shone in the darkness of the room. He grabbed the supporter hoses holding him to the contraption and ripped them from his body. He fell forward, but before he could hit the floor he floated upright. He landed softly on his feet, his wide eyes looking at his outstretched hands as if never seeing them before. 

“Emperor,” Hux said, his wide eyes staring. He slowly fell to his knee in a bow.

“What was that power,” Palpatine sighed. “The girl had so much power she healed me. Something new is at work here.”

Ben sat back, his eyes closing. They had kept the connection open, which allowed Palpatine to take power from him as well. They had unknowingly healed him. 

Palpatine walked towards the exit of the room, “Hux, come with me. We have a war to plan. I would like to meet this new hostage you have from the Resistance.”

Ben watched them leave, a feeling of dread overpowering him. They wouldn’t find anything in his cell but an unconscious Stormtrooper. He had to escape, and now was as good a time as any. He tried to stand, but was weakened to the point that his legs wouldn’t work. What had that monster done to him? 

Ben turned on his stomach, his eyes zoning in on Rey. She was still shaking, still on her stomach as well. He crawled towards her, every movement tiring him more. He fought through it, and picked himself up on unsteady legs. He staggered towards her, falling to his knees by her side. 

He grabbed her, taking several times to pick her up in his arms. He had to get them out of here, but how when he couldn’t even pick up a small girl? Ben pushed her hair out of her face. Rey’s eyes shot open, as black as night. Her mouth opened in a snarl and he saw sharp, pointed teeth. The face before him was not Rey. The face before him was Plaptine. 

Rey tried to fight against his hold on her, but he refused to let go. She growled and hissed at him, her eyes darkening more. He felt a darkness within her. She was drowning in it, succumbing to its power. He felt the pull as well, felt himself reaching for that power. In his weakened state it called to him like a moth to a flame. 

“No,” he hissed, his eyes widening. 

He held her tighter, allowed her to fight against him, but he refused to let her win. He refused to let the darkness take them both under. Like he had done once before, Ben laid his forehead upon hers. Rey stilled immediately. He closed his eyes and swam through the blackness to find her. She was weakened and scared, but she was there. He pushed passed the screams of the dead. He pushed passed the mark Palpatine had left, until Rey was standing in front of him. As before, she had to meet him halfway. He reached his hand out to her and waited. Rey didn’t hesitate like before, but grabbed his hand immediately. Together, they fought the darkness. 

Their eyes opened together, staring at one another as if they were the only two in the galaxy. The blackness in her eyes slowly descended until it disappeared. What remained was her eyes, eyes he could have lost himself in. Rey slowly reached her hand up and caressed his cheek. 

“What have we done,” she whispered. 

Ben pulled her into a hug, his own fears growing. Their connection had awoken Palpatine’s power, he realized that with certainty now. Rey realized it as well. They had to get out of this place as quickly as possible. 

“Can you walk?” he asked.

“I—I don’t know,” she said, unsure. 

Ben pulled himself to his feet, bringing Rey with him. She leaned into his side, weakened. Ben would have to be strong for both of them, but he didn’t know if he could. He wrapped his arm around her side as she grabbed him around his waist. The first step was the hardest, and they almost fell to the floor, but Ben kept them upright. 

He grunted with the effort. As more time passed his fears grew. After only a few steps he felt so tired. They had almost made it to the door when someone appeared. The moment Ben saw that icy blue stare he knew they were in trouble. 

“What do we have here,” Hux said, softly. 

His voice was soft, yet the anger was thick. He looked from Ben to Rey, over and over again. Ben reached for the blaster, but his side was empty. He had dropped it somewhere when he crawled towards Rey. 

“Put him back in his cell!” Hux screamed. 

Hux’s men stepped towards Ben. He felt Rey cower away from their approaching footsteps. Her hold on him tightened, but it was no match for the men. They pulled Ben away roughly, as Rey fell to the ground without his support. Ben tried to fight against them, but they overpowered him easily. He had failed in saving Rey. He had failed in their escape. 

They dragged him away from the room and back towards the cell. Ben turned his head just in time to see Hux grab Rey and pull her to her feet. By the look on his face he was going to hurt her. Ben fought harder, but he couldn’t get free. 

They pushed him into his cell, locking his wrists and legs back in chains. When they showed no signs of leaving he knew Hux was coming for him. There would be more beatings in his future. Sure enough, Hux entered his cell. The anger from earlier hadn’t demenished any. Hux gave no warning before punching Ben in the face. 

“You made me look like a fool in front of the Emperor, and then you add salt to the wound by touching the girl that belongs to me,” he seethed. 

“She doesn’t belong to you,” Ben said, his angered eyes rising to meet Hux. “And it doesn’t take much to make you look like a fool. Have you seen yourself lately?”

Ben grunted as a fist made contact with his stomach. They could beat him to a pulp if they wanted… he would never show them how much pain he felt. He wouldn’t give them that satisfaction. 

“I don’t know how you healed yourself, but I liked you better bloody,” Hux said. 

His men took that as their cue to begin their assault. Ben took each hit as they came, pain exploding everywhere. 

“Enough,” Hux commanded. His men stopped on cue, taking a step back. “The Emperor wants to meet him. We have to keep him… conscious.”

Ben raised his head, his eyes burning with rage as he looked at Hux. The man smiled at him, which fed his rage more. Hux cut the distance between them, his face coming close to Ben. 

“You have… compassion for the girl now?” 

Like he did before, Ben spat in the man’s face as an answer. Hux was ready this time, dodging it easily. The back of his hand smacked Ben across the cheek, his skin stinging. The hit was not to hurt, but to insult. He grabbed Ben’s face, squeezing. His eyes bled with his own rage and anger. 

“You will regret that later,” Hux seethed.

Hux stormed out of the room leaving Ben alone. The moment the door closed he reached out to Rey. He was worried about what Hux has done to her. 

“Rey,” he whispered. 

The cell vibrated until it disappeared and he was in her room. Their connection was getting easier, stronger, to hold on to the longer they used it. Where it took him awhile to feel and find her, he could find her immediately now. 

She looked out her small window, her back to him. He saw her stiffen, saw when she realized he was present. Still, she didn’t turn towards him. He wanted to see her face. 

“Look at me,” he said, softly. 

Rey’s head dropped, but she didn’t turn. Desperation swam in his veins, for he could feel something had changed in her. 

“I’m so sorry about what happened earlier. I should have cut the connection, but I didn’t want to be alone. I risked your life,” came her small voice. 

“I kept it open myself. You wouldn’t have been able to close it on me even if you wanted to. I—I wanted to be there with you.”

Slowly, she turned towards him. Ben sucked in a breath when she looked up. Her right eye was swelling, her lip bloodied. Hux had done a number on her because of him. She looked away from him, hiding her wounds. 

“My grandfather tapped into our bond. It made him stronger than he’s been in years. I don’t think he’s at his full power, not yet, but he’s close now. If he figures out it was the both of us he will come after you with a vengeance. I told you about the vision I had. I saw him taking our power, saw us on our knees before him. We—we can’t let that happen.”

“We won’t. We will get out of here, I promise.”

“No,” Rey said, her voice so small Ben had to strain to hear it. “I’ll get you out of here, but you’ll have to go without me.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Ben said, leaving no room for arguments. 

She looked at him, her eyes wide. “You saw what happened when we were connected. It’s safer for us to be apart. I’ve never been able to regenerate him like that on my own to the point where he doesn’t need his machine. Do you want him back to full power, to be able to destroy the ones you love? You came here to stop that from happening,” she said. 

“I did,” he responded. “But, then I found you. I came here for you, but not for what I originally thought. You’re supposed to come with me, be with me, I feel it with every part of my soul.”

Rey turned back towards the window. “I want nothing more than to feel your sun on my skin, Ben Solo. But, if I go with you we will always be in danger. Your friends and family will be in danger. Enough people have died at the hands of my grandfather. I’m going to stay and find a way to defeat him. Even if that means that I have to…” 

Her voice trailed off, but Ben knew the unspoken words. Rey would destroy herself before she allowed her grandfather to take any more. He felt helpless. 

“I’m sorry you’re caught in the middle of all of this. I’m a bad person, I know. You were right to come here to kill me. Perhaps, I’ll allow you to finish the job. I have his blood flowing through my veins,” she said, her voice breaking. 

Ben felt tears prick his eyes, felt her loneliness and hopelessness within himself. She was so lost, so alone. Rey had no idea about his family line. She had no idea that he was the grandson of Darth Vader. If she did, she hadn’t mentioned it. He had the same bad blood flowing through his veins as well. 

“We don’t have to become what the people before us became. We can choose, Rey. You don’t have to be Palpatine. I don’t have to be Vader.”

She slowly turned to him, confusion evident on her face. “Vader… Darth Vader?”

“I’m the grandson of Vader, Rey. My mother is Leia Organa, daughter of Anakin Skywalker. The dark side of the Force calls to me as it does to you, but it doesn’t mean we have to choose it. We aren’t defined by where we came from. Together, you and I can choose our own path. Trust me… please,” he said, low. 

“We are the grandchildren of the most powerful siths who ever lived, who left destruction in their paths together.” Rey laughed, confusing Ben. She shook her head and walked towards him. Ben could see the damage done to her face more clearly, and he felt his anger come back fully. “We were destined to meet, weren’t we?” she whispered. 

“Yes,” he replied. There was no more doubt in his mind. The Force had brought them together and intertwined their lives for a reason. Rey finally understood that as well. 

“I will get you off this ship, Ben Solo, and when I do you will never come back or think of me again,” she said, catching him off guard. 

Her room disappeared and Ben was back in his cell. Her last words echoed in his mind, filling him with dread. He slid to the floor, sighing. He had to reach her, had to make her understand both of their lives depended on them staying together. She still fought it, although she believed it to be true. Their destinies had collided, and there was no way of going back now.


	7. He Wants Me To Take His Hand (Rey)

Rey closed the connection with Ben right as Hux walked back in her room. Was he here to finish the job he started earlier? He walked into her room as if he owned it. His Knights were right behind him as usual. With their presence in her room it felt small and claustrophobic, but she hid her unease. Hux removed his black coat, laying it over the only chair she had in the room. What was he going to do? She knew he was enraged, knew there was a chance she may not make it out of this nightmare.

Hux walked to her bed and sat down beside her. Rey wanted to scoot over, to put distance between them, but there was nowhere else to go. She was trapped. His hand slithered behind her neck, his fingers caressing the soft part of her skin. It made her sick to her stomach. 

“He came here to kill you, yet I found you in his arms. It almost looked as though you were helping him… escaping. Perhaps, you even thought to go with him.”

His voice was soft, but she knew he was angry. She knew his control was on the verge of insanity. Rey had to tread lightly. She had fallen into a lake filled with poisonous snakes. 

“You were mistaken, Hux. He was going to use me as a shield to get out. The only reason it looked as though I was holding on to him is because I was weakened. He was something solid to keep me from falling.”

“Look at me,” he commanded softly.

Rey’s head turned towards him. She sucked in a soft breath when she saw the anger in his eyes. He didn’t believe her. His hold on her neck grew tighter, almost painful. 

“Do you think me stupid, Rey?” he asked. 

“No,” she responded.

Hux leaned slowly towards her, his other hand touching her chest and pushing her down on the bed. He laid down on top of her, trapping her. A voice in her head screamed at her to fight him, but fear took over. She turned her head to the side when he tried to kiss her. 

“It would be a shame to tell the Emperor that you and the boy planned to kill him and then escape,” Hux whispered. 

Rey looked at him, shocked. Was he not the one who had come to her with a plan to kill Palpatine? Suddenly, her fear turned to anger. 

“He would kill the boy without a second thought, unless… unless you persuaded me to keep my mouth shut. Unless you persuaded me that I was wrong.”

“Go to hell,” she said, her jaw clenched in anger. 

Hux flinched, as if she had struck him. He pulled back from her only to raise his hand to strike her. His hand never made an impact. Rey’s eyes bled her hatred for him. Hux slowly got off her, his hand still raised in the air. Rey held it there with her mind. She forced his body to rise out of her bed. Hux looked down at her, fear pulsing all around him. His hand stayed in the air, as if strings kept it in place. 

“You don’t want to touch me,” she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek. 

“I don’t want to touch you,” he echoed, his eyes glossing over. 

His Knights walked forward, their weapons raised and ready to strike. “Tell your men to leave, that there is no danger here,” she commanded. 

Hux turned to his men, “leave this room. There is no danger here.”

The Knights left without second guessing their leader, which left only her and Hux. She could do whatever she wanted to him. She could hurt him like all the times he’d hurt her. She could even kill him if she wanted. She could make him suffer for everything he had ever done to her. Rey wanted to more than she wanted anything else, but she knew she couldn’t. It would make her no better than Hux. It would make her no better than Palpatine. 

“Leave, and do not ever come back to this room,” she said, her emotions bubbling over. 

Hux walked away like a man in a daze. The moment he was out of the room, she released him and sank to her knees. Her mouth came open in a watery gasp. For the first time in her life she had fought back. For the first time in her life she refused to be their victim. The power that realization brought to her was overwhelming. 

She grabbed her chest, the stirring of the Force present throughout her body. She didn’t understand what it was, or how to fully use it, but what it had just done for her was glorious. She hurried to her feet and ran from the room. 

Down the hall she went, her mind completely made up. She would help Ben escape, would get him far away from her grandfather. She had promised him. There were Stormtroopers standing guard outside of his cell, but Rey wouldn’t let that stop her. 

“You want to open this door,” she said, coming into view. 

“I want to open the door,” one of them said. 

“You are needed elsewhere,” she commanded, looking at the second Stormtrooper. 

“I’m needed elsewhere,” he said, walking off. 

The door of the cell came open and Ben looked up immediately, his eyes growing wide in surprise. She looked at him for the first time with power in her eyes. 

“Unlock the prisoner’s wrists and ankles and then leave this cell,” she commanded. The Stormtrooper did as she told him. He pressed the key into the chains holding Ben and they fell with a loud clunk upon the floor. The Stormtrooper turned and left them without another word. 

“Rey,” Ben said, rising to his feet. He towered over her like a large mountain over a lake. 

“Let’s get you home, Ben Solo,” she said, giving him a small smile. He tried to speak, but she placed her fingers over his lips. “We don’t have time to discuss this. Please, don’t let this gift go to waste,” she said, walking out of the cell without seeing if he would follow. She knew he would.

They weaved in and out of the shadows. Rey had waited until there weren’t many Stormtroopers roaming around the halls. Over the years she had learned their schedules, learned when they crowded the hallways and when they didn’t. There were still some moving around, but they were able to dodge them easily. 

Rey took Ben to her grandfather’s throne room. There was something she had to give him before he left. They peered into the room, finding it dark and empty. Rey led Ben to her father’s contraption and passed it to a small area in the back of the room. She slid the small wooden box open and reached inside. She grabbed what she was looking for and turned to Ben, placing his lightsaber back into his hands. He looked down, staring at it as if just seeing it for the first time. 

“Promise me, Ben, promise me you and the Resistance will win this war once and for all. Promise me that you will defeat my grandfather and finish the mission you were set out to do.”

“I’m not leaving without you.”

“I’ll get you to your ship. I’ll distract the Stormtroopers long enough for you to make it safely out of here,” she said, as if she didn’t hear him. She turned away from him expecting him to follow her out of the room. She looked back and slowed when she saw he wasn’t following. 

Ben dropped the lightsaber, the sound bouncing off the walls around them. He took a step away from her, his face a mask of stone. She walked back towards him, bending down for the saber and holding it out in front of her for him to take. He refused. 

“We don’t have time for this,” she hissed. 

“You still don’t get it, do you? I can’t just walk away, not now.” He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. “In here, I know without a doubt you’re supposed to come with me.”

Rey stared at her hand over his chest. “It’s too dangerous,” she whispered. 

“It’s more dangerous for us to be apart,” he whispered back. 

Rey opened her mouth to protest again, but laughter filled the room. She sucked in a breath instead. They froze, their eyes growing wide. The laughter grew as Palpatine and his men walked into the room. Hux was at his side, his hatred evident on his face. 

Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and positioned himself slightly in front of her. Rey watched her grandfather slowly make his way towards them. Her fear was palpable, and it tried to choke her. She swallowed it down, begged herself to keep a level head. 

“This must be the prisoner I’ve heard so much about.” Palpatine said. His eyes moved to Rey. There was nowhere for them to hide, nowhere to go. 

Palpatine nodded his head towards them, and several Stormtroopers stepped forward. Ben moved to grab his lightsaber from a Rey, but he was too late. Three guards grabbed him and forced him to the ground, kicking him. 

“Stop it!” Rey screamed. She looked down and the lightsaber in her shaking hands. She pushed the button, the blue light appearing before her. It felt odd in her hands, yet felt right. She raised it, dropping in a stance to attack. 

Palpatine raised his hand and threw Ben across the room. He crashed into the wall and fell unconscious. Rey screamed, her eyes wide and fearful. The saber shook in her hands. When she tried to run to him, something stopped her. Her entire body froze, her arms and legs stiff and useless. She tried to move her hands, but they wouldn’t obey her command. She was lifted off the ground. The saber dropped to the ground. 

Palpatine slowly turned his granddaughter towards him. She looked upon his hideous face, upon the anger and resentment she saw in his eyes. She could feel his anger towards her, feel how much he wanted to end her life. 

“You dare to betray me? My own flesh and blood?” he asked, his voice calm and soft.

Rey felt a presence begin to grow within her. She felt something surge all around her body, felt it as hot as a poker. When she stole a glance at Ben, she noticed his eyes were opened and staring at her. It was him. Rey relaxed her entire body, allowing the power she now knew as their bond to grow. Ben raised his hand towards her, his bloody face a mask of concentration. No one seemed to pay attention to him. All eyes were on her and Palpatine. 

“Fight against him, Rey,” Ben whispered in her mind. 

How? Rey had never fought her grandfather. It was one thing to fight Hux and win, or a Stormtrooper, but not Palpatine. She was too consumed with her fear to fight. Rey went flying across the room, slamming into the floor. She forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

“Just like your parents” Palpatine hissed. “Weak… unworthy of my blood. You will die, Rey. You will die in the same way they did, but not before you watch your Rebel Scum suffer.”

“My parents?” Rey whispered, her wide eyes staring at her grandfather in disbelief. 

“I killed them,” Palpatine admitted, laughing. “And now I will kill you too.”

All of this time she had thought the Resistance killed her parents. She had believed the lies he fed her for years when he had been their murderer all along. Her parents’ faces swam behind her closed eyelids as she felt vomit rise up her throat. The man that ruined her life and took her parents away was her own grandfather. 

Rey opened her eyes and looked over at Ben. He was on his knees, holding his side in pain. His eyes were upon her, a look of sadness within them. He knew what this news would do to her. 

Palpatine flicked his wrist and Ben jerked towards him, his grunts assaulting her ears. He knelt before Palpatine, his arms slowly reaching out to his side as if in worship. Palpatine struck him, taking in his power. Electricity shot through Ben straight towards Rey. It was too fast for her to move out of the way. It struck her in the chest. 

“I feel it,” Palpatine said, awed. “I’ve never felt someone so strong.” His eyes looked down at Ben, his smile growing. 

Rey struggled to her feet. She waited, waited for another current to come her way. Ben screamed, causing her concentration to waver, but she pushed it out of her mind. Her fear had melted away. She no longer felt allegiance to this man, no longer felt she wasn’t strong enough to stand up to him. He had killed her parents, and she reached for that hurt and anger. Rage pulsed through her veins making her feel powerful. 

She saw her opportunity as a current came towards her. Rey didn’t know exactly what to do, but she went with her instinct. She threw her hand out before her and the current stopped immediately. He dangled in the air, vibrating and sizzling. Palpatine noticed too late as Rey sent the current back towards him. She hit him square on the chest and he stumbled away. His hold on Ben disappeared and he immediately reached for his lightsaber. He was on his feet, ready to strike. 

“I’m not weak,” she whispered. Palpatine looked at her, his eyes growing wide. “Force Dyad,” he whispered. His words meant nothing to Rey. 

“Let go, Rey!” Ben yelled. 

She grabbed a hold of their bond the same time Ben did, that power building up inside of them both, and released it before her. Palpatine and his men, everything before her, flew across the room at lightning speed. Everything that worked on electricity sizzled and exploded in a fire of sparks. Windows cracked and whined. The ship itself shook with violent rage. 

Rey fell to the ground beside Ben. The entire ship groaned and fires erupted all over. Sirens and emergency horns blared from every direction. The ship tilted downward, losing altitude. Somewhere below them she heard a loud cracking sound. The ship was coming apart. 

Ben grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. They ran towards the exit. Their path was dangerous as they dodged falling debri from the ceiling. When she looked over at him she saw he was limping. Blood poured from the side of his face. They had done it. They had combined their Forces, had joined as one and used unfathomable power. They had also tore the ship apart around them. 

In the hallway, Stormtroopers ran past them in fear. Fires and smoke filled the area, making it hard for them to see. The walls were filled with cracks, and water was pouring in from somewhere. 

“The ship is going down,” Ben yelled over the screams and noise. 

They ran towards the loading dock, but came to a sudden halt when they saw the carnage before them. TIE Fighters lay on their side, most of them on fire. Ben’s X-Wing lay under the rubble. 

“There’s no way out,” Rey said, scared. 

Ben grabbed her hand and led her away. Palpatine’s angered scream shook the world around them and she looked back to see him coming for them. Hux was with him, his eyes raging as blood dripped from a wound to his forehead. 

They ran in the pod room. “You have to type in the coordinates at the control station. The pods won’t work on the inside.” Rey was thankful she had learned that bit of information earlier. Ben did as she told him, punching in several numbers into the computer system. One of the pods behind them hissed and groaned to life. 

“Fifteen seconds to launch,” a computerized voice said. 

Ben ran towards the pod. He got in and looked back, expecting Rey to be with him. He jerked his head towards her, his face growing pale. 

“This ship is all I’ve known for years. If I stay I can finish this,” Rey said, her voice cracking. 

She wanted to go with him, wanted it as badly as anything, but her fear choked her once again. Palpatine would no doubt survive this, and would come for them with a vengeance. But, if she stayed she could try and end him. Ben stepped out of the pod, his jaw clenched. 

“Ten seconds to launch.”

Ben’s composer begin to slip. His face crumbled before her revealing someone scared and hurting. He took a step towards her, his hand reaching out. 

“Please,” he begged, his emotions crushing her. 

“Five seconds to launch.”

Behind them, she heard Palpatine scream in rage. If she stayed she would sentence Ben to death. He had done so much for her in the short time she had known him. She had seen the power within him, had realized he could have escaped at any moment, but he stayed. He had stayed for her. 

Rey grabbed his hand, and they both jumped into the pod just as the door closed. The pod whined louder as they were thrown backwards. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and held her to his chest. They slammed their eyes closed, waiting for Palpatine to destroy them before they ever had a chance to launch. It never came. The pod turned away from the ship, floating in midair for a moment before shooting off at lightning speed. Rey was finally free of her nightmare.


	8. My Place In All This (Rey)

Rey held on to Ben and counted the minutes. She expected them to die, expected Palpatine to have caught up with them. One breath after the other and she was still alive. Her eyes opened in the realization that she was finally free. 

Ben leaned away from her, but didn’t let her go. When she looked up at him he was smiling the most amazing smile she’d ever seen. 

“You took my hand,” he said, softly. 

Rey opened her mouth to respond, but a sob slipped out. Tears ran down her face as she purged herself on the floor of the pod. Large sobs left her body, shaking her with great intensity. 

“He killed my parents. That monster killed my parents!” she screamed.

She said the words over and over as they sank in. Ben held her tighter, allowing her to come to terms with the truth. He never tried to stop her, never tried to make her calm down. He knew she needed this moment. It was as if she had lost them all over again. All these years she had tried to accept the man who had murdered her parents, for he was the only family she had left. She had swallowed the lies and never questioned. She knew he was evil… she should have known. 

“He will pay for what he did one day, Rey. I promise you,” Ben whispered. 

Rey had no idea how long she sobbed, but she finally calmed down. Still, Ben refused to let her go. She didn’t mind. How long had it been since someone hugged her? Her mother, maybe? She drew from his strength when hers had left her with a hole in her chest. 

She wiped her face, feeling slightly embarrassed. She could only imagine how she looked. Ben smiled again, this time softer. They helped each other off the floor and into the seats. She missed the warmth of his arms, but he reached over and took her hand in his. She stole a glance at him and watched as he winced. He was in pain, although he tried to hide it. He had taken a hard beating before their escape. 

“I’m okay,” he said, feeling her watching him. 

Rey laid her head back, not sure she believed him, and watched the darkened sky outside the window. 

The pod rolled gently bringing with it a new sight. A planet lay ahead of them, and the way the pod was moving she realized it was their destination. Her head slowly came up when it hit the planet’s atmosphere and large flames erupted outside her pod. They lasted only a few minutes, and then a bright, blue sky could be seen all around her.

“We made it,” Ben said, with a sigh. 

Rey had expected the landing to be rough, but the pod sat them down in the shadows of a lush forest. Ben opened the door and stepped out. He turned towards her, waiting for her to join them. She felt a surge of panic hit her. 

“Rey?” Ben said, concern on his face. 

“I—I don’t belong to the First Order anymore,” she said. “I don’t know if I belong with the Resistance. I don’t know much of anything at the moment. I—I need someone to show me my place… in all this.”

Ben stepped back inside the pod. For the second time his hand reached for her. “Your place is with me,” he said, low. “Trust me, Rey.”

She placed her hand in his, this time not even having to think about it. She would find her place, and Ben would be there every step of the way. He helped her to her feet and walked her towards the exit of the pod. She hesitated, staring at the bright rays of light hitting the ground. 

It had been fourteen years since she had felt the sun upon her skin, fourteen years since her feet stood on solid land. She held his hand until she took the first step out into the sunlight. He allowed her to let go, allowed her to experience this moment herself. He stood in the background and watched. 

Rey took several steps ahead of her and stopped. Immediately, she felt warmth wrap itself around her small body. It was exactly as she remembered. She held her arms in front of her and watched the rays of light shine upon her pale skin. Her head lifted to the heavens, her eyes sliding closed. Behind her closed eyelids she saw the most beautiful light she’d ever seen. 

“I have stepped from darkness into the light,” she whispered, tears leaking from her closed eyes. Then, she did something she had not done in years. She laughed. The sound was so foreign to her ears. The vibrations it caused in her body felt odd. But, she could no more stop if her life depended upon it. 

Rey turned towards Ben, her laughter continuing. He smiled at her, his own emotions present. She hurried towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. He was a gift. He had brought her from the darkness and showed her the way into the light. There was no more doubt. There was no more questions. She would follow him to the ends of the galaxy and back if he asked it of her. Ben Solo had become her saving grace. 

“Welcome home,” he whispered in her ear. He was her home now, but she wasn’t prepared to say it out loud… not yet. 

They had been walking for some time. Rey looked up at the sky several times, continuing to relish the heat of the sun. Ben, on the other hand, was beginning to struggle. He had a noticeable limp and his face was pouring sweat. Rey slowed her excited steps, allowing him to catch up to her. When he did, she grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder. She couldn’t take much of his weight, but even a little bit would help. 

“Where are they,” he ground out, annoyed. 

On and on they went into the hot sun. Ben started to look worse, his face turning red. He was in pain from his wounds. The longer they walked, the more he relied on Rey. She was tiring herself, her own face turning red. 

Ben stumbled, pulling them both down to the ground. Rey tried to stop their fall, but her own body screamed of weakness. Ben rolled on his back, groaning. She hovered over him, her worries growing. 

“Tell me what to do,” she said, scared. She could heal him like she had before, but in her weakened state she wasn’t sure how much good it would do. 

“U—up ahead is the b—base. We’re close, Rey. Can y—you run?” he asked. 

“Yes, I think so,” she answered, unsure. 

“Tell them where I—I am,” he said. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” She felt helpless. She didn’t want to leave him, but he needed medical attention… and so did she. 

He grabbed her hand, squeezing gently. “I’ll be alright,” he whispered. 

Rey took several deep breaths, realizing he was counting on her. She would save him, save him like he had her. Rey caressed his cheek and scrambled to her feet. Determination soared through her as she started running. She wouldn’t look back, wouldn’t see him just laying there. It would make her change her mind. 

Rey ran and ran, even as her entire body protested. Even as sweat poured from every pore. She ran without thinking about stopping. She refused to allow her mind to think of worst case scenarios. She would go insane if she did. 

Not even the thought of her own safety crossed her mind when the sight of an active base came into view. She could see men and women going about their business. None of them had noticed her yet. This had to be the Resistance. 

“H—help,” she said, yet her words were in a hoarse whisper. Her throat was parched. 

A girl finally noticed her. She slowed her walk, her hands coming up to hide her eyes from the sun. Rey waved at her, her feet staggering forward. 

“Code Green!” the girl screamed, looking behind her. 

Suddenly, a large group of people began to run in her direction. Rey wanted to cry out in excitement, but her body refused. Instead, she fell to her knees. She raised her arms above her head and flagged the group down. 

“Who are you?” someone screamed as they made it to Rey. 

“Please…” she whispered, her breath coming out in short puffs. 

Rey looked at the group as they circled around her. Several blasters pointed in her direction as several people screamed questions all at once. 

“Get your hands up!” someone shouted. 

One man in particular walked forward, a look of confusion on his face. He stared at Rey, his eyes growing wider by the second. 

“I know your face,” he said. 

His eyes went wide in clarity. The blaster in his hands pointed straight at Rey’s chest. “You’re the girl,” he said, accusations dripping from his mouth. “You’re the girl Ben went to kill.” The group stilled, their heads turning to the man. 

“Please… have to help…”

“Shut up!” the man screamed. He took a step towards her, his blaster slightly shaking. “What did you do to him?” 

“Poe, take it easy,” a dark skinned man said. 

“Finn, this is the girl Ben went to kill. Now, she’s here and he’s not.” the man named Poe responded. 

“She’s scared,” a pretty girl beside the man named Finn said. 

“Rose, don’t be so gullible. It’s an act!”

“Hey, man, seriously. Lay off,” Finn said. 

“Please!” Rey cried, ending their conversation. “Half mile… hurt.” Her words weren’t cooperating with her. 

“Chain her,” Poe said. His blaster was pointed right at her chest. 

“That’s enough, Poe,” came a voice from behind the large group of people. 

The sea of people slowly broke away to reveal a woman standing there watching them. The moment Rey saw her she felt her blood run cold. The woman slowly walked forward, her eyes never leaving Rey. Her eyes. She knew those eyes. This woman was Ben’s mother. She had heard stories over the years of Leia Organa Solo. Never in her life did she think she would come face to face with the woman. 

There was someone behind her, a man. When Rey was able to tear her eyes away from Leia she softly gasped at the man. It was as if she was seeing an older version of Ben. He followed the woman closely. Not only had Ben sent her to the Resistance. He had sent her to his parents. 

“Don’t be afraid,” the woman said, softly. “Poe thinks he’s a space cowboy,” she added, winking. Despite her growing emotions Rey laughed. 

Rey grabbed the woman’s hand, which caused a flurry of activity. Even Ben’s father stepped forward to come between them if he had to. Rey was pulled from the woman. Her arms were forced behind her back and chained. 

“Help him!” she screamed. Her eyes looked right at the woman, pleading to a mother. 

“Who, dear?” she asked. 

“B—Ben. I walked half a mile to get help… p—please,” Rey begged. 

Leia gasped, her eyes growing wide in shock. “Ben. He made it?” she whispered. “Poe, you and your squad come with me and Han to find our son!” she cried. 

In the midst of the shocking news, everyone forgot about Rey. They left her on her knees, her arms chained behind her, or so she thought. Poe stopped in front of her. “Rose and Finn, take her to the cells until we find Ben and know that he’s okay. We will question her when we get back. And you better hope that he’s still alive!”

Rey dropped her head, her body spent of strength. She wouldn’t be able to fight against them even if she had wanted to. Rose and Finn reached down and gently pulled her to her feet. Rey staggered, almost losing her balance, but Finn caught her. She leaned against him, allowing him to walk for her. 

They gently sat her on a cot and walked out of the room without another word. Rey was scared as she took in her new surroundings. The cell wasn’t much different than the one Ben had been kept in on Palpatine’s ship. She’d traded places with him. She closed her eyes as she prayed that Ben was okay. She should have never left him. Guilt consumed her. If he wasn’t okay, she would never forgive herself. 

The sound of her cell door opening brought her out of her thoughts. She was surprised to see Rose reappearing with a glass in her hand. She sat down beside Rey, and raised the glass towards her. She was asking for permission to proceed. Rey nodded. 

Cold, wonderful water touched her parched lips and ran over her tongue. It dripped down her parched throat awakening her senses. Her mouth opened more, drinking from the cup in large, greedy gulps.

“I have more if you want it,” Rose said, softly. 

Rey nodded her head. Yes, she wanted more… needed more. Rose left the cell for a few moments, but returned with another glass. Rey drank it, the water soaking her shirt and cooling her body. When she had had her fill, she said, “thank you” softly.

“I’ll be back later. I—I’m sorry for the way Poe treated you earlier. He’s just worried about his best friend. He’s usually a nice guy. And I’m sorry that you’re stuck in here. I know what it’s like to be a prisoner.”

With that, she left Rey to muse over her words. As more time went by, Rey began to worry that something had happened to Ben. What if they hadn’t gotten to him in time? He looked in pretty bad shape when she left him. 

She closed her eyes and reached out to him. He was there, but faint. He was so weak, so tired. She felt him going in and out of consciousness, but right before he gave in to the darkness she realized his only thought was of her.


	9. Time For Truths (Ben)

Ben dreamt of Rey. She laid on her side in a dark room, a familiar room. Her eyes were closed, her body shaking. Her hands were chained behind her back. An overwhelming need to protect her erupted inside of him. She looked at him, fearful. 

“Help me,” she whispered. 

Ben’s eyes shot open, a loud gasp leaving his body. Rey called to him. She was in danger, but that couldn’t be possible. They had made it safely to the Resistance. He remembered his mother and father surrounding him, their faces coming in and out of focus. They had rushed him to the med bay, and he remembered nothing after that. Had there been a fight? Had Palpatine come and taken Rey? 

“R—Rey,” he called out, his voice hoarse. 

Leia’s face appeared above him, her warm smile calming him immediately. She caressed his cheek in only a way a mother could. Sounds and movement resonated around him as he came fully awake. When he tried to sit up, his father was there to gently force him back down. 

“She needs me…” Ben stopped, looking around the room. 

His parents were there. Uncle Luke and Poe were there as well. Even Finn and Rose smiled at him. Several medical workers were present. Everyone but Rey. 

“Where is she?” Ben asked, his voice growing stronger by the minute. Had they come this far only for him to lose her? 

“Who, Ben?” his mother asked. 

“The girl that was with me. The girl who came to you guys for help?” Everyone looked around at the other, as if no one wanted to answer. “Dad!” Ben ground out, his anger growing. 

“We have the prisoner in a cell where she belongs,” Poe said, as if proud of this information. 

“A… cell?” Ben said, horrified. 

Anger choked him as he pushed his father’s hand off his shoulder and sat up. Even as a wave of dizziness struck him he pushed forward. He pulled himself from the bed and headed for the exit. 

“Ben, sweetheart, please come back and lie down. You are healing,” his mother pleaded. 

Ben ignored her. Before he could make it to the door Poe stepped in his path. He loved this man like a brother, would die for him if he had to, but right now he wanted to throw him across the room to get him out of the way. 

“Poe,” he said, low and warning. 

“Ben, we are a little confused here,” Poe said. 

Ben turned to every face in the room. They wore the same look of confusion. “I’ll explain once I get her out of that cell,” he said, barely in control. 

“You can’t get her out, son, not without explaining. Why is she not dead?” Han asked.

Ben turned to his dad, “I’ll explain when I get her out of that cell.” Every single word came out slow and deadly low. Ben didn’t want to waste time answering questions when he could be with Rey. She was scared, he could feel it in his bones. 

“The war has begun, son. Palpatine destroyed five planets. The New Republic is no more. We have no one in our corner. This girl is responsible as well,” Leia said, the general side of her coming out. 

“We were wrong, mother. She’s not responsible, but a victim herself, and you threw her in a cell like she was some animal. SHE SAVED MY LIFE!” Ben screamed, causing everyone to grow silent. 

“Ben…”

“I told her she would be safe here. I told her you all would accept her. She ran half a mile in the beating sun to get me help, for crying out loud. And you threw her in a cell! The information was wrong, every bit of it! She wasn’t helping strengthen Palpatine because she wanted to. He gave her no choice! She was his slave!” The more Ben talked the angrier he became. He wanted to throw something, hit something until the rage subsided. The very people he loved and trusted had let him down. “You put her in a cell like Palpatine did me. None of you are any better!”

Ben walked towards the door when someone grabbed his arm. He jerked away from their hold, his fist raised in the air and turning around to tell them off, but stopped when he saw Rose’s wide eyes. She took a step away from him, flinching. 

“Rose…” he started, but the words left him. 

“I’ll show you where she is,” Rose said, walking around him and out of the door. Ben followed her without another look behind him. “I’ve been checking on her every day, bringing her food and water. She’s been worried sick about you.” 

“You should have freed her. How could you leave her there, Rose?” Ben bit back. 

Rose came to a stop, her face staring at him. He could see he had hurt her with his outburst. Despite himself he felt guilty. 

“Ben Solo, you’ve been gone for weeks. I watched your parents fear the worst. Poe, Finn and I lost hope. Then, you show back up with the girl you were supposed to kill and question why we locked her up? We are in a war for our very lives! They did what they thought was right. And so did I! So, if you don’t mind calming down for five minutes and stop biting my head off I’d appreciate it!”

Guilt replaced the anger. Rose had shamed him. Ben, in his rush to get to Rey, hadn’t thought of what a shock it would be for them to see Rey alive and before them. They didn’t know the truth about her.

He hugged Rose, “I’m sorry. I promise to explain everything if you just get me to her… please.”

“That’s better,” she said, patting his back. “Follow me.”

Rose led him to the makeshift cells the Resistance used for prisoners. They were all empty except one in the far corner of the room. Rose and Ben hurried towards it. He waited impatiently as she unlocked the door, but once it was opened he ran inside. 

Rey laid on her side, but when she saw him she sat up at once. He fell to his knees before her, his eyes scanning her face for any bruises. She looked good, strong, despite being chained in a cell. He caressed her cheek, a small smile dancing upon his lips even as his eyes showed pain and guilt. 

“We didn’t have the friendliest of introductions,” Rey said, low. 

“I—I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have sent you off without me. I didn’t think.”

Rey leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for a moment. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Am I okay?” he asked, aghast. “Are you okay?”

Rey nodded her head, her eyes cutting to Rose for just a moment. Ben turned to his friend. She watched the exchange in confusion and surprise. “Rose has been taking good care of me,” Rey said, getting his attention again. 

Rose stepped forward and released Rey from the chains. The moment her arms were free she wrapped them around Ben. He followed her lead, closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief. He let go of his anger and fury. She was okay and here with him. 

“Can you stand?” Ben asked. 

Ben helped her to her feet and they left the cell behind. Ben promised himself neither one of them would ever be in a cell again, not if he could help it. Rose continued to watch them, her confusion turning to surprise. It must have been a sight to see Ben holding the woman he was supposed to kill with such softness. 

“Are they going to make me leave? I—I don’t think I’m welcomed here.”

“They don’t understand yet, but they will. I’ll explain everything to them, make them see you’re innocent here.”

“I think I should go,” Rey said, pulling away from him. 

Ben grabbed her desperately. He pulled her back to him, raising her chin to meet his face. “You belong by my side… remember that. If after I explain what happened they make you leave I’ll go with you… I give you my word!”

“Okay, I trust you,” Rey said, sliding back underneath his arm. 

Ben led them towards the control room of the Resistance base. Everyone turned as they entered, all eyes on Rey. He felt her stiffen beside him and he took her hand as a show of unity. She gave him a small smile in thanks. His mother caught his eye as she looked down at their intertwined hands, a look of surprise shining in her eyes. 

Rose walked over to Finn and Poe and took a seat beside them, whispering something in Finn’s ear as Leia, Han and Luke took their seats and waited for any explanation. Ben didn’t know where to start, or how to explain their bond. He needed them to understand that despite who Rey was they needed to accept her. Otherwise, he would leave with her. He didn’t want to leave his friends and family, but he would if they turned her away. 

“You have questions… so, let’s get this started,” Ben said, allowing them to lead the conversation. 

“Isn’t she supposed to be dead?” Poe asked, the ever blunt best friend. 

Ben gave his friend a hard look, his jaw clenching. If he didn’t love him like a brother he would have punched him for that comment. 

“Not anymore,” Ben said, low. 

“Son, we’re a little confused here. The mission was clear, but here you are with the girl. Can you explain it to us?” Leia said, gently. 

“The informant was wrong, mother. He was wrong about what was happening.”

“The man who brought us that information died for it, Ben Solo.” Vice Admiral Holdo said as she entered the room. 

“It still doesn’t change the fact that he was wrong,” Ben said, not stepping down. 

“Okay, what is the truth?” Leia asked. 

“Rey never helped Palpatine willingly. He took as he desired without her permission. He used her Force power to make him stronger for a time, but she never consented.”

All eyes turned to Rey again. This bit of information seemed to make them at a loss for words. That was good. They were listening. 

“And you know this to be true? What if she’s just telling you that so you would lead her here?” Poe said. 

Ben had to remind himself for the third time how much he loved the man. He opened his mouth to put Poe in his place, but Rey beat him to it. 

“Because the man murdered my parents and took me as a prisoner for the power I could give him. Believe me sir, I hold no allegiance to that monster. I hold no allegiance to the First Order.”

Ben looked down at her, pride swelling within him. She was standing up for herself and not just allowing him to do it. Leia stepped forward, her kind eyes on Rey. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, dear. And I’m sorry it seems as though we are being harsh, some more than others,” she said, turning her knowing eyes upon Poe. “All we are doing is trying to understand the truth. Who are you?”

“I’m still trying to figure that out. But, if you’re asking me where I came from, I was born and raised on Jakku. My parents were murdered when I was six and I unknowingly went with the man who murdered them. He told me the Resistance murdered my parents. Only in my escape did I learn the truth.”

“But, why did he want you?” Han asked, softly. 

“Because I’m his granddaughter.”

There was an audible gasp as the news of Rey’s bloodline came out in the open. This was the true test to see if he would remain with his family or go with Rey when they turned her away. 

“H—his granddaughter? And you brought her here!” Vice Admiral Holdo cried, her accusing eyes turned to Ben. 

Everyone began to speak at once. Their anger and fear rising. Rey took a step back, her eyes zoning in on the exit. She was about to run. 

“Enough!”

Everyone quietened at once at the booming voice belonging to Luke Skywalker. He walked from his position in the back of the room to stand in the middle of the group. He took his time turning to look at each person. 

“None of you bat an eye at being in the presence of Vader’s children and grandchild. His own daughter leads you. You want to judge the girl on a bloodline she didn’t have a say in then I’ll get in line for your judgement as well. So will Leia and Ben. We are the Resistance, and the Resistance is for anyone that will choose it and be loyal to its cause. That includes the granddaughter of Palpatine. I trust my nephew, and if he tells me to trust the girl I do.

Ben felt stunned. Luke was the last person he ever thought would come to Rey’s aid. Theirs had been a rocky relationship over the years, but in that moment he felt nothing but love and respect for the man. 

“The truth is that I went on this mission to kill Rey, but something else was at work here. I was captured and Rey helped me escape at the detriment to her own life. She trusted me enough to come with me because I told her the Resistance would welcome her. There is something, a Force stronger than I’ve ever felt, connecting us. Something has been calling me for weeks, something I couldn’t ignore. It led me to Rey. You can trust her, you have my word,” Ben added. 

Again, silence fell on the room before Leia walked slowly towards them. She squeezed her brother's arm as she passed him. She walked up to Rey and reached for her hand. Rey hesitated for only a moment before taking Leia’s hand. 

“Thank you for saving my son, and for bringing him home,” she whispered. “Welcome to the Resistance,” she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Their General has made the decision. Rey was welcomed with them and the decision would not be questioned. 

They spent an hour talking and answering questions about what happened aboard Palpatine’s ship. The more Ben and Rey told them the clearer it became to everyone that Rey wasn’t a threat. Hearing the horrors of what she went through calmed everyone’s nerves about her. Even Poe seemed to accept the truth. So, when he approached Ben after the meeting, Ben held no more anger towards the man. 

Ben stood outside, the sun beginning to set. It cast a beautiful array of orange and red across the blue sky. He didn’t think anything matched it’s beauty, until his eyes came across Rey. She sat atop a large rock, staring at the beautiful sky. She wore a small smile upon her face, her eyes wide in wonder. No, there were some things more beautiful than a sunset. 

Someone stepped up beside him, but he didn’t take his eyes off Rey. He knew who it was, had been expecting the man to come talk to him for a while now. Poe lightly bumped his shoulder. Ben looked over at his best friend. Poe slowly smiled, his eyes showing how sorry he was for the way he had treated Rey. 

“Leave it up to you to have some weird connection with Palpatine’s granddaughter.”

Ben couldn’t help himself. He laughed at his friend. The last of his anger and stress melted away. He felt happy to be home again. 

“It’s about as weird as you being best friends with Darth Vader’s grandson,” Ben said, chuckling. 

“I know, right? It just proves that everyone from every walk of life loves me,” Poe said, bumping his shoulder again. 

Ben shook his head, but turned and embraced his friend in a hug. “Damn good to have you back, Solo,” Poe whispered. 

“Good to be back,” Ben responded, letting him go. 

“So… you and the girl? Are what exactly?” Poe asked. 

Ben hadn’t figured that out yet. He wanted her with him like he wanted air. Their connection grew stronger as the days passed, but what exactly she was to him he wasn’t sure just yet. He stared at Rey, at the way she smiled at the sky. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to her. She was a beautiful woman. Everything had happened so fast between them that he didn’t have time to really process everything. Perhaps now he could. 

“I’m not sure,” he answered, truthfully. 

“So, does she have a boyfriend?” Poe asked, winking. 

Ben stared dumbfounded at his friend. “You’re unbelievable, do you know that,” he said, shaking his head and walking away. Ben looked back, “Really unbelievable.”

Poe burst out laughing, his laughter following Ben across the way to where Rey was. He felt a need to be close to her, as if needing to protect her from Poe, but not because he feared Poe would hurt her. For the first time in his life Ben felt jealous. He pushed that feeling away when he noticed Luke in the shadows watching Rey. 

He slowed and changed course, heading for his uncle instead. There was something he had to ask of him, but he wasn’t sure If Luke would agree to it. Still, he had to ask. 

Luke noticed him approach and stepped out into the waning sun. He held his hand out for his nephew. The two men greeted each other and made small talk for a few minutes. Ben noticed how Luke’s eyes would cut to Rey every other sentence. His uncle was intrigued, that much was obvious. It gave him the nerve to ask his uncle for a favor. 

“She’s strong in the Force, Uncle Luke. The things I have seen her do over the past few weeks are nothing short of amazing. The power within her is raw and untrained, but with the right teacher she could become a great force for good.”

“Why are you telling me?” Luke asked.

“Because, you are the greatest Jedi Master and teacher that I know. You could train her as you did me. She wants to learn to control her power, I know she does. I—I’m afraid she will need it to protect herself one day. Palpatine won’t stop until she’s back with him. I want her to know how to defend herself if that day ever came. You can help her.”

Luke looked down at his feet where he was kicking up a large rock. He slowly bent down and picked it up in his hands, turning it to inspect every corner of the rock. Without warning, Luke threw it towards Rey. Ben screamed at her through their connection to protect herself. 

The rock hurled through the air headed straight towards Rey’s face. Ben braced for it to make an impact, but it never did. The rock came to a stop, slowly turning in the air a few feet from Rey. She slowly looked away from the sky towards the rock. Her eyes cut to Luke. The rock flew backwards, back to its original owner. Luke was ready, and he flicked it away with ease. 

“Tomorrow… dawn. But I’m not training her.” With that, Luke turned and walked back inside. 

“Why not?” Ben called out, angered. 

“Because, you are training her.”


	10. Force Dyad (Rey)

“D—did he just throw a rock at me?” Rey asked Ben, as he sat beside her on the rock. 

Ben chuckled, ducking his head in embarrassment. “Yes. That was my Uncle Luke. He was… testing you, I think.”

“Testing me?” she asked, confused. 

Ben sighed, taking her hand in his. Her hand intertwined with his without her having to think about it. She was getting used to his touch, something she thought she’d never get used to. Someone touching her without it hurting. It was nice. 

“I want you to train, Rey. I want you to learn to use the Force. I think… I think you may need it one day.”

“It scares me Ben, whatever this power is inside me. It was passed down from Palpatine, wasn’t it?” she asked softly. 

Ben squeezed her hand, giving her a warm smile. The smile eased her worries some. “I think so, but you can choose to use it for good and not evil like him. You aren’t defined by him, Rey. You choose your own path, remember?”

Rey thought on that for a moment. She was Palpatine’s blood, had been groomed to think her life was nothing more than his pawn. Could she choose something else? Could she choose a life that she wanted and not one forced on her? Rey liked that thought. 

“So, you asked your uncle to train me?” she guessed. 

“I did… but he said no.” Rey’s hopes were dashed. She looked away from Ben, hurt. “Because, I’m going to train you. I’m sure Uncle Luke will be lurking around, but he’s given this task to me. I’ve—I’ve never trained anyone before.”

Rey slowly looked back at Ben, her heart jumping in her throat. He would train her? Ben looked unsure of himself, and it was her turn to assure him. “I trust you,” she said, smiling. 

“Good, at least that makes one of us,” he chuckled. “We will start at dawn. I won’t go easy on you, Rey. It’s important to me that you’re prepared, that you can defend yourself if I’m not there to do it myself.” 

Rey followed Ben to a large room set up for the Resistance to congregate while they ate their meals. People passed them, their eyes staring at Rey and Ben. Ben spoke politely to the ones who spoke to him, but most of the people just stared. She would need to give these people awhile to get used to her presence. Until then, she would have to deal with their looks. 

“Ben! Rey!”

Finn flagged them down, a large smile on his face. He motioned for them to join him. “I apologize in advance for whatever words come out of my friends mouths. They mean well,” Ben whispered as he guided her over to Finn.

Poe and Rose was there as well, and they all looked at Rey with goofy grins. Seconds turned into minutes and no one said anything. Rey felt her face blush three shades of red. 

“So, who talks first? Do I talk first, or do you talk first?” Poe asked Ben.

Ben rolled his eyes, causing Rey to cover a smile. “Everyone, this is Rey. Rey this is Poe, Finn, and you already know Rose.”

“Hi,” Rey said, softly. 

Poe reached out to shake her hand, and she hesitated for a moment, but finally placed her hand in his. “I want to formally apologize for my behavior these past few days.”

“Yeah, me too,” Finn added. 

“There’s nothing to forgive. I would have done the same in your place,” she said, cutting her eyes towards Ben. Hadn’t she allowed him to be put in a cell when he appeared on her grandfather’s ship? She’d acted no differently than these people had. Ben winked at her, guiding her to a table where the five of them could sit and talk. He excused himself to grab them something to eat. 

Rey looked at the three people sitting in front of her. They all wore the same unsure smile. None of them knew what to say to her, so she decided to cut the silence herself. 

“So, you three are friends with Ben?”

“Best friends! Us four have been together since we were practically babies. We’ve been   
inseparable ever since,” Rose said. 

Rey felt a sharp pain in her chest. What would it feel like to have a powerful friendship like that? What would it feel like to know someone as long as this group has? She never had friends. Small droids didn’t really count. She looked around at the large room, at the people laughing and talking. Ben’s world was so different from her own already. 

“What about you, Rey? What’s your story,” Finn asked, taking a huge bite of a buttered roll. 

“There’s not much to tell about me. I grew up on a ship since I was six. It was never as lively and bright as this place,” she answered, giving Finn a small smile. 

Ben reappeared and sat down beside her, passing her a plate filled with different assortments of meat and cheeses, a cup filled with blue liquid and another plate of a variety of fruits. 

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I just got a sample of everything,” he whispered. 

It was more than a sample of food… it was a feast. “Thank you, this is great,” she said, giving him a smile. 

They stared at one another for longer than was necessary, but Rey realized she didn’t want to look away, not just yet. Ben seemed as though he felt the same. Everyone in the room seemed to disappear, but Poe’s question brought her back to reality.

“What was it like growing up with a Sith?” The table rattled, knocking over empty cups and shaking their plates. Rey grabbed her cup before the blue contents could spill out. “Ow!” Poe said, rubbing his foot. “It was just a question,” he mumbled, frowning at Ben. 

“You don’t have to answer that,” Ben said, his eyes cutting daggers at Poe.

“Really, Poe?” Rose said, throwing a small piece of her bread at him. 

“You couldn’t even wait until she was used to us,” Finn added, shaking his head. 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Poe looked at his friends, genuinely confused by their actions. “I was just curious,” he mumbled. 

“It’s okay,” Rey said. She knew questions would be asked. It was only natural for them to want to know. “Growing up with Palpatine was scary. My life wasn’t as happy as yours. I lived in constant fear of what he was going to do to me day in and day out. You’re lucky, Poe… all of you are. I would have given everything I had to grow up in a world like yours.”

“You’ll have that life now,” Rose said, reaching over and laying her hand on Rey’s. “You’re one of us now.”

Rey didn’t miss the look shared between Rose and Ben, or the grateful nod he gave the girl. After that, the conversation eased up and they told her stories of them growing up. Rey’s cheeks hurt from all the laughing. It seemed Poe was the trouble maker that got them all in trouble constantly. 

“How did you cope with being the only girl in the group?” she asked Rose.

“You kidding? Rose is one of the guys,” Finn said, bumping her arm and smiling. 

Rey watched the smile on Rose’s face fall. “Yeah, that’s me. One of the guys,” she said, low. Rose looked away, the smile completely gone. No one seemed to notice the change in Rose except for Rey. Finn and Poe got up to throw their empty trays away, and Ben excused himself to go talk with his mother, which left Rey and Rose alone. 

“Are you okay?” Rey asked. 

When Rose looked at her she saw tears in the girl’s eyes. “Oh yeah, I’m just one of the guys. That’s what every girl just loves to hear,” she answered, blowing out a shaky breath.

Rey didn’t know what to say to her. She didn’t know what the problem was. She wished she had some experience with girl talk to know how to handle this. 

“You don’t want to be one of the guys?”

Rose laughed, but there wasn’t any humor behind the sound. “To Poe and Ben, yes. To Finn…”

Suddenly, Rey understood. Rose had a crush on Finn, and he had just put her in the friend category. Again, Rey wished she had some experience in this. She could give Rose some good words of advice. But, she came up short. 

“Ugh, forget it… I’m sorry,” Rose said, wiping at her eyes angrily. 

“Don’t apologize. I just wish I knew what to say to make you feel better.”

“It’s not your place to make me feel better,” Rose said, giving her a small smile. No, it was Finn’s place. 

“You must think I’m so weak.”

“No, I think you’re hurt. But that doesn’t mean weakness. Tell him his words hurt you. You never know, he might not understand,” Rey said, the only advice she could come up with. 

Before Rose could answer, the guys came back. Finn was about to say something to Rose when he stopped. He noticed the tears in her eyes and his forehead furrowed in confusion. She stood up and grabbed her tray and left without a word to anyone. Rey watched her walk away, a pang of sadness in her heart for the girl. 

“What was that all about?” he asked, turning to Rey. 

She didn’t want to tell Finn and break Rose’s confidence, but she wanted him to be able to fix it. “No girl likes to be one of the guys,” she said, shrugging. 

He looked confused for a moment before clarity lit in his eyes. “Crap,” he mumbled, before turning and running in the direction Rose went.

That just left Poe and Rey. He sat down in front of her, a large smile on his face. He was quite handsome, not in the same way as Ben, but she could see the heartthrob they described him as in their stories from earlier. 

“If you’d like me to show you around I have time right now,” he offered. 

Rey was caught off guard. “Oh, that’s very nice of you, but I…”

“I’ll do that, Poe. But, thank you.”

Rey turned around to see Ben staring daggers at his friend again. When she looked over at Poe he was smiling wider, a twinkle in his eye. Was he playing a game? “Of course,” he said, knowing. He stood up from the table and strolled off like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Come on, I’ll show you around,” Ben said, the tension leaving him. 

He took her all over the base, showing her different room after different room. They walked through the hanger bay. Rey’s eyes widened at all the X-Wings. She realized she liked the look of them better than the TIE Fighters. 

“Will you get another one?” she asked, remembered his was destroyed on Palpatine’s ship. 

“I will. One of these, I’m sure. Would you like to go for a ride one day?”

“Yes, please,” she said, smiling. 

He led her out of the hanger bay and outside. The sun had disappeared, giving way to the moon and its stars. The sky looked different from the ground, larger somehow. 

“It’s funny, from here I feel as if I can reach up and touch a star. I never felt that being in space. I always felt like they were out of reach,” she said, coming to a stop and looking up. 

Ben joined her, his face looking up at the darkened sky. “When I was younger I used to try and count them.”

“Me too,” Rey said, smiling. 

“How far did you get?” He asked.

“Fifty-two,” Rey said, laughing. 

Ben laughed with her. She found that she liked his laugh. She liked quite a bit about him actually. 

“How far did you get?” She asked, still laughing. 

“Fifty-three,” he answered. 

“Whatever!” Rey said, pushing his arm. He was messing with her. His laughter was contagious. She wanted to hear that sound every moment of every day. 

“It’s true, which makes it that more funny.”

She shook her head in amusement and looked back up at the stars. “I’m glad you’re here with me, Rey,” Ben said, so softly. 

She closed her eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of peace and joy, something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. And it was all because of Ben. It was all because he believed in her enough to rescue her. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me too, Ben,” she said.

He walked her towards another building. He took her to a rather large room. Inside, was a large bed, chair, drawers for clothing and a desk. She stepped inside, turning slowly to take in everything. The room was bigger than the one she had had for fourteen years. There was a kindness about the room, and it smelled of Ben. She stopped turning when she saw the large floor to ceiling window beside the bed. Rey walked over to it and opened the curtains. The moon and the stars shone down upon her. 

“Beautiful,” she whispered. 

“It’s served me well over the years.”

Rey turned her wide eyes to Ben. This was his room? She felt her shoulders slump, for she thought this would be hers. She loved the room. 

“Where’s my room?” she asked, not wanting to step away from the window. 

Ben smiled, “it served me… as in past tense. This is your room now, Rey.”

“Really?!” she said, excited. “But, I can’t take your room. Why would you give up such a good room?”

He stepped forward and grabbed her gently by the shoulders. He turned her around to face the window. “Because, I want you to be the first to see the sun in the mornings,” he whispered in her ear. 

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. No one had ever given her anything before. But, here Ben was giving her the sun. She turned around, throwing her arms around his waist. He seemed surprised at first, but she felt his arms slither around her. 

“I love it,” she said, squeezing him harder. 

“Let’s just hope you remember this good feeling in the morning and the days to come once your training starts,” he said, chuckling. 

When she released him she was surprised to feel sadness. She didn’t want to let him go yet… not just yet. 

“Goodnight,” he said, leaving the room. 

Rey turned back to the window, staring out at the vast skyline. She had no idea what these new feelings were when it came to Ben, but they felt nice. A little scary, but nice all the same. She realized she wanted to make him smile more, laugh more. He was her last thought when sleep took her under. 

“You like this rock, don’t you?” Ben asked her, the next day. 

He found her patiently waiting for him there at dawn. She was up before the sun, and with tears in her eyes she had watched the beautiful sunrise take shape before her. She had never seen anything so wonderful, that is until she saw Ben standing before her in a black tank top and black matching pants. She had to look away before he caught her staring. 

“What do you know about the Force, Rey?”

She thought about it a moment. She didn’t know much to be honest. “It’s a power that people have that lets them control others and makes things… float?”

Ben chuckled, but cleared his throat and became serious again. “Well, not exactly. Okay, relax your body and mind.”

Rey did as he told her. She slowly closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She heard Ben walk up to the rock and stand beside her. “The Force is not a power you have. It’s not about making things float. It’s the energy between all things, ah… tension, a balance that binds the universe together. 

“Okay, but what is it?” she asked, sheepishly looking at him. 

“Close your eyes,” he said, low. “Breathe… now reach out.” He took her hand and placed it on the rock in front of her. “Now, reach out with your feelings,” he whispered. “What do you see?”

Rey’s body relaxed and she reached out with her mind over space and time. The feeling caused calmness to swell within her. She felt things, heard things, that were never there before. She could feel the energy between it all, could see it pulsing through everything. 

“The sky… life…. death and decay they feeds new life. Warmth… cold. Peace… violence.”

“And between it all?” he asked, from behind her. 

“Balance… an energy. A Force,” she whispered. 

“And inside you, Rey?”

“Inside me is that same Force,” she said, smiling. She could feel it flowing from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. She could feel its warmth and its power. 

“That’s your first lesson… to know the Force, to feel the…”

“There’s something else,” she said, interrupting him. “Light… darkness. A place that calls me. Its telling me it has something I want… something I need.” 

“Rey,” Ben said, warning. 

Rey floated towards the entrance of the place. It felt so cold, and she shivered in its grasp. A shadow appeared inside, a shadow calling her forward. It reached for her, and she felt herself reaching for it. “Darkness… power” it whispered. 

“Rey!” Ben yelled, but it was more of a whisper. 

The shadow took the shape of Palpatine, his eyes glowing in the dark cave. “He will die,” her grandfather said, his laughter cutting her like glass. Rey tried to pull away, but he grabbed her. He was just about to pull her inside the dark cave when a blinding light pulsated all around them. Palpatine screamed, as if the light burned him, and he released his hold on Rey. Someone grabbed her by the waist from behind, and yanked her away from the entrance. 

Rey’s eyes flew open. She was breathing fast, her chest rising and falling in great succession. Below her hand, the rock had split in two. Ben stood before her, his eyes closed and his hand outstretched towards her. He, too, breathed hard and fast. His body shook from head to toe, as did her own. 

“You… you went inside her vision.” Ben’s eyes flew open, turning to see his uncle standing there watching them. A look of shock rocked the older man. 

He walked up to Ben, “What did you see?”

“A—A cave. Something was pulling her inside. I intervened.”

Luke looked from his nephew to Rey. She ducked her head under his hard stare, as if she had done something wrong. He looked between them, his eyes growing wider as the seconds passed. Whatever he was searching for he was finding it. 

“That’s impossible,” he whispered, as if answering someone’s question. “There hasn’t been one in over a thousand years.” Luke turned and stormed off, leaving Ben and Rey surprised at his abrupt departure. 

“Uncle Luke, what’s going on?” Ben called out. 

Luke came to a stop and slowly turned to his nephew. His eyes remained as wide as saucers. “Force Dyad,” he whispered, leaving them with those two confusing words.


	11. Two That Are One (Rey)

“He called us that, right before we escaped. I’ve never seen Palpatine look stunned… but he did in that moment. The word meant nothing to me, and considering what was happening I had forgotten about it,” Rey said. 

Her, Ben and Luke sat around a circular table in the command room. They listened as she explained the interaction with Palpatine. 

“What does it mean, Uncle Luke?”

Luke didn’t answer right away, but looked between them. He wore the same stunned look Palpatine did. Whatever it was it must be huge. 

“You said the two of you had a connection? Explain that connection to me,” he finally said. 

“We can—we can communicate with one another. It started out with just our minds. I could feel her calling to me, could see just a shadow of her, but the more we used the connection the stronger it became. I could see her, as if she stood before me. I could see her surroundings as if I were there. I could feel what she was feeling, and when she tried to keep the connection closed for a long period of time it almost killed us both. Rey was able to heal my wounds as well.”

“He was able to bring me back from the darkness several times,” Rey added. Ben looked over at her, giving her a small smile. She returned his smile with one of her own. 

“You can physically transport yourself to wherever the other is?”

“Well… no, it’s more in our minds, but I can see her.”

“We touched hands once,” Rey said. 

Luke’s eyes grew wider. He sat back in his chair, blowing out a long breath. “Impossible,” he whispered. 

“What’s happening between us?” Rey asked. 

“I can’t be sure that I’m correct, not yet, but everything you’ve explained to me fits the definition of a Force Dyad. It’s just, there hasn’t been one in over ten thousand years, and even that story is more of a legend by now.”

“So it’s rare, this connection between us?” Ben asked. 

“It is. Okay, so Ben taught you what the Force is, correct?” Rey nodded her head. “The Force isn’t separate for light users and dark users. Everyone that is Force sensitive pulls from the same energy force. The less Force users there are, the stronger the energy is for the Force users alive to tap in to. These past thirty years there haven’t been many Force users, which could explain why this is happening.”

Rey and Ben stared at Luke with matching confused faces. Nothing made sense. Luke huffed out a breath and stood to his feet. He hurried over to stand between Ben and Rey, turning them to face one another. When he moved out of the way, Ben’s face was close to her own. 

“You two are looking at the other half yourselves. You are equals. There are two people, but the Force doesn’t see it that way. The Force sees the two of you as one. You are two that are one. The same power that flows through your veins flows through the other. You are the light, Ben. You are the darkness, Rey. Together, you two make a perfect balance… a grey area. One heartbeat. One soul. Two that are one. That is the way the Force sees you and together, if you train her in the ways of the Force, will be unstoppable. She will be your shadow. He will be your shadow. Your movements will be so in sync there will come a day where you will fight as one, neither of you able to kill the other, for it will be as if you killed yourself. Two that are one!”

By the time he stopped to take a breath, Rey stared at Ben stunned. He was her equal? Rey could feel their connection expand, as if Luke’s words awakened it further. The Force within her called to him. Ben was her other half? What did that mean?

“So, whatever happens to one will happen to the other? If one of us dies the other will too?” Ben asked, low. 

“I—I don’t know, Ben. I never thought I’d see a Force Dyad in my time. Everything that I know I’ve just told you. But, can you live without the other half of yourself?”

“No,” Ben whispered. 

“Ben, continue to train Rey. Make her stronger in the Force while I’m gone, and when I return I promise I will have answers for you. This—This may be the way we finish this war once and for all,” Luke said in a hurry. 

“Where are you going?” Rey asked, surprised he would leave them now. 

“Tell no one of this just yet, or where I’m going. There’s an island that I know of. On this island are books, Sacred Jedi texts, that will have the answers we need. . I’m going to study them, and when I return we can prepare to end Palpatine!”

“Wait… you want us to willingly face Palpatine again?” Ben said, angered. “Last time we barely made it out alive!”

“Ben, if I’m right, it is your destiny. You weren’t prepared last time, but you will be. Train!”

With that, he left them in stunned silence. Rey could only stare at the empty space where Luke once stood. He wanted her to face Palpatine again? The thought sent shivers down her spine. 

“I—I can’t do it,” she whispered. 

Ben laid his hand over her own, squeezing softly. “You won’t have to if I can help it. We will find another way, no matter what my uncle finds in those texts. You won’t ever have to face him again.”

She twisted her hand around and held his hand. She looked up at him, seeing the doubt in his eyes. He didn’t believe the words he had just spoken. A part of her always knew she’d have to face her grandfather one day. It couldn’t have been this easy, escaping him for good. If he knew what Luke knew he would be after the both of them. 

“I guess we should get back to training,” Rey said. 

“You believe me, don’t you?”

Rey wanted to give him a reassuring smile, but her mouth wouldn’t work properly. Ben was really asking her to make him believe what he said. She knew better… and so did he. 

“I believe in you,” she said, not wanting to lie. 

Rey stood from her chair, pulling Ben to stand with her. She finally smiled at him, just wanting to erase the helplessness in his eyes. He couldn’t save her from this fate, no more than she could save him. The most important thing right now is that they prepared for whatever was to come. As long as he was by her side she could do anything. 

They walked back out into the hot sun. Ben brought out his lightsaber and placed it in Rey’s hand. She memorized the feel of it. She memorized the weight. Ben placed a helmet on top of her head, a visor covering her eyes. She couldn’t see a thing. She could feel though. She felt Ben walk slowly behind her, his chest inches from her back as he leaned into her ear. 

“Search inside you, Rey, feel the power pulsating. Listen to it. It calls to you, tells you where to move. Trust it. The lightsaber in your hand is a part of you. Let its power flow within you as well. Let it cut through the air with ease, don’t fight it. 

Rey pressed the button and heard the hum of the blade as it protruded forward. She did as Ben told her, feeling the power within her. She felt the lightsaber became a part of her arm, and the weight became lighter. Suddenly, she felt the need to protect herself from the left side, as if something dangerous approached. 

She held the lightsaber up just as something struck it. The feeling came from the right this time. She blocked whatever it was with the saber. In front of her. Behind her. All around, she turned as she allowed herself to feel her surroundings, to feel the Force humming inside her. It never guided her wrong. 

Hours they practiced, and Rey felt exhilarated that only a few blasts hit their target. For her first time she thought that was pretty impressive. It could have been a lot worse. The sun was swiftly going down when Ben raised the helmet off her head. He looked at her with an approving look in his eyes. He was proud of her. 

“Tomorrow, we will start with this practice again. Later, I’ll teach you how to weld the saber. You did good, but you second guessed your moves on a few of them.”

“Was it that obvious?” she asked, chuckling. 

“No… I could feel what you were feeling,” he said. 

Ben turned away from Rey, but not before she saw his face turn red. He was embarrassed, but why? She already knew he could feel what she felt.

“Would it bother you?” Rey asked, softly. 

Ben slowly turned back to her, confusion on his face. “What?”

“If what Luke says is true, if we are a Force Dyad, would—would it bother you to have that powerful connection with me? To be my other half?”

Rey waited, chewing on her lip. She feared what he would say. It hadn’t really dawned on her that maybe Ben wouldn’t want to be a part of a Force Dyad. That he wouldn’t want to have that close a connection with someone… with her. She knew that he cared for her, but did he care that much for her? 

“No, it wouldn’t bother me at all. In fact, I hope he’s right,” Ben said, quietly.

Rey smiled the biggest smile she could muster. Ben wanted this connection with her. That truth made her heart leap in her throat, made her soul grow warm and excited. 

“What about you?” he asked, looking unsure again. 

“It wouldn’t bother me either. I hope it’s true too,” she whispered. 

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. His heart beat hard and fast against her palm. She took a step towards him without a thought to what she was doing. All she knew was that she wanted… no needed… to be closer to him. Ben towered over her, his large frame beating out the sun. 

“Aw, this is cute.”

Rey and Ben jumped away from each other, as if being caught doing something wrong. Her heart hammered in her ears as her face grew hot in embarrassment. Poe, Finn and Rose walked towards them. Rose hit Poe on the arm looking at the man in annoyance. 

“Get dressed. We are going out tonight!” Poe announced, excited. 

“Not tonight, Poe. We’re tired,” Ben said.

“Oh no! It’s Thursday night! Our night, and you’ve been gone for weeks. You aren’t skipping out on us, Solo!”

“You’ve never missed Thursday nights, Ben, come on,” Finn whined.

“Alright alright… stop acting like little Nerf herders and I will!” he said, laughing. 

Rey smiled at their interactions as she gathered up the supplies they used to train. She felt a pinch of sadness that she would be spending the night alone, but perhaps she could spend some quiet time wrapping her head around how she felt about Ben… how she truly felt. 

“You guys have fun,” she said, waving. She turned to leave, but Rose stopped her. 

“No ma’am! You’re coming with us. You’re one of us now, remember? Thursday nights are now yours too! And it would be nice to have another girl there with me.”

“I—I don’t know. I look a mess and I don’t have anything to wear,” she stuttered. 

“Good thing I do!” Rose said, winking. 

She looped her arm through Rey’s and guided her away from the boys. Rose’s good mood was infectious. She had changed from the hurt girl she was the night before. “See you soon, boys,” she said, waving. 

Rey stepped into Rose’s room and gasped. The girl had decorated the entire room from floor to ceiling. Bright colors of yellow, pink and purple streamed across the walls. This was a proper girl’s room. Rey wondered if she asked Rose to help her decorate her room would she? She filed that away to ask later. 

“Hmm… let me see,” Rose said, taking a slow walk around Rey. “The three ponytail look is cute, but not for tonight. Tonight, you’ll wear your hair down! And what should you wear?” She thrummed her finger against her mouth for a moment in thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. Rose jumped up and down in the air, clapping, as if she had decoded some great mystery. 

“Ben’s favorite color is black, and I have the perfect little black dress for you. You’re gonna have the man eating out of your hands!”

“W—why would I want to do that?” Rey said, laughing uncomfortably. 

Rose looked confused for a moment, but laughed it off. “Because, you two are crazy for each other. Anyone who sees you two together can figure it out.”

Rey shook her head. “He’s just helping me, and we’ve been through some traumatic things together lately. That’s all.” Even as she said it, she felt her hopes rise. Did she want Ben to like her more than just a friend? She bit her lip. Yes, she wanted it more than anything. 

“You can lie to yourself all day long, girl, but the eyes never lie. The way he looks at you when you aren’t paying attention, and vice versa, there’s no denying it. The both of you have it bad for each other. You two are just holding back. I know Ben better than anyone, and I can assure you I’ve never seen him look at another person like he does you.”

“Really?” Rey asked, a smile slowly growing. 

“Really!” Rose said, “It’s like magnets between the two of you. He moves, you move. Now, let’s get started and I’ll make it to where he won’t be able to look away from you all night!”

Rey allowed Rose to pull her into a tiny bathroom. She took her time under the hot water, allowing it to wash away the aches and pains. She allowed it to wash away the dirt and grime. When she stepped out thirty minutes later, Rey felt renewed. Rose didn’t give her much time to relish in the cleanliness before pulling her in a chair. 

Rose combed out Rey’s shoulder length brown hair and dried it with a blower. As she did she curled it under until her hair lay gently against her shoulders in small ringlets. When her hair was done she pulled her towards a large room filled with clothes. 

“Where did you get all of these clothes?” Rey asked, her eyes wide. 

“Most of them I made myself. I like making clothes. Want me to make some for you?”

“Yes please!” Rey beamed. 

Rose pulled out a short… very short… black spaghetti strapped dress. All over the dress were small silver flowers that shimmered and shined under the light when she moved it towards Rey. 

“That’s really pretty,” Rey said, awed.

“Thanks! You can have it.”

Rey snapped her disbelieving eyes to Rose. The girl was just going to give her a dress? Just like that, with no expectations of getting anything back? 

“What’s the catch?” Rey asked.

Rose looked confused. “There’s no catch, Rey. The dress is yours if you like it. Wear it first, and if you don’t like it, I'll take it back… but if you do it’s yours. It’s that simple.”

Rey slowly reached out for the dress, bedazzled by the sparkling flowers. It reminded her of stars against the black night, which reminded her of Ben. Her smile was back. She took the dress into the bathroom and stepped into it. The dressed stopped several inches above her knee, but didn’t look distasteful. She zipped it up as it hugged her new found curves, and when Rey looked in the mirror she didn’t recognize the girl staring back at her. 

Gone was the bags under her eyes. Gone was the bruises and pain on her body. Before her stood a beautiful girl. Tears formed in her eyes. She’d never felt this beautiful, this important. 

“You don’t like it?” Rose asked behind her, watching her with concern. 

The girl had changed herself, wearing a pretty purple dress and matching shoes. Rey threw her arms around Rose. “I love it,” she whispered. 

“Good,” Rose responded. “Shall we go meet our boys before they disappear without us?” 

Together, they walked from the room turning every head they passed. The men in particular. 

“Oh yeah, we are gonna be a hit!” Rose said, laughing and linking arms with Rey again. 

Rey couldn’t get rid of the butterflies bouncing around her stomach as they walked outside. The guys were waiting on them by the cruisers they would take to wherever they were going. Their backs were turned to them, but even from behind Ben stole her breath. He stood casually, his hands stuffed in his pants pockets, as he talked with Poe and Finn. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway up his arms with a matching pair of black slacks. Rey realized they matched. 

Poe turned first, his eyes growing wide. He hit Ben in the chest, his eyes never leaving Rey and Rose. He nodded his head towards them and Ben turned to look. Finn turned as well. Now, all three wore the same shocked face. Rey saw no one but Ben. Their eyes connected and latched on to one another as she approached him. 

“Wow,” Finn said, softly. 

“You guys ready?” Rose asked, acting as if she didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Ready… what? For what? Oh…” Ben staggered, his eyes finally leaving Rey. 

“Want to ride with me, Rey?” Poe offered, giving her that knowing smile again. 

Ben immediately grabbed her hand and led her to his cruiser. “Yeah, right,” he mumbled at Poe as he passed him. Poe burst out laughing, shaking his head as he jumped in the cruiser with Finn and Rose. 

The moment Rey sat down her dress slid an inch or two up her legs. She grabbed the hem and pulled it back down, her face growing hot. Ben got in beside her, taking quick glances her way. 

“You look amazing, Rey.”

“T—thank you,” she said, quietly. “They look like stars.”

Ben looked confused for a moment before taking a closer look at the dress. “They do,” he said, smiling. “I bet if I counted them there would be fifty-three.”

“Fifty-two!” she said back, laughing. The exchange immediately put her at ease. 

They drove through the night in comfortable conversation. He told her why Thursday nights were so special. For as long as he, Poe, Finn and Rose had been friends they would hang out on Thursdays. No matter what their week was like, no matter how much work they had, they would stop everything on this one night. Rey envied them. 

“If it gets to be too much tell me and we will go. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Ben said, as he parked the cruiser in front of a large hut. 

“I’m feeling great,” she said, giving him a big smile. 

“Good,” he said, getting out of the cruiser and making his way to her side. Her hand slid into his as he helped her out. She expected him to let her go, but he tightened his hold on her hand. 

The door opened to the large hut and music blared out into the night. Suddenly, an arm slid over Rey’s shoulders and pulled her away from Ben. She looked back at him, but his attention was on Finn and Rose. By the way his hands were going about him he was very angry. 

Poe walked her into the large hut, his face grinning from ear to ear. When he looked down at her slightly fearful face he winked. “Thursday night!” he yelled over the loud music.

He guided her towards a large table. She slid into the booth closest to the wall and cringed, waiting for him to slide in beside her, but he didn’t. Instead, he took the seat directly across from her leaving the seat beside her open. She felt the seat move as Ben slid in beside her. 

“You and I need to seriously have a long talk,” Ben growled at Poe. 

“Yes we do, my friend, but later. Right now, we drink!” he said, pounding the table in excitement.

“You okay?” Ben whispered, leaning into her ear. 

“I’m fine. No harm done,” she responded, looking up into his eyes. 

Rey needed to stop looking at Ben. Every time she did everything else seemed to fade away, and it didn’t help that he had his arm draped on the seat behind her. His clean smell made it worse. 

“Chill, man,” Finn said, sliding in beside Poe. Rose took the final seat on the other side of Ben across from Finn. For his response, Poe laughed. 

“To the five of us! May we have many many more Thursday nights in our future!” Rose yelled. They all held small green liquid glasses in the air. They were on their fourth round, and Rey felt more relaxed with each drink. She threw her head back and downed the green liquid like water. 

They sat their glasses down as they hooped and hollered in excitement and giddiness. The room was spinning a little, and if Rey tried to look at the large crowd it would double in size. She giggled at the sight. 

“You’re drunk,” Ben whispered. 

She looked at him in mock offense. His eyes were strong. The green liquid hadn’t affected him any. “How long have there been two of you?” she said, giggling. 

“There’s only one of me,” he said, his voice a deep baritone. She felt it all the way to her feet.

“You going to ask this gorgeous creature to dance?” Poe asked.

“I don’t dance,” Ben responded. 

“Well, I do. Rey, will you give me the pleasure of a dance?” he asked, standing to his feet. He reached his hand out for her to take. In her good mood, she grabbed his hand and allowed him to guide her away from the table to a makeshift dance floor. There were creatures and humans alike dancing to the beat of some crazy fast song. 

Poe pulled her towards him, but kept a little distance between them. He looked over his shoulder and laughed and whatever he saw. It could only be Ben. 

“Why do you push his buttons like you do?” she asked, feeling brave. 

“That guy is like a brother to me. I’d die for him without a thought, but sometimes he needs to be pushed. Believe me, if he didn’t trust me like he does I’d be sporting a few bruises and black eyes.”

“But, why push at all?”

“Because, sometimes Ben doesn’t know what he has when it’s right in front of him. But, he’s starting to get it.”

“How do you know?”

“I know him. Watch, five… four… three… two… one…”

“I got it from here.” Rey jumped at the sound of Ben beside her. Poe didn’t put up a struggle, but released her into Ben’s arms. “You made your point… now stop!” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Poe responded, laughing. 

Ben pulled Rey to him, circling his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly to his chest. The space between them melted away as their bodies melded together. 

“You said you couldn’t dance,” Rey said. 

Ben looked down at her, grinning. “Actually, I said I don’t dance, not that I couldn’t.”

“But you’re dancing now, mister Solo!” Rey said, happily. 

“SOLO!” Ben turned them around to look at the large, fat creature that had screamed out his name. He guided himself between Rey and the creature. “Solo, as in Han Solo?” the thing said, angered. 

Ben slowly dropped his hands, releasing Rey. “Han is my father,” Ben answered. 

“That scoundrel gambled all my money and left me with nothing! I’ll—I’ll kill him!” 

The large creature came after Ben, his first raised in their air. When he swung, Ben ducked with ease. The creature stumbled forward, but turned surprisingly fast for his weight. 

“I’ll kill you too!” he screamed at Ben, running towards him again. Ben moves swiftly to the left, his fist coming up and slamming into the creature’s side. He howled in pain, but his elbow clipped Ben in the face. 

“Hey!” Rey screamed, anger soaring within her as she watched Ben fall to the ground. 

She didn’t think, just acted on impulse, as she ran towards the creature. She jumped on his back, a feral scream leaving her lips. The creature moved around in circles, in every direction to knock her off, but she had a good hold. Ben got to his feet and ran head first into the creature. He pounded the creature’s front, Rey pounded his back. 

The creature fell to his knees. Rey slid off, laughing and lurching forward to hit the creature again, but Ben was there. He grabbed her by the waist and hurried them away. Poe, Finn and Rose joined them. Everyone laughed as they headed towards the exit. The owner of the club was screaming at them to leave. 

When they got outside, Poe pumped his arms into the air. “Thursday night!” He screamed. 

Rey fell into the cruiser as Ben ran around the other side and slid behind the driver’s seat. They barely made it out of the lot before the door burst open and the creature stormed after them. He was too late. 

“Oh my God!” Rey yelled. She felt so alive, her adrenaline pumping through her veins. 

“What were you thinking?” Ben asked, his eyes wide. 

“I—I don’t know. I just saw you get hit and I lost myself. I saw blood. That was amazing. Is it always like this?!”

“No,” Ben said, laughing. 

When they got back to base Rey climbed out of the cruiser. She stumbled, her vision blurring. The world around her went dark. Gone was the lush forest and her friends. She was back in the cave, the coldness slithering up her arms. Palpatine was there, his glowing eyes dancing in the blackness. He grabbed her, her skin burning at his touch. 

“You can not hide from me!” he hissed, pulling out a large dagger. He pulled it back and rammed it straight for her stomach. 

Rey screamed.


	12. Confessions (Ben)

Ben stepped out into the breezy night, still laughing. He walked around the cruiser, ready to take Rey’s hand. The moment he turned to Rey the world around her shifted. His laughter died in his throat as he saw her at the entrance of the dark cave. What he saw next froze his blood. Palpatine was there. He grabbed her, pulling her into the darkness. 

“You can’t hide from me!” he screamed. 

There was something in his hand. The moment Ben realized what it was he leapt towards Rey. He ran straight in to her side, knocking her out of the way, but he wasn’t quick enough. Pain exploded in Ben’s side, his scream mixing with Rey’s. 

They fell to the ground, his arms around her. He took the brunt of the fall as she landed on top of him. The cave melted away to reveal the lush forest and his stunned friends. Rey shook violently in his arms. He needed to move, for there was something wrong with the side he was laying upon. 

“Poe…” he hissed, his eyes slamming shut. “T—take her.”

Poe didn’t hesitate, but reached down and took Rey in his arms. She clung to him, tears falling down her cheek. When she was taken care of, Ben rolled onto his back. He heard Rose gasp. She fell to her knees beside him, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pushing it upwards. 

“Oh my God,” she cried. 

Ben reached towards his side, his hands feeling something wet. When he raised them to his face he saw blood. Palpatine had stabbed him. 

“What’s going on? We heard screams!” 

Leia, Han and a few others ran towards the group. When Leia saw her son on the ground she hurried towards him. Rose moved away so she could take her place. Leia looked over her son, her eyes falling to his side. 

“You’re bleeding,” she said, fearful. 

“A—a scratch,” he responded, trying to ease his mother’s worries. 

“We need to get him to the med bay. Finn and Han, help me get him to his feet.”

Finn and Han stepped forward and pulled Ben to his feet. He hissed in pain, sweat pouring from his face at the effort of standing. He put both arms around Finn and his father and allowed them to do most of the work. He felt weak as his blood seeped out of the wound. 

They got him to the med bay and placed him on the nearest bed. Leia was right behind them, and went to work on unbuttoning his shirt. Ben helped as much as he could as she pulled the shirt away to reveal the real damage. Ben looked down, his eyes widening for a moment when he saw how much blood poured from his body. He had taken a direct hit. 

The doctor serving the Resistance hurried in, heading towards his patient to inspect the damage. “We need to close the wound as quickly as possible. I need everyone out at this time,” he commanded. 

Ben caught Rey’s eye just before she walked out with Poe. She looked frightened and pale. She wasn’t as frightened as he was, though. What would have happened if he wouldn’t have been there, if he hadn’t seen the transformation? She would be lying where he was… possibly in worse shape.

“Wait,” he said. “She stays,” he said, pointing at Rey. He didn’t want her out of his sight.

“I don’t think…”

“She stays!” Ben screamed, interrupting the doctor. 

Poe led Rey back into the room and sat her down in a nearby chair. Her wide eyes stared at his side, at the blood dripping on the table. She started slowly rocking back and forth, her face growing paler. 

“Look at me,” he said, calmly. 

Her eyes jumped to his. They grew wider, if that was even possible. He gave her a smile, trying to make her see that everything was okay. His mother walked behind Rey, putting a reassuring arm around the girl. Rey jumped, but she didn’t move away. They watched as the doctor stitched Ben back together. With every stitch, the blood flowed less and less, until finally it stopped all together. 

“You’re lucky, Ben. The blade missed everything vital. There was a lot of blood loss, but the wound was superficial. You should be alright in a few days, but I want you to take it easy until the stitches are removed.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Leia said, walking the man to the door. 

Ben held his hand out to Rey. He needed to feel her close. She stood from her chair and walked slowly towards him. She took his hand, tears reappearing in her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry. I should have never pulled you into that vision. I—I didn’t even know what I was doing,” she whispered. 

“No, you did exactly what you should have. If I wouldn’t have been there…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence, didn’t even want to think about an alternative to this ending. He could only squeeze her hand, could only remind himself over and over that she was unharmed. 

“You better start explaining to me how this happened from a night out with your friends,” Leia said, anger and fear mixed in her words. 

Both Ben and Rey looked at a loss for words. Luke had instructed them not to tell anyone of their Force Dyad just yet. He wanted to be sure. 

“We ran into some trouble at the Cantina. Just a guy looking to hurt someone. It’s no big deal, mom,” Ben explained, coming up with the only story he had to fall back on. 

“No—no big deal? You were stabbed in the side!” Leia yelled. 

Ben remembered how Palpatine had grabbed Rey, could hear her scream in his ears. He shuddered at the sight of the dagger. What if he hadn’t gotten there in time? 

“Leia, calm down,” Han said, wrapping an arm around his wife. “I got in many fights at Ben’s age. He’s fine now. He’s back home and the doctor said no damage was done. Let’s let these kids go to bed. We all need a good night’s sleep.”

“This isn’t over. Tomorrow, you and I will talk,” Leia said, but allowed Han to escort her out of the room. 

Ben slowly sat up, wincing at the pain that was still there. Rey turned her head towards the door, as if seeing if they were alone. When she turned back to him her face looked determined. He had seen that look before. Her tiny hand reached for his side. When her palm touched his skin his sucked in a sharp breath. It wasn’t that it hurt, it didn’t, but the feel of her touching him caused an overwhelming sensation to pass through him. 

She closed her eyes, concentrating. Ben felt his side grow hot. He looked at the skin under the stitches and watched it begin to heal. The stitches fell out of his newly healed skin. When she was done, she didn’t remove her hand right away. She stared down at where she touched him, her face crumpling. Ben wrapped his arms around her, shushing her softly as she cried. Over and over she told him how sorry she was. He wasn’t sorry. He would take all the pain away from her if he could. 

They walked in silence towards her room, and he followed her inside. He could feel a shift in her, something that made him uneasy. Rey was pulling away from him, away from their connection. Ben stopped in the middle of the room, watching her walk towards the large window. Her back was turned to him, but the tension surrounding her was enormous. 

“Rey,” he called, fearful. 

“I have to leave this place. What happened tonight can never happen again. I told you it was safer if we were apart,” she whispered. 

Ben cut the distance between them, turning her to face him. She needed to understand he wouldn’t allow that. He couldn’t. He caressed her cheek, pulling her face up to look at him. 

“You leave and I’ll burn the galaxy down looking for you. If you leave it will hurt me more than what Palpatine is capable of. Please, Rey. Don’t leave me,” he begged. 

He laid his forehead against hers, like he had done so many times before. Rey wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing herself closer to him. Ben could no longer doubt his feelings for this girl. He could no more turn his back to them than he could allow her to leave. She had Irrevocably wormed her way into his heart and claimed it as her own. 

Ben leaned back just a fraction, soaking in her eyes, her smell. He soaked in the way she held him, what it felt like to have her skin on his skin. Everything about her surrounded him in that moment. He knew he would die for her over and over if that’s what was required. Ben knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had fallen in love with Rey. 

Slowly, his lips bent down to hers. Excitement coursed through him when he felt her match his movements. She was meeting him halfway. Under the light of the large moon and its stars, Ben’s lips softly touched Rey’s. Everything he thought he knew about why he lived and what his life was worth shifted towards Rey. She was his reason for living. She was his reason for existing. There was no denying it now. 

Ben deepened the kiss, wanting to feel all that she had to offer him. He took it hungrily, selfishly, and he gave it right back to Rey. Her arms slid from his waist to slither around his neck as he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked them towards the bed. 

He laid her gently down and crawled his way slowly on top of her. He captured her lips again, her hands exploring his chest and shoulders. Sensations exploded within him, as if the whole galaxy expanded and righted itself. He wanted more… needed more like he needed air to breathe. 

Rey twisted them around, climbing on top of him and diving in for a kiss. His hands wrapped themselves in her hair as he gently grabbed the back of her neck. His tongue begged for entrance, and she opened to him willingly. The moment their tongues touched he groaned. 

Ben sat up suddenly, pulling Rey closer. Her hands clung to his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin. He wanted more, wanted every piece of her. He wanted to feel every inch of her, but tonight’s events came crashing down upon him. 

He slowed his movements, pulling away slightly. Rey’s hooded eyes were almost his undoing, but he realized he wanted this to be different. He wanted to give her special… she deserved special. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, confused. 

“How do you feel about me?” he asked her. 

“I’m still trying to figure that out. I know that my life before you wasn’t worth living. I—I’ve never felt this way before and it scares me. But, you don’t scare me, just the feelings.”

“You feel as though if you aren’t near me something’s missing?” he asked. 

She caressed his cheek, giving him a small smile. “Exactly, and that terrifies me. My life isn’t my own anymore,” she whispered. 

“I feel the same way, which is why I know if this doesn’t happen tonight that’s okay. I know for sure how I feel about you. If the day ever comes that you can say the same then this can happen. Besides, we’ve been through a lot tonight, and you may still be a little drunk. You deserve more, and I want to give that to you.”

“You aren’t mad?” she asked, softly. 

He gently kissed her lips, allowing them to stay there for a moment. “I have nothing to be mad about. What we just did was amazing,” he said, smiling. 

Rey smiled back, her eyes looking softer. “Will you stay with me, at least until I fall asleep? I need you close.”

“Tonight, and every night to come,” he whispered. 

Rey laid down and pulled him towards her. Ben grabbed the thick quilt and covered them, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She laid her head against his chest, sighing deeply. 

“Go to sleep, Rey. I have you,” he said, softly. He kissed the top of her head, realizing the peace he felt with her this close to him. 

“Just—just hold on to—to me,” she said, yawning. Rey was asleep in minutes. 

True to his word, Ben stayed until she was fast asleep. He didn’t want to leave, but there was someone he needed to talk to desperately. He untangled himself from Rey and stood from the bed. He stared down at her for several moments. She really was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He always wondered if he would find love, but he never imagined it being like this. It both awakened him and terrified him. She was in danger and he felt helpless. Ben leaned down and gave her forehead a soft kiss before walking out of the room. His terror grew.

He walked down the hall like a man on a mission. Tears filled his eyes and he angrily swiped at them. What was happening to him? So many emotions ran through him that he felt like a desperate man. He didn’t even knock on the door, but entered the room, which was his destination. 

Leia and Han stirred, sitting up in alarm. When they saw the state their son was in they both climbed from the bed and went to him. He grabbed them both, breaking down completely. He sobbed in their arms, as if he were still that same little boy scared of shadows in his room. 

“Leia, can I have a moment with our son?” Han asked. 

A knowing look passed between them as she nodded her head. She kissed Ben’s cheek before leaving the two men alone. The moment she was gone Ben fell the ground, his shoulders shaking with a sob. Han knelt beside his son, placing his hand on his shoulders and waited patiently while his son purged his pain. 

“Wanna talk about it, kid?” Han asked, some time later. 

Ben had stopped crying, but had yet to tell his father what the issue was. He looked over at Han, trying to figure out a way to explain what he was feeling. 

“Dad, how much do you love mom?” he asked. 

Han looked a little taken aback by the question, blowing out a breath in thought. “I love her more than anything in this world. I can’t imagine life without her.”

“But, how do you cope with that. How do you cope with the knowledge that you might not be able to save her from everything? How do you cope with the knowledge that something could take her away from you one day?” 

Understanding lit up Han’s eyes, and he gave his son a small smile. “You’re in love with Rey,” he said. 

“Yes,” Ben whispered, feeling the tears come back. “And the thought that I may lose her is tearing me apart. I want to be free of this pain!”

“Son, you’re never going to be free from it. You learn to deal with the fact you’ve decided to take someone else’s life in your hands, but you’re not in control. You’ll do whatever you need to do to protect them, but you cannot control what happens. What it means to be in love is that you choose to love them despite that horrible fact, despite the helplessness, because being with her outweighs anything else.”

“I can’t protect her from Palpatine! He’ll come for her, there’s no doubt in my mind. I’ll let her down!” Ben screamed, grabbing his head. 

“You don’t know that for sure, Ben. I know you’re training her… you’re protecting her that way more than you know. Look at me, son.” Ben looked up at his father’s understanding eyes. “I understand the fear you have. “My greatest fear is losing your mother and my son. And there’s not a damn thing I can do, but I don’t love either of you any less.”

“I have to save her, father,” Ben whispered. 

Han pulled his son in a hug. Ben held his father, as if his very life depended upon it. “The only thing you can do is love her, Ben. Spend every moment you have with her, relishing her presence. Don’t waste it on worries, on things you can’t control. It will destroy you… like it did your grandfather. If Palpatine comes after Rey he will have to get through the entire Resistance to do so!”

Ben stayed with his father for several hours. The men talked about Rey, about what Ben was feeling. His tears dried, the pain inside him dimming somewhat. He allowed himself to relax and just talk… father to son. 

“I swear, when we were younger, your mother had nerves of steel. She’d jump into danger and ask questions later. She almost gave me a heart attack a time or two,” Han said, chuckling. Ben joined in, thinking of his mother at his age. She was a warrior. He saw the same strength in Rey. 

“You really love this girl?” Han asked, eyeing his son. 

“With all that I am,” Ben said, his face growing red now that his emotions were calm. 

“Have you two… you know…”

“Dad, come on!” Ben said, feeling very uncomfortable. 

Han held up his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying we’ve never had the talk... just, just use protection.”

“Can we talk about something else, please!” Ben begged. 

“Your mom will be ecstatic. She’s been waiting for this for years. Don’t be surprised if she cries when you tell her. And warn Rey, she’ll want to hog all the girl’s time,” Han laughed. 

Ben looked at his father and smiled. For a moment, he thought about revealing the truth about who he and Rey were, but he decided to wait. He wanted to be sure. It was going to be huge news to everyone. 

“I’m happy for you, kid,” Han said, quietly. Han met his son’s eyes, his emotions on display. 

“Thanks, dad.”

Ben finally pulled himself off the floor and hugged his father. He was beyond tired and he had an early day of training tomorrow. He made it to the door before stopping and turning back to Han. 

“Dad…” he called out, his heart constricting. 

Han looked up at him, a knowing smile on his face. “I know,” he said, winking.


	13. The Fight (Rey)

Rey laid in bed after coming wide awake in the early hours of the next morning. She could still feel his mouth on hers, could still feel his hands tangled in her hair and the way he held her neck. She had lost herself completely in him. Their first kiss. She blew out a long breath thinking about last night. 

So much had happened in the span of a few hours. Palpatine had somehow pulled her back to that dark cave. She thought about the cave. There was something she was missing, something about that cave that was important. She just couldn’t put her finger on it yet. A spine tingling thought crossed her mind. Something told her that one day she would have to face that cave and all that it held within. 

Rey rolled on her side, closing her eyes. All that she saw was Ben running towards her, knocking her out of the way and taking a blade in the side. She had put him in harm’s way. Her first instinct when the world around her collapsed was to reach out to Ben through their connection. She had pulled him in with her, and it had almost cost him his life. From now on, she would have to be cautious. She would protect him from her grandfather… somehow. 

And what about what happened afterwards? Ben had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. He was sure about how he felt now… was she? Her eyes slowly opened as she thought about her feelings. There wasn’t much she was sure of, but she knew she didn’t want to spend a moment without him. With Ben, things made sense, like the world around her turned the right way. Her life before him had been cold and scary, but her life now was warm and exciting. It was all because of him. 

Rey sat up on the side of the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She knew exactly how she felt. There was no denying it anymore. She loved him. She loved him more than she had loved anything or anyone before. And that meant he was in danger. She was the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine. He would not stop until she was back at his side, and he would destroy anyone who got in the way. 

Still, the love she felt for Ben surged in her soul, alighting the darkness within her. Butterflies danced in her stomach to a fast tune. Could she allow herself to love him without it killing him? She needed to protect him… had to protect him. 

“I won’t let you harm him,” she whispered, her mind thinking of Palpatine. 

Laughter echoed throughout the quiet room. Rey sucked in a breath, recognizing the owner of that laugh. She instantly began to reach out to Ben, but stopped herself. She closed her mind to him, and to their connection. The room around her vibrated and disappeared revealing a dark world around her. The land was barren and empty. Her only source of light was the static discharges in the air that created lightning strikes. She slowly turned in circles as the electrical charges hit all around her, the hairs on her arms standing on end. She had no knowledge of this planet. 

When she took a closer look at the terrain in front of her, she gasped. The cave stood out, embedded in a rock formation. Lightning came down from the sky, hitting the cave. Rey took several steps towards it, as if it called to her. She stopped several feet from the entrance, not daring to go any further. She knew who awaited her inside the darkness. 

Two glowing lights emerged in the darkness. She had seen those just last night… Palpatine’s eyes. Rey tensed, waiting for him to attack her, but nothing happened. Lighting lit up the sky above her head as large droplets of water started to fall. She felt them soak into her shirt, hair and skin. 

“You belong with me,” Palpatine whispered. 

“I belong to no one,” Rey growled. 

Palpatine’s laughter slithered towards her, crawling up her spine and making her shudder. His bone-white hand slid out of the cave for only a moment before disappearing back into the darkness. Rey realized he was contained to the cave, that he couldn’t come for her as long as she kept her distance. 

“You’ve lost! I found my way to the Resistance,” she yelled. 

“And it will be your undoing! You are not of their world. They will turn on you in time when your true self is revealed. You are of my blood, my DNA, and the darkness will always live in you. They cannot save you from me.”

Rey felt tears prick her eyes. She didn’t want his words to have any effect on her, but they did. How was he doing this? “I make my own way. I am not defined by you.”

A shadow took form at the entrance of the cave. Rey screamed, taking a step backwards. She saw the shadow change until she was staring at herself dressed head to toe in black. In her hands was a long weapon with red saber blades coming out of each side. The hideous thing hissed at her, revealing long sharp teeth. Her eyes were two black orbs of coal.

Palpatine laughed again. “Are you sure? Or is that what the boy has told you?”

Rey tensed at the mention of Ben. The urge to reach out to him grew, but she fought against it. She had to do this alone. She had to break away from Palpatine by her own strength. This was her battle to fight, and she would do it to protect Ben. Dark Rey slowly disappeared, but the effects of seeing herself that way lingered. 

“You have no power over me anymore. I found my way home and I grow stronger every day!”

“You grow stronger because of the Force Dyad. I will crush you and Ben Solo and take the power for myself. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Rey hissed. 

“Unless the two of you come to me willingly. It is your choice. If you do not come to me I will come to you and kill all that you love.”

Rey was back in her room. The cave and barren surroundings were gone. She stared around the room, her eyes wide. She tumbled from the bed, falling to her knees as sharp pains attacked her head. The connection. She had left it closed for too long. She opened her mind to Ben and saw him massaging his head. He stopped, slowly raising his head and looking straight at her. 

He was already outside, sitting Indian style as if he was meditating. The sight of him calmed her immediately. Palpatine’s presence was no match for their bond. 

“You closed the connection,” he said, softly. 

“I—I needed a moment,” she answered, feeling bad for lying to him. 

“Come outside,” he said, before disappearing. 

Rey got dressed in a hurry and made her way outside. It was still early, so no one was around but Ben. He turned hearing her approaching footsteps. The moment their eyes met Rey felt her heart beat faster. 

“Hi,” he said, softly. 

“Hi,” she responded. 

Silence fell around them as they stared. He took a step towards her but stopped, unsure. Rey finished what he started by cutting the distance between them. They stood inches from each other, a million words being unsaid. 

“Do you regret last night?” he finally asked. 

Rey slowly smiled, her eyes shining in the morning sunlight. “No,” she whispered. 

Suddenly, Ben’s lips crashed into Rey’s. She grabbed him, pulling herself close and deepening the kiss. No, there was nothing she regretted. She wanted more. He broke the kiss too soon and she whined. Ben chuckled, giving her one last slow kiss. 

“We both need to concentrate right now. It’s a little hard to do that when I’m kissing you,” Ben said, releasing her. 

Right, she needed to train. Ben turned around and picked something up off the ground. As he did this, Rey thought about telling him what had happened in her room. It was a warning, she knew. Palpatine wanted the both of them. 

“Ben,” she called. 

He turned around, the helmet and visor from yesterday in his hands. “Yes?” 

“I—I, there’s something I need to tell you. I really didn’t need a moment earlier. I—I had another vision… of Palpatine.”

Ben’s eyes grew wide. The helmet in his hands fell from his hand landing loudly on the ground below. A look of anger passed in his eyes. “You closed me out?” he said, low. 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt again,” Rey said, her words rushed. 

“No!” he said, angered, walking back up to her. “That’s not how this works! You don’t get to close me out to face him alone, Rey. You saw what he did last night!” 

“This is my fight, Ben. You’re not going to get hurt because of me!” 

“That’s not your choice!” he screamed, bringing Rey up short. She took a step away from him, never seeing his anger directed at her. “It’s our choice!”

“This is my battle not yours,” she whispered.

Ben laughed, but the humor was missing. His dark eyes burned bright as his anger grew. “You still don’t get it do you? What’s it going to take for you to realize you don’t have to do this on your own anymore. We both know Luke is right, no matter what he finds in those texts. We are a Force Dyad, Rey. We are stronger together than apart!” He yelled. 

“Stop yelling at me!” She screamed back. “You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t feel that you’re my other half? That’s all I know! But, that doesn’t mean I won’t save you from my grandfather...that I won’t save you from myself if I have to!”

“I’ll yell at you for as long as it takes to get through to you in that thick skull of yours!” 

“It is my choice!” He wants to kill you and everyone you love. I won’t let that happen.”

“You don’t get to do this alone,” Ben said, his emotions showing. “Did you forget what Uncle Luke said? Our fates are intertwined. You—you can’t just go off and get yourself killed!” 

Rey had forgotten about that. Whatever she chose would affect Ben no matter what. Fear choked her. Her decisions were few and far between. If she went to face Palpatine the outcome would hit Ben no matter if he was with her or not. 

“He wants us to come to him, or he will find us and destroy the Resistance,” she said, a tear running down her cheek. 

“The Resistance will be ready,” Ben said, his jaw clenching. 

“B—Ben,” Rey cried, softly. 

He sighed, his anger slowly disappearing. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. “Please, Rey, please don’t ever shut me out again. Not for any reason. This is our fight… together. Trust me on this.”

She tried to wrap her arms around him, tried to believe that everything would be okay, but all she could see was Palpatine thrusting the dagger into his side. She slammed her eyes shut, a shudder slithering up her spine. 

Suddenly, she saw a vision of Ben smiling at her. His smile slowly fell, his eyes closing, as he fell back. She tried to stop him, tried to keep him with her, but his body began to disappear. She was helpless to stop it, helpless to save him. He just slipped away like the wind. 

Rey’s eyes flew open and she stepped out of his embrace. His arms hung in the air, his eyes wide and confused. Her head started slowly shaking from side to side. The vision was a warning. 

“I—I can’t. I’m sorry,” she said. She turned and ran before he could say another word. 

She ran through the halls, bumping into people. She ignored their grumblings and kept going. She didn’t stop until she made it to her room, slamming the door. She grabbed her head, wanting to tear out the reminder of the vision. Ben was dead. She couldn’t save him. Rey fell on her bed crying herself to a dreamless sleep. 

A knock on the door awakened her with a start. She stumbled towards it, a part of her hoping it was Ben, but when she opened the door she was surprised to see Leia. The woman smiled warmly at her, her eyes understanding. 

“May I come in?” she asked. 

“Of course,” Rey said, opening the door wider for the woman to come into the room. 

For a long moment they stood in silence. There weren't many places to sit in the room, but Rey offered a seat on the bed. Leia smiled and followed her to sit down. She waited patiently for Leia to tell her why she had come to see her. 

“My son has always been the quiet, shy type. The only time I’ve ever seen him be happy is with his friends. Until you came…” Rey was looking down at her hands, but she slowly raised her eyes to Leia. “I wasn't trying to eavesdropping earlier. I came to watch the two of you, but I overheard what was said. I know what it’s like to be afraid for someone so strongly it eats away at you. You fear for Ben’s safety, don’t you?”

“Y—yes,” Rey said, softly. “He's in danger, you all are with me here. My grandfather wants something.”

What does he want, Rey?” Rey hesitated a moment. To tell her the truth would mean she had to reveal the Force Dyad. “He wants the power that’s between you and Ben, doesn’t it?”

Rey’s eyes went wide. Leia gave her a knowing smile and patted her head. “How?” she asked the older woman. 

“I wasn’t going to let my brother just leave without knowing where he was going. The last thing we need in this war is for Luke to disappear. He gives people hope, because of who he is. The morale is better when he’s around. So, I made him tell me.”

“What did he say?”

“He told me about the connection between you and Ben, about the Force Dyad. He thinks that is the key to finally beating Palpatine and the First Order.”

Rey shook her head, guilt overwhelming her. “I’m sorry for pulling your son into this,” she whispered. 

Leia reached out for her hand, patting it softly. “You pulled him into nothing, dear. This is his destiny. You are his future.”

“It’s too dangerous!” Rey said, exasperated. Why did people not get that? 

“It will be dangerous, if you don’t accept it,” Leia said, low. “Rey, the more you fight against the Force the harder the Force pushes. I don't know much about Force Dyads, but I do know about the Force. If it has chosen you two there is no stopping it. The more you fight it the stronger it will become.”

“It’s not that I don’t want the connection with Ben. I want it more than anything. I fight it because I can’t lose him, Leia. I want to protect him.”

“I don’t want my son in harm’s way. I would give my life to keep him safe. But, if what Luke thinks is true then there is no protecting him from this. Your fate will be his fate. If you must face Palpatine he must be there beside you.”

Rey closed her eyes, seeing Ben fall to the ground and disappear. Could this vision be a foreshadowing? What was the Force trying to show her? First the cave. Then, Ben disappearing. “I can’t lose him.”

“Because, you love him,” Leia said, softly. 

Rey nodded her head, not able to string words together to form a sentence. Yes, she loved him more than anything. From the moment she had seen him she loved him. And he might die because of it.

“Love can destroy the darkness around us, Rey. It can hold the galaxy in place at times. Evil cannot stand in love’s presence. No matter what you’ve seen, what you think will happen, the love shared between you and Ben will save him. It will save you. To deny that love is like a death sentence in and of itself. My son is hurting. He needs you as much as you need him. Do not let your fears control you, Rey.”

“Where is he?” Rey asked, needing to feel his warmth suddenly. 

Leia gave Rey a long hug, patting her softly on the back. “He’s in the hanger.”

Leia’s words had filled her with hope. Could it be possible that her love could save him? If she just gave into it and stopped worrying about things not in her control? Rey knew no matter what choices she made Ben would be affected. She needed him to guide her through this pain, through this fear. He was the only one that could. Palpatine had taken advantage of her emotions this morning, causing her to push him away, but the fog was lifting. She needed him. 

Rey entered the hanger, searching the large room for Ben. He was leaning against one of the X-Wings, his head lowered. She approached him, reaching out to him through their connection before she could startle him. Ben flinched, but turned to her slowly. He looked sad, lost, but the moment he saw her his eyes lit up. 

She stopped a few feet away from him, her heart hammering in her chest. “I got scared,” she said, low. 

“So did I. I should have never screamed at you.”

She took a step towards him, as he mirrored her movements. “I can’t face Palpatine alone. But, I can’t lose you. I have no choices here,” she said, tears blinding her vision. 

Ben reached up and wiped a stray tear, his hand lingering on her cheek. She closed her eyes, relishing his touch. It chased the fear away, making her feel more powerful, more in control. She leaned into his hand. 

“The only choice you need to make at the moment is to go somewhere with me,” Ben said, quietly. 

She looked at him in confusion, but nodded her head yes, giving him permission to pull her towards the X-Wing he was leaning against earlier. She watched him climb inside, then reach down for her hand. Ben helped her climb inside, gently sitting her in his lap. Rey looked around, realizing there was nowhere else to sit. He winked at her when she stole a glance at him, which made her chuckle. 

The X-Wing came to life underneath them and moved through the hanger. Once it was clear, Ben took them up into the air. Both arms were wrapped on either side of her as he controlled the flying machine. Further and further they climbed before Ben righted the ship. The sun’s rays broke through the clouds right into the cockpit. Light bathed them in its warmth. Rey gasped at the beauty she saw before her. The darkness she felt from her dealings with Palpatine faded to nothing. Ben had brought her back to the light again. 

She had seen the sun from her window, had even stood underneath it outside, but nothing could prepare her for the sight outside the X-Wing window. It was as if she were one with the sky, as if she could reach out and feel the clouds. Great big balls of white floated around them. She held her breath as Ben flew them through one.

“Can you not feel how right this is? Can you not see that together nothing can harm us? The peace I feel only comes from you, Rey. I know you’re scared, I’m scared too, but I’m not going anywhere. And I’ll be here with you through anything. I want to give you the world below us and the sky above us. Just, don’t shut me out. Never again.” Ben said, close to her ear. 

Rey took her eyes off the glorious sky and turned to look at Ben. He’d gotten through to her, to her very soul. She touched his face, looking straight into his eyes. It was time for her to stop fighting what she already knew. He was her other half. Even as the vision of him dead assaulted her mind, desperate to push her back under, she pushed it away. She made a vow in that moment that she would save him from anything. She would walk through death to do it. 

“I love you,” she whispered, kissing him under the light of the sun.


	14. The Waterfall (Rey)

“You love me?” Ben asked, awed. His eyes searched her own, as if he didn’t quite believe the words he’d heard. Rey kissed him again, pushing all her love towards him. She opened herself to him, so that he could feel what she was feeling. 

When he pulled away, she smiled. “Yes,” she whispered. He smiled back at her, the look of happiness upon his face rivaled the sun. “If you’ll have me, I am yours.”

“As I am yours,” he whispered, taking one last kiss before Rey turned around and watched the beautiful rays shining through the blue sky. For the first time in her life she knew what true peace felt like. She knew what it felt like to be complete now. 

Ben flew them onward. The longer they flew the more Rey wondered why they hadn’t turned back to the base. “Where are we going?” she asked. 

“There’s somewhere I want to show you. I found it a few years ago, and I often go back to it when I want to be alone. I want to share it with you.”

Ben landed the X-Wing in a large open field. He helped Rey out of the cockpit and took her hand once they were on the ground. She allowed him to pull her towards the forest, the thick trees and shrubs sprouting green and orange leaves. It was beautiful. They walked into the forest, following a small path. 

The further they went, the more Rey lost her way. If she were alone on this journey she could never have made it back to the X-Wing. But, Ben’s steps were sure as he led her around corners and through thick brushes. Rey could hear a sound ahead of them, though she couldn’t see anything but trees. The further they walked, the louder it became. 

Suddenly, they broke through the thick green ivy. Rey stopped, her eyes widening as she gasped at what she saw. Large boulders grew above her head, stretching towards each other on both sides. There was only a small slit left between them for the sun to shine. Water, as blue as she had ever seen, swirled around as if a wind gently blew on top of it. Rey slowly looked up, taking in a breathtaking waterfall. 

“Sometimes, when I feel my mind is going a million places at once I come here. I’ll swim or just sit in the grass and listen to the waterfall. It’s so quiet around here except for the water. It eases my mind, makes it seem as though the galaxy has stopped to allow me to just take a breath for a moment.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Rey breathed. 

Ben was right. Rey felt the galaxy, the universe, stop for just a moment. Nothing mattered. There was no Palpatine or First Order. There was no No Resistance. There were just two people in the center of Rey’s universe, and nothing could touch them.

Rey turned to Ben, pulling him down towards her. She kissed him deeply, passionately, needing him closer to her than he had ever been. That need gave her the courage to break the kiss and step away from him. As she did, she began to loosen her shirt. She heard his intake of breath, but she didn’t stop until she stood naked before him. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, but she refused to allow her nerves to win. Rey knew what she wanted, and she wanted this man completely. 

She stepped towards the small stones, slowly making her way towards the water. The water was cool as it splashed over her body. She weighed out to the center, to where the water stopped just underneath her shoulders and turned to face Ben. He hadn’t moved from where he was standing, his eyes wide and watching her. Rey held out her hand for him to join her. 

She smiled at him as he hurried to take his own clothes off. He stood before her, naked, as she had done for him moments ago. She drank in the power that he exuded, the muscular tones of his arms, chest and legs. He waded out into the water, swimming towards her. 

The moment Ben made it to her, he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her towards him. Their kiss was desperate, their want growing as the seconds passed. Skin against skin, Rey felt as if their minds were one, as if their souls were one. The bond between them pulsed around the small waterfall, around the rock formation and danced upon the water. 

“Are you nervous?” he asked, his eyes searching her face. 

Rey slid her hand softly up his face, relishing in the feel of his stubbled skin. She moved into his hair feeling the slicked-back strands glide through her fingers. She looked deep into his eyes, to the place she knew she belonged. “Not as long as you don’t let go,” she whispered. 

Ben picked her up, kissing her all the way to the bank of the small river and laying her on the thick soft grass. There, they made love for the first time as the waterfall played a soft song of love. 

“Would you like to fly?” 

They were on their way back to the base. Rey wore a smile she couldn’t get rid of if she tried. She felt so different, so complete. Making love to Ben felt so right that she longed to do it again. Her smile grew bigger at the thought. 

“I don’t know. I’d probably make us crash,” she said, laughing. He chuckled in her ear, causing goosebumps bumps on her flesh. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you,” he said, placing her hands on the controls. “Just keep it straight.”

Ben’s hands left the controls. Rey’s hands tightened on the leather contraption, her eyes widening. She was controlling the large hunk of metal. She did as Ben had instructed and kept the X-Wing straight. 

Ben’s fingers gently touched the nape of her neck as he pulled her wet hair out of his way. The touch of his lips on the sensitive part of her neck made it hard to concentrate. She groaned, and his lips disappeared for a moment. 

“First lesson… never become distracted. Control your mind, your body,” he whispered against her neck, causing her to shiver. 

That was very difficult to do as she felt his tongue taste her skin. “You’re cheating,” She breathed, her eyes slowly closing. 

“Am I?” he whispered, his lips moving up her neck towards the spot underneath her ear. His hand slithered over her stomach, and he gently pulled her back against him. 

Rey couldn’t stop herself. She released the controls and turned to face him, her lips finding his. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed herself as close as she could be to him. Even as the X-wing suddenly descended she didn’t let go of him. Ben hands left her and grabbed the controls to save them, but never broke their kiss. He deepened it, and she met him stride for stride. 

“You failed,” he chuckled, when they finally came up for air. 

She smiled at him, her hooded eyes staring at his swollen lips. She had done that. “Guess you’ll have to give me more lessons.” 

“Oh, is that right?” he laughed. “Well, it will have to be another time seeing as we have an audience.”

Rey looked out of the cockpit window to see Poe, Finn, Rose and Leia watching them fly over the base. They had made it back. Rey pouted, not ready to share Ben with others just yet. What had started out as a horrible morning had turned into one of the best days she had ever had. Ben parked the X-Wing inside the hanger and he and Rey climbed out. 

“Of all the stupid things, Ben! You should have at least taken the Millennium Falcon! What would have happened if you would have crashed? The X-Wing is a one person jet! Why, I should throw you over my…” Leia said, the mother coming out of her. Her words died in her throat when she looked between Ben and Rey.

Ben’s arm was around Rey, their eyes on each other wearing matching smiles. The group watched them, understanding dawning on each of their faces. 

“Took you guys long enough to figure out what we already knew,” Poe said. Rose jabbed him in the side, her large smile never falling. 

Ben cleared his throat, looking away from Rey towards his mother. “Sorry, mom. It won’t happen again.”

“Well,” she breathed, tears of happiness in her eyes, “see to it that it doesn’t.” She hugged Ben, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Rey, embracing the girl. “I’m happy for you. Thank you for making my son happy,” she whispered in Rey’s ear. 

Rey didn’t know how to respond, so she hugged the woman tighter. Ben made her happy as well. Han stood off the side, his eyes staring at his son. Rey watched the father-son exchange. They smiled a knowing smile Rey wasn’t privy to, as Han gave Ben a slight nod of his head. The older man walked off without a word spoken, yet when Rey looked up at Ben she saw raw emotion in his eyes. He watched his father until he disappeared. She thought about asking him what that look was about, but sometimes things should be left between father and son. 

Lunch time came and the group sat at their usual table sharing small talk. Ben’s hand had yet to leave Rey’s. She wouldn’t let him go even if he had tried. She was talking with Rose about going into the city for some fabric to make her some clothes. 

“We could leave in about fifteen minutes if you can tear yourself away from Ben for a few hours,” Rose said, her eyes wiggling. 

Rey rolled her eyes. She knew the group would make a big deal about them expressing their love finally. And sure enough they had. Even now, Poe was trying to get Ben to admit they had “done it”. 

“I don’t know why you just don’t admit it, man. You two just did it. It’s written all over your faces,” he said. 

“Like I’d ever tell you, you big lug!” Ben said, throwing a grape at the other man’s head.

“Not admitting it is admitting it, my friend! Welcome to adulthood!” Poe said, laughing. 

“Please… we both need to get away from the testosterone!” Rose whined. 

“You two mind if I tag along?” Finn asked, his eyes looking at Rose. 

“Girls trip… sorry,” Rose said, her voice harsh. She looked angry for some reason. Had something happened between them? 

Finn’s hopeful face fell, “oh, right… sorry,” his voice low. He turned back to the guys’ conversation, his shoulders falling. 

Rose looked back at Rey, trying to smile, but there was hurt behind that look. Yes, something had happened. “You okay?” Rey asked softly. 

“Fine… are you ready to go?” Rose said, rising from her chair. 

“Go?” Ben asked, catching the last part of their conversation.

“Rose and I are going into town for some items she needs. We will be back in a bit.”

“Keep the connection open,” Ben said, quietly. He reached over, giving her a soft kiss before she stood to follow Rose. 

“You two so did it!” Poe said, laughing again. 

Rey shook her head, her face turning five shades of red. She turned and gave Ben a small wave before disappearing around the corner. 

“Okay, out with it!” Rey said, as Rose drove them towards town. 

Rose sighed, the hurt back in her eyes. “I saw Finn talking to Maggie Weaver this morning. She’s a low level mechanic in our squad… A LOW LEVEL! They were laughing and he had his arm draped on the wall behind her. When he saw me his arm dropped to his side and the smile fell. He called out my name, but I left. I didn’t want him to see me crying.”

“Oh, Rose, I’m so sorry.” Rey said, feeling bad for her friend. 

“Why does he do that? Why does he hurt me like that?” Rose said, swiping angrily at her tears. 

“Have you told him how you feel?”

“I… well, no I haven’t. He should know by now!” Rose huffed. 

Rey chuckled. “Sweetie, if he’s never heard how you feel how could he ever know the truth? Do you love him?”

“Yes,” Rose breathed. 

Rey reaches over and squeezed her friend’s hand. “Then, you owe it to him to tell him. He deserves to know the truth, to act on his own feelings if he feels the same. Until you tell him you can’t hold his actions against him.”

“It’s scary,” Rose whispered. 

Rey nodded her head, “More than you know.” She thought about Ben. She thought about how hard it was to be honest with herself and to him. But the moment she admitted how she felt, that she loved him, a freedom grew within her. She closed her eyes, feeling him close to her. 

“You guys really did do it today, didn’t you?” Rose said, a goofy smile on her face. 

Rey’s eyes flew open, her face gawking at Rose. Suddenly, a smile broke out on her face matching her friend’s. “Yes,” she admitted.

“Oh my God! I knew it! Tell me everything… wait, not everything, but most of it!”

Rey laughed, but told Rose of her final admission of love and that Ben had taken her to the waterfall. How they both had went for a swim in the blue water, how they kissed and held one another. She finished with telling her how Ben laid her in the grass and they made love. 

“Wow,” Rose breathed. 

“Wow is right,” Rey said, blowing out a long breath. Even now, the moment felt magical. She still felt his skin on her skin, his lips exploring every part of her. 

“I’m so happy he found you! He deserves to be happy,” Rose said. Rey felt touched by her words. 

Rose parked the cruiser in front of a hole-in-the-wall building in the middle of town. Different creatures, big and small, mulled around the variety of outlets and makeshift stores. Humans mingled in with the creatures, inspecting different fabrics and jewels. Rey got out of the cruiser, her eyes taking in all the scenes. 

“Come on, I want you to meet Shemeer. I’ve bought my fabric from him for years. He’s a good friend.”

Rey followed Rose into the small building. From wall to wall hung different kinds of fabric in every color. Gold, purple, blue, yellow and red string hung from stands along the center of the store. In the small window was a display of several types of jewelry. Some were big. Some were small. From the outside the place looked like a dump, but to step inside was as if you stepped into another dimension. Rey had never seen so many colors in one place before. 

“Rose! My favorite flower, how are you, my dear? You haven’t been to see me for a while. I was beginning to worry.”

“Shemeer! You know I wouldn’t forget about you! I have a big list today,” Rose called out, happily. 

She stepped towards a large green creature. His legs were the size of small boulders, and his body wasn’t much smaller. Two large arms wrapped themselves around Rose in a hug. Rey looked Shemeer in the face and her eyes went wide. His nose was long, as an elephant’s nose. Two long, sharp teeth hung out of large lips. His eyes were blood red. If Rey has met Shemeer any other time than with Rose she would have run screaming, but she noticed how the large creature was so kind with Rose, how he handled her with care, as if she were made of glass. 

“Shemeer, I’d like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Rey,” Rose said, bringing the large creature her way. 

“Welcome, Rey!” he greeted, shaking her hand softly. “Any friend of Rose’s is a friend of mine. You ladies help yourselves. If you need assistance let me know.” 

“Thank you very much,” Rey said, smiling. Looks could be very deceiving. This creature was a gentle giant.

Rey strolled around the room looking at the different fabrics displayed. She ran her hands over the silk, letting it glide through her fingers. She thought of Ben’s wet hair from earlier, and a smile lit her face. Something caught her eyes in the window and she walked towards it. A small wrist band made of leather with stars etched in the top of the leather. It was stunning. 

“That looks nice. Do you want it?” Rose said, looking over her shoulder. 

Rey smiled sadly, putting the band back into the window. She did want it, wanted to give it to Ben, but how could she buy it? “I don’t have the money to get that. Palpatine didn’t exactly give me an inheritance when I left,” she said, low. 

Rose reached over her and took the band, “But, your new family has you covered now. Ben will like this a lot.”

Rey turned, looking at her friend in surprise. “I can’t ask you to buy that, Rose.”

“You’re not asking me. But, I’m still buying it,” she said, winking. Rey watched her friend walk to the counter to talk to Shemeer, stunned. 

Rey turned back to the window, looking out with a large smile on her face. Something passed by the window, her eyes following the figure. Slowly, her smile fell as her eyes grew wide in fear. As she watched, more came into view… Stormtroopers. 

“No,” Rey whispered, taking a step back from the window. 

They marched through the marketplace, their footsteps echoing loudly in her ears. Three of them stopped in the window, turning their backs to her at the same time. Everyone stopped, watching them. Silence grew around the groups of people shopping. 

“Among you are the Rebel Scum! We know they are on this planet and we intend to find them. They are harboring a fugitive of the First Order.”

Rey stumbled further from the window, her chest rising and falling in fast succession. She knew that voice, knew it as well as her own and it caused her fear to choke her. Hux walked into view, his Knights close behind him. In his hand he held a hologram. Rey covered her mouth as she saw her face slowly turning in a circle over the hologram machine. He held it out for all to see. 

“R—R—Rose,” Rey whispered. 

Rey stole a glance at Rose and Shemeer. They watched what was happening outside. Rose’s eyes grew wide when she saw what Hux was showing the crowd. Her eyes jerked to Rey, both girls wearing the same frightened look. 

“Go… I will keep them occupied,” Shemeer said, coming around the counter. 

Several people spoke at once, their fingers pointing to Shemeer’s shop. Hux, his Knights and the Stormtroopers all turned to where the people pointed. Rey dropped to the ground instantly, crawling to the other side of the store. Rose was right behind her. They searched for another way out, and saw a small door behind the counter. It was their only hope. 

Shemeer’s large frame blocked the entrance to the store as Hux stood before him. “Let me pass, sir, on the orders of the First Order. I will search your shop.”

“I apologize, but as the owner of this establishment I can refuse service if I so choose. Move along, please.”

“You dare refuse me, sir?” Hux said, low. 

Rey took that moment to crawl towards the back of the counter with Rose right at her feet. They made it to the door and slowly pushed it open. Rey took a chance, looking over at Shemeer. The moment she did, Hux saw her. Their eyes met as time stood still. His icy blue eyes widened for a moment before they grew cold as stone. 

“There she is! Get her!” He screamed. 

His Knights ran towards Shemeer, but the creature never moved. He grabbed the sides of the door as they stabbed him repeatedly with their long swords, yet he refused to let them pass. Rose screamed beside Rey as she watched the massacre unfold. Rey grabbed her and ran through the door, locking it behind her. She could hear Rose crying, but she couldn’t comfort her friend… not yet. They had to get to safety first. 

Rey opened her connection with Ben. He was lying on his bed reading, but the moment he felt her he sat up quickly. The book slipped from his hand as he felt her fear thicken in his throat. 

“Rey?” he cried, jumping to his feet. 

“Help us!” was all she could scream as they burst out of the back of the building and into the arms of waiting Stormtroopers.


	15. Saving Rey (Ben)

Ben took a step towards Rey as the Stormtrooper grabbed her. Rose screamed beside her as she was grabbed by a second trooper. Rey fought against him, but he pushed her down to the ground, holding her there with his leg. 

All he could do was watch… or could he do more. He had touched Rey before through their bond. If touching her was possible, perhaps he could give her a way to define herself. Ben held his hand towards his bedside table. The lightsaber went to him instantly. 

Their eyes met, and he prayed this would work. He threw the lightsaber towards her, watched it fly from his world into hers. She reached out and grabbed it, her eyes growing wide. It worked. The Stormtrooper looked down, hesitating as he saw something appear out of nowhere in the girl’s hand. 

Rey hit the button, the blade coming to life in her hand, and swung towards the Stormtrooper. He staggered backwards several steps before coming to a stop. His head fell off first before his body followed. With Rey’s free hand, she threw the other trooper away from Rose using the Force. The trooper hit the building with a loud crack, falling to the ground and not moving. 

“Hide! We are on the way,” Ben yelled. 

“Hux… he’s here,” she cried. 

The mention of that man sent Ben into a frenzy. He had to stay composed to get to Rey. He could lose control after she was safe, but for now she needed him. 

“It’s okay. I’m coming, Rey. Can you and Rose get to the cruiser?”

“N—no, that way is blocked.”

“Okay, find a place to hide. We are coming for you guys.” 

Ben waited until the two girls got to their feet and ran. The hardest thing he had to do was close the vision so he could get help. As soon as he could, he would reach out to her again. Ben tore the door of his bedroom open and ran down the hallway. 

“Poe! Finn!” He screamed. He didn’t know where the men were, but he knew they would hear him. Sure enough, both men ran out of their respective rooms and met Ben in the hallway. 

“Rey and Rose are in trouble,” Ben said, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Rose?” Finn replied, his eyes growing wide in fear. 

“Where? How do you know?” Poe asked. 

“Nevermind that, we gotta get to them fast,” Ben said, already moving to the exits. 

“Ben, wait… tell us what happened?” Poe called, but Ben didn’t stop. They could follow, or they could stay here. It was up to them. 

“I’ll tell you on the way,” he yelled back. 

The three men jumped into Poe’s cruiser and took off towards town. “Ben, what the hell is going on?” Poe asked, stealing a look at his friend. Ben sat in the front seat, his body rocking back and forth in fear. He shouldn’t have let her go, or he should have gone with her. This was his worst fear coming to pass. 

“Ben!” Fin yelled, angered. 

He came out of his thoughts, looking at his best friends. They had a right to know what they were going into. “Rey and I have… have this connection. I can feel her, talk to her, no matter where we are. I can see her, too. She reached out to me just now. The First Order showed up in the town. They think we are somewhere on the planet, but I don’t think they have intel to the specific location. Rey and Rose were caught in the middle, but escaped. They’re hiding until we can reach them, but we don’t have much time.”

“The First Order? We should have told the Resistance!” Poe yelled. 

“No! They don’t know where we are. We get the girls, get back and then we can talk to the Resistance. If we go in guns blazing they will know we are here for sure! Our first priority is Rey and Rose!” 

“Ben’s right, Poe. Let’s get the girls, and then we can deal with the rest.”

“The Resistance Base is safe for now. No one in the town knows where we are. We’ve been safe to cover our tracks. But, if they find Rey and Rose they have means to extract information from them,” Ben said. 

The connection with Rey tickled the back of his mind. He stopped rocking, opening the connection further. At first, he couldn’t see anything, for the world around him was darkness. 

“Rey?” He called out, softly. 

“We can hear them screaming, Ben, all around us,” Rey whispered, her voice shaking. 

“Poe, Finn and I are on the way. We will get you two out of there… I swear it. Where are you?”

“In—in a small hut outside of town. There—there’s a small room underneath the floor. We are hiding inside. B—but, the screams are getting closer. Ben, they’re getting closer to the hut.”

“Listen to me, you’re going to be alright. I won’t let anything happen to you. Just stay as quiet as possible and I…”

Ben heard Rey gasp, and he closed his mouth. He could see inside the dark hole in the floor, could barely make out the two girls huddle together, their arms wrapped around each other. Above their heads he could hear the sound of footsteps slowly walking across the floor. Someone was inside with them. 

“Faster, Poe!” Ben yelled. 

“Hang on,” Poe responded, pushing the cruiser into speeds rarely tested. Ben was thrown back in his seat, as the world outside the window blurred. The cruiser flew over a hill, sending them airborne.

The town came into view, and what they saw caused stunned silence between the three men. Everything was on fire. Bodies lay everywhere. They were walking into a massacre. 

“Go around the town, to the outskirts. Get ready for a fight,” Ben said, as Poe slowed the cruiser down. 

Ben reached for his lightsaber only to realize Rey had it. He was going in unarmed. 

“Here, I brought an extra one,” Finn said, pushing a blaster in Ben’s hand. 

There were two huts still standing, and one had its door blown out. The moment he felt Rey inside the hut he jumped out of the cruiser. Poe and Finn were right behind him. He expected trouble the moment he came out into the open, but there was nothing. He scanned the area as quickly as he could, but no one was around. Something was wrong.

Ben burst through the hut, his blaster pointed to the only one standing. He froze, his eyes growing wide. Six Stormtroopers lay dead at his feet, scattered through the small hut. Standing in the middle of them was Rey, the lightsaber softly buzzing in the quietness.

“Ben,” Rey breathed, her terrified eyes growing wide. The lightsaber fell from her hands as she rushed towards him. He lowered the blaster and caught her as she threw her arms around him, her body shaking. 

“Rose!” Finn called, his eyes searching the room. 

“Finn!” Rose screamed. 

A piece of the floor moved away, exposing a small hole. Rose crawled out, stumbling to her feet and running towards Finn. He met her half way, grabbing her and holding her tightly. 

“S—s—she killed them all… she…” Rose cried, her voice hoarse. 

“You’re okay. I got you,” Finn said, shushing her cries. 

“Uhhhh... guys, we gotta go! Now!” Poe yelled from the door. 

Ben left Rey for only a moment to grab his lightsaber. He looked around the room, seeing the dead Stormtroopers. Rey had done this… had fought back. He pushed the blaster into her hands, taking her other hand and running towards the exit. 

Above their heads a large ship hovered. Dust and rocks flew into the air, causing Ben’s eyes to burn. “Go!” He yelled over the sound. 

The five of them ran towards the cruiser. They never made it. The ship above their heads shot towards the cruiser, blowing it into pieces. They slid to a stop, their eyes growing wide. They were trapped as the ship landed behind them. 

Ben looked around the group, meeting the faces of his friends. There was only one way out of here, and their odds weren’t that good. A host of Stormtroopers ran from the ship, followed by Hux and his men. His icy blue eyes looked straight at Rey. She was their mission. Ben wouldn’t let him succeed. 

“Let’s do this,” Poe said, slowly raising his blaster. All at once, the group scattered, taking cover wherever they could find. 

Ben and Rey dove behind what was left of one of the buildings. It was crumbling around them, but it was the only safe haven they had. Finn and Rose hid behind a large boulder, while Poe ran through gun blast fire towards the hut Rey and Rose had hid in. The battle began. 

Stormtroopers came from every direction. Ben waited for them to come around the building and cut them down when they got close. Rey covered their other side, shooting straight and true. Finn and Poe shot their fair share of troopers, but it barely put a dent into what they faced. When one trooper fell, two took their place. 

“Enough!” Hux screamed, silencing the trooper’s blasters. “You Rebel Scum cannot win this. We have you surrounded.” Ben looked around the corner to see where Hux was. He was nowhere to be found, but he was close.

“Rey!” Hux yelled. She flinched when he yelled her name, scooting further away from the building’s edge. Ben watched her head drop, watched the emotions pass on her face. “You can save them. You have my word.”

“Y—Your word means nothing!” she yelled back. 

“You are in no position to make that judgement. This is your grandfather’s fight not mine. All I’m interested in is you. Give yourself up and come with me and your friends can live to fight another day!”

Seconds crawled by as Ben watched Rey. The blaster in her hand slowly fell inch by inch. He knew her mind was made up. “Rey,” he choked out. 

She kissed him, slowly and deeply. “Get them out of here,” she whispered as she slipped from his arms. 

He watched her disappear out of sight, his hand still outstretched for her. Pure rage, as hot as fire, burned inside of him. “No!” He screamed. 

Ben ran out into the open field, a guttural scream leaving him. The first Stormtrooper ran for him, but he picked him up with the Force and threw him out of the way, taking out two more troopers. Blasts came from every direction, but he blocked them with his lightsaber, his furious eyes upon Hux. He wouldn’t take Rey from him. 

Hux’s men grabbed Rey, dragging her towards the ship. Blasts came from behind from Poe and Finn. They were opening the way for him to reach Rey. More Stormtroopers appeared, surrounding him. He barely saw the danger before him, his eyes solely on Rey as she was pulled into the ship. 

Suddenly, a thunderous roar came from his left. The ground below them started to shake. The Stormtroopers stopped fighting, their eyes trained to where the sound was coming from. Above them, a fleet of X-Wings flew past them, circling around to take aim.

“The Resistance!” Finn yelled in triumph. 

The entire Resistance had shown up. X-Wings above their heads, cruisers and speeders on the ground, came straight for them. The Stormtroopers turned and ran towards the safety of their ship. Hux had already closed the door on them. 

The Millennium Falcon came into view, hovering over Ben and the others. The loading ramp came open and Chewie stuck his hand out for Ben. He climbed inside, and ran past Chewie as the large Wookie helped Poe, Finn and Rose inside to safety. 

“Dad, follow that ship!” Ben yelled, running to the cockpit and pointing to Hux’s ship. 

The ship picked up speed. The time of saving Rey was slowly slipping between his fingers. Ben opened the connection, instantly transported into the ship. Hux slapped Rey, making her fall to the ground. She didn’t stay down for long, but rose to her feet to meet him face to face. She was no longer scared of him, and Hux took a step away from her realizing he didn’t scare her anymore. 

“Rey, open the landing door… trust me!” Ben said, hurried. Rey looked around the room, looking for the latch for the door. She raised her blaster, shooting it. Sparks flew, but the landing door opened. Hux and his men flew backwards from the force of wind, but Rey stayed where she was, fighting against the pull. Ben ran to the back of the Millennium Falcon, pushing the door open. The wind howled around him, but he grabbed the edge and turned towards the large ship. He pushed himself as far down the ramp as he could, waiting. 

Han flew the Millennium Falcon parallel to the ship, holding it as still as possible. “Rey, jump,” Ben screamed. She didn’t hesitate. 

As if in slow motion he watched her turn towards him. She ran through the landing door and jumped, her arms outstretched for him to catch her. Ben caught her, pulling her tightly to him as Han turned the Millennium Falcon away from the ship. Ben jerked them backwards and they landed inside as Poe closed the door. 

Hux’s ship shot through the sky, disappearing into space. Ben had gotten to her with only seconds to spare. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think about anything but holding her close to him. He didn’t even care where his father flew them. He wouldn’t move from this spot. 

“Ben?” Han yelled from the cockpit, concern and fear laced in his voice. 

“W—we’re fine,” Ben said, barely able to speak. 

Poe, Finn and Rose fell beside him and Rey, grabbing them in hugs. The five of them had just been at death’s door and lived to tell about it. Ben and Rey sat up, hugging their friends. Rose threw her arms around Rey, crying. Poe and Finn grabbed Ben, telling him how awesome and stupid he was for facing down all those Stormtroopers. 

Han flew them back to the Resistance Base. Leia was waiting to throw herself into her husband’s arms when they all pulled themselves from the Millennium Falcon. She grabbed Ben, pulling him into a hug. She reached out her hand to Rey, pulling the girl into the hug as well. 

“How did you know?” Ben asked Leia. 

“We didn’t,” she said, swiping at tears. “We got intel of the massacre at the town. When we got eyes on the scene we realized you five were stuck in the middle. I sent all I had to bring you all home.”

Ben hugged his mother, not used to seeing her so shaken. “The planet has been compromised,” Ben whispered. 

“I know. We are working on leaving as we speak.”

“Leaving?” Ben asked, releasing her. 

“We can’t stay here and take a chance of the First Order finding our base. They know we are on the planet now. We have to find a new base. For now, get yourselves cleaned up and get some rest. We have time.”

Ben led Rey to her room, helping her out of her dusty, dirty clothes. He followed her into the shower, just holding her. She hadn’t said much since they returned to the base. He washed away the dried blood under her nose where Hux had slapped her. 

“You didn’t leave me,” she whispered, the water beginning to turn cold. 

He kissed her slowly, pushing all of his love towards her. Turning off the water, he picked her up and carried her towards the bed. He laid down beside her, kissing every inch of her. He touched every part of her body, memorizing the feel of her skin. He needed to feel that she was alive, needed to feel she was here with him and not still on the ship with Hux. 

Hours later, a nightmare wrecked his body. He had reached Rey too late. The hut they hid inside of lay in ruins. The walls were blown out, the room caved in. Ben, Poe and Finn dug their way through the rubble to find the girls. 

Rey lay on her back, her eyes staring towards the sky shining through the hut. He crawled towards her, pulling her into his arms. She didn’t move. Her eyes stared at him, but there was no life inside them, just two blank orbs. 

He hugged her to him, his own sanity crumbling like the hut around him. He looked around for help, for anyone that could save her, but there was no hope. He had been too late. He looked down at her again, willing her eyes to blink. He begged her to breathe. She remained motionless. She remained unseeing. Rey, the love of his life, was dead. 

Ben’s eyes flew open, a mute scream upon his lips. Rey moved at his side, snuggling closer. He stared down at her, seeing the color swim underneath the skin of her face, feeling her breath on his skin. 

He pulled himself from her arms, sitting up on the side of the bed and rubbing his sweat-stained face with a hand that shook. He hadn’t been too late to save her. She was safe and sleeping beside him. The nightmare left him shaken, for it was almost as if it were a vision. It had only been a dream, though... but he had never had a dream feel so real.


	16. The Dark Side (Rey)

Rey’s eyes slowly opened when she felt Ben move beside her. She remained still, letting him think she was asleep. He sat up on the side of the bed, a low sigh escaping his lips. 

“Kill him,” a voice whispered in her head. 

She slammed her eyes shut, glowing eyes staring at her behind her closed eyelids. The voice whispered at her nonstop since the events of yesterday. She and Rose had been trapped when the Stormtroopers found them. Rey was desperate, grabbing onto the power within her, but it was power she knew nothing about. It was a darkness that overtook her. 

She had cut them down, hatred scorching her veins. Whatever power she tapped into had stuck with her. It had been such a rush. She had felt so powerful, where before she felt helpless, but there was something terribly wrong with her now. She had enjoyed watching the troopers die, had enjoyed watching the blood seep from holes in their armor. She remembered laughing. That memory is what made her shiver in the dark. 

“Yesss… I feel it within you, Rey,” the voice whispered again… Palpatine’s voice. 

She flinched, her head pounding. She’d had a headache since Ben had saved her from Hux’s grasp. Ben had made love to her hours ago, but it was as though she wasn’t present. She protected her thoughts from Ben, and he hadn’t reacted to her change. His hand slithered over her waist as he laid back down behind her. She grabbed a fistful of the covers to keep from pushing him away. Something was desperately wrong with her. 

“Rey,” Ben called softly. His lips kissed her ear. She scooted away from him, rising from the bed in a hurry. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he called out to her. 

Rey didn’t answer him. She stood above him, just staring at him. How easy it would be to end his life. How easy it would be for her to watch the light go out in those eyes of his. She could see it in her mind, could see her cut him down where he laid. Rey took a step from the bed, her eyes growing wide in the darkness. How could she think those things about Ben? She’d never hurt him, would give her life for him! 

“Kill him and the darkside will consume you completely! You would be more powerful than anyone before or after you! Take his life,” the voice whispered. 

She turned and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it, pressing her back against the cool surface. The memory of the troopers dead at her feet swallowed her whole. Her laughter echoed in her ears. She slammed her eyes closed, her stomach rolling. She saw the cave, saw the figure of herself in black with the sharp teeth smiling at her. Rey felt the pull towards that figure, as if all she needed to do was reach out and touch them and her transformation would be complete. 

“Rey,” Ben called, concerned. He knocked on the door, the vibrations running through her body. She turned her head, coming face to face with her reflection in the mirror. The eyes looking back at her weren’t her own. Black orbs stared at her. A smil with large, pointed teeth finished the reflection. Rey groaned, stumbling away from the mirror. It was the face she had seen in the cave. She fell to her knees over the commode right before dry heaving into the porcelain pot. 

She heard a crash behind her as Ben knocked the door in to get to her. She couldn’t stop as the dry heaves rattled her body. She couldn’t shake the bodies, couldn’t shake the sound of her own laughter. She couldn’t shake the darkness swimming just below the surface that she wanted to grab onto. That was the terrifying part. She wanted the darkness to consume her. She wanted to be powerful, so that no one could ever hurt her again. All of this she hid from Ben’s thoughts. 

He touched her lightly on the back. “Don’t touch me,” she hissed. Ben jerked his hand away. 

The dry heaves slowly died down. She wiped tears from her eyes. Her headache was worse than before. The vision of her dark self was right at the surface, reaching for her… barely touching the back of her mind. 

“Rey, what’s going on? Talk to me,” Ben said, softly. 

Rey didn’t look up at him, fearing he would see those black eyes she had seen in the mirror. She kept her eyes closed, taking deep, slow breaths. She was losing her mind. 

“G—give me a minute… p—please,” she whispered. 

Ben hesitated, not wanting to leave her, but he finally got to his feet and walked out of the bathroom. The moment he left her she pulled herself towards the mirror. The black eyes were gone, leaving her wide eyed. Her face looked pale. Large bags hung under her eyes. Still, she could feel the darkness close. She had tasted its power, had reached for it so easily, that it left her soul split. 

“Blood of my blood,” Palpatine hissed.

“Shut up,” she whispered, frantic. But, as the seconds rolled by the darkness grew, until the light within her diminished. She felt it slipping through her fingers, felt it falling in a void. She closed her eyes, her hold slipping. 

Rey mouthed Ben’s name, but no sounds came out. Her hand gripped the sink, her knuckles whitening. Dead Stormtroopers. Laughter. Power so raw it licked upon her bones like flames. 

“Rey…” 

Her eyes came open and she turned to Ben, smiling. “I’m okay now. I’m sorry if I scared you,” she said softly, the lie rolling off her tongue so easily. The boy stared at her, his eyes searching her face. She could see his mind working, could see him debating if she actually was okay. She pushed love towards him, pushed happiness. The feeling blinded him from the truth. The concern in his eyes melted away as a slow smile grew upon his lips. 

Rey slowly walked towards him, reaching on her tiptoes and kissing him deeply. He responded without question, wrapping her in his arms and picking her up. He took her to the bed, but she stopped him. She crawled out of his arms, pushing him roughly. The boy fell onto the bed, his eyes looking at her in surprise. She didn’t give him time to think about her change, but climbed on top of him and kissed him roughly. 

“Rey…” he said, around her rough kisses. She ignored him, kissing him harder. She could feel his own power. A darkness within him. The boy fought it, but she would bring it out of him. She grabbed his arms and pinned them down, her hooded eyes staring down at him. She could feel his response immediately. She wanted this boy’s power. 

She thrusted into him, making him groan. He tried to get free from her hold, but she clamped down. Rey kissed his bare chest, working her way to his shoulder. Sharp teeth sunk into his skin, making him cry out. His blood ran over her tongue, making her moan. She wanted him to bleed! 

“Rey!” Ben said louder, bucking her off of him. She felt his presence in her mind immediately. 

Rey tumbled from the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. The room around her spun, her head exploding in pain. She grabbed her head, pushing her forehead into the cold floor. Suddenly, her eyes jerked open. 

Rey slowly sat up, looking around the room as if waking up from a deep sleep. Her eyes blinked in rapid succession as her mind tried to process how she got down on the floor. Ben watched her from the bed, his chest rising and falling fast. She hissed, grabbing at her head again. 

“M—my head,” she whispered in pain. “Ben…”

Ben slowly slid from the bed to kneel beside her. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Rey couldn’t remember how she ended up on the floor, or why her head hurt so bad. Ben’s hand slowly moved up to her face, holding it as his eyes closed. Rey sighed loudly as the pain began to disappear. Ben was healing her. 

When she opened her eyes again the pain was gone. All she could do was smile at him from the bliss she now felt. He didn’t smile back. She noticed blood on his shoulder. She reached a shaky finger over the wound. It looked like teeth marks… sharp teeth marks. 

Ben stood up and walked towards the lights, turning them on. Rey shielded her eyes away from the brightness in the room, almost having to swallow a hiss. Anger surged inside her from nowhere and she pushed it down. When she lowered her hand she noticed how Ben watched her. He stood by the door, as if he were about to bolt… or keep her from bolting.

“Rey, who am I?” he asked, slowly. 

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion by his question. Why would he ask her that? And why did he look as though he were scared of her?

“Because he is… he fears your power. He doesn’t trust you anymore! You killed those Stormtroopers in satisfaction. You loved it. He will see the darkness in you now,” a voice whispered. Rey never flinched, never gave away the fact a voice whispered in her mind. Her walls were up immediately. 

“You’re shutting me out again,” Ben whispered.

“You’re acting strangely,” she whispered back. 

He took a step towards her, but stopped. She watched him back away towards the door again. The pain crept inside her head as the voice laughed again. 

“Rey, I need you to open up your mind to me,” Ben said. 

“Why?” she said, low. “So that you can judge me for what I did to those troopers? Ben, they would have killed us!” Rey cried. It was his turn to look confused. 

The sun was coming up. It’s rays slowly danced through the open window right onto Ben. Rey felt the cold fingers of darkness touch her veins, crawling up her spine like a dead corpse. It swallowed her whole, locking her deep within its grasp. 

“That isn’t true, Rey. I’d never judge you,” the boy said to her. Rey lowered her head, only to snap her eyes up at him a moment later when he took a step towards her. “Rey, I can’t feel you. I can’t see your thoughts. You’re… you’re hiding something from me.”

Her face grew dark, the anger drowning her. The pain in her head drove itself to new heights as the voice in her head laughed louder. She grabbed onto the pain, to the anger, and power soared through her. Rey slowly rose to her feet, her teeth bared to the boy in rage. 

“Oh God,” he breathed, but he was too late. She stretched her hand out towards him. Rey grabbed him, throwing him towards the other side of the room. The boy hit the wall with a loud crash and fell to the ground. 

Rey slowly walked towards him, her smile growing. She stood over his still body, her head leaning to one side as she watched blood trickle from a wound on the side of his head. 

“STOP!” a part of her screamed, but with the flick of her mind she pushed that part deeper into the darkness. 

She turned to leave the room, but caught her reflection. Her eyes were black again. Her face was pale and the circles under her eyes had grown darker. She threw her hand at her reflection and electrical sparks hit the glass. Shards flew all throughout the bathroom. She pushed the boy’s side with her foot, but he didn’t respond. 

“Now, come to me, Rey. I will teach you how to truly weld the darkness within you! We will rule together and all in the galaxy will fall before us,” her grandfather whispered. 

Rey walked out of the room down the hallway. She was about to go towards the hanger when she came to a sudden stop. She changed her direction, heading back down the hallway. She passed the room where Ben lay unconscious and walked towards the last room. She entered, walking straight to the bedside table. 

Rey picked up the lightsaber, her black eyes inspecting it. She turned it on, feeling the vibration in her hand. She left the room, the saber still pulsing.

Someone walked out into the hallway, smiling at her. His face looked familiar, but his name escaped her. “FINN!” a part of her screamed in warning. She flinched, pushing the voice away again. 

“You’re up early. Ready for training?” he said.

She flicked her wrist at him, never slowing, sending him flying out of her way. The boy named Finn flew from her path, crumbling on the floor. She passed him without a second look.

In the hanger, someone called out to her. She slowed, turning to see a girl running up to her. Rey’s first thought was to cut the girl down with the saber, but something within her fought for control. The hand holding the lightsaber shook. 

When the girl got close her smile slowly fell. “Rey… your eyes,” she whispered. 

For just a moment the darkness lost control. Rey’s face drew up in fear. “Run, Rose. I can’t control it,” she hissed. 

Rose didn’t hesitate, but ran from Rey. “Ben!” She screamed. 

Rey lost control again, the darkness sucking her back down. “Stupid girl!” Palpatine screamed. 

Rey ran after Rose, her face a mask of fury. She wouldn’t let her get away and run towards the boy. She would kill her first. 

“Someone help me!” Rose screamed. She stopped, gasping when she saw Finn lying unconscious. Rose ran towards the exit. Rey followed. Both girls ran out into the morning sun. One, for her life. One, for the kill. Rose turned, her hands raised towards Rey. 

Rey skidded to a stop, her eyes staring at the barrel of a blaster. “Rey! What are you doing?” Rose cried. 

“I’m trying to kill you like I killed those troopers. Remember, Rose? Remember how powerful I was?”

“You—you were laughing,” Rose said, her hands shaking. 

“And I’ll laugh when I kill you, too,” Rey said, smiling to reveal long, sharp teeth. Rose screamed. 

“Kill her!” Palpatine yelled in her mind. 

Rey took a step towards her, but stopped. The danger was not coming from this girl, but from behind her. Rey turned swiftly, the lightsaber raised to strike. The boy was there but out of her reach. Behind him, several people ran out to see the commotion. The boy she had thrown out of her way came hobbling outside, being helped by another man. 

“Rose, back away,” the boy said. 

Rey had lost interest in the girl. She didn’t care about what she did. The true danger was before her. The boy could make the darkness go away. He could make her weak, make her lose control of this body. Rose ran past her, but she didn’t react. Her eyes were solely on the boy. 

“Rey, open your mind,” he said, low… angered. 

A smile slowly crept up her face. Her black eyes danced in amusement. “You think you can save me?” she asked. “I have tasted power, Ben Solo.” She reaches out her hand. “Join me,” she whispered. 

Pain exploded in her mind, causing her smile to drop. Rey bit the inside of her lip to keep from screaming. She grabbed a hold of the pain, letting it turn to fury. She pushed back against the boy, causing him to cry out in his own pain. 

“Let… me…. in…” he ground out through clenched teeth. 

Rey stepped back, as if pushed. She felt a stirring within her, felt herself reaching for him and the light. The boy was winning. 

“Kill him…” Palpatine hissed. 

“NO!” a part of her screamed. 

Several people stepped forward, as if they would come for her. “No!” Ben yelled, making them stop. “Everyone behind me, now. This isn’t Rey. Someone is controlling her…”

The people stepped back, but their blasters remained pointed at her. Someone slipped something in Ben’s hand. He looked down at it, his head slowly shaking. Rey saw it, which made the fury inside her grow. A lightsaber like the one she had. 

Ben whispered something to a woman standing beside him. Her eyes grew wide, fear etched in her features, but she slowly moved backwards. As she did, the group followed her movements. They lowered their blasters and walked towards the building, disappearing inside. She and the boy were all that was left. 

The lightsaber in his hand came on. It was the same color she held. His eyes slowly raised to meet her own, anger and fear swimming within his orbs. The boy began to slowly walk towards her, the whole way trying to open her mind. 

“You can’t have her,” the boy whispered, his tears glistening in the sunlight. “She’s not like you. She’s good.” With every word he spoke he drew closer. “Rey, I know you’re in there. Fight. Fight for me. Fight for us.”

“She is weak,” Rey whispered, taking her own steps towards the boy. “She has tasted true power. The power of the Dark Side. She longs for it! I will be her teacher now, boy.”

“You have no power over her!” Ben said louder. 

“I will show you power!” Rey screamed, running towards the boy. 

Their lightsabers raised at the same time and collided in a thunderous roar. Sparks flew between them as both tried to gain the upper hand. Rey drew back, striking out at him again. He was ready, blocking her blows. She twisted the saber around, coming in the opposite way, but he met her strike. She unleashed her assaults upon him, one blow after the other, but he was always ready to knock them away. 

Rey turned around, coming at him blindly, but his saber was there, knocking her backwards. She reached out with her free hand, but he matched her. She felt her body move backwards as she pushed towards him. He matched that movement as well. She bared her teeth, screaming in fury. Her lightsaber swung towards him, but he was ready. Their hands outstretched, their lightsabers touching… they were in a stalemate. 

She drew back, dropping her hand and he followed her movement. It was as if she were fighting herself. She couldn’t get past his defenses, as if he could read her every move. But she could read his as well. What power they could weld together! 

“There is nothing for you here, boy. Join me, and I will make you more powerful than you’ve ever dreamed of!” she hissed. 

“Rey, if you can hear me… fight,” he said, breathless. 

The darkness shook, as the part of her the boy called for tried to take control. Her black eyes widened, and she took a step back from him. The boy saw the change, slowly smiling. 

“You don’t have total control, yet,” he whispered. 

Rey swung at him, but her movements weren’t as steady as before. He easily blocked her assault. She went for him again and again, but to no avail. This fight was useless. She would try a different tactic. 

She turned the saber on herself, holding the blade inches from her neck. The boy froze, his eyes growing wide. “You fool,” she spat. 

“Please,” he whispered. 

The lightsaber in his hand slowly retracted until the blade disappeared. He threw it at her feet, lowering himself to his knees in front of her. His arms stretched out, giving himself up to her totally. 

“If you kill her you kill me,” he whispered. 

The darkness within her shook again, this time more violently. Something was fighting to get free, something the darkness despised. The lightsaber shook, coming dangerously close to Rey’s neck. 

“Rey, open your mind… please,” he begged. 

Rey stumbled backwards, the lightsaber falling to the ground. Her entire body shook, her head exploding in pain. She grabbed at her head, wanting to rip the pain from her body. 

“Rey,” Ben said, desperate. 

Her furious black eyes stared at him. She wanted to rip him to shreds. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to watch his blood flow from his body. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to take the life from him. She wanted to protect him. 

Rey took a step towards him, but she ran into something invisible. She couldn’t move, could barely breathe. Her entire body was rooted to the very ground she stood upon. 

“You have no power here.”

Rey slowly turned her black eyes towards the man walking towards her. His hand was stretched out towards her, holding her in place. She could no more fight against his hold than she could move from the spot she was standing upon. 

“Luke… Skywalker,” she growled. 

“Ben, now!” Luke yelled. 

The darkness was distracted by the presence of Luke Skywalker. Ben penetrated Rey’s mind easily. His presence consumed every part of her, the light within him making the darkness scream. He found Rey, pulling her out of the void, pushing her towards the front of her mind. The darkness, and all within the darkness, could do nothing but flee from such power. The last thing Rey remembered was falling into Ben’s arms before she knew no more.


	17. The Light Side (Ben)

Ben caught her in his arms, gently falling to his knees and cradling her close. Luke ran up beside him, searching her face. 

“Can you feel her, Ben?”

Ben lowered his forehead to hers, like he’d done so many times before, and searched through the darkness. He could feel her, but he couldn’t see her. This was a new darkness, not as thick as before when he tried to penetrate her mind. 

“She’s there, but I can’t see her,” he said softly. 

“Do you still sense him inside her?”

Ben searched the darkness deeper, but all he felt was her own fear and anger not Palpatine’s. He felt her pushing against him, forcing him out of her mind. 

“No, he’s gone.”

“Let’s get her inside,” Luke said. 

Ben picked her up and carried her towards the med bay with Luke in the lead. He passed many people on their way, but he didn’t look their way. He didn’t want to see their fearful eyes. Guilt rocked his body. He had failed her as a teacher. His distractions had allowed her mind to be weakened. 

He gently laid her on the same bed he’d found himself in the night Palpatine had stabbed him. He stood beside her, holding her hand tightly in his own. Why wasn’t she waking up? A shaking hand ran softly over her cheek. 

“Is she alright?” Leia said, coming into the room. 

“I—I don’t know,” Ben whispered. 

“I need to know what happened leading up to this?” Luke demanded. 

“We were in the town.” Ben looked up to see Rose staring at Rey. A mixture of fear and sadness burned in her eyes. “We were caught, but were able to escape. We hid in a hut, but they found us there. I—I tried to help her fight them, but she held me out of harm’s way. She—she killed them all… but—but she was laughing the entire time, as if she enjoyed it. I—I didn’t recognize her. Today, I went to confront her and you know the rest…” Rose finished, quietly. 

“Palpatine and Rey have a connection through their blood bond. She doesn’t know how to use the Force properly, and he’s taking advantage of it. She tried keeping it from me, but she admitted he communicated with her, can—can show her visions,” Ben added.

Luke’s eyes widened for a moment before he hid his true feelings. His head slowly nodded in understanding. He approached the bed where Rey lay, touching her shoulder softly. “This isn’t her fault. She hasn’t learned how to shut her mind off to Palpatine. He is all she’s known for years, and their connection is strong. Even I sense it. She’s not to be held accountable, Leia,” Luke said, looking at his sister. Leia nodded her head, agreeing with her brother. 

Luke turned to Rey, reaching out his hand towards her head. He closed his eyes, and for a few minutes the room was completely silent. Ben could feel Luke’s presence push into Rey’s mind, and could feel him searching her out. She stirred, but didn’t reveal herself to Luke. She threw him out easily. He took a step back, as if pushed. 

“Ben,” Luke said, opening his eyes. “You must find her. She’s withdrawn into her own mind. I feel much fear and shame. Bring her back to the light, and we can help her. Both of us.”

“You’ll help us?” Ben asked, surprised. 

“I will do more than help. I will train you both as I should have done from the beginning. Darkness has risen inside of her, but there is light to meet it. It’s true… you two are a Dyad in the Force. Palpatine knows this as well, and that is why he’s fighting so hard to get Rey. He knows you will follow, and once he has you both he will take your power for himself. We will show Rey the ways of the Force, the way to the Light. Ben, it is your destiny to make this journey with her. The two of you are our last hope.”

“I failed her,” Ben said, low. “I was supposed to train her and I failed her.”

“No, I am the one who failed. I failed you. I failed Rey. I didn’t completely understand what I was dealing with. But, Palpatine understands fully. He has the upper hand. We—we can’t lose another person to him, and he wants her badly.”

“What do you need me to do?”

Luke’s hand squeezed Ben’s shoulder in gratitude. “You must pull Rey back to the light. She cannot hide from this. This is her fate as much as it is yours. Palpatine is trying to scare her away from it. He cannot win! Once you have her back, I’m taking the two of you away from here.”

“Taking them away?” Leia said, her eyes wide. 

“I have to, Leia.”

“Luke, we are in the middle of a war. We are having to leave this planet in search of a new base! You—you can’t just leave. And neither can they!” 

“I’m not asking for permission, sister. I’m asking for understanding,” Luke said, softly. “Leia, they are our only hope in this war. Palpatine has already gotten his claws into Rey. I need to take them somewhere safe, somewhere away from distractions. We will return to the Resistance, I swear!”

Leia looked from her son to Rey, her eyes shining with concern. She had a difficult choice to make. If she said yes she lost both Luke and Ben. If she said no the Resistance would lose this hope Luke spoke of. Rey needed help. Luke could give that to her. 

“Alright,” she whispered. 

“Thank you,” Luke said, kissing his sister’s cheek. “Ben, continue to try and reach Rey, and I’ll get your things ready.” He walked to Han, shaking the man’s hand. “I need to talk to you about the Millennium Falcon,” he said, walking out.

“Wait… what? Why?” Han said, following Luke out.

Leia told everyone to leave the room as Ben got to work on Rey. She had withdrawn further into her mind than he originally thought, but he would take as much time as it required to reach her. He relaxed his body, relaxed his mind. He followed his feelings, sensing she was around this darkened corner or that darkened corner. This was the furthest he’d ever been inside her head. Still, he saw nothing. 

Ben felt his worry and concern intensify the longer he searched. Rey was dodging him, keeping just out of his reach. A coldness tingled up his spine, whispering doubts into his mind. He froze, drowning in her shame and self loathing. She was so lost, so scared, that he felt as if it was his own feelings. 

“Please, Rey… I’m hurting,” he whispered, allowing her to feel his pain. 

He felt wind sweep around him, felt it crawl up his body and through him. There was a sudden shift, and a small light grew in front of him. His eyes worked again, and he noticed he was standing in Rey’s room. It was a carbon copy of the real thing, right down to the smallest detail. 

The light grew bigger as the large window came into view. There she was, sitting on the windowsill looking up at the stars. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. She looked so small, so vulnerable, but what gutted him completely was the look in her eyes when she finally looked at him. 

“That’s close enough,” she said softly, a tear running down her cheek. No… it wasn’t close enough, but he did as she commanded and stopped. 

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked. 

Her face crumbled for a moment, but she recovered. Rey slowly wiped the tear from her cheek and looked back out of the window. 

“I’m afraid of myself,” she whispered. 

“I’m not afraid of you, Rey,” Ben said, pushing strength into his words. 

She found his eyes again, a sad smile crossing her features. “You’re lying.”

“I haven’t lied to you, not once. I’m not lying now.”

Ben took a step closer but stopped. Her eyes widened for just a fraction of a second, but he saw the movement. He stopped, taking a closer look at her to make sure she was unharmed. She looked so tired. As tired as he felt. 

“When I was a little girl, after my parents died and Palpatine stole me away, I made a promise to myself that one day I wouldn’t be a victim anymore. I would find a strength in me that no one could ever harm me again. I wouldn’t just take the abuse anymore. When I killed those Stormtroopers I felt that strength. I felt it consume me like fire upon my flesh. I welcomed it so easily. You want to know the scary part?”

“What?” he asked. 

“I want it again. I want to feel that power again, but it scares me,” she whispered. 

“Because it isn’t you, Rey,” Ben said, daring to take another step. 

She slowly looked at him, her eyes as wide as a scared child’s. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes,” he said, quickly. He took another step, but stopped when he felt her pulling away. Instead, Ben lowered himself to his knees, as if giving himself up to her. She watched his every move, and the feeling of her pulling away disappeared. “You can’t stay in here forever,” he whispered. 

“Yes I can. It’s safer for everyone if I do. H—he’s infected my mind. The things he’s shown me… of what I can become with the Dark Side. He tells me over and over it’s who I am! Ben, please leave me,” she begged. 

Ben felt helpless. He could taste her fear, could taste her raw pain. He had been blinded to just how much power Palpatine had over Rey since their escape. He felt his own fear choke him realizing he may be losing her. 

“Look at me,” he begged. Her eyes snapped to his. “This isn’t your fault, Rey. You’re facing what every Force user faces. The choice on who they will become. He’s just a voice in your head. Don’t give him the power to make your choice for you… he’s done that enough in your life.”

Ben saw hope build in Rey’s eyes, but it was snuffed out immediately. She looked back out of the window, up at the sky as a storm began to roll in. He could see lightning in the distance. If he could just keep her eyes on him he could reach her. 

“I can’t fight it. I can’t fight him. He’s too strong,” she said, her voice shaking. 

“You can… I—I’ll help you. There is a part of Palpatine that will always be inside you, Rey. But, there’s another part of you as well. That part is us… that part is me.”

“He—he’s afraid of you. He knows who you are, and he wants to destroy you.”

“If you allow yourself to believe that you can’t come back from this then he already has,” Ben whispered. 

She looked back at him, her stoned faćade beginning to crumble. “I hurt you. And Finn. I tried to kill Rose.”

“I’m here, unharmed. Finn and Rose are unharmed. You can come back from this.” Rey slowly shook her head, her tears falling freely now. “I need my other half, Rey. I’m incomplete without you.”

“You’re safer without me,” she cried. 

Ben rose to his feet and took several steps towards her. Her face fell into her hands as she cried openly. He sat in front of her, his hand gently moving towards her. When he touched her leg she slowly looked up at him. Her red eyes plead with him to help her. 

“You took my hand to escape your grandfather. I promised you I would walk this path with you. I’m asking you to have that much faith in me again. I failed you once, but I won’t fail you again. Please forgive me.”

“You’re asking me for forgiveness?” she said, shocked. 

“Yes,” he said, fighting his own tears. “I wasn’t there to protect you from Palpatine, from his hold on you. I should have been training you better. If you give me another chance I swear I’ll do everything in my power to protect you. I’ll show you that you can have that same power you crave, but that you can use it for good. You know why?”

“W—why?” she whispered. 

“Because there is still good in you, Rey. It’s not too late. Luke is taking you and me away from here. Come with me, Rey. Don’t leave me here alone,” he said, his tears falling. 

Ben held out his hand towards her, his fingers slightly shaking. She stared down at it, her cries softly filling the space between them. She moved her hand towards him, taking his hand. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. She held onto him as if she feared he would disappear if she let go. Ben kissed the side of her head, dealing with his own pain and emotions. His tears soaked into her hair, into her skin. 

“I’m so sorry,” she cried.

“He will not win this, Rey. I swear to you he will not win,” Ben whispered, his voice breaking. 

Ben pulled her from the windowsill, watching the rain fall outside of the window. The stars were hidden behind large clouds. Lightning lit up the room around them catching Rey’s attention. She turned and watched with Ben as a violent storm passed them by outside. Palpatine knew he had lost this battle, but the war for Rey was just beginning. 

Ben opened his eyes, seeing that he was back in the med bay. He quickly looked down at Rey to make sure she had followed. Her eyes were open, staring at him through her tears. She sat up, reaching for him at once. He was there. He gathered her into his arms, shushing her cries. 

Luke and Leia stood in the doorway watching them. Their concern was evident upon their faces, but they remained quiet. Ben looked at Luke, nodding his head. He let the man know they were ready. 

“They’re making me leave, aren’t they?” Rey asked.

Ben squeezed her gently, kissing her forehead. His fingers found the soft skin below her chin and raised her face to look at him. “No, Rey. This is Luke’s idea. He is taking us both somewhere to train us. He’s confirmed we are the Dyad, but we already knew that,” he said, giving her a small smile. 

She smiled back, but her smile fell as she winced. “Is he back?” Ben asked, concerned. 

“No, I just have a small headache,” she answered. 

His hand held the side of her head gently, pushing warmth and peace towards her. The pain in her eyes dimmed immediately and she finally gave him a genuine smile. He helped her off the bed, throwing a protective arm around her shoulders. Rey leaned into his side, her body slightly shaking. 

They walked through the halls. People stopped and stared at them. Ben tried to shield Rey from their prying eyes as much as he could. There were three faces he could not shield her from. 

Poe, Finn and Rose waited outside close to the Millennium Falcon. Ben tensed, not wanting a confrontation with his best friends. Rey was in a delicate state. She noticed them, pushing further into his side. They allowed him to pass with her without a word. 

Rey laid down in the back of the Falcon, releasing a low sigh. She yawned, her hooded eyes looking up at him. She looked so tired, too pale. “I think I’ll rest for a little while,” she whispered. He sat beside her for a few minutes, watching her eyes close and her breathing level out. 

He walked back towards his friends. They watched him come closer, all of them wearing the same worried faces. 

“Is she alright?” Poe asked. 

“I don’t know,” he answers truthfully. 

“You be careful,” Rose said, tears in her eyes. “Take care of her,” she whispered. 

The four best friends hugged each other. He was leaving them again, for how long he wasn’t sure. As long as it took to fight the darkness inside Rey. He would join them again, he knew. 

Next, his parents waited to hold him in their tight embrace. “Listen to your uncle, Ben. Take care of yourself too,” his mother whispered. 

“Tell Luke to take it easy with my ship,” Han said. Ben looked at his father’s sad smile. He hugged him, as tightly as he ever had before. He hoped he had half the strength his father had. If he did, he could get them through this. 

“She’ll be alright, son. She’s got you,” Han whispered in his ear. Ben hoped that was enough. 

Chewie hugged Han, following Ben back onto the Millennium Falcon. He would accompany them in case they needed backup. Chewie sat down across from Rey, his eyes watching her. She was fast asleep. Ben walked past her to join Luke in the cockpit, sitting down heavily in the passenger seat. Suddenly, he felt as though the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. 

They had been flying for over an hour before the first words were spoken between Ben and Luke. Ben looked out into the vast darkness of space when Luke spoke. 

“Are you ready to fight for her, Ben?”

He looked at his uncle, confused as to why he would ask him that. He should already know the answer. “Without a doubt,” he said. 

“It won’t be easy. I’ve felt the darkness within her. It grows stronger with each hour that passses. To add to that, Palpatine can control her through that darkness. I can show her the way, but I can’t save her. That falls on your shoulders.”

“I already know this.”

“Do you? Are you willing to crawl in the darkness with her?”

“Yes,” Ben answered. “I’m already there with her.”

“Hold on to that bond, Ben. It may be the only thing that protects you from the darkness. The light within you must rise to meet the darkness. It’s the only way this will work. I believe if it weren’t for the Force Dyad she would have already turned. She just didn’t know how to use the power within her… now she does.”

“I don’t believe that,” Ben said, softly. He looked away from his uncle, back out into the darkness. “There’s good in her, I know it. I feel it. Her choice hasn’t been made.”

“This may not go the way you think, Ben,” Luke said, quietly. 

Ben closed his eyes. He leaned his head back against the seat. He couldn’t think about any other way this would go, except that she overcame this. He drifted off to sleep, but all that consumed him was the image of holding Rey’s lifeless body in his hands. All that consumed him was her opened eyes revealing no life inside them. Their connection was gone. 

He awoke with a start, feeling someone shake him. He sat up quickly, for a moment forgetting where he was. He looked over at his uncle, who pointed out of the cockpit window. Ben looked, barely able to make out the shape of an island in the moonlight. 

“The island of Ahch-To,” Luke said. “Home of the Jedi Temple. This is where we will train Rey in the ways of the Force… and where you will save her. 

Save her… Those words echoed in his mind as Luke landed the Millennium Falcon. The greatest fight of his life was about to begin.


	18. The Balance (Ben)

Ben stood breathless on a cliff overlooking a massive ocean. His heart beat soundly against his chest as blood flowed through his arms and legs. They had been on Ahch-To for two weeks now. Every day he, Rey and Luke awoke at daybreak and began their training. 

At first it was slow, for Rey held back her full potential. Fear consumed her and what she was capable of doing. Ben could do nothing but watch the war rage within her. He wanted to help, but this was her battle to wage. He could support her, and so he did. Luke worked with her to shield her mind from outside sources. Even Ben found it hard to get in her head lately. 

Rey was getting stronger every day, but there was still something they were missing. Luke wanted them to be in sync when they trained, but Rey couldn’t seem to get the moves down. Even he, a trained Jedi, seemed to be struggling. Not like that day he was forced to fight her. That day, they were mirror images, two sides of the same piece, but since that day he was able to subdue her easily. Every time.

“No, you’re still holding back, Rey. Relax your mind and allow your feelings to take control. Those feelings are Ben’s feelings. Stop being afraid,” Luke said. 

Rey sighed, sweat pouring from her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, defeat written upon her beautiful features. Ben believed without a doubt that Rey could read his movements, he could hers, but they still failed in their battles. They were just a step off. 

“Again!” Luke boomed. 

Ben snapped his eyes towards his uncle, anger licking up his throat, but he swallowed harsh words back down. Luke was as frustrated as they were, but at least Ben knew how to hide it. Luke… not so much. Rey massaged her temples, her face wincing. That was another thing that bothered Ben. Rey experienced numerous headaches. When she would get rid of one, another would take its place. How could she focus?

Ben took a deep breath and started the intricate steps of their training. He allowed the Force to flow freely through him, allowing his arms to extend outward with the Lightsaber, allowing his feet to make sure steps in front of him. Rey was always able to follow the same movements for a while, but her steps became unsure, as if she had forgotten everything she learned over the past two weeks. Ben tried to use their connection to keep her steady, calling out each step through her mind, but she seemed to not hear his help every time. 

She dropped her hand to her side, growling in frustration. Rey turned away from Ben and Luke, staring out into the vast ocean ahead of them. He could feel her frustrations growing. 

“Stop overthinking the steps, Rey! Clear your mind!” Luke huffed. 

“I’m trying, but with this horrible headache I can’t concentrate,” Rey shot back. 

“Why don’t we take a break,” Ben said.

“No breaks, not until you both do the moves as one!” Luke said. 

Ben choked back his anger. Luke was pushing too hard. Did he not see how tired she was? He acted as though he didn’t give a damn. “We break, and then we try again,” he said, challenging Luke. 

“She will never learn if you continue to coddle her,” Luke mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what?” Ben asked, his anger rising. 

Luke walked a couple of steps towards Ben, his eyes burning anger. “Since the moment we got to this island you’ve held me back from pushing her to her limits. She’s stronger than this stumbling, bumbling person I see before me. You're not helping! You’re hurting,” he shouted. 

“Maybe if you’d give her a moment of peace she can calm her mind long enough to concentrate!” Ben shouted back. 

“Guys…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I babysitting her, or am I teaching her how to defend herself?” 

“I knew this was a mistake,” Ben said, shaking his head. 

“Guys!....”

“You think you can do better than me? You’ll get her killed in a week!” 

Ben felt his anger surge to new heights. He took several steps towards his uncle, his mind screaming at him to punch the older man. Luke followed his movements, ready to defend himself. 

“ENOUGH!”

Suddenly, a great force pushed both Ben and Luke away from each other. Ben fell to the ground hard, his wide eyes staring up at Rey. She stood between him and his uncle, her arms stretched between them. There was no uncertainty in her eyes, no fear. Raw, untamed anger shown within her dark orbs. Ben saw it pulse between her skin and through her veins. 

He reacted immediately, his mind and soul drawn to the woman standing before him. She was his equal, the other half of himself, and every part of him knew it. It had been weeks since he felt this strong pull towards her, but now it consumed him. 

“Both—both of you stop fighting! And stop acting as though I am not here! You’re starting to… to make me very angry!” She seethed. 

Rey dropped her arms and stormed off. For several seconds Ben and Luke watched her, their mouths opened. She’d been so reserved, so shy the past few weeks he’d almost forgotten how powerful she really was. 

“Now, that’s more like it!” Luke said, laughing. 

Ben pushed himself to his feet and jogged off to catch up with Rey. She was halfway down the long, narrow pathway before he could reach her. There was only room for one person at a time, so he had to walk behind her. The tension rolled off her shoulders like the waves hitting the rocks below them. She was furious with him. 

“Rey, what’s wrong?” he asked. They made it back to the tiny hut Rey called a temporary home. There were three small huts side by side. Luke made sure to get the middle hut, as if that would keep him away from Rey. 

“I’m tired of you tiptoeing around me like you’re afraid that if you speak louder than a whisper I’ll break! It’s driving me crazy!” She said, frenzied. 

“Okay, I’ll work on that,” he said softly, his hands in the air as if to surrender. He cringed, hearing his soft voice and exactly what Rey was accusing him of. 

“Ugh!” She yelled, frustrated. “I’m tired of you and Luke being at each other’s throats. Yesterday afternoon both of you pushed yourselves into my head trying to gain the upper hand in this situation. It’s my head! Both of you stay out unless I… me, not you or Luke… give you both permission!” 

“Okay,” he said, hurriedly. He hadn’t taken the time to think about what his friction with his uncle was doing to Rey. She was right, yesterday both of them had used Rey to prove a point, as if they were trying to show they could help her more. Both had invaded her mind without her permission. “I’m sorry,” he said, genuine. 

Some of the anger faded in her eyes, but not all of it. She cut the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. He laid his chin on the top of her head, blowing out a long breath. 

“Do you believe him? When he says we can fight as one? That if we can figure this Dyad thing out we will be more powerful than anything?” she asked, softly. 

“Uncle Luke seems to think so. He thinks we are the last hope.”

“But… you don’t believe it?”

Ben didn’t answer at first. When he and Rey trained it was as if they were playing tug-of-war. He reached for the Force. She reached for the Force. They never reached for it together, and they couldn’t figure out how to do that. That’s where the frustration came from. When he had fought against Rey the day Palpatine controlled her they had been so in sync. Now, it was as if two strangers stood side by side. The Force had blown them both on their backsides several times. 

“It’s as if the Force is angry with us,” Ben chuckled, tired. “Let’s go for a swim before supper.”

He pulled her out of the hut and they made their way down to one of the caves on the lower east side of the island. It was a good way from the huts, but it gave Ben time to clear his mind. He thought about the past two weeks. Rey’s mood had improved some. Palpatine hadn’t shown himself since they left the Rebel base. Ben wondered if Luke’s presence had something to do with that. 

The small stream in the cave was a welcome reprieve from the daily training routine. The water was hot to the touch, which loosened his muscles as he pulled himself down into its glorious arms. He reached for Rey the moment she entered behind him, pulling her against his bare chest. He found with each day he craved the feel of her skin upon his, as if it were some healing ointment for his soul. She pressed her head against his chest, sighing in contentment. 

For a long while they didn’t talk, just enjoyed each other’s company. He gently massaged her shoulders, staring at the perfect patch of skin just behind her earlobe. He leaned forward, his tongue licking the smooth skin before his lips devoured it. Rey reacted at once, moaning softly. 

Ben pulled her to face him, placing her on his lap. He stared at her, at how beautiful she truly was. When she was with him he felt complete. Suddenly, an image flashed in his mind. She was dead in his arms, her eyes staring blankly at him. It lasted for only a second, but he sucked in a breath at the assault. 

“Ben?” she asked, worried. 

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him. His eyes stared, wide, at the other side of the small pool. “I—I’m okay,” he whispered, far from it. Rey pulled herself from his arms, grabbing his face in her hands. 

“You said you’ve never lied to me,” she whispered, a knowing look in her eyes. 

“It’s nothing, really. Just my mind playing tricks on me,” he answered, giving her a small smile. 

“I know how you feel,” she answered. 

Ben softly pushed a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. The bags under her eyes had almost disappeared. She looked better. “Have you felt him since we’ve been here?” he asked, just to be sure. 

“No, but…”

“But what?”

“It feels like he’s waiting for something. For what, I don’t know. It’s as if he thinks his job is done for now,” Rey said, almost in a whisper. 

“I won’t let him hurt you,” Ben said, even as the image of her dead passed through his mind again. Was it a vision, or his mind conjuring up his worst nightmare? He just didn’t know. Ben leaned forward, capturing her lips and kissing her deeply. He threw the image as far from his mind as he could as he made love to Rey. 

The next morning was more grueling than the day before. Everything felt wrong, every step he took felt off kilter. Rey looked as if she felt no better. Her frustrations had taken its toll all morning. She stared down at the lightsaber in her hand, the lightsaber that used to belong to him, but now he used his mother’s. 

“Again!” Luke said, almost screaming. 

With Rey at his side, they thrust their lightsabers forward. For a few moments they could stay in sync, but one of them always made the wrong move. As if on cue, Ben turned when Rey stayed forward. They both stopped with sighs. 

Luke shook his head. “A Dyad is a balance! You are two that are one, which means you feel what the other feels. Rey, you know Ben’s steps. Ben, you know Rey’s steps. You both act like you’re on two different planets!”

“Maybe you’re wrong,” Ben mumbled, looking down. 

“What?” Luke hissed. 

“Maybe you’re wrong,” he said louder, raising his eyes to Luke. “Maybe that’s not how the Dyad works. You… you can’t just push two people together and expect them to just know how to move together. It would take years to learn something like that. It would take a certain control that even the most skilled Jedi would need to practice every day for years! You’re asking us to know how to do that in two weeks.”

Luke shook his head, his eyes roaming out over the ocean. Below them, waves crashed angrily over large rocks. Water splashed up the cliff they stood upon. “If you don’t understand how in the world will Rey understand.”

“You know what,” Ben said, throwing his lightsaber down, “I don’t understand. All you’ve been saying for weeks is we are one… one mind… but we can’t even accomplish simple steps. And it’s just not Rey, Uncle Ben. I’ve had years of training and I feel as if I’m going in blind. I can feel her in my soul, but I can’t even see her steps. It feels like the Force doesn’t recognize us the way you say it should!”

“As if it’s unbalanced, therefore we are unbalanced,” Rey finished, speaking low. 

Both Ben and Luke looked at Rey. She wasn’t paying them any attention. Her eyes were closed as she rubbed her right temple. Her headache was back. Luke pulled Ben’s attention away with a loud gasp. Ben could see Luke working the pieces of a puzzle into place. 

“You’re the problem,” Luke said, his eyes boring into Rey. She slowly looked up at him, looking hurt. “Have you always been this weak? Or is this an act?”

“Uncle Luke!” Ben said, a warning.

“What did you say?” Rey whispered. 

“I said you’re weak. You’ve always been weak! You’ll always be weak! 

Ben stared at his uncle, confusion wrecking his body. He’d never heard Luke speak to anyone like this before. He stepped forward to put an end to this, but something stopped him. His whole being pulsed like the saber in his hand. Power ran up his spine and back down, filling him with strength beyond his understanding. 

‘She’s going to throw him over the cliff,’ Ben thought. The thought came out of nowhere, but as Rey’s hand reached for Luke, his hand did the same. Luke went flying towards the edge, but he didn’t drop. He hovered in the air, his eyes wide. Both Ben and Rey’s hands pointed towards him, one wanting him to go over the edge, the other saving his life. 

“I… am… not… weak,” she whispered. 

When Ben stole a glance at Rey, his face turned pale. Her eyes were black as coal, as they had been that day. Her sharp teeth were bare for both of them to see. 

‘She’s coming after me next’, he thought. He was ready. Her other hand shot out in his direction, and he matched her movements perfectly. They both grunted at the same time as they pushed against one another. Her black eyes moved to him, anger radiating all around him. He leaned into the force pushing against him, grunting louder. Ben concentrated on both Rey and Luke. 

Ben heard a rumble, felt the ground shake underneath his feet. He and Rey looked down as the cliff began to split open. He pushed harder against her, watching the smile upon her face fall a fraction. With all his might, he picked his left leg up and pushed it forward. The smile fell completely from Rey’s face. She removed her hand from Luke, reaching both hands to Ben. 

The moment the opportunity opened, he pulled Luke back to safe ground, pushing him out of the way. He matched Rey, and threw both hands at her as well. 

“Pull her back, Ben!” Luke screamed. 

Ben’s grunts turned into yells as he closed his eyes and penetrated Rey’s mind. He found her immediately, pushing her back towards the light. Her arms fell to her side, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, as she fell forward. Ben stilled her movements, his hands still outreached towards her, before she could fall into the large slit they created. 

He picked her up, pulling her towards him and caught her in his arms. Ben crumpled to the ground, having no more strength. He looked up at his uncle as Luke walked slowly towards them. 

“Why?” Ben whispered, before he fell unconscious. 

When he came to he was lying in his bed. Rey was at his side, snuggled into his chest. He turned his furious eyes towards the man sitting in the chair watching them. 

“Bastard,” he whispered.

Luke smiled at him… actually smiled! “You haven’t even put two and two together to realize what you and Rey just did,” Luke said.

“We are off this island!” Ben said, furious. 

“No you’re not. Wake her up and meet me outside!” Luke said, standing and leaving Ben to gawk at his back. 

Ben turned to stare at the sleeping girl at his side. He played back the events that had transpired. The more seconds that ticked away, the more the realization of what happened slapped him in the face. He had known Rey’s every move, could feel it as if it were his own thoughts. 

It was only out of morbid curiosity that Ben woke Rey up, that he held her for as long as it took for her to shake her guilt and shame. It was only out of the feeling that Luke might have been on to something that he took her hand and led her out of the hut to stand before his uncle. 

“My actions today may have been a little rough, but I needed to see something for myself. And now, everything is so clear to me. We have approached this entirely wrong. But, the truth will be far more dangerous than anything we have ever faced, but what I saw today proves that it can be done, that it is the way of things!”

“That’s not an apology,” Ben said, low. 

“I will apologize once the training is done. You promised you were willing to do anything to help her, to crawl into the darkness with her,” Luke said, not giving an inch. 

“And I meant it!” Ben seethed. “But, not this way!”

“Exactly this way,” Luke said, undeterred. “Tell me, what happens to a leg when the foot is broken?”

Ben looked at his uncle in confusion, at the weird turn the conversation had taken. He didn’t understand what that question had to do with this. 

“It doesn’t work properly,” Rey answered, her eyes watching Luke closely. 

Luke turned to her, nodding slowly. “And why can’t the leg work?” 

“It can’t stand without the foot doing its job… without the balance it gives,” she whispered. 

“The foot isn’t whole, isn’t itself, it’s not doing what it was made to do, therefore the leg cannot function until the foot heals. It cannot function until the foot brings balance to it.”

Ben thought about that analogy for a second, thought about what Luke was trying to say without actually saying it. His uncle wanted them to come to the conclusion themselves, and the moment the truth hit him he knew why. Ben sucked in a breath, shaking his head like a wild man. 

“Have you lost your mind!” he yelled, taking a step towards his uncle. 

“Ben, the Dyad needs balance to work. It needs darkness to rise and light to meet it! The only time you two ever fought as one, as one mind, was when darkness and light collided.” Luke turned to Rey, “You are the darkness to Ben’s light, and what that means is you must tap into that darkness. As he fights with light you must fight with darkness. Become who you were truly meant to be! A Dark Force user!”


	19. Darkness, And Light To Meet It (Rey)

“Rey, you must bring balance to the Dyad. You must turn to the Dark Side,” Luke said, softly. 

Rey couldn’t breathe for what felt like an eternity. Her eyes were wide, but she didn’t see the man standing before her. His words choked her with fear. Turn to the Dark Side? Over and over those words whispered in her mind. How could he ask that of her? He… a Jedi Master, one of the greatest to ever live, was asking her to turn to darkness. 

“Do you think this is some sick joke, Uncle? 

“No, there is nothing funny about what I’m asking. It goes against everything I know,” Luke answered. 

“Then, how can you seriously be asking this of Rey?” 

Ben was furious, his body slightly shaking. He stared down at his uncle with eyes as bright as flames and just as dangerous. 

“Because, this is the only way,” he said, softly. 

Ben shook his head, turning his back to his uncle. His eyes roamed over Rey’s frightened face, their eyes meeting for just a moment, before he walked away. He didn’t go far. Rey could feel him in the shadows, could feel that he needed a moment to himself. She slowly closed their connection, giving him privacy. 

“The darkness will consume me,” Rey said, low. 

“No…” Luke answered, surprising her. “The darkness would consume someone like me… or any other Force sensitive, but not you. And not Ben. Remember what I told you? Every Force user pulls from the same source. They either choose the Light, or they choose the Dark. But, the power comes from the same place. The Dyad will allow the two of you to pull both at once, Rey. In fact, it demands it! You are one with Ben in the Force. It will see the light and the darkness. It will allow you to only pull as much darkness as it takes to match Ben’s light. The Balance. You cannot be consumed with either side, but you can choose darkness without losing yourself.”

“How?” she cried. “You’ve seen what I become when the darkness takes over. It’s someone else, someone I can’t control. My mind opens to outside sources… namely my grandfather!”

“You allow yourself to meld with that part of you, Rey. You become it. You control it! It does not control you!”

“This is madness!” Ben screamed at his uncle. He walked past Rey right up to Luke. The men were inches apart, and Rey feared Ben would strike his uncle when he clenched his fists. 

“That is your fear talking,” Luke said, softly. “Search your feelings. You know that I am right.”

“What I know is that I’m taking Rey as far away from this island and you!” Ben said. 

He walked back to Rey, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her away, but she dug her heels into the ground. Her eyes were on Luke, his words echoing inside her head. Rey searched inside herself, searched her feelings for the truth. 

“How do I control it?” She whispered. 

Ben stopped trying to pull her away from Luke. He froze, tightening his grip on her wrist, but she ignored him. Her attention was drawn solely on the older man. 

“You can’t,” Luke answered. “Not without the other half of the Dyad. If Ben isn’t willing to walk this path with you then there is no hope that this could work. You need an anchor.”

Rey looked up at Ben. He barely breathed, his eyes staring out into the darkness. She could feel conflict within him, could feel a war raging inside his mind. 

“Ben,” she whispered. 

“Do you know what I dream of, what I see in my mind sometimes?” he asked, his haunted eyes finding hers. “I see you,” he whispered, tears shimmering under the light of the moon. “You’re dead in my arms, so please do not ask this of me,” he begged. 

He let go of her wrist and walked away, disappearing into the shadows. This time, he didn’t stop somewhere close by. She, too, dealt with visions of his death. But, instead of that being the reason she turned from Luke’s crazy idea, it made her hope that he was right, that maybe she could stop the vision from happening if she were powerful enough. 

“Will you train me?” Rey asked. 

Luke looked unsure as he stared off in the direction that Ben had gone. “It won’t work without him,” he said. 

Rey bit her lip, her mind working fast and furious. “We can start. Ben will come around… I know it,” she said. 

Luke sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. “Rey, what I’m asking of you is very dangerous. No, you can’t be consumed by the darkness, but it will change you. Once you go down this path there is no stopping it. Once you let the darkness in you must face it head on, and all that comes with it.”

“I can’t do this on my own,” she whispered, her eyes begging. 

“Tomorrow, before the sun rises, meet me back here,” Luke said. 

Rey nodded her head, slipping into the darkness and back towards her small hut. She walked inside, her body aching from head to toe. Her head pounded with the strength of a thousand drums. Had she really just agreed to go dark? She sat down on her bed, her head falling. 

“We are leaving. We are going back to the Resistance. We will find some other way to defeat Palpatine.”

Ben spoke from somewhere in the shadows, his voice barely above a whisper. She closed her eyes to his pain, to his fear. There was no other way. She knew it… and so did he. 

“I’m staying,” she whispered. 

“Why would you even consider what my uncle is suggesting? Turning to the Dark Side… it’s crazy,” Ben said, stepping out into the small light. 

“I don’t know,” she said, honestly. “I don’t know if I’m strong enough to control that beast inside me. I haven’t been able to up to this point. But, I do know one thing, though… I can’t do this without you.”

Ben didn’t speak for several minutes. The silence was as deafening as a scream. She could see the different emotions fighting for control inside him. 

“You’re asking me to stand by as you allow the darkness to take hold of your soul. I can’t do that, Rey.”

“Then, I guess there isn’t anything left to say,” she said, her voice breaking. 

“Nothing left to say?” Ben said, angrily. “I’m leaving, Rey, and you’re coming with me!” he said again, as if that would change her mind. 

Rey stood from the bed, finding herself at a crossroads. Be the person she was always meant to be. Or, be the person people thought she should be. “All my life, people told me who I’m supposed to be, like they know me… the true me. Well, no one does!” she spat.

Ben took a step back, as if she had hit him. Hurt crossed his features at her words. “I do, I know you,” he whispered. “And I can’t watch you destroy yourself!”

“Then leave, but I will not go with you,” she ground out. 

Ben turned and stormed out of her hut, leaving her to fight against her tears. She wanted to go after him, to hold him, but she couldn’t move. She laid down on her bed as the first of the tears streamed down her face. She felt alone inside her head, for Ben had cut the connection.

Rey hadn’t slept much the night before. She’d reached out for Ben, but he kept his walls up. He wanted nothing to do with her. Her headache was almost beyond what she could tolerate, and Luke was late meeting her as they had planned. 

She sat down in the damp grass, her legs crossed, and closed her eyes. She tried to relax her body and mind, tried to make the pain in her head go away, but nothing seemed to work. She was a ball of tension. 

A rumble in the distance made her eyes shoot open. She watched the Millennium Falcon slowly ascend towards the heavens, her heart dropping with the ships movement. Suddenly, it shot upwards and out of her sight. He was gone. 

The world around her grew quiet again as the first sign of the sun’s rays kissed the sky. A lone figure walked towards her, and for just a moment she hoped it was Ben. It wasn’t. Luke took a seat in front of her, his face looking worn. Sleep had evaded him as well. For the first time since she had met this larger than life figure he looked… nervous. 

“Close your eyes,” Luke commanded softly. Rey did as he said, her eyes slowly shutting. She waited as the seconds ticked away... and waited, but nothing happened. She opened one eye, and then the other to find Luke staring at her. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked, worried. 

Luke slowly shook his head, as if coming out of a daze. “Forgive me, Rey. I’m fighting my own battles within me. This goes against everything I believe, so I am struggling a bit.”

Luke was her last hope. With Ben gone it was up to him to lead her through this change. She winced against the sudden sharp pain in her head, and for a moment she thought about calling the whole thing off. She just wanted to push her head under the quilts in her hut and make the headache go away. 

“Let’s try again. Close your eyes. What do you know about the Dark Side of the Force?”

“Evil,” she said, low. “It destroys the user, turns them against goodness and light.”

“No,” Luke said. “If that were so, the ones through history that turned their backs on their dark lives would never have been saved. A father would have never chosen to save his son. The Dark Side of the Force is emotion at its rawest level. Hate, fear, greed, jealousy, aggression, unrestrained passion. The Light Side of the Force is like a flowing stream, soothing and calm, a—a hidden strength. The Dark side is a roaring fire, powerful, seductive… potentially dangerous. You have both of the flowing stream and the fire within you. Neither can claim you. Neither can consume. You must find a way to take that flowing river and set it on fire!”

“How do I do that without Ben?” she whispered. 

“How does it make you feel that he’s not here?”

Rey thought about this for a moment. She felt sadness and loneliness. She felt fear and betrayal. The greatest emotion she felt was anger and she told Luke so. 

“Grab onto that anger and let it grow within you. Let it build slowly, starting that fire within your soul.” Rey felt her anger begin to build, fanning it like flames of a fire. It only grew to a slight ember before going out completely. She tried several times to no avail. 

She opened her eyes, sighing in frustration. Luke patted her hand in understanding. “We both are new learners here,” he said, chuckling. 

“I can’t be angry with him for leaving,” she admitted. “Not really. He doesn’t want to lose me, and I understand that feeling completely.”

“Okay, let’s try this. Close your eyes again and tell me what your biggest fear is.”

“Ben’s death,” she said, her eyes closed. She didn’t even have to think about it. 

“I want you to imagine it,” Luke whispered. 

Immediately, her mind fought against her. She didn’t want to imagine his death, didn’t want to see the vision of him collapsing from her arms. But, the image assaulted her mind’s eye. Over and over again Ben fell backwards, his eyes closing to never open again. The fear within her grew higher than embers, until it licked the very back of her subconscious. The headache she’d been experiencing for days now quieted under the awe of power swimming from her fear. 

“Grab it, Rey. I feel the power within you. Let the fear drown you, let it awaken even the furthest reaches of your mind.”

She whimpered, her eyes slammed shut. The fire grew and grew until she could feel the heat upon her very soul. Suddenly, her body came alive, her mind awakening from some dead sleep. She could feel the power at her fingertips, could feel it burning through her veins.

“Do not let it control you,” Luke hissed, his voice miles away from her now. “Rey, do not let it control you!”

The feeling was too strong. She tried to grab a hold of it, but it pushed her back as if she were nothing. Around her feet a dark mist began to take shape, slithering in circular motions up her legs, up her hips, up her chest and arms, until she felt it pierce straight through to her mind. 

“Rey, come back,” Luke said, worried. “Rey!”

It was too late. Her instincts told her to fight against the darkness, to fight against its power, but it threw her into the void like rags. Her black eyes shot open, staring straight at Luke. He jumped to his feet, his hands reaching for his saber, but she flicked her wrist and the saber went flying across the ground. She reached for his neck, as if to choke him. He clawed at invisible hands, his mouth open and desperate for a gulp of air. 

“Don’t… let… it… control… you…” Luke ground out. 

Rey was about to end this man’s life when she felt a presence behind her. Her hand dropped from Luke’s neck as she slowly turned to see who was watching her from the shadows. Her black orbs searched the area, but she didn’t see anyone. 

Suddenly, Ben stepped into the morning sunlight, his face a hard mask. “Rey!” he called. She dipped her head to the side, as if fascinated. She reached out to feel the boy’s fear, but there was no fear to feel. He did not fear her in the least. 

“Bring her back to the light,” Luke said, coughing. 

Ben did as Luke told him, pulling Rey back to the surface. She fell to her knees, her headache returning more furious than before. Ben crotched down in front of her, his hand softly touching her cheek. 

“You—you didn’t leave,” she breathed, a small smile breaking out on her face. 

“There’s no other place in the galaxy I’d rather be than here with you, Rey,” he whispered. 

She closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. Her hopes fell as they sat watching her in silence. “I can’t control it,” she said, turning to Luke. “I lose myself in the darkness, in its power.”

“Because you’re fighting against the Force, Rey. I felt your struggle as if it were my own. You… you have to willingly give yourself to it,” Ben said. 

She turned back to look at Ben. She saw the truth in his eyes, saw that he had changed his mind and was going to help her. He looked like a man torn apart, but he wasn’t going to fight the inevitable anymore. 

“Again,” she said, rising to her feet. Ben stood with her, his eyes never leaving hers. For the rest of the morning, they pushed her towards the darkness, and every time she would fall straight into the void. 

By the time the late afternoon rolled around she was more frustrated than she’d ever been. “Okay… okay,” Luke said, a little red in the face and breathless. “We all need a break. Let’s call it a day and try again tomorrow.” They watched him stand to his feet, slowly stretching. He walked the path back to their huts, holding his lower back. 

“What if I can’t do it?” Rey asked, after some time. She stared out into the ocean, her worries rising. What if she couldn’t accomplish what they wanted her to? 

“You can do it, you just don’t realize it yet.”

Ben placed his hand upon hers, squeezing softly. “I didn’t think you wanted to be a part of this?” she said, looking back at him. 

He sighed heavily, his face looking worn and tired. “It seems I’ve let you down again. Can you forgive me?”

Rey leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “There’s nothing to forgive,” she whispered. “And I was wrong too. You do know me.”

He squeezed her softly, kissing the side of her head, allowing his lips to linger upon her skin for a few seconds. “There isn’t much in this world I’m certain about, not much I’d put my faith in, but there’s no doubt in my mind that you can do this, Rey. And I’ll be down in that darkness with you. You don’t have to fear it. You don’t have to fight it. You know who you are, you’re goodness and you’re light. You’re my goodness and light.”

Her eyes slowly came open as the last piece of the puzzle slid into place. It wasn’t as she expected, like some ground shattering realization. The answer was as clear as the sky above her and as soft as a cool breeze. She pulled back from Ben, searching his face. She’d tried several different emotions today but one. Fear and anger weren’t the answer. Jealousy and rage wouldn’t serve her in this. Her overwhelming passion for the man sitting in front of her, though, was the strongest feeling she’d ever felt. If he was to be her anchor then it made sense that her feelings for him were what held her sane when the darkness took over. 

She stared deep into his eyes, finding the place meant for just her in his soul. There, she found untamed possessiveness, passion in its rawest form. She would live for this man. She would die for this man. It consumed her so suddenly the very breath was taken from her body. Ben felt it too, sucking in a breath, his eyes wide. 

This time, when the darkness came, she didn’t fight it. She allowed it to slither up her body, and at the last minute she grabbed a hold of it, claiming it as her own. Power, as mighty as flames, exploded throughout her whole being, tearing her apart and stitching her back together. 

She was vaguely aware of the island vibrating, as if cowering in the face of such power. She was vaguely aware of her body rising into the air, and Ben’s arms around her. Light and darkness swirled around them like a dance, flowing within them, covering them like a blanket. The sun hid its face behind clouds at the sight of such power coming together as one. Darkness rose within her and light met it. 

Her mind found the balance, the space between both light and dark. Her headache stopped at once, not a single trace of pain remained. Power, like none she had ever felt filled every part of her soul. It pulsed Ben’s name like a dying prayer. She became the darkness to his light, felt it transform within her, and realized she was still herself. The answer had always been the raw passion and fire between them. The Dyad itself. She could feel his transformation as well, could feel him change as the Light soaked into his soul. 

“Oh my God,” she heard Luke breathe somewhere on the ground below them.


	20. Power Meets Power (Rey)

Her eyes were closed, her head slightly raised to the sky. The sun hid from her behind rain clouds. Large drops fell to the ground, soaking into her hair, her clothes and skin. The electricity hummed in the air, making the hairs on her arms raise on end. The storm was at its height, but she welcomed its fury. She held a large staff in her hands, her palms digging into its wood. 

Her dark eyes slowly opened to half slits, cutting to her left. She never turned her head, didn’t need to. A half smile played upon her lips. Her eyes cut swiftly to the right. She wanted to shake her head, but she remained as still as stone. The men hadn’t learned their lesson yet. 

Suddenly, she turned on her heels, twirling the staff in her hand. Ben came at her, his own staff coming towards her face. His dark hair was plastered to his face as rain fell from his nose and soaked his face. The two staves met in a loud clap. She pulled her staff away, ducking and turning three-sixty as he swung at her again. She went for his legs, but he dodged the assault easily and jumped into the air. 

She stood, throwing blow after blow towards him. He blocked everything she threw at him. The fury of their blows traveled down her arm with each hit awakening her raw desire to win the fight. His free hand came towards her, the Force grabbing her staff and sending it flying from her hand. She stood before him weaponless. 

She tried to run past him, but he moved in her path, his eyes alight with power. She met him, power for power, slowly lowering herself into an attacking stance. His smile grew, his head slightly shaking. He was warning her. She heard it inside her head. She shouldn’t advance on him. It made her want to advance even more. 

She ran full force towards him, bending her body so unnaturally it shouldn’t have been possible when he swung the staff towards her. As if in slow motion she watched the staff pass above her, only inches from her nose. She righted herself, trying to get past him, but his hand grabbed her shirt. He pushed her towards him. Rey slammed into Ben’s hard chest, the action knocking the breath from her. He was winning. 

The staff came at her, but she threw her hands up and stopped it before it could choke her. They struggled for control, struggled for the upper hand. He pushed the staff towards her throat. She pushed it away. The staff vibrated under such power. His head slowly dipped towards her ear, and for a fraction of a second she almost lost concentration when his tongue reached out and licked the soft part behind her ears. He was cheating, which made her angry. 

She grabbed the staff, taking a deep breath and bending forward, bringing Ben with her. He went flying over her back, crashing to the ground. She didn’t wait to see if he was okay, but turned on her heels and dove for her staff. Ben recovered by the time she twirled the staff around her and turned towards him. At the same time, they both bent their bodies at the knees, standing in an attack formation. Like a dance, they watched each other for a moment. Large drops of rain fell between them, the movement suddenly slowing down. Everything seemed to slow at that moment. The moment she met his powerful eyes with her own. They were the center of their world, the power that made the suns and moons rise and fall. 

At the same time, they ran towards each other, the world around them speeding up. Their staves met with an ear splitting scream. He came at her, blow after blow, not holding anything back. He knew she could take what he dished out. And she did. She blocked everything he threw at her with ease. He pushed himself into one of the blows, pushing his staff towards her. She blocked it, grunting as he tried to push her back. Their bodies were inches apart, and she could feel the heat rolling off him in waves. 

Her eyes slowly moved to her right, her head slightly cocked. Footsteps. Her hands began to slide away from one another on the staff. They shook as they held the staff out before her as Ben tried to push her back more. He was pushing her for a reason, and she turned to stare up at him. Slowly, her lips twitched up into a smile. The boy thought he was smart. 

With a loud growl, Rey broke the staff in half. She dropped the broken section of the staff, her left hand reaching out to grab it before it hit the ground. With her other hand, she kept Ben at bay. She swung her left hand behind her just as another staff came towards her. The blow stung, which only awoke her power further. She grabbed a hold of the sting, ready for what came next. 

She slowly turned her smile towards Luke. He had joined the fight. Both men moved as one, retracting their staves and coming back at her again. She flipped into the air, and their staves hit each other. She landed on her fight outside of the circle, but she had no time to rejoice in her victory. Both men came for her, their staves raised in the air. She twirled the two halves of the staff in her hand and took a long breath. 

The next few seconds were a blur of bodies and staves. Thunder roared above their heads, as if a massive crowd cheered the scene. Lightning cracked through the clouds igniting the ground below with its bright fury. Time may have turned Luke into an old man, but his skill as a Jedi had not deterred any. He met her strike for strike, his body moving fluidly, as if he had turned years younger. The men pulled her in the middle of this fight, but she felt no fear. She felt no worry. 

Ben came at her from her left. Luke came at her from her right. She blocked their blows easily, pushing back with blows of her own. She jumped into the air, floating. The two men jumped at her, and the fight comensed in the sky. Their staves cracked and cried like the thunder above their heads. When all three landed, the island cried out, shaking. Birds flew from their nests, land animals ran for shelter, crying in fear. 

Rey reached out her hand, sending Luke flying backwards. He landed on his backside, his staff lying beside him. It was just her and Ben now. He circled her like prey, lightning reflecting in his dark eyes as he watched her. Rey slowly bent down, her free hand touching the ground below her. She raised her eyes to look at the man that she loved and wanted more than anything. But, right now she wanted him on his back for more than one purpose. 

He stopped and turned towards her, the staff in his hands slowly raising into the air. It came crashing down upon her, but she knew it’s movements from the start. She flipped from its path, sending herself over the cliff to the violent waters below. She dove into the icy water, swimming down in the darkness below. The water around her moved violently from a second intruder into its depths.

She turned and blocked the blow from Ben behind her. They swam around one another in swift succession. Above their heads, on the surface of the water, a sinkhole grew from their movements. A bolt of lightning hit the sinkhole, the electricity flowing down to the surface of the ocean. The darkness around them exploded into a bright blue light. Rey had finally set fire to the river Luke had spoken of. 

Ben was the first to move, swimming for the surface. The hunter had become the hunted. Rey sunk to the bottom of the surface, her feet hitting the hard ground. With all her might, she pushed herself towards the surface. Like a bolt of lightning she went straight for Ben. 

She landed upon the cliff as Ben turned towards her. She struck out at him, but he blocked her. Every aggression was met with defense. Luke came into view, standing beside his nephew. She took them both head on, both halves of her staff moving at speeds she’d never conquered before. The men had no choice but to slowly back up at her assaults. She had them, for the cliff’s edge came into view. 

Ben and Luke dropped their staves, reaching their hands out towards her to stop her movements. She wasn’t expecting that, but she adjusted. The two halves of her staff dropped from her hands as she reached for them as well. She bared her teeth against the two forces pushing her back. Her head slowly lowered as her feet began to push backwards. She stuck her heels into the mud, her growls growing louder. 

When she looked up, the smile upon her face had disappeared. She was angry, the energy soaring through her body. Ben and Luke didn’t let up, but took a step towards her, their faces a mask of concentration. The island seemed to scream in the face of what was happening. The ground below them softly shook and shifted. 

Rey slowly rose into the air, her eyes turning black. She’d had enough of playing with the Jedi. They would know her full power and kneel before her in awe. They would know what the Dark Side was capable of. She waited, feeling static electricity swim around her. She waited, feeling every hair on her body stand on end. 

The moment lightning streaked through the sky, she raised a hand towards it. It came to her easily, and she threw it towards the men on the cliff. Ben and Luke dropped their hands, both dodging the opposite way of each other. The lightning bolt struck the ground where they both once stood, burning the wet patch of grass. The two men rolled on their backs, their wide eyes looking up at Rey. 

Ben was the first to move, scrambling to his feet. His body tensed as his eyes grew wide. She looked down at him, a sudden presence assaulting her mind. She pushed against it, but it forced itself further into her mind. Her black eyes cleared the moment she felt Ben surround her. A soft sigh left her parted lips and she floated towards the surface. 

The tension left Ben’s body the moment she touched down, and his presence quietly slipped from her mind. His essence remained, though, and she basked in the love and passion that she felt for him. She had lost herself in the darkness for only a moment, but he had been there to bring her back. It was getting easier to bring her back the more they practiced. She didn’t even fear it anymore. 

She didn’t have long to bask in the new sensations as she watched Ben slowly kneel for his staff. She raised her hand, calling the two halves of her staff back to her. His eyes watched her, a sudden twinkle in his dark orbs. ‘Bless him, he thinks he’s won,’ she thought. Ben’s smile widened, and a soft chuckle slipped from his lips. “Not yet,” he whispered. 

He came at her fast and furious, followed by Luke. The fight was back on again. The two men whirled their staves towards her, the hair raising speed causing a fury of wind to whip around her body. She met them head on, not backing down. She turned in every direction, her arms moving fast and meeting their assaults. 

Her staff finally met skin and flesh, and she sent Luke backwards. He fell to the ground, grabbing his stomach, his eyes slammed shut. Rey turned her sights to Ben. One down. One to go. She went after him, blow for blow he met her. They turned in every direction, their blows in perfect synchronization. She couldn’t find the upper hand, couldn’t break through to find flesh and bone. 

Ben’s foot swiped at her legs, trying to make her fall, but she knew the move was coming. She jumped, his foot barely missing her leg. She twirled around, bringing both parts of her staff down upon him. He was ready also, his staff coming up to block her. 

“Hey!”

Both Rey and Ben came to a stop, their heads turning to see Luke back on his feet. He took the staff in his hands, breaking it before them. He bent his body at the knees, a devious smile upon his face. His right hand pointed at them, as it summoned them forward. A challenge. Rey turned her body fully towards him, throwing one piece of her staff to the ground. Ben came to her side. They both fell into an attack stance, their staves raised as one. 

They took off in a run towards Luke. She one one side of Luke, Ben on the other. She went in for the strike at the same time Ben did. Both blows were blocked easily. Luke pushed them away, but it didn’t deter them for long. They swung, one after the other, trying to find a way to strike Luke. The Force he used to push them away had them staggering back. Both Rey and Ben fell to the ground side by side. 

They looked at each other, their eyes alight with their connection. “Ready?” Ben whispered in her mind. 

“Do it!” she hissed. 

Suddenly, Ben jumped to his feet, grabbing Rey by the legs. He swung her around, as if she were a rock he wanted to throw off the cliff. She was ready the moment she went flying through the air. Luke hadn’t expected this, his eyes following her movements as she came towards him at a fast rate. She raised her hand, ready to strike, but she didn’t need to. Ben got to Luke first, his staff hitting the man in the stomach while he was distracted. 

Luke staggered backwards, the staff falling from his hand as he grabbed his stomach. Ben hadn’t hit him as hard as he could have, but the blow stung nonetheless. Rey landed beside Ben as Luke bent forward, holding up a finger for them to give him a moment. He took several breaths, grunting with each breath. 

“Do—do you see the difference, Rey?” Luke said, finally rising. His face still showed his pain, but he pushed past it. “On your own you are powerful, and can defend yourself with ease. But, with Ben fighting by your side you are unbeatable. Listen to each other… guide each other.”

Luke straightened, popping his back as he went. His eyes fell to Ben, a look of annoyance passing through his orbs. Ben smiled in response to the annoyance. “Sorry,” he said, though he didn’t sound as if he were really sorry. 

“I’m sure,” Luke said, rolling his eyes. “That’s enough for today. I’m going… going to have a drink,” he said, grabbing his back as he walked away. This had been the third day in a row that they had combined to fight together and won against Luke. What they were capable of together was starting to show, and it blew Rey’s mind. In one of their training sessions they had literally raised the whole island from its foundation. The power that that took was mind boggling. Even Luke had looked unsettled as his wide eyes stared at them both. 

Ben turned to her, his eyes alight with passion. She felt his want, his desire for her, and she rose to meet his feelings. She pushed her lust towards him, and he sucked in a breath. His eyes grew darker, his body tensing with every step he took toward her. His lips slightly parted, his breath coming out in puffs. Over the past few weeks, Ben found himself dealing with the darkness inside Rey… inside himself. He allowed the feelings to overtake him sometimes. Just as he had to pull her back from the darkness, she realized she had to pull him back as well. 

This was not one of those times, though. He felt the darkness, but he was still in control. The light still burned just underneath the surface. She bit her lip causing him to suck in a bigger breath. He wanted her as badly as he wanted to breathe, and she could feel it. The electricity still present in the air sizzled between them as she smiled seductively at him. 

He reached out to grab her, but before he could get to her she jumped as high in the air as she dared. Ben followed, his hand still out towards her. She turned, heading towards a second peak of the island. Here, they could be alone without the watchful eyes of Luke… or anything else for that matter. 

The moment she touched down, she turned to Ben. He came at her, grabbing her and slamming his lips onto hers. She welcomed the assault, wrapping her hands around his neck and jumping into his arms. Her legs curled around his waist as she grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. His tongue dipped into her mouth, causing her mind to go into a frenzy. Their love making became a passionate plea for the other to quench the flames in their souls. Claw marks, swollen lips, a fire licking the very veins in their bodies. They became one, became so in sync they knew what the other needed without a word being spoken. Ben drove her mind to new heights that made her feel the whole galaxy burned in fire. He rose to meet her in that fire, and together their minds found a different plain. Here, the world was theirs. Here, light and darkness merged together to create grey. Here, the Balance burned as bright as two suns. Here, she felt Ben become her soul, becoming the very air she breathed. She knew as long as she lived she would never get enough of him. 

Afterwards, she lay in his arms. Her body was completely spent. She couldn’t even hold her head up, couldn’t even move her limbs. She was so exhausted that being naked in the open didn’t even faze her. His leg was wrapped on top of hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. His lips lay at her forehead, every once in a while kissing her skin. She rested her hand upon his bare chest. His heart beat under her palm in a slow rhythm. The fire within them was quenched, and now they basked in the peace. She could listen to his heartbeat the rest of her life. 

Rey breathed in his smell, a mixture of earth and man. His skin was hot, his sweat salting her tongue as she kissed his chest. He softly hummed in appreciation making her smile against his skin. She’d never tire of this man.

Rey thought over the last three weeks. After the day she finally allowed the darkness to take her over things sped up. The power within her grew to meet Ben’s power. Merging together, they became one… physically and mentally. At first, she struggled with keeping control, but Ben was always there. His presence in her mind kept her grounded and the Dyad flourished. She learned moves to protect herself by listening to Ben in her mind. She practiced day and night, until she felt the moves come naturally. Now, she could hold her own against both Ben and Luke. 

She still fought for control, like earlier with the lightning, but Ben was there. Bringing her back to the forefront of her mind became easier for Ben the more he had to do it. His arm tightened around her body as he smiled into her hair. 

“I’ll always be there to pull you back,” he whispered, snuggling into her hair. He could feel what she was thinking. That was another thing. Their minds had merged together. They knew what the other felt, knew what the other was thinking as if sharing one mind. Rey didn’t mind, though. It didn’t feel like an intrusion of her privacy, more like a natural occurrence. She felt whole… complete. 

“Promise?” she whispered, leaning over him, staring down into his eyes. 

He kissed her in response, his lips as tender as a feather. “I promise. No matter where I am I’ll always pull you back to me,” he said, softly. 

She closed her eyes, an image assaulting her suddenly. It tore her away from the safety of Ben’s arms and into an abyss of fear. A dark place, not a light for her to see. She could hear her breathing coming out in pants of pain. She knew she was in danger, as if standing in front of a great precipice. She took a step forward and fell into the endless darkness. 

“Rey!” A voice screamed in fear and helplessness, a voice she knew as well as her own… Ben. 

Rey came back to the present, her eyes opening wide. She sat up abruptly, her breath coming out in short wheezes. Ben sat up beside her, his own chest rising and falling in rapid succession. She turned her head towards him, fearful eyes meeting fearful eyes. 

“What was that, Rey?” he asked, his voice breaking in terror. He had seen her vision. 

“Death,” she whispered. “My death.”


	21. Loss (Ben)

Ben’s hands shook as he pulled on his shirt. He reached for the buttons only to realize there were no buttons left. They were scattered at his feet, a casualty of their love making. He kept his back to Rey, his face a mask of fear. He’d seen the vision in her head, had seen his worst fear come to life. 

What scared him the most is that it was eerily like his own vision. He’d tried to tell himself they were nothing, that they were only created from some deep, dark place in his subconscious. But, if Rey had them too… 

“Ben,” she called softly to him. 

He slowly turned towards her, his shirt flapping softly in the breeze. The storm had rolled by on its way to some other part of the planet, leaving the day cool and breezy. She looked up at him, her worry etched in her features. 

“How long have you had the visions?” he asked, almost accusingly. 

She drew back, as if he had struck her. She looked everywhere but him, her lip slightly quivering. “I’ve had them for a while… but it’s never been my death I see,” she answered. 

“Who’s then?” he asked. 

Her eyes found his again, the first signs of tears in her vision. “Yours,” she answered softly. 

With a sigh, Ben sat down on the soft patch of grass overlooking the large ocean. The waves crashed below them, but their fury in their movements had died down. Silence became their companion for a while as Ben tried to process this. 

He had visions of Rey's death. She had visions of his death. What did that mean? Rey slowly scooted towards him until she was close enough to place her hand upon his arm. He looked up from his hands, his worry evident in his eyes. 

He reached for her, bringing her into his lap as he hugged her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her breath slightly fanning his skin. Ben tried to ease his fears, tried to ignore the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach that screamed he would lose her. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Rey.” He wasn’t sure if he was trying to make her believe that or himself. 

She leaned back, searching his face. Her hand brushed his cheek, feather-like, as she bent down to kiss him. “As long as we are together nothing can harm us, Ben,” she whispered. 

He lifted her chin to catch her eyes, needing her to understand what lengths he would go to to keep her safe. “I’d give my very life to protect you.”

Her hand covered his mouth, a tear running down her cheek. “Don’t say such things. Saying them will make them come true, and I can't lose you,” she said, her voice shaking. 

For a while, he held her until the vision became just a memory. They watched the sun move through the sky, until the fear and worry blew away from them like the wind. By the time they stood to head back to the huts for supper, they were smiling again. 

On their walk back, Ben gave Rey pointers about today’s training. She listened intently, nodding her head in understanding. He lifted her up when he needed to, praising her on her strength and understanding. By the time they made it back, their spirits were better. 

The meal was already sat out on the table, hot bread and cabbage soup, when they walked into Luke’s hut. The three sat in comfortable silence as they ate their meal. Ben looked between his uncle and Rey, softly smiling behind his bread. He could only imagine what a sight the three of them made to the inhabitants of the island. Such an odd threesome. 

His uncle caught his eye, and the older man dipped his head in acknowledgment. Ben returned the gesture. He’d always wished their relationship was different. He always wished he could have been closer to his uncle. Ben would never admit it, pride stealing his voice, but he admired the man more than anyone… except his own father. Han would always reign supreme in his mind of the kind of man he wanted to be, but Luke wasn’t too far behind. 

His respect only grew as his eyes turned to Rey. She had come such a long way in a short time. Gone was the fearful, scared girl he had met all those months ago. She’d had the world against her from the start, but she had taken her lot in life and turned it for the better. Ben wondered what kind of man he would have become if their roles were reversed, if he would have grown up without parents who loved and supported him and in the hands of cruel and evil people. Who would he have become if he would have faced what she faced? 

‘You would have still become the person you are now, Ben. There is no doubt in my mind.’ Rey’s eyes slowly rose towards him, her lips twitching in a low smile. She could hear what he was thinking.

“Well, I’m off to bed,” Luke said, breaking into their subconscious discussion. “You kids don’t…”

Luke’s voice trailed off as a powerful force blew into the hut. The table they ate upon flew against the wall, along with their plates and cups. Luke fell back, just as Ben and Rey fell to their hands and knees. The wind blew above them at hurricane force, which made Ben cover his ears. What was happening? 

Suddenly, the wind died down, but the sounds that replaced it were more frightening. Ben raised his eyes above him to see a large black shape slowly hovering over them. From the black shape came screams. Hundreds of voices rising in unison of fear and terror. 

“Help us!” they cried. 

“No!” others cried. 

The black shape began to turn counter clockwise, the screams growing louder. Other sounds emerged, sounds of blaster fire and explosions. The more sounds fell from the black shape the faster it began to turn, until its speeds became dizzying. Ben grabbed his ears, slamming his eyes shut and silently pleading for the thing to stop. 

Suddenly, the black shape came to a stop, the screams and noises growing silent. Ben slowly dropped his hands from his ears, opening his wide eyes to stare at the horrible thing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luke stand slowly to his feet, his own wide eyes watching the thing above them. He wanted to scream at his uncle to step back when he saw Luke step towards the black shape. 

Before Luke reached it, the shape shot forward. It headed straight towards Rey. She tried to dodge out of its way, but it was too fast. The black shape pierced her chest, disappearing inside of her. Rey fell back, her body twitching in rapid movements. Both Ben and Luke moved around once, grabbing her arms and legs to keep her still. She fought violently against them, her mouth opening in a silent scream. 

“Ben!” Luke yelled. “Find her!”

Ben tried to penetrate Rey’s mind, but he couldn’t get in. Something was blocking him. He tried again, only to be forcibly pushed back against the opposite wall. His arms and legs were pinned down, and he could barely move. 

Rey’s eyes shot open, eyes as black as the night sky outside their hut. She turned her head towards Luke, grabbing him by the throat. He scratched at her hand, desperate for a breath. She arose to her feet, bringing the older man with her and pulling him into the air above her head. When her mouth opened, it was not her voice that spoke. 

“You have lost, old man,” she hissed. “The Rebel scum are being crushed as we speak. Their base is burning! They run like cowards, but I will hunt the rest down and destroy them all! 

“Rey… fight… him,” Luke growled through breaths. 

The hand holding him shook, but the smile upon Rey’s distorted face grew. “I will destroy her too,” it whispered, “her and the boy.”

“Rey! Fight him!” Ben screamed from his place on the wall. 

Her head slowly turned to him in an unnatural way. The pressure holding him back grew, until Ben cried out in pain. Ribs began to pop, his bones creaking. His lungs ceased to work, cutting off his cries of pain suddenly. 

“N—NO!” Rey screamed. 

Just as Ben felt himself passing out the pressure upon him disappeared. He fell to the ground, sucking in a loud breath. His cheek lay upon the cool surface of the hut, his eyes barely open. His body screamed in pain, which made him refuse to move for what seemed like an eternity. 

Silence surrounded them as he turned his eyes towards Rey. She was laying on her back, her chest rising and falling swiftly. He couldn’t move towards her, but watched as the black shape came out of her chest. It hovered over her for a moment before shooting out of the hut into the darkness. 

As soon as it left her body, Rey’s eyes shot open. Her back arched as she sucked in a loud breath. Her body fell back to the floor, convulsing. Ben reached out a hand and scooted his body towards her. It took three tries to make it to Rey, but the moment he did his hand found hers. 

He entered her mind to find it in chaos. Fear and pain screamed all around him, almost knocking him out of her head, but he pushed against it. When he found her, he wrapped his arms around her shaking form and pulled her back. Her face was inches from his when their eyes opened. Gone was the blackness, and in its place was fearful eyes. 

“B—Ben,” she whispered. 

“I’m okay,” he said. “Uncle Luke?”

“I’m here,” the man answered, but there was something in his voice Ben didn’t like. 

Ben pulled himself to his knees, his body screaming in protest. He ignored the pain. He pulled Rey to him. She sat against his chest, her body slightly shaking. Luke was leaning against the walls of the hut, sweat pouring from his face. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his face a mask of pain. 

“Did you feel them?” Luke whispered, his eyes finding Ben’s. “Hundreds of them gone… in the blink of an eye.”

Ben had felt it through the chaos. He’d heard the screams of so many, and he had felt them being silenced. The Rebel Scum… The Resistance. His parents and best friends.

“We have to get to them,” Ben said, pulling himself to his feet. The pain was subsiding.

He helped Rey to her feet, and she clung to him for support. Luke slowly raised his tear-streaked face to his nephew, his head slowly shaking. 

“No, Ben. We can’t help them right now.”

The shock of his words took a few moments to process in Ben’s fragile mind. All he could do was gawk at the man. Stunned, his eyes grew wide. 

“Not help them? They’re our family!” he said, angered. 

Luke found the strength to rise from the floor and face his angered nephew. He wiped the tears from his face. “Your training isn’t complete, yet. You’re not ready… she’s not ready,” he said, pointing to Rey. 

“I’m not going to just sit by as the Resistance is being slaughtered. We can help them, Uncle. As soon as they are safe we will come back. How can you turn your back on them? On your sister!” Ben screamed. 

“Leia would agree with me if she were here. Some of them have found their way out and are safe. Stay here… I beg of you.”

“I was wrong about you,” Ben growled. “You’re nothing but a coward.”

He took a step towards the exit, but Luke reached out and grabbed his arm. “Do you think I don’t know what I’m asking of you, to ignore the danger your parents and friends are in? When I was your age I was faced with that same choice!”

“And you chose to help them,” Ben whispered, his angered eyes staring at his uncle. 

“And I paid a price for it, Ben. Do not make the same mistake I made. This will not go the way you think if you leave before you and Rey are ready.”

Ben pulled his arm out of Luke’s hold and walked out of the hut. He didn’t waste time on gathering their things, too afraid Luke would talk him out of leaving. He needed to get to his family. He needed to get to his friends. Their screams almost drove him to insanity as the memory played back over and over. Rey remained quiet at his side as he took her down towards the Millennium Falcon. He had parked it a ways away when he had returned from trying to leave the first time. To his relief, the ship was still there. 

“We’re leaving, Chewie. The Resistance has been attacked,” Ben said. Chewie responded, his worry evident in his voice. The big Wookie never asked any questions.

They climbed into the ship. Ben placed Rey in the passenger seat, looking over her for a moment. She turned her body away, her face staring out of the window. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, as if she were protecting herself. For one fleeting moment he thought about leaving her with Luke, but he didn’t won’t her out of his sight, not after what happened earlier. 

He brought the Millennium Falcon to life, the darkened cockpit lit up by all the buttons. When he glanced out into the night he saw Luke standing there watching them. He hesitated for a moment, hoping the man would change his mind and join them, but Luke turned his back and walked out of sight. He was choosing not to help the Resistance. Ben’s anger for his uncle surged. 

“Traitor,” he whispered. 

They shot off towards the sky, leaving Ahch-To behind them. Ben had no clue where to go. They wouldn’t still be D’Qar. He was flying blindly. His hands slightly shook as he grabbed the com to reach out to anyone in the Resistance that possibly could be listening. 

“Millennium Falcon to base.” When he released the button he found nothing but static. Could he be too far away for him to reach them? “Millennium Falcon to base,” he said again. 

“White terrain… red underneath. A large rock formation in the center,” Rey said, softly. 

He looked over at her. She continued to look out into the darkness, still holding her stomach. Something was wrong with her, and as he reached out to touch her mind she whimpered. He drew back, not wanting to cause any further damage. Instead, he reached out for her hand. 

“Crait,” she said. “They’re on Crait.”

He found Crait and put the coordinates in the ship. There was nothing left to do but wait. He put the ship in autopilot and climbed from his chair. His knuckles lightly ran across Rey’s cheek. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even. She was asleep. 

Chewie was in the back of the ship pacing from one side to the other. His large frame took up half the area. When he saw Ben he spoke swiftly, his voice rising in anxiety. He held something out towards him, and Ben took it in his hands. It was a small speaking device. Chewie’s voice rose again, his words coming out fast and furious. 

“You can’t reach him?” Ben said, confused. 

Chewie grabbed the device, pushing the button and speaking into it. When he let go there was nothing. No noise. No static. He pushed it towards Ben and began to pace again, softly whining. 

“Chewie, I’m sure my father is okay. He may have left it in D’Qar and that’s why you can’t reach him,” Ben said, his mouth feeling like sandpaper. Chewie shook his head in response, his pacing picking up speed. 

Ben took slow steps away from him, his heart pounding in his chest. No, he wouldn’t think anything other than everyone was okay even as he remembered their screams. He turned awkwardly and went back to the front of the ship. 

He sat down heavily, his face reflecting the red buttons in front of him. He looked out into the darkness of space, his mind moving faster than he could keep up with. He ignored the large lump in his throat, swallowing it down instead. He reached out for Rey, needing her calm in his mind, but she whimpered again in her sleep. He withdrew, feeling alone for the first time in a long time. He could reach out to his mother, but a fear so overwhelming it drowned him kept him from seeking her out. What if he found nothing? What if she wasn’t there? 

The planet Crait finally came into view hours later. Ben came out of his dark thoughts and grabbed the controls taking the Millennium Falcon out of autopilot. He broke the planet’s atmosphere, blinded by the pure white ground. The large rock formation Rey spoke of was ahead of him. His com crackled with static, and then the sound of a familiar voice. 

“Poe!” Ben said, excited. 

“Ben? Ben is that you?” Poe said back. 

“I’m coming in to the left of you guys. It’s damn good to hear your voice!” 

“Ben…” There was a pause. The longer Ben waited to hear his best friend speak the more his mind screamed something was wrong. “Just hurry.”

A large part of the rock opened revealing a large hanger. Ben turned to ship towards it, landing with the experience of a Fleet pilot. When the smoke cleared there was a group of people waiting for them. Ben looked at their faces, some bloodied and bruised. Poe was there. Standing beside him was Finn and Rose.

Ben helped Rey out of her seat and they walked hand in hand down the ramp of the ship. The moment he got to his friends they grabbed him in a hug. Ben felt helpless as they wept, even Poe wept. He looked around at the remaining group and saw how they wept as well. Something was wrong. He let go of them, taking a step back. 

“Where is everyone?” he asked, low. 

“They—they ambushed us. We didn’t know what was happening until it was too late. We got as many out as we could, but we lost more than we saved,” Poe said, his voice thick with emotion. 

“How many got out?” Ben asked, not wanting to know. 

“Fifty,” Rose whispered. 

Fifty, out of over two hundred. Ben stepped back more, bending over as a wave of dizziness hit him. The Resistance had been almost wiped out. He had let them down by not being here. When he looked back at his friends, he felt ashamed. His eyes met every face, and the realization that his parents were not among the group hit him suddenly.

“Ben…” Finn started. 

“Where are my parents?” Ben asked, interrupting him. No one spoke for a moment, their eyes looking to one another. Ben slowly stood. He looked at Poe. 

“We were caught by a group of fighters. We’d never seen them before, but they wore black from head to toe. They were more skilled than anything we’ve ever encountered, more skilled than Stormtroopers. We were escorting your mother to one of the ships to leave. We got her out, but…”

A few people behind Poe grabbed their mouths as they wept openly. 

“Hux’s Knights,” Rey whispered beside him. 

“Where are my parents,” Ben said again, low. 

“We got your mother to safety. She’s okay. She’s here. Your father… he… he threw himself in front of one of the Knights to save your mother’s life. He—he took a knife to the gut, but he bought us time to get out. We were able to grab him, but it’s bad, Ben,” Poe said, softly. 

Ben felt as if someone had punched through his chest and ripped his heart out. He forgot how to breathe. Not his father… 

“Where…” he said, only able to get one word out. 

“I’ll show you,” Rose said. 

Somehow, Ben found the strength to move. He followed Rose down a long, rocky corridor barely lit by a few wax candles in the walls. The further they went the colder the air became, as if they were walking down into a tomb. 

They entered a small room, nothing like the med bay they had back on D’Qar. He found his mother first. She was sitting by a long bed made from the rocks of the cave. She looked up, tears in her eyes, and cried out at the sight of her son. She hurried towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her body shook, her cries filling his ears. He could do nothing but hold her. 

Ben slammed his eyes shut, refusing to look at the place where he knew his father was. He couldn’t bring himself to face the truth. Instead, he held onto his mother like he used to do when he was a small boy, scared and hurt. She wept harder, her tears soaking into his shirt. 

“He—he’s been holding on for you. He knew you would come back,” she whispered. 

It was at that moment Ben finally opened his eyes. He finally looked over at where his father lay. They had covered him in blankets, but Ben could see a large, dark spot. He shook in his mother’s arms. 

“He—he doesn’t have long, my son. Go to him… please,” she begged. 

Ben released her, walking towards his father on stoned legs. His vision blurred as the first of his tears made an appearance. Han’s face was pale, as white as the surface of the planet they now found themselves on. He sat down on the chair his mother had occupied when he walked in. He felt her come up behind him, felt her hands lay upon his shoulders. Ben tried to speak, but his words failed him. 

“Han, my love,” his mother said, touching her husband’s cheek softly. “Our son is home,” she whispered. 

Han turned his head slowly towards Ben. His eyes opened barely enough for him to see his son. Ben tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. This was a dream, had to be. He would wake up back in the hut on Ahch-To and everything would be fine. 

“H—hey, k—kid,” Han said, his voice weak. He moved his hand slowly towards Ben, and Ben grabbed him firmly in his hands. He brought his father’s hand up to his mouth. They were cold like ice. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Ben said, his voice cracking. 

“T—take care o—of your m—mother,” Han breathed. 

“No, dad,” Ben said, hurriedly. He leaned closer to his dad, trying to get the man to look at him. His eyes were beginning to glaze over. “That’s your job. You’re going to be okay. We are going to get you all better.”

He grabbed Han’s face, gently pulling him towards his own. For just a moment, Han’s eyes cleared. He looked at his son, his lips twitching in a small smile. “You were my—you were my greatest adventure,” he whispered. 

Han took one final breath, his eyes glazing over for the last time. They stared at his son, unseeing. Ben’s eyes went wide, searching his father’s face. Behind him, Leia let out with a soul splitting cry that could be heard through the rock formation. The world around him crept away as he continued to wait for his father to speak. Ben continued to wait for this larger than life man to blink with life. He never would do any of those things again. His father was dead. 

Ben carefully placed his father’s head back down, but he refused to let go of his hand. Leia fell on top of Han, her cries growing louder. As if in some dream Ben stood from his father’s body and staggered away. He needed to get as far away from the room as he could get. No matter where he went his father’s death followed him, until he came to a dead end. 

Ben dropped to his knees. All of his strength seeped from his body. He grabbed his head, his hands pulling at his hair. There was no way to describe the loss he felt, no way to describe the hole he felt in his chest. He could barely breathe. He sucked in a breath, his lungs burning. Tears streamed down his face. 

Arms wrapped around him. He grabbed a hold of them, as if they could save him from this pain. He turned into Rey’s embrace, crushing himself to her, and finally let go of his pain and a thunderous cry.


	22. The Prisoner (Ben)

Ben stood beside his mother, a large pyre created before them. His father’s body lay on top of the wood logs. Someone pushed something into his hand. Ben looked up, meeting the sad eyes of Poe and Finn. They waited on him to take the first step. He walked towards his father’s funeral pyre, a spill in his hands. He hesitated, his hand slightly shaking. Ben clenched his jaw, fighting back his emotions, as he moved the spill into the sections of the pyre to light it. Poe and Finn followed suit with their own spills. 

When his job was done, Ben went back to stand beside his mother, wrapping an arm around the woman’s sobbing body. She turned into his side, hiding her face as the flames grew towards the sky. There was no noise about them, not even a breeze upon the wind. Ben stared at his father’s body disappearing behind the large flames. He’d screamed and cried in Rey’s arms all night, but today there would be no tears to shed. Today, he would be the man his father told him to be. He would hold his mother up in her grief even as he fought his own. 

Somewhere in the distance a loud cry broke through the silence. Ben closed his eyes to the pain, to the suffering, as the cries grew stronger. He’d not seen Chewie since they returned, but the Wookie was somewhere close dealing with his own loss. From the moment Ben could remember, Chewie had been by his father’s side. Now, he was alone. 

Ben wasn’t sure how much time passed them, but when he looked around no one remained. He and Leia were all that was left as the last of the flames burned out… their job done. He took his mother by the arm and led her back inside. 

They sat in silence for a while. Ben watched his mother’s eyes grow distant, lost in some memory he couldn’t see. Her lips twitched. The memory must have been a happy one. 

“Thirty years of memories is all that I have left,” Leia said, her eyes haunted. “We still had so much time left.” Ben remained quiet, his words letting him down. He didn’t know what to say to her, or how to heal the hurt. “Ben?” she said, as if coming awake from a deep sleep. 

“Yes, mother,” he responded, softly. He leaned forward, taking her hand. 

“It’s time for you and Rey to return to Luke,” she said.

Anger seared through his heart, his eyes growing dark. The mention of that man’s name sent him into a dark place. 

“We aren’t going back,” he said, angered. 

She looked taken aback by his anger. “Why not?”

“He’s a coward! He refused to leave the island when the Resistance was in trouble. He refused to leave the island when he found out father was dead! That was his best friend! He hides away,” Ben spat. 

Leia shook her head slowly, a look of disappointment crossing her features. Ben clamped his mouth shut at the sight. She didn’t need his anger at the moment. 

“Luke is many things, son, a coward is not one of them. He is more wise than us all.”

“Then, why does he hide? Why is he not here helping us rebuild? The Resistance is all but destroyed! We need him… his sister needs him.”

“Luke knows all of this. If he stays on that island it is for a good reason. Do not be angry with him. I know my brother better than you do, and something very important is keeping him where he is.”

“He can stay there… by himself!” Ben said, jumping from his seat and crossing the room. He closed his eyes, his back to his mother, and took several slow breaths to release the tension. 

“You have more than yourself to consider, Ben,” Leia said, low. 

He turned slowly around to meet his mother’s stare. If anyone could reach him it was her. He sighed, walking over to sit beside her. As if he were still a small boy, he placed his head upon her shoulder. Leia rested her cheek upon his head. 

“I’m happy that my son has finally found someone,” Leia whispered. 

“We don’t have to talk about this, mom,” he responded, not wanting to make her upset. 

She kissed his head. “My son’s happiness makes the pain feel a little less overwhelming. Now, tell me, how is she?”

“She’s better, mom. She’s grown stronger over the past month. You’d be proud of her,” Ben said, smiling for the first time since his arrival three days ago.

Despite her pain, Leia smiled back. “Hold on to her, son. Life is so short. Tell her each day what she means to you,” his mother whispered. 

He took his mother’s hand, feeling her pain grow with each passing breath. “I’m here, mom. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Leia wrapped her arms around Ben, taking one long, deep breath. “The Resistance is finished, Ben. We can’t win this war with fifty people against Palpatine and his army. I’ve failed my people.”

Ben squeezed his mom, a lump forming in his throat. “People will still fight for you, for Leia Organa Solo. We will finish what we started, and when it’s all over Palpatine will be the one that’s finished. There are others out there that fight on the side of good. Call out to them and they will answer,” Ben whispered. 

Leia leaned back, patting her son’s cheek softly. “You sound like your father now. He was so proud of you,” she said, softly. 

Ben leaned towards his mom, kissing the woman’s forehead. He did this to hide the tears in his eyes, to hide his own pain. It wouldn’t be fair to place his pain upon his mother. She had her own pain to deal with. 

Rey found Ben sitting quietly with Leia. Both of them looked up as she walked into the room. She looked between them, sadness evident in her eyes. Leia reached her hand out to the girl, who came to her without hesitation. Leia stood, hugging Rey for several seconds. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss. I’m so sorry for everything,” Rey whispered. 

The two women talked quietly as Ben sat and listened. Leia excused herself, leaving Ben and Rey alone. She sat across from him, her eyes staring at something across the room. He reached out for her mind, but the cut of her eyes back to him made him back away. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked her. 

She forced a smile, but it looked wrong. “Just tired.”

He remained quiet, watching her. Every move she took was calculated. Every blink of her eyes was done slowly and methodically. She was hiding something from him. She’d resorted back to that scared girl she was a month ago. It scared him, though he wouldn’t admit it. They hadn’t spent much time together the past few days with everything that happened. Ben stuck close to his mother. Perhaps she was hurt by this, that he hadn’t leaned on her for support. 

“Why does it feel as though there is a giant wall between us?” he asked. 

Her eyes snapped to him, alert one minute and soft the next. She recovered her emotions well, but not well enough. He’d seen the chink in her armor, had seen the fear behind her beautiful eyes. Even as she reached out and took his hand the movement felt robotic. 

“There’s no wall,” she whispered. “I’ve been giving you space to help your mother. She needs you.”

“But I need you,” Ben said, being as open as he could. 

“I’m here,” she said, trying to smile. 

“Are you? You’ve been very distant. You’ve kept me out of your mind.”

Rey raised his hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles softly. When she looked up at him her eyes had cleared of its worry a little bit. She almost looked normal if not for the wall in her head. 

“Right now, my head is the last place you want to be. It’s a jumbled mess. All I’m doing is protecting you, I swear. You do not need to worry about my state of mind while you’re healing your own.”

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, pulling her close to him. He breathed in the scent of her hair, the scent of her skin. It calmed him immediately. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I…” she began, but stopped. He heard her voice quiver, and felt her body slightly shake. His hold on her tightened, as if he feared if he let go she would disappear. I…” she started again, but was interrupted. 

“Ben.”

He looked at the door, seeing that his mother was back, but she wasn’t alone. Two men walked in with her, standing at attention. Rey slid from his arms, but he kept a tight hold on her hand. 

“Ben, I need you to come with me. Both of you,” she said, looking at Rey. “There is someone… someone who insists on speaking with Rey.”

Ben and Rey stood, following Leia without asking questions, though several floated through his mind. She took them down the long hallway, turning to the right several times, before coming to an even larger hallway. This place was massive, and he already felt as though he was lost. Every turn looked the same, surrounded by large black rocks. They passed several empty rooms, until they came to the last room down this particular hallway. 

Leia turned to him, her eyes worried. “He has invoked his privilege as a Resistance prisoner, and I have granted it. He cannot be harmed until he has had a fair trial, is that clear, Ben?” 

Ben’s forehead furrowed in confusion. A prisoner? No one had said a word to him about a prisoner. Ben nodded his head, his confusion stealing his tongue. Leia watched him for a few moments, and finally turned to one of her soldiers and nodded her head. The moment the door opened and Ben saw who the prisoner was his anger took over. Beside him, he heard Rey’s sharp intake of breath. She should have been the one Leia warned. 

Before anyone could move, Rey ran inside the room and straight for the prisoner. The man actually smiled at her, but the moment her fist hit his mouth his smile fell. He fell to his side, crying out in pain. This didn’t deter Rey any as she jumped on him and pummeled him with hit after hit. 

The two men rushed forward, grabbing her off the prisoner and pulling her away to safety. She fought against them, her angered screams cutting even the rocks around them. Ben finally came to himself and hurried towards her. He pushed the men aside, taking her in his arms and shushing her. It took all of his power to hold her back. 

“Murderer!” she screamed. 

Behind them, the prisoner began to laugh, spitting out large clumps of blood. “Is this your idea of respecting the old laws, General? Allowing this girl to beat me?”

“I’ll rip your heart out!” Rey screamed. 

Ben pulled her from the room and down the long hallway. Once he was a good distance away, he grabbed her face. She refused to meet his eyes. Instead, hate burned passed his shoulders towards the prison cell. Her eyes began to turn black. 

“Rey, look at me,” he hissed. Her black eyes moved to him, hate pouring from every pore on her body. “Come back to me.” He couldn’t get inside her head, but he hoped just seeing him would work. He held her face still, moving closer until their breaths mingled together. 

“B—Ben,” she said, the blackness in her eyes beginning to disappear. 

He smiled at her, encouraging her to fight against the darkness. When her eyes completely cleared he sighed. “There you are,” he whispered. 

“Hux,” she said, just one word. 

Yes, the prisoner the Resistance held was none other than Armitage Hux. Instead of going back to the room with Rey, he turned them around and left the hallway. He wouldn’t expose Rey to that man, not after everything he’d done to her. Ben would come back to talk to him on his own. 

After several miss turns they finally found their way back to the main part of the base. He took Rey to one the room he’d used as a place to sleep when they first arrived. Sitting on the bed, he gently rubbed her back. With little light in the room a darkness was cast over one side of her face. 

Rey stared out at nothing in particular. All Ben could do was watch her… watch and worry. She’d grown so quiet since that night in the hut, as if she’d survived with only half of herself still intact. 

“I think I’ll take a nap,” she said, her eyes growing more distant. 

She moved behind him, stretching out on the bed. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but his words were lost to him. He reached out and laid a shaking hand upon her arm, but she didn’t respond. Fear grew within him. 

“Rey…” he said. No answer. 

Ben closed his eyes, letting go of a short breath. He stood from the bed and walked from the room. He hated to do what he did next, but a growing fear ate away at him in the pit of his stomach. There was no room left to doubt. Something was wrong with Rey, and she was hiding it from him. 

He waited outside the room for his mother, who walked from the darkness towards him. By her side were the two guards. When she saw his face, her concern grew. “Ben,” she called softly. 

“I need two men to stand guard by this door. They are to report to me if she leaves this room,” he said, softly. Shame burned within him. 

“I’ll give you three men,” she said, turning to give her orders. A few moments later, three men joined them. They took their places beside the doorway, their faces looking ahead. Ben took one final look into the room. Rey hadn’t moved. 

Ben made his way back to Hux, stepping in slowly. The whole way back, Ben had to gain control of his own anger. He wanted to beat the man to within an inch of his life, but he kept it bottled inside as he stood before him. The two men glared at one another for what seemed like forever. 

“I want to talk to her,” Hux hissed. 

“You aren’t going to get near her. Never again,” Ben shot back. 

Hux laughed, the sound making Ben clench his jaw. His hands balled into fists, his fingernails digging into his skin. He took a step towards the man, but his mother’s hand upon his arm stopped him from moving any closer. 

“You will talk to me and my son, or you will not talk at all,” Leia said, her voice like steel. “And let me remind you, sir, that you have the prisoners rights out of the goodwill of my heart. I can revoke it at any time that I so choose.”

The smile slowly fell from Hux’s face. Ben found satisfaction in seeing fear pass in his icy, blue eyes. Hux looked away, his mind working. His choice was clear. Either he talked to them, or he would never talk again. 

“Choose wisely,” Ben added. 

Hux raised his eyes to meet Ben. “I know where Palpatine is.”

“Where?” Leia asked. 

“Exegol.”

“Why should we trust you? Why would you help us?”

Hux laughed again. “I do not care about you or your cause. I was betrayed! I want him dead as much as you do,” he spat. 

Leia whispered something to her men, who left the room in a hurry. She turned back to Hux, staring at him, as if she could read through his reasons for helping them. “You were his general and he betrayed you? Why?”

“Because he’s evil… I don’t know why!” he said, angrily. 

“Or maybe it’s a trap,” Ben said. 

“Believe me or don’t believe me, but Palpatine is on Exegol with the entire First Order at his back.”

“This is the truth?” Leia asked. 

“I swear on my life,” Hux answered, low. 

Leia grabbed Ben’s hand and ushered him out of the room to talk privately in the hallway. Ben felt his heart go out to his mother. She had no time to grieve for her husband, had no time to purge her pain. As General, her duties didn’t wait for anything. 

“Do you think he is lying?” she asked. 

“When you captured him, did it look staged?”

Leia thought for a moment. “No. The man was a crying fool when we found him. He’s spoken of nothing but betrayal since.”

“Call them, mother,” Ben said, his mind made up. “Send a signal to every point of the galaxy. People will fight with us if you only ask it of them. There is still hope and good in this world.”

“Boy!” Hux screamed from the cell. 

Ben ignored him, continuing to encourage his mother to call for help. There may not be many still out there, but he knew without a doubt they would answer the call. They would rise against this evil. 

“Okay,” Leia said, strength growing in her eyes. “We will fight till the end!”

She hugged him and hurried off towards the new control center. Ben was about to join her when Hux screamed again. “Boy!” He rattled his chains in a desperate attempt to get Ben’s attention. He walked back into the room, keeping a wide space between him and Hux. Without his mother’s cool head he worried he’d lose control of his anger. 

“Palpatine isn’t waiting for what’s left of the Resistance. He could have destroyed them when he had the chance. It was a ruse… a diversion from his true plan, and you fell right into his trap you stupid boy!”

“What are you talking about,” Ben said, the hair on the back of his neck standing on in. 

“He’s waiting… for her.”

The moment Hux uttered those words Ben felt the world around him tilt. He turned on his heels, running for the room as fast as he could. He slipped, but righted himself before he could fall. Behind him, the sound of Hux’s angered screams followed him.

Ben turned the corner, the room coming into view and he cried out in terror. The three men he told to stand guard at her door were now unconscious on the floor. He flew into the room, but it was empty. 

“No, no, no, no…” he whispered. 

She was gone.


	23. Love And Death (Rey and Ben)

She’d gotten by the guards easily. Ben wasn’t thinking straight after everything that happened. He should have realized that this wouldn’t have kept her at bay if she wanted to escape. She wasn’t angry with him, for she knew he was scared. 

Rey hadn’t been herself since the night the black shape appeared. How could she be the same after what she had seen? Palpatine had taken over her body and pushed her into the darkness. In the darkness, she had a vision. Even now, the vision caused her to shiver. Whether it was the Force, or something else, she finally knew her place in all of this. She had foreseen the future, and the decision she would have to make. 

Tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them away. They couldn’t help her now. Instead, she latched onto anger. It would give her the strength she needed to take one step at a time. She hid her thoughts from Ben, not allowing him into her head. She knew it hurt him, but rather he was hurt than dead. 

She crept along the shadows of the rock cave, hiding easily when someone would pass. Her time was running out to escape. It wouldn’t take long for Ben to check on her, and when he found the room missing, and the men unconscious, he would tear the cave apart in search for her. There was one place she needed to go to first. 

She made quick work of the guards at the cell door and slipped inside. Hux raised his head to look at her, his eyes coming to life. He even smiled at her. Rey’s body shook with fury, but she reigned it in. She needed answers. 

“Rey,” Hux said, breathing her name. 

“Where is he?” she asked. 

“Don’t go to him. Free me and I will take you as far away from this place and your grandfather as we can get. We will hide from him until I raise an army that can defeat him! Then, you and I can rule together.”

Rey raised her hand towards him, hearing the bone crack in his arm. The moment his mouth opened to scream she was there, her hand smothering his cries. Her face was inches from his own, his eyes growing wide as he stared into black orbs. She penetrated his mind, searching for the answers herself. Rey found what she was looking for. 

“He waits for me on Exogol,” she whispered. 

She closed her eyes, feeling Hux’s fear of her, of seeing her eyes as black as night. She relished that feeling, excited that the roles were reversed. He was the fearful one now. When her eyes slowly opened he began to fight against her hold. She grabbed his neck, squeezing. Years of abuse by this man ran through her mind. The Resistance was too good for him. They would allow him to live. She could end his life right now and never worry about him again. 

“I’m not like you,” she whispered.

Rey dropped her hands from his mouth, standing to her feet. She looked down at him as if he were dirt under her shoe. Hux had fallen so far from where he started at her grandfather’s side. 

She turned to leave, but her anger surged higher. Her hands shook as her eyes became slits. Everything this man had done to her played in her mind. The way he made her feel weak caused her body to shake. She slowly turned to him, her black eyes ablaze. 

“Get up,” she hissed. 

W—where are you taking me?” he asked. 

I need a pilot to get me to Exogol. If you will do that for me I’ll release you.”

Hux shook his head, “I want you to come with me. These people cannot protect you. I can!”

She drew him up off the floor, grabbing his throat and squeezing. “This isn’t a choice,” she seethed. 

She broke his chains, but she kept a strong hold upon his neck. “Breathe a word and I’ll snap your neck myself, do you understand?” She breathed in his ear. 

Y—yes,” he whispered. 

They stepped out of the room, and behind them came shouts and footsteps headed their way. She knew Ben had figured out she was gone. Rey pushed Hux the opposite way, staying in the darkness. She needed to get to the hanger, to one of the X-wings. 

Rey found one with two seats, and her and Hux climbed inside as swiftly as they could. With the Resistance having lost so many people, there was no one in the hanger to stop them. It was the middle of the night, which meant most people were sleeping. 

“I—I’m not sure that I—I can fly this thing,” Hux stammered. 

“Fly it now!” Rey screamed, her eyes staring at the group running into the hanger. Ben led the way. 

Their eyes met for just a moment, and she saw what he was thinking. Confusion. Hurt. Fear. Pain. It gutted her to her very core, but she did this to save him. This was her fight now. His lips moved, screaming her name, but she couldn’t hear it over the thunderous sound of the X-wing engine. The force blew Ben and the others backwards and Hux took off. She stared at the rock formation, until it became just a dot before her. Rey closed her eyes, a feeling of loss overwhelming her. 

Ben scrambled to his feet, running towards the night. He ran and ran, until his lungs screamed at him to stop. He fell to his knees upon the white surface, scraping down to the red below. His wide eyes watched the taillights of the X-wing until it disappeared. 

Why would she do this? Why would she leave without him? His face became a mask of fury, his eyes blazing in the moonlight. He reached for her mind, pushing all of his force into it. Even as he slammed into the wall, he pushed. He beat upon it, his mind screaming in pain. He didn’t stop, but beat harder. 

“REY!” he screamed with all his might. 

The walls of her mind shook, until they crumbled under his power. She tried pushing him out. Instead, he reached for her more. She appeared before him, sitting in the darkness of the X-wing. She wasn’t flying, that he could tell. Someone else was with her, and his anger grew to dangerous heights when he realized who it was. 

“What are you doing?” he hissed. Gone was the love in his voice, gone was the sweet gentleness. He was lost in the darkness with her. 

“Get out of my head… please, Ben,” she whispered, her black eyes meeting his. 

“Get. Back. Here,” he said, through gritted teeth. 

The darkness in her eyes melted away, until there was just Rey and her pain. Her lips quivered as she tried to speak, but found it hard to do. Seeing her like that eased some of his anger, but fear was there to replace it. 

“This is the only way,” she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. “It was always supposed to be this way.”

It was at that moment he saw the vision she had kept from him. He saw what she was planning to do and it took the breath from him. He felt his own tears blur his vision of her. He understood why she’d kept him at arms length, why she’d kept him from seeing inside her mind. Ben would have locked her in the deepest part of the rock cave if he had known before this moment. 

“Rey, don’t do this,” he said, his voice breaking. All of his anger vanished in the blink of an eye. He stared at the curve of her face, at the way her lips quivered and her eyes filled with tears. “Please,” he whispered, the extent of his love showing in one word. 

“I’d do anything to protect you, Ben. This is my destiny,” she cried softly. 

“I won’t let you do this!”

“You can’t stop it,” she replied gently. Rey turned to look at something behind her, and when she looked back at Ben her eyes looked stronger. She was about to cut the connection. 

“I know where you’re going. I’m coming for you,” he ground out. 

Rey smiled a sad smile, her tears falling quicker. “By the time you get there it will be over. You’ve seen it,” she whispered. 

“Rey,” Ben said, desperate. 

“I love you… I will always be with you,” she said, disappearing slowly like mist in the wind. 

The world around him grew dark once again. He could only stare without seeing for what seemed like an eternity. Ben raised his eyes towards the sky, a desperation growing inside him. The moon stared back at him, it’s light shining through him. He closed his eyes, his face crumbling. 

“Show me,” he whispered. “Show me…”

Behind his closed eyelids light burst through his vision. He saw Rey, saw what she planned to do and what his role in this would be. He had a role to play right alongside her. Darkness and light. And his light would need to rise if he was to do what the vision showed him. Ben slumped forward, his eyes slowly opening. He knew what he had to do now… and he prayed he would have the strength to do it. 

He scrambled to his feet and ran back towards the base. What few fighters the Resistance had left were preparing for a battle. They checked their X-wings, strapping on their outfits to take off towards Exegol. Leia had sent out a call to every corner of the galaxy for people to stand up and fight with them against Palpatine and the First Order. Ben prayed people would rise to the call. 

Ben found his mother, hugging her with all his might. He slammed his eyes closed against his emotions, afraid he would lose himself in his fear. Leia’s hold on him was strong, as if she knew something was wrong. When he let go of her, he gently kissed her forehead, his lips hesitating on her cool skin. 

“I love you, mother,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” she said back, her voice quivering. A mother always knows. 

He hugged Poe, Finn and Rose, wishing them well in the battle to come. He told them he would be there with him, but that he was needed elsewhere. They all knew, none needing to ask. With one last hug he left them watching him walk away. He took one last look at the Resistance, wishing them all well. He jumped into his X-wing, putting in the coordinates to Exogol. He grabbed his hand, stopping it from shaking, and for a moment he closed his eyes and just breathed. 

Rey opened her eyes, closing the door to Ben. She felt a coldness creep in as the darkness in the X-wing seemed to widen. She knew he would never forgive her for this, but there was no other way. She had seen it. Perhaps one day Ben would understand her actions. 

“Rey… this is a waste! You cannot beat him.”

She ignored him. “Where are your men, Hux? she asked, instead. 

There was silence for a moment, and she wasn’t sure if he would answer her. Hux took a long, shuddering breath. “They betrayed me,” he said, low. They deserted me to follow Palpatine.”

“So, they are with him now?” Rey asked. She hadn’t thought to worry about the Knights. 

“Yes,” he seethed. 

She sat back in her chair, now considering that Palpatine had the Knights of Hux with him. She bit her lip, the worry beginning to grow within her. If the vision was correct it wouldn’t matter. They wouldn’t be a threat, but she couldn’t be completely sure. What if she were wrong, though? All of this would be for nothing. 

“You know that I could crash this plane and kill us both before we reached your grandfather,” Hux said, quietly.

She turned her attention to him, watching his profile. His eyes were wide and fearful, his body slightly shaking. Rey wanted to laugh, but she swallowed it down. 

“But you won’t. Just like you didn’t go through with your plan to betray Palpatine you won’t go through with that idea either. You want to know why?” she asked, waiting. After a few seconds of silence, she answered her own question. “Because, you are a coward. Because you don’t have the guts to end your own pathetic existence.”

Hux’s face turned pale in the light of the cockpit. For just a moment Rey thought she had seen sadness in his eyes, self loathing, but it passed so suddenly she couldn’t be sure. By the time the X-wing hit the atmosphere of Exogol there were tears in the man’s eyes. 

“I know you hate me for the things I have done, but what if I’m just like you? What if I was defined by my past?” he whispered. 

Before she could answer, Hux jerked the controls forward sending them reeling towards the surface. The jet groaned and screamed from the force. Rey was thrown back in her seat, a cry of surprise falling from her lips. Hux was going to crash them. 

The ground was coming swiftly towards them through the cockpit as the warning sirens went off all through the X-wing. Hux laughed through his tears. Rey fought against the force crushing her against the seat. Her hand slowly moved forward towards the fast approaching ground. With all her strength she began to slow their tumble. 

With a furious growl, she stopped the X-wing from making an impact. The nose of the jet was mere inches from the ground, floating in the air. She set them down, her eyes closing in relief. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards Hux. He was looking out of the cockpit, his face brightening with each lightning strike in the sky. He looked both angry and fearful that he hadn’t killed them. He turned to look at her, their eyes meeting for a moment. He knew before she even moved what would happen next. 

“Re—“ She flicked her wrist towards his neck, the bone shattering in an instant. Her name died upon his lips as his eyes stared at her. She lowered her hand, her eyes black. Hux would never utter her name again. He would never have control over her. She looked out of the cockpit window as lightning lit up the surface of Exogol. She knew the moment she saw the cave it was her destination. After all, she had seen it in her visions more than once. 

Ben felt an overwhelming shift within him. He drew air into lungs that barely worked. The space around him disappeared for just a moment to reveal a cave. He’d seen this cave before in Rey’s visions. It was the cave where Palpatine had stabbed him. 

The vision disappeared, and Ben took a deep breath. She had made it. “No,” he breathed, his desperation growing. “Rey, please don’t do this,” he whispered again. 

He felt her the moment she entered his mind. He could feel the darkness choking her, could feel her fear as palpable as his own. “Go home,” her voice whispered. He wanted to laugh at her words. 

“You are my home,” he said back. 

“You always knew it would come to this, Ben. Deep down you felt it too.”

He didn’t answer her, as if ignoring her words wouldn’t make them true. But, she was right. A part of him always knew. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out a way to talk her out of this. 

“There has to be another way, Rey. This—this doesn’t make any sense. For you to give your life up so easily, what was the Dyad for? You send me to my grave as well,” he bit out. 

Silence.

As the moments ticked away his hope surged. Had he reached her?

Rey slowed her walk towards the cave. For a moment his words broke through to her, but she had seen the vision. She had seen him happy, alive, in a place where the sun shone brightly. She’d heard his laughter, and had felt his life thrive. No, he was stalling her, trying to scare her. 

“That’s not true,” she whispered back. “I saw how happy you were.”

“Happy?” he laughed without humor. “You’re tearing me apart!” He screamed. 

Rey slipped from his mind. For one fleeting moment he almost got to her, but she knew there was no other way. When she felt him try to pry into her mind she threw up her walls. She wouldn’t be able to see this through if she drowned in his pain. 

Rey stopped at the entrance to the cave. Somewhere deep within she could hear a chorus of voices chanting. She was too far away to tell what they were saying, but she felt a shiver run down her spine. She could barely see her way through the cave, but she had the voices to guide her. The closer she got, the more the darkness within her grew. She didn’t fight it, didn’t try to stop it when it hid the light within her. 

Rey walked into a large clearing, unable to see the top of the ceiling. Surrounding the large room were hundreds, if not thousands, of swaying bodies. All of them covered in black, she couldn’t distinguish male or female. She couldn’t distinguish young or old. They chanted softly, their words echoing in the room. Sitting in the middle of the circular room was stairs leading to a high throne made of the same black stones as the cave, as if it had been erected the same time as the cave. 

There was someone sitting on the throne, but the moment he saw Rey enter he rose to his feet. Slowly, he walked down the long stairs, a smile of satisfaction upon his face. She watched him for a few moments, her heart pounding against her chest. Her grandfather reached a hand out to her, summoning her forward. 

The first step was the hardest. Her leg felt like lead, but once she took that first step to her destiny she didn’t stop. Rey cut the distance between them, her hand reaching out to Palpatine before she made it to him. When she was close enough, she allowed him to take her hand and pull her close. His eyes searched her face, as if making sure this wasn’t a trap. When he saw her dark eyes he smiled wider. 

Palpatine turned them to the crowd, slowly raising their hands into the air. For his effort, the chant grew in volume, until the black, cloaked crowd cheered. Rey faced them, as if she were one of them. 

“Today!” Palpatine said, loudly, “We will crush all that resist the inevitable. My granddaughter has come back to me, to rule with me!”

The crowd cheered at this, causing a shiver to run down Rey’s spine. Palpatine felt it, turning his glowing eyes towards her. She didn’t back down or cower, but looked at him head on. 

“Do you feel the power, child?” he whispered, almost lovingly. “You know what you need to do! Afterwards, we will be unstoppable.” Rey closed her eyes. Yes, she knew what she needed to do.

Ben saw movement from his left, and looked over to see Poe. His best friend nodded his head. They were almost to Exogol, and no one had joined them yet. Thirty-six jets followed him. Thirty-six. 

“They’ll come,” Poe said over the intercom. Ben wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. 

The atmosphere of Exogol was a violent one. Ben had to concentrate to get through the large lightning clouds before him. The controls shook in his hands as the X-wing groaned. The moment the clouds broke he wished the lightning was his only problem. 

“Gods be good,” someone whispered in his ear. 

Before the small Resistance fleet was the First Order. As far as the eye could see ships waited. This would be a slaughter. 

“Poe, get your people out of here,” Ben said. 

“No! They’ll come!” Poe shot back. “Everyone, prepare to attack.”

Ben opened the button for his guns, sweat tickling the back of his neck. Would he die before he could even reach Rey? He was about to find out. The front of the First Order fleet took to the sky, coming straight for Ben and the others. The war was underway. 

Ben turned the X-wing sharply to the left, barely missing gunfire. He circled around, shooting anything that came near him that wasn’t his comrades. Flames lit up the dark sky as Resistance and First Order both burned. 

“I’m hit! I’m hit!” Someone screamed. 

Ben could do nothing but watch as his people crashed and died. Tears blurred his vision, but he blinked them back. He had to stay focused. This battle was not his to fight. He flew his jet away from the fight, a feeling of desertion choking him. 

“I’m going down! I’m—“. He flinched as the person speaking was silenced forever. His hands shook violently as he steered towards a large cave. I—I’m sorry, he mouthed, but his words failed him. 

“Resistance, we see you!” said a new voice. Ben looked up, suddenly seeing the skies part as an enormous fleet came into view. 

“Who is this?” Poe yelled.

“Lando Calrissian. And I’ve brought a lot of people who want payback!” He said, laughing. 

“Let’s show these assholes what we are made of!” Poe said, excitedly. He had never doubted, had always known that people would answer the call for good. Ben smiled despite himself. The fight that seemed so unfair just tilted. 

Ben landed beside the X-wing Rey had stolen. He ran towards it, but skidded to a stop. He could see Hux laying against the window, his eyes opened and unmoved. The man was dead. Ben swallowed, his throat dry. He cared nothing about the man, but he knew it was Rey that had killed him. His head jerked towards the cave, as above him the war raged on. He ran towards the entrance. He ran towards Rey. 

Rey looked up as the domed shaped ceiling slowly moved away to reveal the chaos in the skies. “Fools,” Palpatine whispered beside her. 

She slowly turned to look behind her, her eyes glazing over for a moment. She felt him. Ben was inside the cave. She reached for the lightsaber at her side and turned her eyes up to her grandfather. He turned fully towards her, stretching his arms out as if to give her a hug. 

“By my sacrifice I shall live forever!” He yelled. 

The crowd chanted louder, some even screaming in excitement. The lightsaber came to life in her hands, reflecting off of her tears. She knew what this meant. She knew she would not survive this, but she knew she had no choice. This was the reason he came for her, the reason her parents had to die. This was the true reason he took her power for all those years. 

“Kill me, child, and I shall live inside of you for all eternity. All will bow before you!” 

Rey slid her eyes closed, picking up the lightsaber. “I love you, Ben,” she whispered as she thrust it through Palpatine’s chest. 

Ben leaned against the walls of the cave, his breath coming out in large pants. His arm bled from a large wound, as did the side of his head. At his feet lay the Knights of Hux. He grunted, pushing himself from the wall. There was a wound on his right leg that made it difficult to walk. He limped forward, a chant growing louder before him. He wiped blood from his eyes with the back of his hand. 

He entered a large room, above him the war continued. His eyes didn’t remain upturned for long as he noticed the large crowd swaying. Ben stumbled forward, catching himself before he fell. He turned his head, seeing the large stairs and throne in the middle of the room. The person he saw sitting in the seat caused him to fall to his knees. 

Palpatine’s lifeless body lay at the foot of the stairs. His head bowed for just a moment before he turned haunted eyes to Rey. Like a dark empress, she sat high above the crowd as their worship floated towards her. She was covered head to toe in black as her red eyes turned to look at him. 

Ben pulled himself to his feet, staggering towards the stairs. “Rey!” he yelled. 

He stopped when she began to laugh. It was not her laugh he heard. His veins turned to ice. The laugh was evil, darkness itself. What had she done? She slowly rose from the throne, her black cape flapping in the breeze of the opened ceiling. Black veins stretched over her eyelids and down her beautiful face. Her lips were black as well. Her eyes, though. Her eyes were as blood. 

“You’re too late, boy,” came a voice that wasn’t Rey’s. “She is of me as I am of her.”

Ben slowly looked down at Palpatine’s body, the realization of what happened piercing his chest. Rey had killed his mortal body and his soul had latched onto hers. He had been too late to save her. 

“You have so much power within you, boy. Join me, and I will give you the entire galaxy!”

“I’ll never join you,” Ben said, turning his angered eyes back to Rey. 

“I can give you everything… all that you desire.”

Ben watched as the black veins covering Rey’s face slowly disappeared. He watched as her eyes cleared, as her face softened. She looked at him, her face crumbling. She ran down the steps towards him, as he moved towards her, taking the steps two at a time, his pain forgotten.

Rey fell into his arms, softly crying. He leaned back, taking her face into his hands, his emotions overwhelming. “Why?” He whispered, desperate. She touched his face with shaking fingers, pain and sadness bleeding from her eyes. 

“Because I love you,” she whispered back. 

Rey gasped, her eyes growing wide. “No!” Ben screamed the moment he saw her eyes begin to change. The black veins reappeared as he was pushed backwards. Ben fell down the stairs, his wounds bleeding worse than before. When he came to a stop, he turned on his back, grunting in pain. 

“Join me and she will be yours forever,” Palpatine said. 

Ben slowly stood to his feet, a wave of dizziness assaulting him. It wasn’t really Rey he had just seen, just the one thing that he wanted. Palpatine had showed her to him to get him to join his cause. He stumbled backwards, looking around him as if just realizing where he was. 

He turned back to look upon his love. Palpatine had turned her monsterous, had turned her dark. He couldn’t feel her. “I’ll kill you, you bastard,” he whispered. 

Ben knew his movements were in vain, knew he was defeated before he took the first step, but he had lost the will to care. Rey was gone, drowned by the darkness he tried so hard to protect her from. Something broke inside him at that moment, something that kept him sane. He hobbled back up the stairs, his lightsaber alive in his hands. 

A force stopped him, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him into the air. His feet dangled inches off the ground. Rey pulled him closer, her dark eyes piercing his very soul. When she smiled sharp teeth were visible. 

“Remember… who… you… are,” he choked out. 

“If you will not join me, then you shall die!” 

Ben flew back in the air swiftly. Rey grew smaller and smaller as the seconds passed. He started to fall down, yet it was a fall that he feared would never end. The air around him whistles loudly in his ears. His last thought before hitting the ground was that he could never believe a part of Rey didn’t still exist. 

Palpatine laughed as he watched the boy disappear into the large hole. He would surely be dead once he made impact with the ground. It was a pity, really. The boy had so much potential. He would find another to take his place. Palpatine raised his hands into the air, sending all of the Resistance ships to their death. The crowd chanted him on. There was nothing to stop him now. He had immortality in the form of his granddaughter’s body. The power he felt was beyond any he’d ever experienced before… even stronger than Vader. 

He turned to take his place back upon his throne when he felt something tickle the back of his mind. His laughter fell for a moment as he stopped. After a few seconds of nothing, he continued his climb. 

He sat down, soaking in the praise and worship from the crowd. His entire life he had waited for this very moment. He closed his eyes, smiling. 

“You killed my parents.”

Palpatine’s eyes shot open, growing wide at the sound of her voice. He looked around him, as if she had somehow manifested before him. There was no one there. He felt a stirring within him, a tilting of his world. 

He stood up swiftly, grabbing his head. Pain, sharp and fast, assaulted his mind. A feeling he hadn’t felt in thirty years choked him… fear. 

“You killed my parents and destroyed my life,” she whispered. 

“G—get out of my head!” he screamed. He stumbled down the stairs, falling to the ground below. The chanting ceased. 

“Your arrogance has blinded you once again,” Rey’s voice whispered. “You see, I am not all dark, grandfather. I am both darkness, and I am both light. But you… you can only survive in the darkness. You’re scared of the light, scared of its power, for it's the only thing that can defeat you. You wanted me and the power I could give you. So… I shall give you the light!” 

Suddenly, Palpatine jerked upwards, his arms slinging out at his side. His mouth opened in a piercing scream that caused the crowd to cower. His soul began to burn as he watched the purest light grow before him. He wanted to run from it, wanted to push it away, but it sucked him towards it’s burning hands. 

The light took shape, walking towards him slowly. His eyes began to bleed, the pain so enormous he wanted to claw his own skin. Rey stepped from the light, hatred burning in her eyes. 

“Do you feel it, grandfather?” she whispered. “Do you feel what it’s like to be mortal?”

“Y—you’ll d—die too,” he stuttered.

The hatred in her eyes never wavered. The power at her back only grew, it’s ray’s torturing his black soul. He cried out for mercy, for it to stop, but it grew more. 

“I know. But, I’ll die for love. You’ll die for nothing. Your death won’t mean a thing.”

“I can give you power!” He screamed, one last desperate plea. 

Rey smiled at him, her tears falling down her cheeks. “I’ve felt a power you can only dream of… and I’ve given my life for it.”

She raised her hands into the air. Palpatine felt his flesh burn. He screamed in pain, screamed in fear. The light was too powerful. The light was too close. She threw her hands out towards him, and the last sight his eyes ever beheld was the magnificent light of the Force. 

Rey staggered back, her eyes coming open. Bright light shot around her, through her, and touched every part of the large room. She watched as the crowd before her screamed before their voices were silenced for the last time. She felt the full power of the Force, felt it in every pore of her body, in every corner of her soul. It bled from her in waves as it destroyed all of the darkness. It shot out of the opening towards the sky, blanketing over the First Order’s ships and making them explode. It blanketed over the Resistance jets, pulling them from certain death. The war was over… Palpatine and his army were defeated. 

Rey staggered forward again, her eyes glazing over. Her part in this was done. She had done what she came here to do. Death wasn’t as scary as she feared. She felt feather-like as she looked around the empty room. She wanted to see Ben’s face, wanted to hold him one last time, but he was nowhere to be found. 

She fell to the ground, rolling on her side. Her breaths came slower and slower, her vision all but gone. Somewhere, in the mist that now surrounded her she felt the presence of her parents. They were close, calling her home. She smiled as she took one last breath. 

Her hand opened in death, releasing a tiny pebble she’d grabbed outside of the cave. She didn’t know why she needed it, just that something insisted she grab it. The tiny pebble rolled out of her hand, hopping left and right. As if a soft wind blew it on its path, it dodged rocks that would stop its journey. It rolled and rolled a long way, until it slowly stopped at the tip of a vast pit. It teetered on the edge, as if it’s mind wasn’t made up to fall, but fall it finally did. 

The pebble fell into the darkness, picking up speed along the way. It’s journey was almost over. It hit the bottom with a loud thump, waking the man whose face was inches from its final resting place. 

Ben’s eyes slowly came open. At first, he didn’t know where he was or how he got here, but his memory reminded him. Rey… Palpatine… he’d overtaken Rey’s body and threw him down into this large pit. He reached out for Rey’s mind, but there was nothing. There was no darkness, no light. There was just nothing. 

He rolled onto his side, crying out in pain. The very act of moving almost made him pass out, but he fought through it. He lowered his head against the cold stone, taking several short breaths. He looked up, at the monstrous journey he’d have to make to get out of the pit. He didn’t think he could do it, but behind his closed eyelids he saw her face. He saw her smile and her tears. He felt his love for her grow stronger than the destruction to his body. 

He grabbed at the rocks, pulling himself up. He screamed as pain rocked his body with every movement. Tears of pain streamed down his face, but he didn’t stop. She would be his reward at the end of this fight, to get to see her face again. He would scream, and he would cry out, but he would pull himself from the darkness for her. 

Up, he climbed, his broken bones begging him to stop, but he pushed forward. She needed him. Somehow, he knew with everything inside himself that Rey needed him. He was almost to the top. Beads of sweat mixed with blood pooled inside his eyes, but he fought on, until finally his hand reached outside the pit to grab onto a rock. 

With a fierce cry, he pulled himself from the pit, from the darkness below. With one final push he fell forward. He slammed his eyes against the agony he felt as he allowed himself a moment to recover. The first thing he noticed was the quiet. The chants had died down, the battle above his head silenced. There was no noise. There was just… nothing. 

Ben slowly picked his head up and looked around. The throne was empty, and his eyes followed the stairs, until he saw a small figure laying at the bottom. His breath failed him. 

He pulled himself to his feet, his right leg dragging behind him. It was broken. His eyes stayed on Rey, his heart pumping him to move faster. Even when he fell to the ground, crying out in pain, he didn’t stop. He grabbed fistfuls of rocks and pulled his way towards her. His palms bled from the effort, but he finally reached her. 

Ben pulled himself up to sit beside her, grabbing for her. He was so weakened it took him several tries to pull her into his arms. She flopped back, her eyes staring at him. He waited, his very world crashing down upon him, but she never blinked. The visions… the one that crushed his very soul, had come to pass. 

He gathered Rey into his arms, crushing her lifeless body to his chest. He shook under the overwhelming feeling of loss, as if his very soul had been ripped away from him. She lay still in his arms, for death has consumed her. Ben looked around for help, but there was no one there to help him. 

He gently pulled her back, staring into her face. This wasn’t the way this was supposed to end. He kissed her lips, crying softly. “There’s something I never told you,” he whispered. “You see, I also saw how this would end. It was never me that would live, but it was you. It was your laughter and your life that thrived,” he whispered. 

Ben placed his hand upon her stomach, closing his eyes. He fought past his broken body, past his broken bones, to the light within him. He called it forward, called forward his very life force and pushed it as hard and fast into Rey’s body as he dared. He wouldn’t stop, until he had given her every piece of him that he had to give. 

Visions assaulted him, visions of seeing Rey for the first time, of feeling her presence in his mind. He saw their first kiss, and their escape. He saw the waterfall and the moment they became one. He saw all the times he pulled her from the darkness, and knew if he had to do it over again he would. He saw her smile, felt her kiss. He smelled her skin, and saw her beauty. He was surrounded by a love that could never be quenched. But, he saw other things too. He saw a boy with his head of hair and Rey’s smile. He saw a place of beauty and light. He saw an aging Rey beside him, her hand tucked in his as they watched their grandchildren play. He saw many years from now laying warm in their bed, hand in hand, their journey ending together. He saw things he would never know. 

Ben felt pressure on his hand as his eyes slid open. He slowly looked down, coming face to face with Rey. He waited, begging her to move her eyes. When he saw her eyes blink, he could do nothing but let out a small breath of thanks. His sacrifice had worked. 

Rey opened her eyes wide, staring at the most beautiful face she’d ever seen. She sat up, not wanting to believe it was true. She’d died, but here she was staring into Ben’s deep eyes. She reached a hand out towards him, feeling how real he felt. It wasn’t a dream 

“B—Ben,” she said, her eyes growing wide. 

The look of love he gave her was so overwhelming she feared she would drown in it. He’d brought her back somehow. His hand reached up, tenderly touching her cheek. Rey captured his lips with hers, pouring into him all the love she had for him. He’d not left her. 

When she pulled back just enough to breath, she watched the most beautiful smile cross his face. They’d made it. “I love you,” she whispered. 

His smile slowly began to fall, the light in his eyes dimming. The smile on her face fell as well, turning to worry. Ben tried to suck in a breath, but it was as if something caught in his throat. Rey watched, as if in slow motion, as his eyes rolled back in his head. 

Ben fell back, taking Rey with him. She tried to stop it, but he was dead weight. “Ben!” she cries out. 

She raised her hand to his face to heal him, but as she watched in horror Ben’s body began to disappear. Her hands slid through him straight to the ground. All that was left was his clothes. Ben was gone. Rey’s wide eyes stared in disbelief, her entire body shaking. She begged him to come back, begged it all to be a dream, but as the minutes passed the horrifying reality sunk in. Ben had given his life to save her. 

Rey slowly raised her head to the thunderous sky and screamed his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not kill me... I swear I’m not JJ Abrams ;)


	24. Left Behind (Rey)

Rey laid on the shirt Ben had worn, the only thing that remained of him. She could still smell his scent upon the black fabric, could still feel his warmth. Tears spilled from her closed eyelids as the truth surrounded her. She had lost him. Everything she did, everything to save him, was for nothing. In the end, he slipped away. 

“Ben,” she whispered, her very soul broken beyond repair. “Come back to me”

Her hands balled into fists, her knuckles white holding his shirt. There was no noise, no rushing sound to announce to the world she had lost Ben. There was just… nothing. She would die too, she decided. She’d lay in this cold, dark place until death came to sweep her away too. Rey fell into a dreamless sleep. 

“I found her!”

Her eyes barely came open at the sound of several voices. She was lifted into someone’s arms, Ben’s shirt still in her hands. She didn’t move, didn’t acknowledge the person holding her. She didn’t care where they took her. 

They laid her on something warm and soft, a hand feeling gently of her face. “Chewie, take her back to the base. She needs medical attention.” Rey recognized Poe’s voice floating towards her in the fog of her mind. Chewie said something low. 

“No,” Poe’s voice broke, “We didn’t find him. He’s gone.”

A soft sound came from the big Wookie, almost like a cry. Rey fell back into the darkness of dreamless sleep. 

When she awoke again, a soft light shone above her head. The air around her was cold, but she felt warmth blanket her body. Someone was close, she could hear them breathing, could hear the hitch in their breath. They were crying. She wasn’t ready to talk yet, so she drifted off to sleep. 

“Rey.”

Her eyes opened. Someone was calling her from the blissful nothingness of darkness. She tried to fight it, but her mind awoke. With it, came the pain. She recoiled away from the broken feelings, but it latched on. 

“General, it’s been four days. Something is wrong with her. We… we are losing her.”

Rey felt a hand upon her cold forehead, felt it shake slightly. “I’ve lost too much. I cannot lose her too.”

Four days. Four days since Ben died. Four days since the world around her crumbled to nothing. Rey couldn’t hide from the truth any longer as her body came more awake. She sucked in a breath. Like fire, it burned through her lungs. The hole in her chest ripped wider and from it she purged her pain. 

Rey’s mouth came open in a hoarse scream. She had no tears left to cry, but that didn’t ease the pain any. She opened her eyes to face her new reality. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream, and she drowned in her loss as her eyes met Leia’s. 

The older woman looked as if she had aged ten years since she had last seen her. She leaned towards Rey, running a soft hand over Rey’s face. Leia wrapped her arms around Rey, rocking her gently. All Rey could do was hold on. 

“Rey, you need to eat,” Leia said, gently. 

She sat by Rey’s bedside, her hand holding firmly to Rey’s. Rey stared off into the distance, her body weakened. Her eyes felt twice their size as the bags under them hung low and heavy. Ben’s shirt still remained in her hand. She looked down at it, realizing this was all that she had left of him. 

With some effort, Rey sat up in the bed, taking Ben’s shirt and pulling it over her head. His scent engulfed her immediately, and it was almost her undoing. She held the shirt close to her chest, her eyes slammed shut. Leia touched the shirt, tears springing into her eyes. 

“They had the easy part,” Leia whispered. “Han and Ben. It’s the ones of us who are left behind that must deal with the horrible part.”

“I—I tried to save him,” Rey said, her voice hoarse. 

A tear slid down Leia’s face, her lips trembling. “There wasn’t anything in this world that would have kept him from going after you.”

Rey turned her haunted eyes to the woman who had lost so much in such a short time. “I’m so sorry,” Rey whispered. 

Leia let out a small cry as she stood to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Rey, hugging her tightly to her chest. “My son knew what he was doing. If he had to do it all over again he would have done it all the same.”

“I—I can’t live without him,” Rey said, her voice muffled. 

“You must, Rey. It is what he would have wanted for you. You can’t give up the will to live. His death would mean nothing if you do.”

Rey slammed her eyes closed at Leia’s words. She didn’t want to hear them. She wanted an excuse to give up. She wanted an excuse to join Ben. 

A week had passed since Ben’s death. The Resistance grew triple in size as many people who fought alongside them now joined them at the base. Rey sat on a large rock formation behind the base. She scratched the white surface with a stick, her eyes staring at the red underneath. She mostly stayed away from everyone. Occasionally Leia would seek her out to check on her, but everyone let her keep to herself. She’d ran into Poe, Finn and Rose a couple of times. They tried to include her in things they were doing, but she politely declined them. 

Rey didn’t miss the looks people gave her. She knew how she looked, how her body was shrinking. She could feel the strength within her slowly seeping away. They’d finally made her eat something, but it was barely enough to keep her awake most days. Her clothes hung loosely on her thinning body. She kept Ben's shirt close. Right now, it was tied around her waist. Every night she’d slip it over her head. She could almost pretend it was his arms holding her as she slept. His scent was slowly fading away, and she feared the day would come where she couldn’t smell him anymore. 

She closed her eyes, begging the sun above her head to warm her, but the sun ignored her. She remained as cold as stone. Rey had tried every day to reach out with her mind for Ben. She found only silence. Yesterday was the last time she’d tried. Yesterday was the day she’d turned her back on the Force. She cursed its existence over and over as her tears fell. From that moment she felt nothing. 

Leia appeared and walked towards her. In truth, she was the only one who dared to really bother Rey. But, Leia was the only one Rey really responded to. Leia sat down beside her, locking her arm in Rey’s. They’d grown closer through Ben’s death. Rey felt the woman should have hated her, but she didn’t. 

“The doctor said you refused to eat today,” Leia said, low. 

“I’m fine,” Rey said, her voice wavering. 

“No, you're not. You’re far from fine… and that’s okay, Rey. But, your body won’t hold out much longer. You’re slipping away.” 

“Let me,” Rey whispered, turning her bloodshot eyes to Leia. “Please.”

Leia sighed, wrapping an arm around her. “For the love I have for my son, I cannot do that, Rey. I cannot watch you choose to die.”

Rey kept silent, for that is what she wanted. She wanted to die, wanted the nothingness to end. She closed her eyes for a moment, the weakness within her growing by the minute. The truth of it was, she was dying… wasn’t she? If her and Ben’s fate was intertwined she would die.

“I’m sending you to Ahch-To… to Luke. I’ve come to realize that we can’t help you here, but maybe he can.”

Rey raised her eyes to Leia, her head slowly shaking. She didn’t want to go back to that island, didn’t want to see the man that had deserted them. The memories would be too awful. 

“No,” she hissed. 

Leia touched her face, holding her cheek. “Have you ever come to a decision that just felt right, Rey? Well, I have. I feel it to my very soul. This will save you. By going to Ahch-To, you might be saved.”

“I don’t want to leave,” she whispered. 

Tears sprung in Leia’s eyes. The loss of both a husband and child were evident in her features. “He’s not here, Rey. He will never walk through the doors. Please, if you truly love him as much as you say you do then go to Ahch-To. Take some time to heal your soul and then if you wanted to you could come back.”

“I have no soul,” Rey said. 

But, two days later Rey sat on board the Millennium Falcon. Chewie flew the ship towards Ahch-To. Rey stared out of the window in the back, her mind a silent whisper. This was a hopeless cause. Rey felt herself floating closer to an endless sleep. She welcomed it. 

When Chewie landed them upon the island, Luke waited to greet them on that stormy day. Rey tucked Ben’s shirt into her belt, and with Chewie’s help she climbed out of the Millennium Falcon. Luke watched her, his face masking his thoughts. He nodded for Chewie to follow him. 

Luke took them towards the three small huts, and Rey had to fight the urge to scream. She couldn’t look at the hut that belonged to Ben, knowing he would never use it again. Instead, she slowly walked into her own hut and laid down. Nothing inside had changed. Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep. 

A few hours later she awoke to the sound of logs crackling on a fire outside her tent. She sat up, her eyes squinting in the darkness. When she peered outside, she noticed Luke coaxing the fire. The flames licked towards the sky, the logs singing to a popping tune. There was a large pot in the middle of the fire, the contents boiling out of the top. 

Luke looked up at her, nodding his head towards a large log in front of the fire. She took small steps towards the sitting place as a wave of dizziness hit her. She stopped, gently swaying on her feet, but the feeling died down long enough for her to sit. Luke sat back on his heels, watching her silently for a few moments. 

Her eyes stared into the flames, a part of her wanting nothing more than the flames to engulf her. To make her feel something… anything. Luke grabbed a bowl and poured in the soup-like substance. He held it out to her, but she only stared at it. She slowly turned her head, refusing what he offered. Luke sat back on his log, and helped himself to the bowl. 

“Let me know when you’re ready to come back to the living,” he said, over a mouthful. 

Rey stood gingerly to her feet and walked back in her hut, leaving Luke to his soup. She laid down, thinking what a fool the man was if he thought he could get through to her when others could not. There was no getting through to her… not anymore. 

“Take me too,” she whispered to death, the same words she whispered every night since Ben died. 

But, every morning her eyes would wake to the morning sun instead. On this particular morning she ventured out of her hut towards the cliff’s edge. She sat down, watching the waves below her crash into the shore. Her legs hung over the edge, dangling lightly in the breeze. Rey contemplated just pushing off the edge. She suspected a watery grave was better than the alternative. 

She’d never be able to pull it off. Luke was always watching, and as if on cue he sat down beside her. She never looked at him, never said a word to him, but it didn’t stop him from talking to or looking at her.

“Not a very good day for a swim, Rey,” he said.

Rey didn’t respond. Even as the seconds turned to minutes she didn’t say a word. A part of her thought that maybe if she wouldn’t respond he would go away. She wanted to remain in her world of nothingness. It was safer there. Beside her, Luke sighed heavily. 

He stood to his feet to walk away. He took a few steps but stopped. “You’re not the only one that lost him, Rey.”

A flicker of her eyes was her only response. She continued to stare out over the violent waves as Luke took a few steps towards her. “Do you not think I see what’s happening here? I reach out to you and I feel nothing. You’re a hollow shell. You’ve shut your mind off to the Force. I’ve been where you are, Rey. There was a time after my father died that I shut myself off to the Force. I thought that I could live without feeling anything, that it would take away my pain. It did for a while, but that is no way to live, Rey.”

Silence. 

“I need you to come back to the Force, come back to the light. Open your mind to it again… please,” he whispered. 

Silence. 

Long after Luke left her on the cliff, Rey laid down upon the cold, wet grass. He was wrong. Feeling nothing was what she wanted. She allowed the sound of the ocean to lull her to sleep. She dreamed of the waterfall, her first dream in weeks. Ben was with her, laying beside her with his arm draped over her waist. He gently kissed her. When he pulled back, his dark eyes watched her for a moment, a sad smile dancing upon his lips. 

“I can’t feel you,” he whispered. 

She touched his face, smiling. “I’m here.”

“No…” he said. “No, you’re so far away from me. Come back to me, Rey. Come back to me.”

Rey’s eyes shot open, the waterfall disappearing. In its place was the large ocean with its crashing waves. Above her, large black clouds were rolling in. She felt sadness and loss drowning her. She’d not felt anything in over a week, but the dream reminded her of all she had lost. She closed her mind, pushing against her emotions and locking them away inside their box in the back of her mind. The nothingness soaked into her veins once more. 

Cold air settled over the island later that afternoon, and by the time the sun gave way to the night it was freezing. Rey sat staring at the fire Luke had made for his supper. An untouched plate of meat and fruits sat at her feet, but she ignored it. Even as her stomach growled in protest she didn’t touch the food. 

A gust of wind came down upon them, knocking off the thick blanket from her shoulders. Rey didn’t give it a second though, even as the cold bit at her skin. Luke watched her, his mouth slowly chewing his food. He sat his plate down, walking towards her and placing the blanket back on her shoulders. It fell off again. Still, she ignored it. Luke sat beside her, a heavy sigh filling the silence. He gently placed the blanket on her shoulders again. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her for the remainder of the night as the wind howled around them. For a moment, Rey thought he was talking to her, but his words were too soft to understand. 

Two weeks later…

She’d had the dream about Ben and the waterfall every night for a week. His words were always the same. He whispered that she was far away, that she needed to come back to him. She’d push the memory of the dreams out of her mind. It caused her eyes to water, causing the breath to stagger from her mouth when she awoke. If she had to endure one more night of the dream Rey knew she’d break completely. 

Luke had tried talking to her every day, but she continued to give him the silent treatment. He’d give up eventually. She heard him walk up behind her, but she didn’t turn around. Something fell at her feet. She turned her eyes down to see a staff laying in the grass. Luke walked slowly in front of her, a look of anger in his eyes. She met his anger with indifference. He was holding his own staff. 

“What gives you the right to stop living when we the rest of us have to keep going?” he asked, low. 

Silence. 

“I need you to open your mind back to the Force, Rey!”

Silence. 

“Pick up the staff,” he growled. 

Rey didn’t move, but looked at him. She looked through him, her eyes unfocused. Luke whipped the staff around, stopping it within inches of her face. Rey never responded. He whipped it around again, coming from the opposite side. 

“Open your mind, Rey!” he yelled at her. 

Silence. 

He hit her in the arm, not hard enough to cause damage, but hard enough for it to sting. She flinched slightly, but gave no other response. 

Luke hit her again, harder this time. Rey stared at him, her eyes unfocused as if she weren’t even there. Anger bled from his wise eyes. His teeth were bared as he growled at her. 

“Open. Your. Mind.”

The staff hit her in the stomach, causing her to bend over in pain. She opened her mouth to suck in a large breath of air. This time, the hit caused a reaction. After a few seconds, she straightened up. When her eyes met his again they were in focus. 

“Pain,” he yelled, “that means you’re still alive, Rey. It means that you have to fight! You’re drowning in something much worse than darkness, and if you don’t pull yourself out you will miss what’s right in front of you!” 

Silence. 

“I can’t do this without you,” he whispered. 

He swung at her again, this time hitting her in the side. Rey staggered away, falling to one knee. She grabbed her side, pain shooting up and down her body. She closed her eyes against it, closed her eyes against the awakening starting to build within her. She desperately reached for the nothingness, but it slipped from her fingers. 

“You can not hide from the Force forever! Open your mind,” he screamed. 

Luke raised the staff into the air, bringing it down towards Rey’s back. Her hand slid over her staff, turning just in time to block the blow. Luke’s eyes went wide, but she could see a hope starting to burn. She pushed him backwards, standing to her feet. 

“You can go to hell,” she said, her voice harsh with unuse. “You can take the Force with you. To hell with the Jedi. To hell with the Sith. I would burn both your houses to the ground for even one second of seeing his face.”

With each word she spoke her emotions built so strong she feared she’d choke on them. Pain, anger, loss, sadness, terror, fear, they all pulled her down into an abyss of a never ending nightmare. She needed to purge herself of these feelings, which is why she swung the staff at Luke. This was his fault. He was making her feel again, making the nothingness abandon her. 

He blocked her blows, but she swung faster and faster. Her body was so weak she knew she wasn’t doing any real damage, but she didn’t know what else to do. 

“Let it out, Rey,” he said, softly. 

Suddenly, she opened her mouth and screamed. It went on and on with each swing she took. Tears flooded her eyes, causing Luke to disappear behind a watery vail. Once the floodgates of her emotions opened she couldn’t stop them. She couldn’t push them back in their box. They crashed down upon her like the waves below her feet. 

The staff broke in her hand, but she didn’t stop. The pieces fell to the ground, but she kept swinging. Luke didn’t back away, but took each hit she gave him. He didn’t try to sooth her or stop her. He knew she was awakening once more. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt, crumbling to the ground. Luke went with her, wrapping his arms around her as she continued to scream. She screamed until her voice ceased to exist. The Force flowed within her, opening her mind, body and soul. 

“Now, you’re ready,” he whispered.


	25. The Dyad Reveals It’s Secrets (Rey)

“Let it in, Rey! You must let it in!”

“No!” she screamed. “It’s too much!”

She pushed him back, the force knocking him several inches away. Luke dug his fingers into the dirt to stop his movements. He pushed himself back towards her as a Rey struggled to push the Force away from her mind. Her eyes turned black, then back to normal and black again. The Force rushed through her with such strength it knocked her backwards. She fell on her back as visions flowed through her mind like a raging waterfall. Ben. The cave. Palpatine. Death. Life. Laughter. Pain. She would go mad before it ended.

She was sucked into a vision. She saw a place she had never seen before, dark and light mingling together. Voices rising… voices silenced. She grabbed her head and screamed, yet the Force did not relent. More images, more pain, flowed through her. Weeks of feeling nothing at all had seemed to anger the Force. This was its revenge. 

The cave on Exegol grew from the darkness of this new place. She watched it rise from the ground, the world around her shaking. Suddenly, she flew towards it at breakneck speed. She held her arms up to shield herself, fearing she would crash into the cave, but something stopped her at the entrance. 

Rey jerked to a stop, a gust of wind pulsing around her… through her. She wanted to turn away from this place, fearing it so, but she couldn’t move. This was the cave of her nightmares. This was the cave where she’d lost Ben. She could hear Luke yelling at her somewhere in the distance, but she was in another place. She was far away from the island of Ahch-To. 

Something pushed her forward, but she dug her heels into the dirt. The Force was stronger, ripping her from the dirt and pushing her inside. She screamed as she entered the large room where Ben had died. She slammed her eyes shut, not wanting to relive that moment. 

“Let me go!” she screamed. 

“Let it show you,” Luke whispered somewhere in the distance. 

Rey slowly opened her eyes. The cave was gone, but in its place there was nothing at all. Darkness surrounded her everywhere she turned. Had she finally lost her mind, and she could live in the blissful world of nothing? 

As the seconds rolled passed, she noticed tiny lights beginning to grow all around her. They danced and floated, millions of them as far as the eye could see. She let out a small breath at their beauty. They reminded her so much of her and Ben’s stars. If she counted them would she get to fifty-two or fifty-three? Her fear melted away as she watched them dance all around. She wanted to reach out for one, but feared they would disappear. 

They began to gather before her, floating slowly as if some invisible force was pulling them together as one. She watched, her eyes wide, as arms formed and legs formed. A torso and head formed by the tiny lights. Soon, there was the shape of a person slowly reaching its hand out for her. Rey felt compelled to reach for it as well. 

“The belonging you seek is not behind you… it is ahead,” a voice whispered in her mind. 

The lights pulsed brightly with every word spoken in her mind. As if a gust of wind hit the light-shaped person it slowly began to fall apart, but the light built and built until it flowed all around Rey. The darkness fell away, fleeing from such power. She was transported further into her visions. 

Above her, a bright sun burned, brighter than any she’d ever seen. Surrounding her were lush greens and bright flowers. A large house sat at her back with a sparkling lake in front of her. Rey had no idea where she was, but it was the most beautiful place she’d ever seen. The very breath in her body was taken by its beauty. A sound captured her attention, making her look away from the magnificent flowers lining the house to the lake. 

Rey took a few steps towards it, her eyes squinting in the light of the sun. She could hear laughter, could feel the sound pulling at her lips to form a small smile. The laughter was happiness, was joy. The laughter was life itself. Above her head, a cloud covered the sun, causing its rays to fade away. She gasped at what she saw. 

“B—Ben,” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. 

She saw him, as if he were alive and well. His body was whole, his hair flapping gently behind him as he ran. His laughter floated to her ears, like the music of the angels. Rey fell to her knees, not able to stand in the midst of what she was seeing. He wasn’t alone. Running behind him, with the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen, was a small little boy. His hair was like Ben’s. He was already tall for his age… like Ben. 

“Daddy,” the little boy giggled. 

Rey let out a staggering breath, her tears streaming down unabashedly. The boy slowly stopped, his face turning towards her. When their eyes met the boy’s smile grew. Ben turned to see what held his son’s attention. He looked straight at Rey, his smile like the very breath she needed to live. 

Ben walked towards her. There was strength in his strides, life consuming the space around him. Time seemed to slow as each step he took toward her was like a heartbeat. She couldn’t move, having no strength to meet him halfway. He was within inches of her, but he didn’t stop. Ben walked straight through her, as if he were made of mist.

Rey sucked in a sharp breath as she felt something pass through her very soul. Her skin prickled, as the hairs all over her body stood on end. She had felt him with every ounce of her being. 

“Rey…” his voice whispered. 

Suddenly, the world around her shifted as she was pushed back with a mighty force, back onto the island of Ahch-To. Her eyes shot open and all around her were the tiny lights she’d seen in the cave. She slowly crawled to her knees, her eyes wide in awe. They formed a circle around her, their movements slow and in sync. 

“Rey, do you see it?” Luke asked, his voice strangled. 

How could she not see them? They were all around her. Before she had time to answer, they shot into the sky and disappeared. There was silence that felt as if it stretched on for eternity. 

“What did the Force show you?” Luke asked. 

A… A child,” she whispered. “Our child. Why...why would it show me that?”

Luke’s eyes went wide, a look of understanding crossing his features. How cruel was it that she saw visions that could never come to pass? There was no child. There was no Ben. 

“Because it needed your attention. It needed you to listen to what it’s been trying to tell you for weeks. You shut your mind to the Force, to the truth. It wasn’t just by chance that Leia sent you back to me. She could feel what the Force was telling her. Do you know the real reason I stayed on this island, Rey?

“You didn’t want to fight,” she answered for him. 

Luke chuckled. “No, I wanted to fight. I wanted to fight badly. But, I fought Palpatine before and I lost. This time would have been no different. This was always your war to fight, Rey. Everything that happened had to happen the way it did. You had to defeat him, and you had to give your life for it.”

“And Ben? Did he have to give his life as well?”

Rey didn't have the strength to keep her voice steady. She didn’t want to talk about his death. It was tearing her apart. 

“Yes,” he whispered. 

She jumped to her feet, her anger and pain surging. She’d heard enough, didn’t want to believe this was all some arranged way of things. He was supposed to have lived! “I’ve heard enough,” she seethed. She turned to leave but he stopped her. 

“Balance, Rey. The Dyad has always been about balance. Darkness rises and light to meet it. Two that are one. You died. Ben brought you back. Ben died in your place, making it so that both of you met the same fate. Death’s price was paid with Balance.”

She slowly turned back to him, her eyes wide. There was more. She could feel it. The visions. The child. 

“You’ve been so blinded by the loss of him that you’ve forgotten how strong the bond between the two of you is. You’ve forgotten that something binds the two of you together… in life and in death. Your fate is his fate. His fate is your fate. Nothing is as strong as the Dyad. Death was paid for... but life…”

“Life is unbalanced,” she whispered. 

“Can a person live without their other half? Can the two making up the Dyad exist without the other?” Luke asked, taking slow steps towards her. 

A memory of a different time swept into her mind. Luke had asked Ben that same question weeks ago. His answer had been…

“No,” she breathed. 

“And yet you live. Your eyes blink with life, lungs full of air. You walk and you talk. You feel. How’s this possible when your other half is dead, when the Dyad is unbalanced?” Luke whispered. 

The cave. The child. The dreams. The visions. Ben’s body disappearing, leaving no trace that death ever existed, a price that was paid to balance the Dyad. She exhaled a long breath, the truth hitting her right in the chest. 

“Because..” she started, but her voice failed her. She didn’t want to say it aloud, didn’t want hope to be born when she could be wrong. But, she knew she wasn’t. She could feel it. She saw Ben running by the lake. She saw their child with him. 

“Say it,” Luke commanded. 

“Because, Ben isn’t truly dead. Because I live, he is still tied to life.”

“Life needs to be paid for, Rey. The Dyad needs balance. If you live.. so must he.”

She fell to her knees, as if a great weight landed upon her shoulders. The entire world around her shifted, and for the briefest moments she thought she felt his presence in the back of her head. She thought she felt his warmth, his touch so feather-like it caused her to shiver. If he wasn’t dead, where was he?

Luke knelt beside her, tilting her chin up to look at him. “Now, you will understand why I stayed behind. I had to survive this war, had to remain hidden, for my role in all of this was to guide you.”

“I—I don’t understand,” she cried. “Ben’s… Ben’s alive?” 

“Ben isn’t dead, but neither is he alive. If it would have been me that had given my life, I would be dead. But, the Force is unbalanced. It doesn’t understand how you are here and he is there. It’s kept him in a world between worlds, Rey. The Force thinks a part of him is still living, so he hangs in limbo, it’s power giving him life in death.”

“The cave,” she whispered, her eyes growing wide. She saw the cave clearly in her mind. All of this time it had been reaching out to her, pulling her towards something. It wasn’t because she would face her grandfather there, but because that is where Ben remained. He’d never left the cave, dangling somewhere between her world and death. She’d had the answers from the start. 

“Where, Rey? Where is Ben?” Luke said, pushing her on. 

“The cave alway had something that I wanted… something that I needed. Ben’s in the cave on Exegol,” she breathed. 

“Can you feel him?” Luke asked. 

Rey opened her mind, reaching for a connection that she thought wasn’t there anymore. She searched with her mind, pushing it past the island through the galaxy. She pushed her mind all the way to Exegol and through the cave. Something tried to stop her, but she pushed past it, desperate to feel any trace of him. 

Something tickled the back of her mind, causing her to gasp. Suddenly, she felt warmth surrounding her, felt it soak into her cold skin and alight her bones. She reached out further for the warmth as something wrapped itself around her. Arms held her close. Lips kissed her forehead softly. The smell of Ben became the very air she breathed. 

“There you are,” he whispered, his voice faint and weakened. 

Her eyes slid open as Ben’s breath fanned her face. He was there, his face inches from her own. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move for fear he’d disappear. Where her body was solid, he was transparent with a blue light surrounding him. Still, she could feel his arms around her. She reached towards his face, her fingers skimming over his skin. 

“B—Ben?” She choked. 

“I told you I’d pull you back to me,” he whispered, his smile like that of the sun. 

Rey cried out with a brokenness beyond understanding. She threw her arms around him, holding him as tightly as she could. “Come back to me,” she whispered. 

Ben squeezed her, the blue light pulsing bright and dark. “I don’t know the way back, Rey,” he said softly, fear etched in his voice. 

She held him tighter, feeling her mind slipping back to her body. She wasn’t ready to leave… not yet. Ben was here. He was scared. “No!” she breathed, harshly. 

“Stay with me, Rey!” He begged. 

“Not yet!” she screamed. She tried to hold on, tried to bring her mind back to him, but she was slipping away. 

“Don’t… don’t leave me here,” he cried. 

Something pulled her back, Ben’s arms shaking to hold on to her. They slipped slightly, and she struggled to grab him. Again, she was pushed further away. 

“Rey!” he screamed. 

His hold slipped more, and she was ripped from his arms. She flew back to her body, her eyes snapping open. The warmth remained, the smell of him lingering on her body. She slowly looked down at his shirt, the one she kept with her at all times. Even when it had lost his smell she never let it go. But now… now it was as if he had just taken it off. His smell was all over the black fabric. It hadn’t been a dream. He was so close. 

Her haunted eyes lifted to Luke. “You found him,” he breathed, as if in relief. 

“You knew. All this time, you knew,” she breathed. 

Luke slowly nodded his head. “I knew,” he whispered. Luke stood to his feet as Rey watched him in shock. “I knew I was training Ben for something big one day. I watched him grow, hoping he would be something special… someone like me.” Luke’s eyes looked out across the ocean, unfocused in some long ago memory. “The truth is that he grew up to be a better man than I could have hoped to be. I wish…” he stopped, swallowing his emotions. “I wish that I could tell him… tell him…”

“He knows,” Rey whispered. 

Luke looked back at her, tears welling in his eyes. “It’s up to you to bring him back, Rey. I can show you the way, but I cannot take the steps for you. You are the only one who can reach him in the place that he is, but your journey will not be easy. You will have to crawl through the very things that terrorize you. That place doesn’t want to give him up, and it will fight you at every turn. This time, you’ll be the one to have to crawl through the darkness to reach him.”

“Tell me how!” Rey said, pleading. 

Luke walked towards her, kneeling. He touched her face gently, a small smile playing upon his lips. There was sadness in his voice, a look of slight fear too. 

“You will have to face your demons to get to him.”


	26. Life Paid In Full (Rey)

Lightning streaked across the sky as Luke and Rey sat in the Millennium Falcon. Their eyes stared over the darkened world towards the cave. Rey felt a shiver run up and down her spine. Thunder cracked somewhere above them, but the sound wasn’t as loud as the beating of her heart. Ben was there somewhere. 

“The cave will know why you’ve come,” Luke said, low. “It’ll take you wherever you command it. It’s… it’s a gateway.”

“How do you know?” She questioned.

“The Jedi texts are large books, boring for the most part, but every once in a while they will reveal their secrets. The cave is spoken of in the texts.”

“Oh,” Rey breathed, her fears rising. 

“Rey, look at me,” Luke said, softly. 

Rey turned her fearful eyes to look, and for a moment they were silent. “You won’t be alone. I’ll be with you… for a little while at least. I’ll go as far as the gateway will let me, but the rest will be up to you. Remember, it doesn’t want to let Ben go. It will fight you at every turn, but you’re stronger. No matter what you see in there remember that it isn’t real. Your purpose is to get Ben out.”

“Are you sure this will work?” she whispered, one last time. 

“That will be for you to decide. If you want Ben back, you’ll face down what’s in there.”

Rey climbed from the ship and walked towards the cave. She went with no weapons, nothing to protect herself, except for the Dyad. Except for her love for Ben. Wind blew towards her, hitting her hard. She lowered her head and pushed through it as large raindrops fell from the heavens. This place knew she was here, knew what she wanted. 

She reached the entrance to the cave. A scream came from inside the darkness, and Rey steadied her fear. The cave was trying to frighten her away. Luke came to stand beside her, and she looked over at him. Her eyes grew wide, her face confused. The man looked like Luke, but he didn’t. He was younger, his face fuller. His hair was dark brown where Luke’s hair used to be gray. 

“Luke?” Rey whispered. 

He turned to her, giving her a sad smile. “My physical body cannot enter the cave. I have nothing tying me to this place like you. I would only see a cave, where you would see what’s hidden beneath. But, my spirit is with you. I’ll guide you for as long as I can.”

Rey looked back at the Millennium Falcon, seeing Luke sitting upon the ground, his body soaked in the rain. His eyes were closed as if in prayer. She turned back to the entrance, taking a long breath before entering. 

She walked in the darkness for what seemed like forever. When she reached her arms out to feel her way through she came up empty. How would she ever find her way in and out if she couldn’t see. 

“Remember what I said, Rey. Nothing you see here is real,” Luke whispered. 

He must have felt something she didn’t, because the moment he spoke the words she was thrown forward. Rey fell to the ground, rolling on her back with a low moan. Pain shot through her body. Something grabbed her by the hair, pulling her roughly to her feet. She couldn’t see a thing. She screamed, but the darkness silenced the sound. 

She was thrown against something solid, cold metal sliding over her wrists and feet. She tried to break free, but whatever held her down wouldn’t let her go. She whimpered, her eyes darting in every direction for some spark of light. As if a light switch was turned on, the light she wanted blinded her. Rey closed her eyes against the assault. 

Slowly, she opened them again to find herself in a small room, a room that looked like one on her grandfather’s ship. Her wrists and ankles were locked in place against a cold chair. Her eyes flickered towards movement in front of her. Someone was there, watching her. 

He was kneeling, his face covered by a black mask. Rey stared at him, feeling something tickle the back of her mind, some strange deja-vu, yet she’d never been in this room before. Her eyes grew dark, anger growing. She didn’t have time for this. She tried pulling at her restraints, but they were secure. 

“Where am I?” she asked, scared. 

“You’re my guest,” he answered, softly. 

She looked all around her for a way out, but it was useless. Even if she could get out of her restraints he was kneeling in her way. She had no way to defend herself or fight him off if he attacked her. 

“You want to kill me, don’t you.. to escape?” he asked. His voice sounded robotic. She felt the hairs on her arms stand on in. Something was so familiar about that voice. 

“That’s what happens when you’re being held hostage by a creature in a mask,” she said, the words falling out on their own. 

He slowly stood to his feet, his hands raising to his helmet. She heard the hiss of release, watched as he slowly removed the thing hiding his face. The moment she saw his true self her eyes went wide. Her lungs restricted, her heart beating wildly against her chest. Ben stood before her dressed head to toe in black… the monstrous helmet at his side. 

“Ben?” She whispered.

His eyes flinched for just a second, but he gave her no other response. It was his face, his eyes and lips. It was his long, lean body that walked slowly towards her, but something was wrong. It was Ben, but it wasn’t. He sat the helmet down and came to her side. 

“Tell me why you’re here,” he commanded. 

Her eyes flickered to his face and then away from him. It hurt too bad to look at a face that belonged to Ben. There was no love in his eyes, no softness. There was only indifference. 

“Rey, that isn’t him,” Luke whispered in her mind. 

She could feel darkness in this person that wore the face of her love, but she felt no connection with him. She tried to reach out to his mind, but he pushed her back easily. He knelt down, his face inches from her own. His hand raised towards her head, and suddenly she knew nothing but pain. His presence burst through her mind like a searing light, burning her entire being. 

“I—I’m not giving you a—anything,” she said, her teeth clenched. 

“We’ll see,” he whispered with Ben’s voice. 

For a moment, she believed it was him and opened herself to his power. She was desperate to feel him. 

“Rey, fight it!” Luke whispered. 

“You’re so lonely, so afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean… I see it. I see the island,” he said, softly. You’re looking for something…”

“Rey, it’s not Ben,” Luke yelled. She was slipping into the darkness, into his voice, the voice she longed so much to hear. It may not be her Ben, but it was a form of him, nonetheless. But, the longer she felt him in her mind, she realized the darkness was all he knew. He had never known the sun, had never had a chance in his life. 

Rey opened her eyes slowly, staring into his dark orbs. No, this was not her Ben. This was something else, a time that didn’t exist. This was a trick to keep her trapped in this chair for eternity. 

“Get out of my head,” she seethed. 

The dark being walked in front of her, his hand stretched towards her. A soft smile lit his features for a moment and disappeared. “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” it whispered. 

This time when he penetrated her mind Rey was ready. She blocked the presence at once, pushing it back, but it was strong. She saw death and decay. She saw anger and hatred at every corner. A blackened soul desperate to be saved, desperate for the light. She could feel his every thought, see things that had never happened. Death at his feet. A boy so lost the darkness sucked him into a vast hole of misery. 

“You… you’re afraid,” she said, her voice steady. “You’re afraid that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!”

He released her mind at once, stepping back as if she had hit him. The anger in his eyes melted away. He looked at her, his breath coming out in small pants, as if she had grown three heads. Fear and sadness looked back at her. Rey wanted to hold him, wanted to make the look go away, but as she watched he began to disappear. This dark Ben began to crumble before her and slowly drift off into the darkness. 

Her wrists and ankles were free. The room faded into the darkness again, as did the chair she was leaning against. Rey didn’t know which way to go, which way was up or down. A part of her wanted him to come back, wanted to look upon his face for just one more second. Loss engulfed her body, causing her to grab her chest. Her eyes slammed shut, a soft cry slipping from her parted lips. 

“That was a form of Ben who fell into the Dark Side of the Force, Rey. It wasn’t your Ben. He’s still ahead of you, still waiting. Let this moment go,” Luke whispered. 

Rey slowly straightened up, wiping the tears from her face. That wasn’t her Ben. The sadness and desperation she felt inside him wasn’t real. This place wanted to distract her, wanted to keep her from going forwards. But, she had to go forward for Ben. 

“Be with me,” she whispered. 

“I’m here,” Luke said back. 

His voice gave her the courage to take the first step forward. It gave her the courage to release her pain from what she’d just experienced. That person wasn’t her Ben. Rey walked ahead in the darkness, the air around her growing humid. She could hear a low rumble somewhere in the distance, and could feel a shift around her. 

Suddenly, she found herself in the control room of her grandfather’s ship. Everything was on fire, the heat licking at her skin. Rey gasped, searching for a way out of this place. She didn’t want to be here. Not on this ship. Fear choked her, threatening to smother her where she stood. 

The ship whined and groaned as things rattled and came loose from their hold. The ship was going down, and she was stuck on it. Rey looked around desperately for Luke, but he was gone. The floor beneath her shifted, throwing her to the ground. She screamed. 

The ship tilted at a rapid speed, turning on its side. Rey began to slide, reaching for anything to stop her movements, but there was nothing to hold on to. The ship continued to tilt, turning upside down. Rey was lifted from the floor. Gravity grabbed her, making her fall towards the large window of the control room. The glass became her floor. 

She slammed into it hard, hearing the glass underneath her pop and break. Her hand slid over it, the glass cutting her skin and drawing blood. She watched large spider cracks form underneath her. The glass wouldn’t hold for long. 

Rey slowly looked behind her, her body shaking in fear. Space awaited to swallow her whole once the glass completely broke. She heard a loud ripping sound, her eyes jerking above her. The skip was coming apart, sending large pieces of equipment down upon her. 

“Luke,” she screamed. 

A large piece of the wall broke loose, falling to her left. The glass broke easily under its weight on impact, the wall floating out into space. Wind whipped around her, grabbing at her like it had arms and hands. She felt herself sliding towards the open hole. Her palms scraped against glass, her screams growing. 

“Let me go!” she screamed. 

She was almost to the hole, close to her own death, when a hand shot out of nowhere. It was nothing more than a hand, with no head or body to go with it. It was inches from her, her wide eyes staring at it. 

“Rey… grab my hand,” Luke yelled over the wind. 

Just as the glass broke underneath her weight, Rey grabbed Luke’s hand. She shot through the ship as things rushed passed her at rapid speeds. She held onto his hand as the darkness surrounded her again.

“Power… unlimited power,” a voice whispered. 

Rey laid sprawled on her stomach, her head slowly raising to the voice. A man walked from the darkness, a small light illuminating his back. His hand reached towards her, and she shot up, floating in the air, as if on strings. She watched the man walk slowly towards her, a wide smile upon his face. She did not know his face, for she had never seen him as a man, but she knew his eyes. They were eyes she’d spent years fearing. 

Sheev Palpatine stopped inches from her and laughed. Rey didn’t know what was worse, this human form he used to possess, or the form she knew him by. He looked normal… except for the eyes. Rey struggled against the invisible force holding her, but she couldn’t break free. 

“Join me, and I will give you unlimited power!” he said. 

His face began to change. Gone was the man as he slowly changed into Emperor Palpatine. His face melted into the white abomination he became because of his darkness. His eyes glowed yellow, their hatred staring right at Rey. 

“Blood of my blood! Join me and we shall rule the galaxy together” he whispered. “I can give you all that you desire and make you immortal!”

Ben appeared beside him. He reached out to Rey, a soft smile upon his face. “Be with me, Rey,” he whispered. 

“Ben?” Rey said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“No, Rey. It’s a trick.”

Luke’s voice was in her head, his words soft and sad. He could feel the pull she had towards this version of Ben like he felt the last pull. This place wasn’t playing fair. 

“Join me, child, and you will be with the boy for eternity,” Palpatine said, softly. 

“Ben… help me,” Rey whispered, begging. 

The smile slowly slid from his face. “You only have to choose to remain here with me and I’ll help you.” Ben’s eyes began to change, burning yellow like Palpatine’s. “Join me,” he whispered, holding his hand out for her to take. 

“No, Rey! Stop!” Luke screamed. 

The invisible force released her arms. She moved them forward, wanting to take his hand. She would be with him for eternity, and nothing would ever take him away again. She could have the power to stop even death itself. 

A memory hit her at that moment. It was a memory of what seemed like long ago. Ben had held his hand towards her, begging her to come with him. He’d begged her to trust him. He’d promised that he would save her from Palpatine, from a life of darkness and pain. She’d taken his hand, and had found something stronger than the darkness. She’d found love. Ben wouldn't join Palpatine. He wouldn’t ask her to do the same. This was wrong… everything was wrong. 

Rey slowly lowered her hand away from his, pain looking back at her from his eyes. She’d come here to save him from this place… not join him. Again, she had to come to the painful conclusion that this was not her Ben. 

“No,” she whispered. 

The images of Palpatine and Ben slowly faded from before her. Whatever strings were holding her up dropped her to the ground. She fell face-first onto the cold floor, the breath knocked from her body. 

“This place is becoming desperate. It knows it isn’t winning. It’s trying to dis…”Luke said, but his words abruptly stopped. His eyes watched something behind her. They grew wide, his mouth slightly opening. “Oh no,” he exhaled. Rey whipped her head around, wanting to see what made him look so frightened. She wish she hadn’t. 

All around them, in every corner of the large room they now found themselves in, were Hux’s knights. Their numbers grew to infinity, stretching as far as the eye could see. In their arms, held across their bodies, were long swords. Their heads slowly turned towards her at the same time, as if this place revealed her presence to them. 

Rey scrambled to her feet, her eyes wide in fear. If she had to fight them all she would lose. There were just too many. Around them screams of fear ate away at the silence. A group of around fifty Knights marched towards her, their loud footsteps sounding like thunder. Rey took several steps back, but they stopped before reaching her. Half turned to the left, while the other half turned the opposite way. They began to march again, backwards this time to form two straight lines that led to her. 

A large group of stairs appeared. They led to two large throne chairs at the top of a precipice. Rey slowly followed the stairs’ ascent to the top, a loud gasp falling from her lips. She looked straight into the face of her own self. Blood-red eyes looked down upon her, her lips curling back in a snarl. She wasn’t alone. Sitting by her side was none other than the masked man she’d seen at the beginning of this horrible nightmare. The being with Ben’s face. 

They slowly stood from their throne seats so in sync she thought she was seeing one person. Together, they took the stars downward in a slow descent. Their outfits matched, a black ensemble of strength and power. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they pulled out weapons. Dark Rey held a long staff, which held a lightsaber at both ends. Dark Ben pulled out a crossguard lightsaber, the blade burning a deep red. Rey took more steps backwards, her hand instinctively going to her side, but she had no weapon. 

“This place’s version of the Dyad,” Luke whispered beside her, his voice shaking. 

Together, they walked towards her, their lightsabers rising slowly in the air. As they passed, the Knights bowed before them, their heads hanging low. Rey’s body felt like it weighed a ton as she stepped back again, her wide eyes looking around for anything to help her. 

“Luke,” she croaked. He didn’t answer. “Luke!” She said louder. The dark versions of her and Ben were almost to her, and she had nowhere to go. “Luke,” she screamed. It was too late. 

Dark Rey swung at her first. Rey ducked, missing the end of the staff-saber by mere inches. She rolled to her side, but dark Ben was waiting. He swung towards her, and she had only a split second to move, but she was too late. She felt the saber make contact with her face, felt the blade slice through her skin. He’d slashed her face from her left eye all the way to her collar bone. She screamed at the pain, felt blood run down her face soaking into her shirt. She fell to her knees, crawling away, but she could hear them close behind. They would strike her down if she didn’t get to her feet and run. 

Rey felt faint, felt her sliced skin poring her blood onto the ground. There was nowhere to go, for at every turn the Knights waited. They boxed her in, forcing her to come face to face with darkness. They walked towards her slowly, as if playing with her. 

“Fight them, Rey,” Luke whispered. 

Fight them? “With what!” she screamed, angrily. There were two of them… one of her, and she had no weapon. Dark Ben walked briskly towards her, his crossguard lightsaber raising to strike her and finish the job. She closed her eyes, knowing she had failed. She had failed Ben. She waited for the strike that would end her life, but it never came. 

Rey opened her eyes, gasping, when she saw Luke’s lightsaber holding back dark Ben’s lightsaber. Luke was in front of her, grunting with the effort to hold the much younger man at bay. 

“I… I can’t hold him for l—long,” Luke grunted. 

Dark Rey hurried towards them to get in on the action. Her lips were peeled back in an animalistic growl. 

“Ben, help us,” Rey whispered, closing her eyes and reaching for him. 

“Reach behind you,” a whispered voice said in her mind. 

Rey didn’t hesitate, but reached behind her back. Something solid slid into her hands, the power of it buzzing up and down her arms. She slowly pulled it out… Ben’s lightsaber. How this was possible, she didn’t know, but she was beyond thankful. 

With a cry of anger, Rey pushed around Luke, the end of the saber finding its bullseye in the form of Dark Rey’s stomach. Her red eyes went wide, her hands held above her head in a strike that wouldn’t come down upon her or Luke. 

Dark Rey stumbled backwards, her staff falling from her hands as she grabbed her stomach. She fell to her knees, a cry of pain causing goosebumps to form in Rey’s arms. Dark Ben immediately ran towards her, catching her before she hit the ground. He held her close to his chest. Her red eyes moved to his masked face, her fingertips slowly running over its hard surface. 

Dark Ben ripped his helmet off, throwing it away from him. He bent down, his face inches from hers. Luke stepped back, drawing himself into the darkness. Rey felt a grief inside her, a feeling of loss, as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. The Knights began to cry out at the sight of their empress and her mortal wound. 

Rey turned off the lightsaber and dropped it from her hands. It clanked upon the cold ground, but all she could hear was the wails coming from Dark Ben. He slowly rocked her in his arms, back and forth… back and forth. She was still in his arms, a look of death upon her face. 

“We could have had it all,” he whispered towards her. “We could have created our new world.” She never answered him. Slowly, her body began to disappear, until there was nothing left but his sobbing cries. 

Dark Ben slowly turned toward her, pain and sorrow etched deep into his angered eyes. He crawled towards her, bowing his head. His body shook with his grief. 

“K—kill me,” he whispered. “Her fate… her fate must be mine.”

He touched her foot, a searing heat erupting on her face. Rey reached up, feeling the wound this man created stitch itself back together. Her blood slowed, until it completely stopped. All that remained was a thin, pinkish line that was barely visible. His touch had healed her. Years later, she would be brushing her hair in the mirror as the light hit the scar just right. A whisper of a memory would hit her as to where she had received the scar… but her mind would have longed since forgotten by that point. 

His hands reached down, grabbing the lightsaber. He staggered to his feet, his pained face staring at her. Rey felt her own tears, felt her own heart breaking. He reached for her hand, the coldness of his fingers causing her to shiver. He pushed the lightsaber into her hands, the end pointing to his chest. 

“Free me from this pain,” he begged. 

Rey’s face crumbled, shaking her head no. She couldn’t do it, even if this wasn’t her Ben. His face was too real. His cries cut into her very soul. She tried to pull away, but he kept her still. He leaned towards her, placing his forehead upon hers. “Please,” he whispered. 

“You must do it, Rey,” Luke whispered. 

“No!” She cried. “I can’t!”

“If you don’t, you can’t go forward. You won’t be able to reach the real Ben, Rey.”

Rey looked up into the eyes of this broken Ben. What a cruel thing this place asked of her. “I won’t feel any pain,” he whispered. 

Rey closed her eyes and pushed the lightsaber on. The blade sliced through fabric and skin. She heard him suck in a breath, felt it feather-like upon her skin. She felt his weight disappear, and when she opened her eyes he was gone. 

Rey cried out, her voice echoing around her. The lightsaber in her hand disappeared as the darkness was cast around her again. 

“Enough!” she screamed. No more games. No more demons. 

“No, there is one more demon you must face. This will be the hardest test yet.”

“Harder than pushing a lightsaber into Ben’s chest?” she screamed, her tears falling. 

“Yes,” Luke whispered. “This, you must do alone. My job… my job is done here. You’re almost to him, Rey.”

Rey turned to Luke, staring into his sad eyes. It wasn’t what he had just said, but the way he said it that made her realize the truth. “Oh, Luke,” she whispered, talking several steps towards him. 

“It was always my choice, Rey.”

“Y—you can't go back, can you? You…” she couldn’t finish. 

“Made the choice to help save my nephew. I made the choice to give my life for the both of you,” he said, finishing her unsaid words. 

“I would have never asked this of you,” she said, her words a jumbled mess. 

“I could never think of a better way to go, though. No one is ever really gone, Rey. It is my time to rest. I’ve had fifty years of life, and I can go into the afterlife proud of what I’ve done.”

“Luke..” she said, her body shaking. 

“This was my destiny, Rey. Your destiny is still before you. Bring my nephew home. Bring him back to my sister. There is something you must face first. I need you to continue the journey. I need you to walk forward.”

“I—I can’t,” she whispered. 

“You can, because he needs you, Rey. I’ll always be with you,” he whispered. 

Rey watched as Luke closed his eyes, his body slowly fading away, until he disappeared from her sight. She was now alone. She felt it the moment he became one with the Force. She felt a peace fall upon her like a blanket. Luke had found his way home, had united with the many Jedi who’d gone on before him. He had reunited with his father. Rey grabbed her chest, her soft cries filling the darkness. He’d given his very life to help her get to Ben. 

She wasn’t ready when she saw the light grow behind her. This place wouldn’t give her time to grieve for the loss of Luke. It required her to keep going, but she had no more strength to go on. Her body shook with her emotions. 

Arms slipped around her, blanketing her in love and affection. Another pair of arms slipped around her as well. Two people were there with her, holding her as she cried. 

“We’ve missed you so much, Rey,” a woman whispered in her ear. Her eyes slid open, a distant memory crashing down upon her. She knew the woman’s voice. She knew the arms holding her… both sets. Rey slowly turned in their arms, coming face to face with two people she never thought she’d see again. 

“Mom? Dad?” she breathed. 

Her parents held her. They were alive. They were breathing and smiling at her through their own tears. Rey let out a loud cry, crumbling into their waiting arms, as if she were still that small child. She held them close, her body rocked with emotions so strong they threatened to drown her. Her parents were here. They were alive. 

Her mother showered her with kisses, her father’s watery laugh engulfing her. 

“My baby,” he whispered. 

They fell to the ground, crying and laughing with joy, their family restored. She kissed her father’s cheek, kissed her mother’s as well, reaching out a shaking hand to feel solid objects. This wasn’t a dream. This was real. They were really holding her. 

“Come home, Rey… come home,” her mother said, tears rolling down her eyes. 

Home.

“We can be together now, as a family. Nothing can ever tear us apart again,” her father said. 

Home. 

They pulled her to her feet, both of them taking each of her hands and leading her through the darkness. Suddenly, she stood before her childhood home. Her parents were laughing… were happy. She felt it soak within her bones, felt it deep in her soul. 

“Welcome home, Rey,” her mom said, kissing her again. It was a kiss only a mother could give. It chased away the sadness, chased away the darkness. 

Home. 

Rey slowed her walk, pulling her hands from her parents grasps. They stopped, looking back at her in confusion. What a miracle this would have been. This very moment had become her only wish for years. 

“I’m sorry for what he did to the both of you,” she whispered, not able to speak louder. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. My father is gone, and we are whole again. You’ve come home. 

Home. 

“I have a home, but this place isn’t it, father. This place… it’s a distant memory to me now,” she said. 

“You’ve come back to us, Rey. Please, let us be a family again. I—I need my baby girl,” her mother said, her hand outstretched. 

Rey walked towards her mother, gently wiping the tears from the woman’s face. “I have to keep going.” 

“No, you can choose to stay here with us,” her father said, his voice shaking. 

Rey turned towards him, touching his face softly. “I could. I could stay here and forget the reason I came to this place. It would be so easy if not for the fact that my home belongs with someone else. And he needs me.”

Her words cut the very breath from her. The pain she was causing them was almost more than she could take, and it almost made her stay, but Ben was so close. She could feel him somewhere in the distance. He was calling her. He was calling her to her new home. 

“I’m okay,” she whispered. “I'm going to keep walking, but I’ll always be with the both of you. I will always love you. You—you can let go, now. You can rest.”

Her parents both took a long inhaled breath and released it, their eyes sliding closed. Rey watched them slowly disappear into the depths of forever sleep. She watched their souls leave, floating above her and disappearing into the darkness. Rey closed her eyes, her body shaking in despair. She screamed, releasing her pain towards the darkness, towards this cruel world that was taking everything away from her.

Her head dropped, her cries turning to hoarse whispers. When she opened her eyes again Ben stood a great distance from her. This time… it was the real Ben.

“Rey?” She heard his whispered voice float towards her. 

She walked slowly towards him, her face a mask of such overwhelming relief. She’d gone through hell to get to him, facing fears she never wanted to face again. She’d lost Luke. She’d lost her parents again. But her reward stared her in the face… Ben. 

His walk sped up, until he was running for her as fast as he could go. “Rey!” He screamed, his eyes wide in disbelief. 

Rey started to run as well. The need to reach him, to touch him, overtook her. It lit a fire within her very soul. The world around her began to shake. The ground below her feet began to break apart. She had to dodge large craters that formed as the walls of this world crumbled. Everything was breaking apart, thrusting them into smoke and dust. Rocks fell and cracked causing Rey to stumble. 

The space between her and Ben cracked open with a loud shriek, forcing them further apart. This world still fought to the end. Ben fell, causing Rey to scream his name. He scrambled to his feet just as a large boulder fell behind him. 

The crack was getting larger, pushing him further and further away from her. They wouldn’t make it. The space between them was too large. The hole became a pit large enough to push an X-wing inside of it. 

They both slid to a stop in front of the large pit, their eyes staring at one another. Had she come all this way for nothing? Had Luke been wrong and she couldn’t save him? They would be trapped here forever, the large pit keeping them apart. 

“Jump!” he screamed. 

Jump? She wouldn’t make it. She would fall into the abyss of darkness for all eternity. She shook her head, her body shivering. 

“Trust me,” he said, calmly. His eyes looked into her mind, touching her with a calm serenity she’d not felt since he’d left her. How many times had he asked her to trust him? How many times has she failed him in that regard? He’d not let her down yet. She took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving his. She put all of her trust in Ben and jumped. 

Rey was aware of the way her body felt feather-like, as if floating on air. Next, came the silence. The thunderous noise had abruptly stopped, sounding as though someone had hidden it behind a closed door. The world around her had grown very still. The ground where she sat was solid once more. She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to see what nightmares would be awaiting her. 

A hand softly skimmed across her cheek. She felt someone’s breath upon her face, and when she opened her eyes she saw the most overwhelming look of love staring back at her. For a moment she sat stunned, too afraid to even breath. 

Her hand touched his face, his eyes slowly closing for a moment. Solid. Solid and warm, Ben sat inches from her. They were back in the cave as she had left it the day Ben had died. They were in the exact position on the ground. 

“I had the worst nightmare,” he said, his voice strong and flowing with life. “I dreamed I had lost you, had lost my way. I was trapped in darkness. Was—was it a dream?” he asked, tears in his eyes. 

Rey couldn’t speak to answer him, but threw her arms around him. She crushed herself to him, weeping loudly. It’s all she could do at that moment. Yes, it had been a nightmare, but that had not made any it less real. She had lost him, but now he was back. Life, as with death, had finally been paid in full. The Dyad was balanced once more.


	27. Epilogue

Rey and Ben walked out of the cave, their arms wrapped securely around the other. The storm from earlier had ended, leaving the air cold and heavy. Rey felt as though her entire body had been through a war, and perhaps it had. Perhaps everything she’d just gone through to get to Ben was real. 

Ben

He walked gingerly beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. A solid form, alive and breathing. She’d done it. She’d brought him back from the world between worlds. He must have sensed her thoughts, for he turned towards her. 

“It was real, wasn’t it?” he whispered. 

She nodded her head, her words failing her. Yes, it had all been real. He wrapped his arms around her, sucking in a loud breath. 

Behind them came a loud rumble. They both looked back with a start, taking several long steps away from the cave. The cave shook, vibrated, and then crumbled apart. As they watched, the cave disappeared into the ground. It’s duty had been fulfilled. All of its secrets were now buried in the ground below. 

Ben pulled her away towards the Millennium Falcon, but her eyes landed upon the ground beside the ship. Luke’s cape lay on the ground, and the memory of his sacrifice came to her mind at once. Ben reached down and grabbed the cape, his eyes roaming over the material. 

“This is Uncle Luke’s,” he said, his confused eyes meeting hers. 

Rey nodded. “He came here with me. Ben…” She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it didn’t budge. The cape fell from Ben’s hand. 

“He’s dead, isn’t it?” Ben whispered. 

“He gave his life to help me get you out,” Rey said. 

Ben looked around, his eyes haunted with the realization that Luke was gone. “All of those horrible things I said to him…”

Rey cut the distance between them, touching his arm lightly. His eyes moved to her, his tears evident. “He loved you, Ben. None of that mattered to him.”

She held him as he cried for the loss of his uncle, for the realization that Luke’s final act in this life was to give his life to free Ben. It was the ultimate act of love, of a bond between them that now could never be broken. Old wounds were healed. 

They climbed into the Millennium Falcon and left Exegol. Neither would ever return again. But, every so often they would dream of a place with a cave and lightning above their heads. They’d wake up in a cold sweat, not knowing what had just taken place, but as the seconds ticked past their fear would subside and they would drift off to an easier sleep. 

Ben flew them to Crait. The entire trip she watched him. She watched how his muscles moved underneath his skin, watched how his black hair brushed his shoulders with every turn of his head. She watched how his chest would rise and fall with every breath he took. Life, pulsing through his veins. 

“What did you see in the cave, before you found me?” he asked. “You keep thinking of your parents.”

Rey smiled sadly when he looked over at her, waiting for her to answer. “I—I saw many things. Many paths not taken by either of us. I saw what we would have become if things would have been different for us… if we would have turned to the Dark Side.”

“You saw us together?” he asked. 

She touched his face. “In every life we are together,” she whispered. 

“You saw your parents, didn’t you?” he questioned softly. 

She nodded her head, tears blinding her vision. “I finally got to say goodbye.”

Ben reached over, his lips touching hers softly and easing her pain. He realized she had made a choice between him and her parents. Rey could have chosen to remain with them for eternity, but in doing so she would have condemned them both. In the end, her job was to let them go. 

Ben landed the Millennium Falcon beside the large rock formation of the Resistance base on Crait. Their numbers had grown even larger since the last time Rey was here. People moved about the base, their eyes glancing at the large ship that just landed, but one face in particular looked out at them. Leia walked slowly towards her husband’s ship, a look of surprise upon her face. 

Rey walked down the platform first, her smile growing once she saw Leia. She stopped, their eyes staring at each other for several seconds before she heard the woman gasp. Rey looked behind her, seeing Ben smiling at his mother. 

“B—Ben!” Leia whispered, stunned. 

The woman took off in a run, her cries growing louder. “Ben!” She screamed. 

Ben ran for his mother, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up off the ground. Rey watched, her smile as wide as the sun. She thought about her own mother, how happy she’d been to see Rey. She felt a pang of sadness shoot through her. No matter how much the sadness grew, Rey knew her mother was okay now. She knew her father was too. They were resting, together, in their everlasting sleep. Nothing would ever harm them again. 

Lei reached out for Rey, her watery eyes begging her to join them. Rey allowed her to pull her into the hug. This woman who had lost so much was now welcoming her lost son home. 

“Ben?”

Poe, Finn and Rose stood watching the scene before them. Their confused and wide eyes looking straight at Ben. He let go of his mother long enough to run towards his best friends. Rey remained with Leia, her arms wrapped around the woman as the two watched the happy reunion. Tears were shed, questions thrown out at every turn, but their smiles were all the same. 

They all sat in the new control room as Rey told them her story. She told them of being on Ahch-To, of how Luke had reached her and pulled her back from feeling nothing. She told them of how he knew the whole time how this would play out, and how he’d given his life to save them both. 

“So, he’s dead?” Finn asked, shocked. 

“No,” Leia said, a smile upon her face. Everyone in the room stared at her, dumbfounded. If he wasn’t dead where was he? “There is a difference between dying and becoming nothing and what my brother has done. He lives on in spirit, in the Force. He came to me last night, and I knew then he’d passed through.” She grabbed Ben’s hand, squeezing. “He told me everything was going to be okay now.”

There was silence throughout the group as their minds came to terms with what Leia was saying. She knew Luke became one with the Force. She had felt it when it happened. But, he would always be with them, always just a thought away. It made Rey smile. 

They sat around talking for hours. Rey told them what she’d done to find Ben and how she’d done it. She didn’t go into much detail about what was in the cave, for her mind was slowly beginning to forget. The details came more slowly to her memory, although she didn’t think she’d ever forget the mask Dark Ben had worn. Another feeling of dejá-vu made her shiver. 

Rey allowed Ben to pull her through the base in the late hours of the night. They entered a room with a small bed and nothing more. She looked at him, waiting. He turned to her, wrapping his arms around her and breathing deeply. She hung on to him, never wanting to let him go again. 

“Now, what do we do?” she whispered. 

He pulled her to the bed. They climbed in, a tangle of arms and legs. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. She needed to feel him. She needed to breathe in his warm masculine scent. She whispered over and over to herself that he was back. Perhaps one day she’d truly believe it. 

“Now, we sleep,” he whispered, and that is exactly what they did. After everything they had gone through there was nothing left to do but to sleep. 

Five years later…

Rey looked out over the massive estate that was her new home for about three weeks now. She and Ben had gotten married shortly after the events of Exegol in a tiny ceremony at the waterfall on D’Qar. They’d thought to get married somewhere else where the memories wouldn’t threaten to hurt them, but the waterfall seemed the right place. 

They’d remained with the Resistance for a few years, helping them with whatever was needed. Peace had finally come to the galaxy, and they knew their time had come to leave, to start living their lives. Finn and Rose had married two years later and welcomed their first child… a girl. Leia decided it was time to retire, to live out the rest of her days enjoying the life she had left. She had chosen Poe Dameron as her successor. 

Rey leaned against the wooden banister, her eyes looking out at the beauty before her. Leia passed her, squeezing her shoulder. They’d come to Naboo to live. The planet held a beauty never seen before by Rey. It felt right the moment they landed. Leia had come with them, deciding to live with them. Rey and Ben were thrilled. 

Their home? The childhood home of Leia’s mother, Padmé Amidala. It had been vacant for years, and Rey took on the painstaking task of fixing it up. She loved every moment of it. Late at night when she was working on the house, when everyone was sleeping, she could have sworn she heard laughter. It made her smile. 

“Excuse me, ma’am.” Rey turned to see an old woman smiling at her. “I didn’t mean to intrude, it’s just no one has been in this house for many years.”

“Please, come in,” Rey said, smiling politely. “We just moved in.”

“Oh? Did you know the original owners?”

“Sadly, no,” Rey answered. “But, my husband’s family owned the house.”

The woman nodded, smiling. “Our child queen grew up in this house… Queen Amidala. Such a shame at how her life ended. It’s good to hear laughter coming from the estate again. It’s been so long.”

Rey nodded, not knowing what to say. She knew Padmé’s story. Ben had told her how she had died of a broken heart when she lost his grandfather. She’d just given up the will to live. A shiver ran down her spine, for Rey knew what the woman had felt. The emptiness and void that remained with the loss. She’d known that exact loss, but her story had turned out much differently. 

Rey turned her eyes towards the lake, the laughter floating to her ears on the wind. Yes, her ending had been different. 

“What’s your name, child?”

“Rey,” she answered, never taking her eyes off the two people chasing one another. “Rey Solo.”

A little boy of four, Han Luke Solo, turned his smile towards his mother, the smile growing wider. He waved at her, giggling. Ben turned to see what had captured his son’s attention, their eyes meeting. Ben’s smile grew like his son’s as he slowly began to walk towards her. 

For just a moment, Rey could have sworn she saw a shadow sitting on the ground below her. It was there one minute and gone the next. A feeling of dejá-vu clouded her mind for a moment, as if she’d seen this in another time. She didn’t have long to linger on it as her husband’s arms slid around her waist and picked her up. He slowly twirled her around as his lips captured her own. 

“I love you,” he breathed. 

“I love you, too… always,” she said, a feeling of peace and belonging filling her soul. 

Theirs, was a story that was told throughout generations. That, of Rey and her Ben Solo and the lengths they went through for each other. The power of the Dyad. The power of love. All was right in the galaxy once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this story! For the ones that have commented... thank you. You guys kept me going. This story ate away at me, until I got it out, and it was a blast. Rey and Ben deserved a happy ending! I'm working on a modern AU staring these two that I'm so excited about, so keep a look out for that story coming soon. Again, thank you so much for reading. Until next time...


End file.
